Dragon Ball GT White
by pokeball645
Summary: Dark, Goku, and their friends are back in a new adventure to gather the Black-Star Dragon Balls and bring them back to Earth! UNDER RECONSTRUCTION! 6 CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN RECONSTRUCTED
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, it's pokeball645 here with yet another story, the final one in the Dragon Ball White series. Sad, I know. *sniffs*

Before we get on with it, let me give you something to be on the lookout for:

First off, Valese will not make an appearance in this story, I just felt like Goten should be with someone else, I won't say who.

Second, and this is good news to all Piccolo fans, Piccolo will not, I repeat, NOT die for good because of the Black-Star Dragon Balls.

Third, since 17's one of the good guys, I've decided to have a different epic battle to replace the Super 17 battle.

Finally, the disclaimer, I don't own anything, except for the OCs. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and the Pokemon Company, and Dragon Ball, Z, and GT are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, and Toei Animation.

Now, without further ado, I give you...

**Dragon Ball GT White!**

Enjoy and remember to review.


	2. A Devastating Wish

During the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku and Dark have met Uub, a boy from a poor family, and is actually the reincarnation of Majin Buu's evil side. During the middle of the tournament, Goku and Dark took it upon themselves to leave and train Uub with all of Dark's Pokemon tagging along for the ride. 11 years have passed since that day, and they're still in the middle of Uub's training. However, someone from Goku and Dark's past is about to make a surprise visit to the Lookout, thus spelling bad news for the Earth once again.

A Devastating Wish

Some sort of scanners were picking up some sort of fight happening inside the Lookout while three familiar faces were slowly approaching it.

"I don't know what's going on, but it's madness in there sire! I'm telling you, this isn't a good time." a familiar, yet elderly lady voice said as the figures got a little closer to the Lookout.

"You clueless idiot! There will never be a better time, it's the perfect diversion!" another familiar, yet elderly voice yelled as the three figures kept flying up to the Lookout.

* * *

Inside the Lookout, three fighters were punching and kicking each other before they backed away.

One of the three fighters was Goku, who is now wearing a blue gi with no shirt underneath, yellow pants, pink wristbands, black shoes with white ankle guards, and a white belt.

The second fighter was Dark who was now wearing a white gi top and white gi pants with a light-blue cloth attached to the back, he was also wearing a black shirt with long sleeves/fingerless gloves underneath with a metal ring on each arm, and he also had a light-blue cape on while he kept his tail wrapped around his waist. (A/N: It's basically the male Saiyan hero's outfit from Dragon Ball Heroes Galaxy Mission, but with different colors.)

And the third fighter was Uub, wearing a pale green fighting outfit with orange wristbands, boots and an orange belt on, then the three of them charged towards each other once again.

The battle was shaking up the entire Lookout while Dende, Mr. Popo, Panpour, Serperior, Infernape, Krookodile, Beartic, and Zekrom tried to stay on their feet while the ground they were standing on began to crack from the energy from the battle between Goku, Dark, and Uub.

"I know the Lookout is designed for stuff like this, but the cracking floor is starting to make me nervous!" Dende said nervously as the shaking continued and the floor kept cracking.

"(How do you think I feel!?)" Krookodile asked on his hands and feet, he was just as nervous as Dende, if not, even more nervous.

"I told them to take it easy, but no, no one listens to the Kai Pokemon!" Panpour yelled in annoyance with his arms crossed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the side of the Lookout, three strange robots hung on the side as they tried to get up to the Lookout.

"If they're gonna blow us up, I'd rather go back to the base!" a third familiar, yet elderly voice whimpered a little as they made it up to the Lookout.

"No you won't! You will proceed with the orders! Now, both of you pull and get us over the edge!" the small robot yelled as the other two tried to pull it up.

* * *

"The floor does seem a little unstable!" Mr. Popo said through the shaking.

"(You call this a little!?)" Beartic yelled as the shaking got a little worse.

"Maybe we should get out of here!" Dende suggested as they saw that the floor tiles began to move with a light coming from underneath them.

"I second that, let's get outta here!" Panpour yelled as the eight of them moved out of the way before an explosion went off from under the floor.

* * *

The explosion was enough to send the three mysterious robots flying into a room in the Lookout.

"Am I bleeding?" the small robot groaned from the floor as the other two got up to look at the small robot.

"I think you'll be fine." the big robot said.

"I can't see you sire." the third robot said before the hatches opened up to reveal that Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu were in the robots, the three of them looked much older than they did back at Bulma's Birthday party years ago.

"Well, something hurts pretty bad." Emperor Pilaf said before he fell out of his robot, but then he continued with, "Thanks to gut ranching perseverance and research, this is the last thing I'll feel in search of the Dragon Balls! There may have been a flaw when we used the Dragon Balls to make ourselves older than last time, but soon everyone will know me as King Emperor Pilaf!" then another explosion sent the three of them flying.

* * *

As soon as the shaking stopped, Dende, Mr. Popo, and the six Pokemon saw that the Lookout was pretty much destroyed as Panpour groaned and smacked his forehead before he muttered, "I knew this was gonna happen."

Then the eight of them turned to see Goku, Dark, and Uub coming to them, the three of them had torn clothes on while Uub was leaning on Goku for support while Dark let his tail slowly wag behind him, rubbing it against his cape.

"We're all done guys!" Dark happily said as the other eight came over to them.

"Well, don't keep us at suspense! How did Uub do?" Dende asked, wanting to know how Uub did.

"He passed with flying colors, me and Dark were really impressed! I have to admit though, I haven't had a battle that wore me out this much since me and Dark fought Frieza." Goku said with a friendly laugh.

"And I haven't had a battle like that since I battled Ghetsis for the first time in N's castle." Dark added with his own friendly laugh.

"How does it feel to graduate Uub?" Mr. Popo asked the student.

"Really good." Uub happily replied, but then he groaned and then he fell over as Mr. Popo caught him.

"Uub, are you okay?" Goku asked, but then he and Dark both groaned and fell to the floor.

"(Oy-vey, they really overdid it.)" Infernape said while slowly shaking his head with his arms crossed.

"You might want to use your healing powers on them Dende." Panpour told the guardian who nodded and got to work on healing Goku, Dark, and Uub.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark and creepy room in the Lookout, Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu were looking around , searching for something, then a mysterious container caught Emperor Pilaf's eye as he walked over to it, removed the lid, and inside it were seven familiar looking orange balls, covered in dust, that made Emperor Pilaf really happy.

"I've found them! At long last I've found them!" Emperor Pilaf yelled happily while picking up one of the dust covered balls as Shu and Mai walked over and took a look at the dust covered balls.

"They don't look like any Dragon Balls I've ever seen." Mai said while looking at the balls that seem to be Dragon Balls.

"Oh really? Then feast your eyes on this!" Emperor Pilaf said while using his sleeve to clean the dust off the Dragon Ball he was holding, once he was done, the One-Star Dragon Ball was squeaky clean as Mai and Shu took a good look at the Dragon Ball and they saw what was different with the one Emperor Pilaf was holding.

"The star is black?" Mai asked in confusion.

"That's right, these are the Black-Star Dragon Balls, they were made long ago before Kami separated from Piccolo, and I know this because I'm a brilliant researcher and an unrivaled mastermind with a knack for devious behavior." Emperor Pilaf explained before he blew on the other six Dragon Balls, removing the dust, causing Mai and Shu to cough as Emperor Pilaf then asked, "Awesome, aren't they?"

Mai and Shu looked at each other in confusion, making Emperor Pilaf mad as he yelled, "Aren't they!?"

"Uh, what now?" Shu asked in confusion.

"You idiots!" Emperor Pilaf yelled before he fell over and pulled the old pink rag that was under the Black-Star Dragon Balls to reveal a good amount of bones that were inside the container while Emperor Pilaf hit the ground, then the Dragon Ball he was holding hit him in the face.

"Oh no, sire!" Shu yelled in concern as he and Mai ran over to see if Emperor Pilaf was okay.

"You boneheads! What's awesome is that these balls are even stronger than the other ones, and that's because they were made when Kami and Piccolo were one, just like I told you not ten seconds ago!" Emperor Pilaf yelled as Mai picked up the Black-Star Dragon Ball that was on Emperor Pilaf's face.

"So if these are stronger, do they grant more than one wish? Because if you get a stronger wish, then I-" Mai said before Emperor Pilaf snatched the Black-Star Dragon Ball away from her.

"The wish is MINE to make! I order you to pick the other Black-Star Dragon Balls out of those skeletons immediately!" Emperor Pilaf yelled angrily.

"Yes sir." Mai said before she began to take the other six Black-Star Dragon Balls.

* * *

After getting Goku, Dark, and Uub healed up with Dende's powers, everyone was preparing to say goodbye to Uub.

"I hope you're as proud of yourself as we are Uub." Goku told his student.

"He's right, you've earned it." Dark added with a friendly smile.

"Thanks for everything you guys, I just hate to leave the Lookout like this." Uub said as they saw the damage done to the Lookout as Uub, Goku, and Dark laughed sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Uub, it's been a lot worse, Mr. Popo and I can fix it right up, really. Besides, you need to get back to your family, I'm sure they miss you." Dende said as Uub nodded his head.

"Thanks Dende. Well, Goku, Dark, I can't tell you two how much I've appreciated everything, you two have changed my life." Uub said shaking hands with Goku and Dark.

"Hey don't thank us, we got just as much out of it as you did." Goku said as the three of them let go.

"Really?" Uub asked in confusion.

Dark nodded with a silly grin on his face, "Yeah, you're a great teacher."

"Oh brother." Panpour muttered to himself while rolling his eyes while Uub laughed a little.

"Goku, Dark, you two are too funny. I'll see you guys later, take care!" Uub said before he flew off back to his home.

"That kid's gonna do great things for the Earth in the future." Panpour said while looking at the spot where he last saw Uub.

* * *

On the other side of the Lookout, the Black-Star Dragon Balls were together and were glowing in and out with Emperor Pilaf standing in front of them while Mai and Shu were close by in their robots.

"All we have ever worked for is about to become reality, I can feel it in my old bones!" Emperor Pilaf said happily.

"Such a happy day, I'm glad you guys brought me along." Shu said before he began to cry with joy.

"Excuse me guys, but I've noticed that every time we're on the brink of success, something happens to keep us away from it, so let's just hurry up and get this over with." Mai said with a little bit of annoyance.

"Uh, yeah, of course." Emperor Pilaf said, getting back to their topic.

* * *

Inside the Lookout, Goku and Dark have both just finished eating as mountains of bowls and plates were on the table as they rubbed their stomachs as Dende and Mr. Popo sweat dropped while looking at the many dishes, but Dark's Pokemon were pretty much used to it by now.

"Now that's what I call a meal." Dark said while patting his stomach again before he and Goku stood up.

"I'll say. When's the second course gonna be ready?" Goku asked Dende who was taken aback.

"Second course?" Dende asked in shock.

"Yeah, you should've expected them to say something like that Dende. We've been with them for so long to know that's not gonna be enough to fill them up." Panpour said while pointing at the dishes.

On the other side, Emperor Pilaf raised his hands and then yelled, "Now rise, rise Shenron!"

That's when the Black-Star Dragon Balls glowed even more.

"Well we'd better get going Goku, we haven't been home in years." Dark told Goku as he returned Serperior, Infernape, Krookodile, Beartic, and Zekrom back into their Pokeballs.

"You're right, I bet Chi-Chi and Palutena won't be too happy to see us." Goku said while rubbing the back of his head.

"You think? You guys are lucky I've been sending postcards to all of our friends and family every week ever since you guys started training Uub." Panpour said, taking his place on Dark's shoulder, but then the three of them sensed something and then they looked towards a glowing light that was coming from a small building in the Lookout.

"I wonder what's going on?" Goku asked in confusion, but then Dark suddenly felt some pain as he clutched his chest where his dragon mark was, causing Goku and Panpour to worry as Goku asked in concern, "Dark, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I don't know, but we can worry about that later. We need to find out what's going on over there." Dark said while pointing at the light, still in a little bit of pain as they went over to the small building.

Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu saw smoke leaving the Black-Star Dragon Balls, then a bright flash of light blasted off into the sky as it began to fill up with thunderclouds while bolts of lightning danced in them, then a big light formed into the shape of a red dragon that looks almost like Shenron, except his long whiskers were on his chin and his eyes were blue as he turned his attention to Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu.

"I am the Eternal Dragon, Ultimate Shenron! Why have you summoned me?" the dragon, now known as Ultimate Shenron, asked Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu, but a voice stopped Emperor Pilaf from making his wish.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Goku asked as he, Dark, and Panpour walked in and saw Emperor Pilaf, Mai, Shu, and Ultimate Shenron.

"Who's there?" Dark asked as Mai and Shu recognized them right away as the two of them screamed in fear.

"What's with them? And where's that glow coming from?" Panpour asked while looking around.

"Hey, we know you guys, don't we?" Goku asked while Dark tilted his head in confusion.

"You know, I can't quite place it, but they look familiar." Dark said before the pain he felt earlier got a little worse, causing him to clutch his chest again as only Ultimate Shenron saw it and he was surprised.

"It's him." Ultimate Shenron thought as he looked at Dark.

"What's wrong with you three, Purrloin got your tongue?" Panpour asked Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu while chuckling to himself a little.

"Hey Shu, who are they?" Emperor Pilaf asked in confusion.

"It's those two little kids, Goku and Dark, all grown up, and that talking Panpour that hangs around with them." Shu said in fear, shocking Emperor Pilaf as he looked at Goku, Dark, and Panpour once more.

"WHAT!? You mean those are the same brats and Water Monkey who put themselves between me and my greatness!?" Emperor Pilaf yelled while pointing at Goku, Dark, and Panpour.

"Only now they've grown up, and those two have bodies that look like they were chiseled out of marble." Mai said as Goku, Dark, and Panpour recognized the Pilaf Gang right away now.

"Oh yeah, now we remember, you're Emperor Pilaf, right?" Dark asked as Emperor Pilaf started to sweat nervously.

"Uh, no, you must have me mistaken for somebody else." Emperor Pilaf said while whistling nervously.

"No, I can tell you're really Emperor Pilaf, I can't forget blue skin, pointy ears, and that silly hat you're wearing. Believe me, I've tried." Panpour said as Emperor Pilaf growled at them.

"Shu, Mai, annihilate them!" Emperor Pilaf yelled as Mai and Shu used their robots to shoot missiles at Goku, Dark, and Panpour as they each stopped them with Goku kicking his, Dark catching his despite the little bit of pain he was still in, and Panpour trapping his in a big Water Pulse ball that sucked up the other missiles before they exploded inside the water ball as Panpour threw the ball away before he made it explode outside the Lookout.

"Man, all these years and the three of you are still up to no good." Dark told Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu.

"Oh yeah? Well you two have grown from little nuisances to even bigger ones!" Emperor Pilaf yelled at Goku and Dark.

"Well, you're the bad guys, we're supposed to stop your evil plans." Goku said with a shrug.

"Yeah, that's the part of being heroes." Panpour added as they stepped closer to Emperor Pilaf.

"Get away from me, you two are three times my size! Ooh, I wish you two were little kids again and then I would teach you three a lesson or two!" Emperor Pilaf yelled, but then he remembered that Ultimate Shenron was still out in the open.

"So be it." Ultimate Shenron said as everyone turned to the red Eternal Dragon.

"What the...!? What in the name of Zekrom is that!?" Panpour yelled as Ultimate Shenron's eyes glowed and Goku and Dark were both pulled into the air by some sort of gold energy ball, Panpour was surprised as he yelled, "Oh no, Dark! Goku!" then he saw that Goku and Dark began to shrink along with the clothes they were wearing as Goku groaned while Dark clutched his chest after the pain felt even worse than before as he groaned a little deeper as Dende and Mr. Popo ran into the room.

When the big gold ball disappeared, everyone saw that Goku and Dark have shrunken down to the size of two kids, something they haven't been in a long time.

"Wow, the room got a lot bigger somehow." Goku said in his kid voice as Dark turned to him and he was surprised to see his brother-in-law as a kid again.

"Uh, I think it's the other way around Goku." Dark said in his own kid voice as Goku was surprised to see Dark as a kid again.

"I'll say, you two are kids again!" Panpour exclaimed in shock.

"Goku? Dark?" Dende asked in shock before Dark felt the pain in his chest again as he grunted and placed a hand on his chest.

"Your wish has been granted, until the next summoning! And I'll meet you again soon!" Ultimate Shenron said the last part to Dark who was confused before the Eternal Dragon disappeared and the Black-Star Dragon Balls glowed before they flew up, actually leaving the Earth before they went off in different directions.

"Hey, I don't feel any pain anymore." Dark thought with his hand still on his chest as Emperor Pilaf ran outside.

"Wait, Eternal Dragon, don't go, please!" Emperor Pilaf pleaded before he, Mai, and Shu sighed and drooped their heads in defeat.

"So, do me and Dark have to go back to school now?" Goku asked Dende as Panpour angrily walked over to them.

"Goku, we have more important things to worry about than that! Besides, you and Dark never went to school. I'd like to know what was with that red dragon, and why Dark suddenly got those chest pains earlier! Seriously, what the hell is going on here!?" Panpour yelled, wanting to know what's happening to his trainer.

* * *

Later, they got Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu to leave the Lookout, the hard was of course, and then Dende told King Kai that a wish has been made on the Black-Star Dragon Balls.

"OH NO! A wish has been made on the Black-Star Dragon Balls!?" King Kai yelled in shock from where he was standing in Other World.

"That's what I'm saying." Dende said while looking up at the sky.

"It's amazing that they've survived that long up there." King Kai said sounding more calm than earlier.

"They must have been put in the mausoleum a really long time ago, because none of us knew they were even there." Dende told King Kai.

"Goku, Dark, listen, as horrible as this is, I hope you guys take it lightly as long as it comes from a friend, the only way you two can return to normal is to gather the Black-Star Dragon Balls and make another wish. "King Kai told Goku and Dark who were both doing some stretches.

"Don't worry King Kai, me and Goku will find the Dragon Balls." Dark happily said as Goku nodded in agreement.

"Besides, being kids again for a while might be kinda fun." Goku happily added, but then Mr. Popo stepped up.

"It's not that simple, after a wish is made on the Black-Star Dragon Balls, they don't just scatter across the Earth, they scatter throughout the entire galaxy. They could be on any planet anywhere in the milky way, it could take forever to find them." Mr. Popo explained as Panpour's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What Mr. Popo said is correct." King Kai added as Dark put his Pokebelt on like a sash.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to stay like this." Goku said with his hands behind his head, causing Panpour to look at Goku and Dark like they were both crazy.

"I guess so, but don't worry, we'll grow up eventually." Dark happily added before he and Goku ran off before they flew away from the Lookout.

"Hey, wait a minute! HOLD IT!" Panpour yelled as he flew after Goku and Dark, then he finally caught up to them as he said, "Do you guys not see the problem here? How do you think our friends and family will react if they see you two like this!? Not only that, but I'm still concerned about the sudden chest pain Dark got just as Emperor Pilaf used the Black-Star Dragon Balls!"

"Oh yeah, why did you get those chest pains all of a sudden?" Goku asked Dark in confusion.

"I don't know, it just sort of happened when the Black-Star Dragon Balls were used. Right as Emperor Pilaf summoned the Eternal Dragon, the mark on my chest just started to burn all of a sudden." Dark said while lifting his shirt up to show Goku and Panpour his dragon mark.

"Really? There must be some sort of connection between your dragon mark and the Black-Star Dragon Balls to give you that kind of pain earlier, but what could it be?" Panpour asked, thinking about some possible answers.

"Hey, I'm hungry." Goku suddenly said as Dark put his shirt back down.

"So am I, let's go get something to eat." Dark said making Panpour fall over a little as Goku and Dark flew away again.

Panpour sighed in annoyance as he followed Goku and Dark, "What am I gonna do with them?"

* * *

Later, Goku, Dark, and Panpour have found a good restaurant in Satan City and Goku and Dark began to scarf down food while Panpour had something to eat himself.

Meanwhile, coming down the street was a boy at the age of 11, he had hair just like Dark's, he was wearing an orange jacket with a blue muscle shirt and blue wristbands underneath it, orange pants, a pair of blue boots, a yellow belt, and this boy also had a tail waving behind him slowly. Hanging on the boy's left shoulder was a green and brown Pokemon with some spikes on his head and the tip of his little green tail was red. The boy and his Pokemon stopped in front of the restaurant Goku, Dark, and Panpour were in as they turned away from it to see a bunch of police and some Herdier surrounding a bunch of robbers and one Flying-type Pokemon holding a stick in his right wing and they were in the middle of a hostage situation.

"Now, if your men don't take a step back, I'm gonna start firing, and I don't care who or what I hit!" the robber leader yelled as he fired a warning shot as the boy and his green Pokemon jumped out of the way just before the warning shot hit the restaurant that Goku, Dark, and Panpour were in, causing a paper lamp to fall on Goku's head.

"How can I concentrate on eating with all this ruckus?" Goku asked with his mouth full.

"Where did that come from anyway?" Dark asked while looking around the restaurant.

"We want a car ready to take us to a waiting place, and bring us some food while you're at it!" the robber leader yelled.

"(And no funny business, or else!)" the Wild Duck Pokemon yelled as his stick glowed as he shot sharp disks made of air at the Herdier while the robber leader fired at the police.

"Alright, we'll agree to your demands, just stop shooting at everything in sight, all right?" the police captain told the robber leader as the kid and the green Pokemon from before were watching the whole thing.

"(Looks like they're in a bit of a jam.)" the Spiny Pokemon told the boy.

"You're right Chespin, they look like they need help." the boy said before they both saw a girl in an orange bandana and another boy walking down the street as the boy suddenly smiled and said, "I guess it's my turn, after all, Pan stopped robbers the last three times."

"(You mean it's OUR turn, right Gokin?)" Chespin asked as the boy, Gokin, rubbed the Spiny Nut Pokemon's head.

"Right partner." Gokin said with a nod.

"You know, I was really nervous to ask you out, I'm glad you said yes." the boy said nervously as he kept walking with the girl, Pan.

"Why would I say no to you? You're the coolest guy in school." Pan said making her date blush nervously.

"Well, I've heard from some people that you're the coolest girl in school." Pan's date said.

"Well, what do you think about that?" Pan asked sweetly.

"Oh, I think you're great! I-I mean, uh... Hey, I can carry your backpack for you if you want!" Pan's date said nervously while trying to reach for Pan's backpack, but she moved out of the way to get a good look at a poster on a wall.

"Oh, let's go to the movies! What do you say?" Pan suggested as her date nodded but said nothing.

"We're bringing you food and water, please don't shoot the unarmed boy!" the police captain said, still a little unsure after Gokin volunteered to help the police, but the robber leader made them change his mind as Gokin walked over to the robbers and the Wild Duck Pokemon with a bag of food and some water while Chespin stood back with the police.

"Before we eat anything, feed it to this security guard first and we'll see what happens." the robber leader told Gokin who just nodded and went over to the security guard who was the hostage while Chespin smiled and nodded, but then he turned to see Pan and her date walk over to a nearby officer.

"Excuse me, we're trying to get to the movies, so can you guys move?" Pan asked as the officer turned to them while Chespin smiled and ran over to Pan.

"A movie, are you kidding? We've got a hostage situation here kid, take your boyfriend and leave before the robbers spot you and make you do stuff like that other kid." the officer said confusing Pan and her date.

"What other kid?" Pan asked, but then she felt something tap her leg as she looked down to see Chespin standing next to her while waving to her as Pan asked, "Chespin, what are you doing here? Where's Gokin?" then she and the others heard some grunting as they turned to see that the leader now had Gokin, causing Pan to gasp a little while Chespin just gave off a grin while the security guard was now fast asleep.

"Just as I thought, now I'm gonna switch hostages just to show you I mean business!" the robber leader yelled to the cops while pointing a gun to Gokin's head.

"(You really thought you could put us to sleep with that stuff!?)" the Wild Duck Pokemon, Farfetch'd, yelled while pointing his stick at Gokin.

"Fine, we hear you, no more games from us! Please, let the boy go, he's just a child!" the police captain pretty much begged.

"I make the rules here!" the robber leader yelled, but then he felt pain in his stomach as everyone else saw that Gokin hit the leader in the stomach with his elbow, freeing himself as he faced the robbers and their Farfetch'd with a serious expression and got into a fighting position.

"Why you little...! TAKE THIS YOU BRAT!" the robber leader yelled while firing bullets at Gokin who stood his ground and caught all of the bullets that were fired at him, shocking the robbers and the police as Gokin dropped all the bullets he caught.

"You should really be careful with those." Gokin told the robbers with a silly grin on his face.

"Damn brat! Farfetch'd, slice him up with Air Slash!" the leader yelled angrily.

"(You got it boss!)" Farfetch'd yelled as he flew up and prepared to fire his Air Slash at Gokin, but then he got hit by Chespin who was now rolling like a green ball, knocking Farfetch'd out as he landed in front of the robbers and Chespin landed next to Gokin.

"Perfect timing Chespin, as usual." Gokin said with his grin still on his face.

"(I've always got your back buddy!)" Chespin said while giving Gokin a thumbs-up as the robbers got really mad as they shot in different directions, hitting police cars and then they blew things up, then one of the robbers fired a missile at Gokin who ran forward and kicked the missile into the air.

"You should really be careful with that mister, someone could've gotten hurt because of that." Gokin said, then the missile came crashing down towards the restaurant Goku, Dark, and Panpour were in, causing more damage as the roof came crashing down as both Gokin and Chespin saw the damage done to the restaurant as Gokin sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he sheepishly said, "Whoops." that's when Pan groaned and smacked her forehead.

Underneath the destroyed restaurant, Goku and Dark were on their stomachs with Dark's cape covering his face.

Then Panpour got out of the rubble he was under and he was red with anger as he yelled, "That's it, now I'm mad!"

"I've had enough of this! They think they can ruin what could be the best date of my life and let Gokin and Chespin do all the work themselves!? I don't think so!" Pan yelled before she flew up and landed on top of a police car, taking her date by surprise as Gokin and Chespin turned to her.

"No really Pan, you don't have to do this, me and Chespin want you to continue with your date." Gokin said, trying to get Pan to step away while Chespin nodded in agreement.

"And I will once those robbers give back the money they stole from the bank!" Pan yelled while glaring at the robbers.

"(Uh-oh, she's got that look in her eyes again.)" Chespin said while a little sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Who do you kids think you are!?" the robber leader asked angrily.

"I'm someone who's not missing anymore of my date!" Pan yelled as the leader pointed his gun at her as she kicked the lights off from the top of the police car she was standing on as they hit the leader, knocking him on his back next to Farfetch'd.

"And I'm someone who will make sure my cousin doesn't miss anymore of her date!" Gokin added while crossing his arms.

"(As for me, I'm this guy's spiny partner!)" Chespin added while patting Gokin's leg.

"Come on!" another robber yelled angrily while pointing a gun at Pan, Gokin, and Chespin, but then...

"Excuse me, but guns are dangerous." everyone turned to see Goku and Dark walking over while Goku held a bowl of noodles.

"Especially if they're in the hands of the untrained." Dark added as Goku placed his noodle bowl on the hood of the cop car Pan was standing on before the two of them walked towards the robbers.

"Pan, Chespin, am I crazy or does that kid look a lot like me?" Gokin whispered while looking at Dark.

"(Well, he's got your hairstyle and eyes.)" Chespin whispered back.

"What the...? Did school let out early today?" the robber leader asked while Goku and Dark did some stretches.

"Get out of here kids, leave the adult stuff to the adults." another robber told Goku and Dark.

"Well, that's why we're here." Dark said while getting into fighting position.

"To take care of the adults." Goku added in his own fighting position.

"You've each got a smart mouth!" one robber yelled while throwing a punch at Goku and Dark as they both dodged it.

"(Try me!)" Farfetch'd yelled as he flew over to Goku and Dark.

"Yeah right!" Goku said as he and Dark got ready to attack, but then Pan suddenly pulled them out of the way while Gokin kicked the robber away then he saw Farfetch'd coming his way.

"Chespin, Rollout!" Gokin called as Chespin rolled up and knocked Farfetch'd out again before Gokin and Chespin joined Pan, Goku, and Dark.

"We appreciate you trying to help us out little boys, but I think those guys have got you both outmatched." Pan told Goku and Dark.

"Your parents probably don't want you two to get hurt anyway." Gokin added.

"But you two don't understand." Goku said, but Pan spoke up again.

"You leave this to the big kids, I'm older and me and my cousin have got much more experience than you two, and you can just leave that Farfetch'd to Chespin, now pick up any toys you two left behind and go home." Pan said as the robber leader got behind Gokin and grabbed his tail.

"Now I've gotcha!" the robber leader smirked as Gokin turned to smile at the leader.

"I don't think so." Gokin said before he stood on his hands and spun around real fast while the leader still held on to his tail before he got really dizzy as he let go and landed in front of Farfetch'd and the other robbers.

"That's it, shoot all four of those brats!" the robber leader yelled angrily as they got their guns ready.

"(You're not gonna get me with that Rollout of yours this time you little brat!)" Farfetched yelled at Chespin, but then someone cleared their throat behind the robbers as they turned to see Panpour who was still angry with his arms crossed.

"Mess with this Pokemon during meal time, will ya!?" Panpour growled low before he charged towards the robbers and Farfetch'd and got all of them good with just one hit from his Iron Tail, knocking them into a police car as Pan, Gokin, and Chespin looked shocked, then Panpour yelled to the robbers, "And I've got plenty more where that came from!"

"That talking Pokemon, I think that's your Grandpa's first Pokemon." Pan whispered to Gokin who was even more surprised.

"(Okay, this is now the weirdest day of my life.)" Chespin said.

"Well, at least that's over with. You should continue with your date Pan." Gokin happily told Pan who happily tried to find her date as she flew over to where he tried to sneak away.

"Poperu, there you are! Now, about that movie." Pan happily said as Poperu nervously turned to her.

"Well, about that, um..." Poperu tried to find a good excuse as Pan waited patiently for his response, then he said, "I just remembered that I've seen that movie and it's really bad, so gotta go!" then he hightailed it out of there, leaving Pan crushed as Gokin and Chespin saw the whole thing and walked over to stand next to Pan who was now on her knees.

"Sorry about that Pan." Gokin said while patting Pan on the back.

"(There's more boys out there.)" Chespin tried to assure Pan while patting her on the arm.

"It's not fair!" Pan yelled as Goku, Dark, and Panpour walked over to them.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked Pan.

"You look a little down." Dark added, then he looked at Chespin, scratched his head with his tail in confusion as he asked, "Who's that Pokemon?" then he got his Unova Pokedex out to find out more.

"No data." Dark's Pokedex said confusing Dark.

Gokin noticed the confused look on Dark as he pulled out a different Pokedex and said, "Here, try my Pokedex." he used it to scan Chespin.

"Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon. The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock. Such a thick shell of wood covers its head and back that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't faze it." Gokin's Pokedex explained before he put it away while Panpour looked at Chespin.

"Strange, you don't look like any Pokemon I saw in the Unova Region." Panpour told the Spiny Nut Pokemon.

"(That's because I'm a Pokemon from the Kalos Region.)" Chespin replied before they heard two familiar voices.

"Pan, Gokin, Chespin, what a nice surprise./Pan, Gokin, Chespin, what are you three doing here?" the six of them turned to see Master Roshi and Professor Juniper in front of them.

"Hold on, Pan and Gokin?" Panpour asked himself as he looked at Pan and Gokin.

"Master Roshi, Professor Juniper, what are you two doing here?" Pan, Gokin, Goku, and Dark asked at the same time before Pan and Gokin looked down at Goku and Dark in confusion.

"Excuse me girls, coming through." Master Roshi said with his goofy smile as he made his way through a crowd of ladies while touching them on the behinds while Professor Juniper grew annoyed by this as she began to drag Master Roshi away by the ear.

"You never change, do you old timer?" Goku happily asked as he, Dark, and Panpour walked over to Master Roshi and Professor Juniper who looked at them in confusion.

"Hey, how do you know me? You and the other little guy look familiar." Master Roshi told Goku.

"Of course we know you two." Dark happily replied.

"Hold on, who are you two?" Professor Juniper asked.

"It's me, Goku." Goku answered while pointing at himself.

"And I'm Dark." Dark added while pointing at himself as well.

"You know, you two do kinda look like Goku and Dark with the pointy hair and... Goku! Dark! Is that really you!?" Master Roshi asked after he and Professor Juniper finally realized that it really is Goku and Dark.

"I can't believe it, it really is you two!" Professor Juniper said with joy as she picked Dark up and held him in the air while Master Roshi did the same for Goku.

"Well bring on the good times, our old friends are back, but what are you and Dark doing, shrunk down to the size of children, you adorable little tyke!" Master Roshi happily yelled as Panpour and Chespin turned to see Pan and Gokin's shocked expressions.

"Come on, tell us, this much curiosity could kill someone our age!" Professor Juniper told Dark as Panpour stepped up.

"I'll tell ya, we were up on the Lookout, Emperor Pilaf came and summoned a red dragon that looks similar to Shenron, and then he accidentally wished for Dark and Goku to be smaller." Panpour explained while Pan shook her head in disbelief and Gokin slapped himself in the face, thinking it was just a dream and he tried to wake up while Chespin just crossed his arms and tilted his head in confusion.

"Do you think our wives are mad at me and Goku for being gone so long?" Dark asked as Professor Juniper and Master Roshi placed him and Goku back down.

Professor Juniper giggled a little, "Remember, it IS Chi-Chi and Palutena we're talking about."

"You're not our Grandpas! I've got stuffed animals at home that are bigger than you two!" Pan yelled in disbelief while pointing at Goku and Dark who turned to Pan, Gokin, and Chespin.

"So that would make you my Granddaughter, Pan?" Goku asked Pan.

"If that's the case, then you must be Gokin, my Grandson." Dark happily told Gokin.

"Yep, they've grown up a lot, it's been years since you three last saw them!" Master Roshi told Goku, Dark, and Panpour.

"And they've been busy with keeping people safe with their Martial Arts skills. And Gokin even paid a visit to an old friend of mine, Professor Sycamore in the Kalos Region to become a good Pokemon Trainer like you Dark." Professor Juniper happily added.

"Well we're really proud of both of you." Goku told Pan and Gokin who were frozen in shock as Chespin climbed up to Gokin's shoulder.

"I guess fighting's in your blood. Well, fighting and Pokemon training for Gokin." Dark happily added.

"As much as I'd like to catch up here, we'd better go back home. Boy, Chi-Chi, Palutena, and the others are sure in for a big surprise." Panpour said before the five of them, with Chespin still on Gokin's back, flew off, waving goodbye to Master Roshi and Professor Juniper, and then flew back home to Mt. Paozu.

* * *

Later, they've arrived back home and broke the news to the rest of the family, now Chi-Chi was crying while Videl patted her on the back, Palutena was crying herself while Zangya gave her Mother-in-Law a comforting hug.

"So they caught you two off guard?" Gohan asked Goku and Dark who were sitting in two large chairs with Panpour on Dark's lap.

"Yeah, none of us knew that the dragon was there when we walked in, and Emperor Pilaf made the wish and, poof, here we are." Goku answered as Dark and Panpour nodded their heads.

"And now me and Gokin have pint size Grandpas who look like they should still be in diapers." Pan said while sitting next to Gokin who had Chespin sitting on his lap.

"Come on Pan, they don't look THAT young... do they?" Gokin asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion, an old family habit while Chespin's answer to the question was just a shrug.

"I was already aging faster than them and Palutena as it was, but this is just unnatural! I bet you did this on purpose!" Chi-Chi cried while looking at Goku and Dark.

"No, we like being old." Goku defended.

"Yeah, we really did." Dark agreed while Panpour just sighed.

"Dad, Uncle Dark, let's think here, the Dragon Balls are scattered throughout the entire galaxy, right?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, that's what Mr. Popo told us. What are we supposed to do now?" Panpour asked while waving his arms a little.

"Well, it might be easier for Dad and Uncle Goku to grow up like any other child." Kudo answered as Palutena angrily turned to him.

"Can you even imagine someone at our age married to someone like them!?" Palutena yelled as Chi-Chi cried a little harder while Videl tried her best to comfort her.

"I think Grandma's got a point Dad, people might get the wrong idea." Gokin agreed with Palutena.

"(Not to mention it's hard to imagine how others will react to something like this.)" Chespin mentioned, but then another voice echoed in the room.

"Goku, Dark, can you two hear me?" King Kai asked as everyone in the room heard him.

"We sure can King Kai." Goku replied.

"Good, listen carefully, I'm afraid I have bad news. I've done some research on the Black-Star Dragon Balls and what I dug up is quite unsettling." King Kai said seriously.

"Just how unsettling is it King Kai?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

"I don't know if we want to know." Zangya replied before King Kai spoke up again.

"Now that a wish has been made, the Earth is in danger of exploding, unless all seven of the Black-Star Dragon Balls are found and returned to Earth in one year!" King Kai explained, shocking the others.

"In danger of WHAT!?" Panpour yelled in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" Kudo asked King Kai who continued with the explanation.

"When a wish is made on the Black-Star Dragon Balls, the negative energy left behind begins to take over the planet, causing massive instability and an eventual self-destruction." King Kai finished explaining.

"What!? King Kai you're kidding, we only have one year before the Earth explodes!?" Gohan asked in shock.

"That's exactly right, you have until then to find all of the Black-Star Dragon Balls and bring them back to Earth." King Kai answered.

"But they've been scattered throughout the entire galaxy like Mr. Popo said, where do we even begin to look?" Panpour asked as they pondered about how they were gonna get the Black-Star Dragon Balls back.

* * *

Tragedy strikes the entire planet, the Earth now has only one year before it explodes, unless Goku, Dark, and their friends can find a way to get all of the Black-Star Dragon Balls back. Who will help them in the search? Can they do it in time, or will they have to kiss the Earth goodbye? Find out as they prepare to search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls next time on Dragon Ball GT White!


	3. Pan and Gokin Blast Off

Last time on Dragon Ball GT White, Emperor Pilaf came to the Lookout and used a set of Dragon Balls that have been long forgotten, the Black-Star Dragon Balls. He accidentally wished that Goku and Dark were kids again as the red Eternal Dragon, Ultimate Shenron, granted the wish and now Goku and Dark are kids again and the Black-Star Dragon Balls scattered throughout the entire galaxy. After reuniting with their family, Goku and Dark have received more terrible news from King Kai, if they don't bring the Black-Star Dragon Balls back to Earth in a year, then the Earth will explode thanks to the negative energy the Black-Star Dragon Balls left behind. Now it's time to prepare for the search.

Pan and Gokin Blast Off

The next day, after finding out about the Earth's sudden countdown to destruction, the adults and Panpour were coming up with a plan while Pan, Gokin, and Chespin were sitting in front of the TV with Xenato sitting on the couch.

"So, unless we can get the Black-Star Dragon Balls back here in less than a year, the Earth will explode?" Goten asked, wanting to make sure.

"That's what King Kai told us yesterday." Dark replied.

"Well, it's no big deal, Dark and Goku can take Bulma's new ship into space to find them." Palutena suggested.

"Yeah, you're right Aunt Palutena." Gohan agreed as Panpour looked at Dark and Goku.

"It's not the first time the three of us went Dragon Ball hunting to save the Earth, so what do you say guys?" Panpour asked Goku and Dark with a positive attitude.

"Why do we have to be the ones to go?" Goku asked as Chi-Chi suddenly slammed her hands on the table, Chespin heard it and that made him jump as he hid inside Gokin's jacket.

"What do you mean why!? You and Dark have never boasted about this kind of adventure before!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily, making Panpour jump a little.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little tired, getting shrunk down to the size of a kid again really takes a lot out of me." Goku said as Videl, Zangya, and Marron gave Gohan, Kudo, and Goten some coffee.

"But you guys have to go on this trip." Videl told Goku and Dark.

"Otherwise the Earth will be destroyed in a year." Zangya added.

"They're right and we've just finished adding a new addition to our house Goku, that I don't want to lose." Chi-Chi agreed.

"And I want to make sure the Earth is still around before my wife has her baby." Goten added while looking at Marron, this took the others by surprise.

"Wait a minute, you and Marron are married!?" Goku asked Goten in shock as Goten just nodded his head.

"Goten and Marron began dating each other after you three left to train that kid named Uub. Then one day Goten popped the question to Marron, she said yes, and now they're a happily married couple. Boy you guys should've seen Chi-Chi and Krillin on that day, it looked like they were gonna burst with happiness." Palutena explained while showing Goku, Dark, and Panpour a picture that had Goten in a tuxedo, Marron in a wedding dress with an arm looped around Goten's arm, and behind them were Chi-Chi and Krillin who looked like they were crying tears of joy for their kids.

"Oh, well congratulations. But what new baby are you talking about?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell everyone, me and Goten found out I was pregnant about two weeks ago." Marron said while blushing a little as Gohan and Kudo looked at each other and then nodded.

"Well, we can never let anything bad happen to the Earth, that's why me and Gohan have come to a decision. Dad, me and Gohan will go with you, Uncle Goku, and Panpour to find those Black-Star Dragon Balls." Kudo told his small Father, making both Palutena and Chi-Chi smile.

"That's a great idea Kudo." Palutena said happily.

"A Father/Son bonding trip." Chi-Chi agreed as Pan and Gokin heard everything and walked over to the adults with Chespin poking his head out of Gokin's jacket.

"Dad, are you and Uncle Gohan really gonna go into space?" Gokin asked as Kudo just smiled and nodded his head.

"Let me go Papa, I want to go into space with you!" Pan said with excitement.

"Now Pan, we're not going just to play, it'll be dangerous." Panpour said while standing on Dark's lap.

"I know that, I was just offering my help to save the Earth." Pan said, defending herself.

"(Yeah, we don't want anything to happen to the Earth either.)" Chespin agreed while getting out of Gokin's jacket to stand on Gokin's shoulder.

"If you go into space, you'll see scary monsters and aliens that will try and get you!" Chi-Chi said, trying to scare the kids, but it only worked on Gokin a little while Chespin dove back into his trainer's jacket.

"Careful there Chi-Chi, most of the people in this room ARE aliens." Palutena said while glaring at her sister with her arms crossed.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Pan said with her arms crossed.

"Pan, you sleep with a nightlight." Videl said, making Pan bite on her thumb a little.

"Don't worry, going into space is just for adults." Goku told Pan with a silly smile on his face.

"I'm taller than you Grandpa!" Pan said before sticking her tongue out.

"But aren't he and Granddad older than both of us?" Gokin asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion while Chespin poked his head out again.

"(He's got a point.)" Chespin agreed.

"Well, we'd better get going. We don't want to keep Bulma and Iris waiting with the ship." Xenato said while standing up from the couch.

"Yeah, even Bianca and Devon were helping them out with the ship." Goten added.

"Well then, it's off to Capsule Corp." Panpour said as they got ready to leave for Capsule Corp.

* * *

Once they made it to Capsule Corp., Bulma, Bianca, Iris, and Devon showed them the new ship they've been working on as the roof opened up.

"That thing looks like an octopus!" Goku said while looking at the ship.

"And it's so big!" Dark added, also looking at the ship.

"This ship can carry up to eight people comfortably, but seeing as you two are so small now, you should have even more space in there. And since it might take a while to find the Black-Star Dragon Balls, we've made it so the inside kinda looks like a mobile home." Devon explained the ship carefully while adjusting the glasses he was wearing a little.

"You know, seeing you like this reminds me of the time we've first met." Bulma said with a hand on Goku's head, causing him to giggle a little.

"Yeah, seeing you like this reminds me of our journey through the Unova Region." Iris said while ruffling Dark's hair as he giggled a little bit as well.

Bianca remembered the Unova adventure as well as she sighed happily, "Good times."

"Well, I guess we'd better let them do their thing, come on guys." Riku said as he tried his best not to laugh at Vegeta's mustache.

Riku and Knight also went through a different set of clothes, Riku still kept wearing his black gi, but he decided not to wear the blood red cape anymore while Knight just decided to go with a pair of grey pants along with a grey sash on his left shoulder as the two of them left the room with Vegeta while the others got to work on the ship.

Gohan, Kudo, and Devon were typing on three different keyboards on the side of the ship, that's when Pan, Gokin, and Chespin came up behind them.

"Hey Papa, is there anything we can help you guys with?" Pan asked with her hands behind her back,

"Thanks kids, but I think we have everything under control." Gohan replied, not taking his eyes off his keyboard.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do to help you Dad?" Gokin asked Kudo.

"Why don't you, Chespin, and Pan see if you can help your Mom and Videl out with something." Kudo said while pressing a green button on a switch.

"Alright, let's go." Pan said, taking Gokin by his tail and dragging him to the ship while Chespin was right behind them.

"I don't know Pan, they seem pretty busy, maybe we should just leave them alone." Gokin said a little unsure as Chespin jumped on his shoulder as they climbed up the ladder to enter the ship while Goku and Dark were next to it, punching and kicking the air around them while Panpour watched as Pan, Gokin, and Chespin went inside the ship as they saw Videl and Zangya sitting in yellow seats while clicking away at a couple of devices that were plugged into the controls.

Gokin gulped nervously before he said, "Uh, hey Mom, Dad told me, Pan, and Chespin to come see if you and Aunt Videl needed some help."

"Thanks, but we've got everything under control right now honey." Zangya told her son.

"We really have to finish testing this panel." Videl added as Pan walked over to the buttons.

"Well, if it's a test you want..." Pan got ready to press one of the buttons.

"Don't touch!" Videl and Zangya yelled, making Pan stop in her tracks.

"Listen Pan, we're very busy right now and we can't have any distractions." Videl gently told her daughter.

"She's right Pan, you and Gokin should go play outside with Bulla, Kotaku, and Sakura." Zangya said before getting back to work with Videl.

"Come on Pan, we shouldn't bother them anymore." Gokin said.

"(Yeah, let's just get out of their hair.)" Chespin added as he, Gokin, and Pan walked out, but then, out of anger, Pan kicked the wall, but it was a little too hard, leaving a dent and popping a rocket out of place as Pan, Gokin, and Chespin looked nervous before they looked around to see if anyone heard anything, then they pushed a nearby cart in front of the dent and then they walked away like nothing ever happened.

"We'll just be walking this way now." Pan said still a little nervous.

"(Yeah, before you break something else.)" Chespin muttered to himself, even if he was still nervous.

"Yeah, see you later." Gokin said just as nervous as they walked out the doors of Capsule Corp., but not before Gokin quickly grabbed his sword and strapped it behind his back, it was the same sword Tapion gave Trunks a long time ago, now Trunks gave that sword to Gokin since he's not so good with it himself.

As they were now out, Chespin sighed in relief as he said, "(Oh boy, that was close.)"

"Pan, I think we need to find a way to let your anger out." Gokin suggested as they kept walking, then Pan came up with an idea.

"And I know just the thing, come on, we're gonna pay Gramps a little visit." Pan said before she flew off while dragging Gokin by his tail and Chespin had to wrap some vines that came out from behind his back on his trainer so that he wouldn't be left behind while Panpour was behind them with some nice looking knickknacks in his paws as he saw Pan, Gokin, and Chespin take off to see Hercule.

"Where are they going? I forgot to give them some souvenirs I got them while we were training Uub. Oh well, I'll give them what I got them when they get back." Panpour said before he walked back over to Capsule Corp.

* * *

Soon, at Hercule's Martial Arts School, Hercule, Gokin, Chespin, and 17 watched as Pan beat up every last student Hercule had go up against her as she threw the last fighter to the wall.

"Oh come on boys, is that all you've got? Get up and fight, you little babies!" Pan yelled as all the students shivered in fear.

"My word Pan, we need to find you a new anger outlet, this is getting bad for business." Hercule said before Pan turned to him.

"You want some too Gramps?" Pan asked scaring Hercule, then he began to cough while 17 smacked his forehead and Gokin and Chespin sighed a little.

"Don't worry Pan, I'll fight you next." Gokin offered, but Hercule quickly picked him up before he could do anything else.

"Why don't we take a break from fighting for a little while and just go out somewhere?" Hercule suggested nervously.

"Yeah, before you lose anymore students." 17 muttered to himself.

"(Sounds good to me.)" Chespin agreed before the five of them headed out to just talk somewhere.

* * *

Later, Hercule and 17 took Pan, Gokin, and Chespin to a nearby cafe as Pan told Hercule and 17 how everyone treated her and Gokin.

"Come on Pan, surely not everyone is treating you and Gokin that way." Hercule said before they saw a waitress coming over to them with a silver tray in her hand.

"Watch this." Pan said as the waitress stopped next to their table.

"Here you go you four, and a little something to share with that cute little Chespin of yours." the waitress said the last part to Gokin, giving Hercule and 17 each a cup of coffee while she gave Pan and Gokin each an Ice Cream Sundae as Gokin and Chespin were all happy about the Ice Cream as they each picked up a spoon and began to eat Gokin's Sundae while Pan was a different story as Hercule switched his coffee with Pan's Sundae.

"You see? This is exactly the kind of stuff I'm talking about Gramps, everyone thinks me and Gokin are little kids." Pan said with her frown still on her face while Gokin and Chespin kept eating their Ice Cream.

"Man, that's rough." 17 said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"We're very mature for our age, Gokin's even four years younger than I am, and he looks like he's my age!" Pan said before picking up her coffee cup.

"So, would you like cream or sugar?" Hercule asked.

"No, black's fine." Pan said before taking a sip, then she made a disgusted face.

"Some sugar might help with that." 17 said while putting some sugar in Pan's coffee.

"Kids, let me tell you something, I've certainly never consider you two little kids." Hercule told Pan and Gokin.

"I agree." Pan said with a nod while Gokin and Chespin took a break from eating their Ice Cream to listen.

"My Pan and her cousin, Gokin, are not babies." Hercule added.

"I'll drink to that, I know how hard my Grandson can kick." 17 said before taking another sip of his coffee.

"I'll drink to that as well." Pan agreed, holding up her cup before placing it back down while Gokin and Chespin continued to eat their Ice Cream but they still kept their ears open.

"My Pan is... My Pan is... My Pan is..." Hercule said, but then he pulled Pan into a big hug as he said, "Just the cutest angel to set foot on this green Earth!"

"Uh, I don't think that's what Pan wanted to hear." Gokin said nervously as he and Chespin saw that Pan was getting annoyed.

"Awesome words of encouragement Hercule." 17 sighed sarcastically while slowly shaking his head as Pan pushed Hercule off.

"I'm not a baby, I'm not little, and I'm not an angel!" Pan yelled in annoyance while Gokin and Chespin slowly kept eating their Ice Cream.

"Oh, I see, sorry." Hercule said with guilt.

"Fine! Me and Gokin will show everyone once and for all that we're not kids!" Pan yelled in determination before taking another sip of her coffee and she made another disgusted face.

"Some more sugar for you?" 17 offered while holding up another sugar packet.

"No thanks. Come on Gokin, let's go! You too Chespin!" Pan said before she grabbed Chespin and then Gokin's tail as she dragged them out of the cafe.

"(Hey, we didn't finish our Ice Cream!)" Chespin pouted a little.

"Uh, Pan, I know you want to make your point clear and all, but where are we going?" Gokin asked as Pan kept dragging him by his tail but she let Chespin ride on Gokin's shoulder.

"One way or another, we're gonna help look for those Dragon Balls." Pan said as she began to fly back to Capsule Corp.

"Uh, by 'those Dragon Balls', you mean the one that are still here on Earth, right?" Gokin asked nervously, but he didn't get an answer as Pan kept flying them back to Capsule Corp., Gokin knew right away what Pan meant, causing him to gulp nervously.

"(Okay, I REALLY don't like where this is going.)" Chespin said nervously as he held on to Gokin.

* * *

Somewhere near Capsule Corp., Trunks was sneaking out of his office through the window as Neo followed him as they flew through the sky, but then they stopped when they saw Vegeta and Fasha floating in front of them.

"Father?" Trunks asked in confusion.

"Son, there's the easy way, and then there's the fun way." Vegeta smirked at Trunks and Neo.

"Uh, what do you mean exactly?" Neo asked nervously.

"You get Trunks, I'll get Neo. Then we'll both go back for Xenato and Goten." Fasha smirked as well while Vegeta nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, Vegeta was dragging both Trunks and Goten down the halls of Capsule Corp. while Fasha was next to him as she dragged Neo and Xenato with her.

"I still don't understand this!" Neo yelled as the four of them were still being dragged by Vegeta and Fasha.

"Why do WE have to go with them?" Trunks asked.

"This is not cool!" Xenato yelled.

"Quit complaining! The four of you have grown unbearably soft during these peaceful times, this will be good training for all of you." Fasha said.

"That's right, and with Kakarot and Dragon Boy leading the search, you'll see trouble in no time." Vegeta added.

"But, what about Marron? What if something happens to her and I'm not there to look after her and our unborn child!? Someone could come to this planet and attack anyone including her! I just can't stand it, knowing I'm not there for her in any way!" Goten yelled, having a bit of a panic attack.

Trunks growled in annoyance as he grabbed the front of Goten's shirt, slapped him across the face and yelled, "Goten, snap out of it!"

"You don't have to worry about Marron, I'm pretty sure she'll be with Krillin and 18 most of the time while you're gone. And me and 17 will help keep an eye on her, after all, she's my niece." Fasha said calmly as she and Vegeta kept walking down the hall.

"What about me? I am the president of Capsule Corp." Trunks asked.

"And I'm the vice president of Capsule Corp." Neo added.

"Then consider this a hostel takeover." Vegeta told Trunks and Neo who both sighed.

"I mean, I'm cool with finding the Dragon Balls still on Earth, but it might be a problem with trying to find them throughout the galaxy." Xenato said while twirling his tail nervously.

"Nonsense Xenato, both Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans used to travel around from planet to planet most of the time, so this will be nothing new." Fasha said as Xenato drooped his head down.

"I should've known." Xenato sighed in defeat.

* * *

Back near the ship, Gohan, Kudo, and Bulma were doing some final checkups while Bianca opened up the sunroof to prepare for takeoff while Charizard handed some supplies to Neo.

"Main power link?" Bulma asked Gohan.

"Check." Gohan replied while typing away at the computer while Kudo was next to him, helping out.

"All systems are a-go for launch." Kudo said as the room got loud with the ship finishing its power up for the launch.

"Goku, keep those boys out of trouble!" Chi-Chi yelled through the noise.

"Dark, you and Panpour do the same!" Palutena also yelled through the noise.

"Don't worry, we will!" Goku and Dark both yelled back.

"Knock'em dead buddy, do it for the planet." Charizard told Neo before he gave him a thumbs-up and walked away.

"Oh man, this is not the kind of vacation I had in mind." Neo sighed.

"Tell me about it." Trunks agreed while Goten and Xenato were talking with Devon.

"I see, you guys are writing a whole new definition to the words 'mobile home', I'm telling ya." Xenato joked before he laughed a little.

"Come on, let's get going, we have an entire year to save the Earth by gathering those Black-Star Dragon Balls!" Panpour exclaimed with determination while Dark placed his Pokebelt on like a sash and got ready to leave.

"Goten, you and Xenato be careful!" Marron called to her husband.

"Don't worry honey, we'll try our best!" Goten called back.

"Gohan, sweetie, have you seen Pan?" Videl asked after seeing that her daughter was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, I think she's with Bulla and Sakura somewhere." Gohan answered, still looking at the computer.

"And I'm pretty sure Gokin and Kotaku are with them." Kudo added, looking at the computer with Gohan.

"No they're not, Bulla, Sakura, and Kotaku are standing up there with their Dads." Zangya told them as they looked up to see Vegeta, Riku, and Knight standing with their daughters and son.

"If they're here, then where are Gokin and Pan?" Kudo asked sounding both nervous and worried while Goten and Xenato were still outside the ship talking to each other now while Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo climbed up the ladder and went inside the ship as the five of them held on to a metal pole as it lifted them up to the upper level.

"So, this is what's gonna pass off as our home for the next year?" Trunks asked while looking around.

"Pretty much." Panpour replied while looking around as well.

"Is that the kitchen over there?" Goku asked, running over to a yellow door while Dark followed him.

"No guys, that's the control room." Neo said as they opened the door as Goku, Dark, and Panpour looked in the control room to see Pan, Gokin, and Chespin inside.

"Hi." Pan happily waved while Gokin and Chespin smiled nervously and waved as well.

"Hey Pan, hey Gokin, hey Chespin." Goku said while he and Dark waved back as Trunks and Neo saw the kids and the Grass-Type Pokemon inside as well.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked.

"We're just making sure that all systems are a-go for our journey, about time you guys got here." Pan replied while Gokin gulped and Chespin gave off a nervous laugh.

"Come on kids, this isn't the time to be fooling around." Neo said with his arms crossed.

"You know, you're right, we shouldn't be fooling around. Come on Chespin, Pan, let's get outta here." Gokin quickly said trying to get out with Chespin on his shoulder, but Pan grabbed him by his tail to stop him.

"(Okay, you caught us. Can't blame us for trying, right?)" Chespin sighed.

"If that's the case, then let's get serious! BLAST OFF!" Pan yelled before she used her free hand to push the red button as the ship began to shake as the door closed while Goten and Xenato were still talking outside.

"Yeah, I hear ya buddy, but we should probably get on the ship soon to help find the Black-Star Dragon Balls." Xenato said, still laughing a little.

"What's that!? I can't hear over the sound of the ship taking off!" Goten yelled through the noise before he and Xenato realized something as their eyes widened as they looked at the ship.

"THE SHIP'S TAKING OFF!?" Goten and Xenato shouted before the ship took off as Goten and Xenato were both blown away as they landed on some cardboard boxes as the ship took off into space after a piece of the ship suddenly fell off and landed in front of Bulma as she and Devon took a look at it.

"Then again, we could always find something to do here on Earth." Xenato said, sounding a bit dazed.

"Yeah, looks like our schedules just cleared up." Goten agreed also a bit dazed as Bulma picked up the piece that fell off the ship as she and Devon went to a computer to find out about the broken piece.

"Now, let's see where this little fella fell from." Bulma said before they found out what part it was, and both Bulma and Devon were shocked beyond words.

"Oh no, not that piece!" Devon yelled sounding more than a little worried as he and Bulma looked up at the sky where they last saw the ship.

"Oh, of all the parts that could've fallen off, why that one?" Bulma asked sounding just as worried.

"I just hope Goku, Dark, Panpour, and the others are ready for a rough landing." Devon sighed as they kept looking up at the sky, hoping that their friends will be safe.

* * *

The ship has left the Earth and the search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls has begun! But there's no telling what kind of dangers they'll find during their search. What sort of trouble awaits Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, Neo, Pan, Gokin, and Chespin? What part of the ship fell off that's got Bulma and Devon so worried? Will Dark's dragon mark burn him again once they find one of the Black-Star Dragon Balls? Find out as they crash into their first planet on their search next time on Dragon Ball GT White!


	4. Terror on Imecka

Last time on Dragon Ball GT White, the search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls was all set to begin. Goku, Dark, and Panpour were ready to leave and they planned to take Trunks, Neo, Goten, and Xenato with them. However, they didn't count on Pan, Gokin, and Chespin being on the ship waiting for them, then Pan started the ship with her, Gokin, Chespin, Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo inside, leaving Goten and Xenato behind on Earth. Then Bulma and Devon noticed that a part of the ship suddenly came off, whatever part it was, it must've been an important one since Bulma and Devon began to worry about their friends who were on the ship. And now, the search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls has officially begun, but the search party is off to a pretty bumpy start.

Terror on Imecka

As the ship was flying through space, Panpour was slowly shaking his head with his arms crossed and Gokin and Chespin were laughing nervously at the scene they were currently watching.

"Pan, this isn't funny, give it back right now!" Trunks yelled as he and Neo were trying to get the override key back from Pan who was keeping it away from them.

"No way, you two want it, come and get it!" Pan said as Trunks tried to catch her but she jumped out of the way.

"Pan, give us the override key this instant!" Trunks yelled.

"Why? So you can take me, Gokin, and Chespin back to our boring lives on Earth? Forget it." Pan said as Gokin drooped his head a little.

"(Hey, we were gonna go on a journey sooner or later, so our lives aren't boring!)" Chespin pouted while puffing his cheeks a bit.

"Pan, this mission is way too dangerous for children like you and Gokin, please!" Neo yelled.

"Like I care." Pan said before she stuck her tongue out at Trunks and Neo as they both growled as they tried to get the key back from Pan, but she kept jumping out of the way and avoiding them. Goku and Dark were eating from their lunch boxes and not paying attention to what's going on in the ship.

"Gokin, you mind explaining one little thing to me?" Panpour calmly asked as Trunks and Neo kept trying to catch Pan.

"I'll try." Gokin replied.

"Why didn't you and Chespin stop her when you two had the chance!?" Panpour yelled causing Gokin to step back a little while Chespin was on his left shoulder.

"Well, when Pan has her mind set on something, there's no stopping her. Trust me, I've tried way before you came back with Granddad and Goku, I've even tried before I got Chespin from Professor Sycamore's Lab." Gokin explained.

"(Besides, we both thought she wanted to find the Dragon Balls with red stars on them.)" Chespin added with a shrug.

"You know, if you two really didn't want to do this, you could've just told her." Panpour said as Gokin suddenly pulled the Kai Pokemon closer.

"You think that's easy for me? I want her to be happy, because it's not pretty when she gets mad." Gokin whispered.

"(The same can be said about Bulla and Sakura.)" Chespin quietly added, then Trunks and Neo suddenly crashed into each other as Pan jumped away from them as they saw that Trunks and Neo were still on the ground.

"Trunks? Neo?" Pan asked while tapping Trunks' shoulder, but then she got worried. Then Trunks suddenly turned and grabbed Pan by the shoulders to keep her in place.

"Now, give us back the override key, you, Gokin, and Chespin are going home! Hand it over, now!" Neo said while holding his hand out.

"Yeah, it might not be a bad idea Pan, let's give it back to them." Gokin said nervously with Chespin nodded nervously in agreement, but then Pan put the key down her shirt, making Trunks let her go as he growled, Neo fell over, Gokin and Chespin sighed and drooped their heads, and Panpour smacked his forehead and groaned.

"Well, your move." Pan said as Trunks and Neo drooped their heads.

"A year of this and I'll be a basket case." Trunks sighed.

"This is gonna be a long journey." Neo sighed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Goku was doing sit-ups on the floor while Pan was mopping the floor and Dark was walking on his hands.

"Move your big butt Grandpa, coming through!" Pan said while pushing Goku around with the mop while Dark stood on his hands again.

"Uh Pan, what are you doing?" Gokin asked while scratching his head with his tail.

"(Looks like she's pushing her small Grandpa with a mop to me.)" Chespin shrugged while standing next to Gokin as Goku sat next to Trunks who was reading a newspaper while Neo and Panpour walked in.

"Cleaning, what do you think?" Pan said before she began to mop the wall, getting Goku and Trunks wet in the process and causing Dark and Panpour to laugh.

"hey, I already took a shower!" Trunks yelled as he and Goku moved out of the way while Gokin giggled a little, Chespin was on his back laughing, and Neo tried to hold in his laughter.

"That ought to do it, all done, now it's your turn guys." Pan said causing the other seven to look at her in confusion, that's when she placed her hands on her hips and asked, "Well, you don't expect me to do everything, do you?"

"Uh, no, of course not!" Gokin quickly said with his hands up in front of his face while Chespin gave off a nervous smile.

"Good. Now Trunks, you and Neo can do the laundry, how's that?" Pan said causing Trunks and Neo to look at each other.

"Us do laundry?" Trunks and Neo asked at the same time.

"Of course, why not? And Grandpa, you and Dark can be head dishwashers." Pan said, then she thought about it and then said, "Or maybe we should let Panpour do the dishes and wait until you two get more experience before we make you two head dishwashers."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Dark said laughing nervously a little.

"Yeah, when we tried doing dishes, we both end up breaking them." Goku agreed while Panpour smacked his forehead.

"Oh man, I don't know how Grandma and Palutena put up with you two. All you two have to do is take your time and be careful, right Trunks?" Pan said, looking at Trunks.

"Yes, of course, but maybe we shouldn't be assigning chores just yet Pan." Trunks said a bit uneasily.

"We share the housework equally and that's that." Pan said firmly, then she turned to Gokin and said, "As for you Gokin, I'll have you and Chespin clean the windows."

"(That's it?)" Chespin asked in confusion.

"Sure Pan, we'll go ahead and get to-" Gokin didn't finish as the entire ship started to shake and they all fell over to the wall.

"What just happened?" Panpour asked while looking around.

"Something must have hit us you guys." Pan said, then the eight of them looked out the window and they saw something floating away from the ship, making Trunks and Neo panic for some reason.

"Hey, what was that thingy?" Dark asked with his tail scratching his head in confusion.

"It looked like part of the ship." Goku said before the ship started to shake again as Trunks and Neo ran over to the controls.

"What's going on guys? Was that an important part of the ship? What part was that anyway?" Panpour asked as they went into the control room with Trunks and Neo.

"Get your seat belts on! We're preparing for an emergency landing!" Trunks yelled as he took control of the ship while Neo easily strapped himself to his seat.

"Emergency landing!? What's happening?" Gokin asked in shock while he strapped himself to his seat before he held Chespin in his arms.

"One of our stabilizers fell off! If we don't land soon, things are gonna get really bad!" Neo yelled.

"How bad do you mean?" Pan asked a bit nervously.

"The ship will be torn apart!" Trunks yelled making Gokin yelp a little while Chespin jumped into Gokin's jacket.

"Why did you tell me that!? I'm just a kid you should've lied! What's wrong with you!?" Pan cried.

"I thought you wanted us to be treated differently." Gokin pointed out while Chespin poked his head out.

"(That's the only reason you dragged Gokin and me on this crazy mission.)" Chespin added with a dull look on his face.

"If we die, everyone on Earth will die too!" Goku yelled.

"He's right, and we can't let that happen!" Dark yelled.

"Will you shut up!? What kind of adults are you!? I want my Mommy!" Pan cried while squeezing Gokin a little too tight, making Chespin fly out of the jacket and crash next to Panpour.

"Pan, it's okay, I promise we're gonna be all right." Trunks assured while Panpour and Chespin spotted something ahead of them.

"Hey, there's a planet we can land on." Panpour said while pointing at a blue planet in front of them.

"Then that's where we're landing, make sure you're all strapped in everyone!" Trunks yelled as he flew towards the planet.

"(Already on it!)" Chespin yelled while holding on to the chair with his Vine Whip.

"Yeah, sure, no sweat." Goku said as he and Dark tied their seat belts in knots while Panpour groaned and smacked his forehead.

"I don't want to die!" Pan yelled while getting strapped in herself.

"It's okay, like Trunks said, we'll be fine, it's just a crash landing." Gokin assured with a pat on the shoulder.

"Are you nuts!? People die in crash landings!" Pan cried while shaking Gokin by his jacket.

"No one dies today, here we go!" Trunks yelled flying them down into the planet's atmosphere, and once they got through the clouds, they could see a desert with some Ground-Type Pokemon fleeing away once they saw the ship as Trunks landed the ship as it went sliding across some rocks before the ship landed upside-down as the Saiyans, the Pure-Hearted Saiyans, the Kai Pokemon, and the Grass-Type Pokemon sighed in relief, then Chespin looked at Panpour for some reason.

"(Uh, Panpour.)" Chespin said, getting Panpour's attention.

"Yeah green buddy?" Panpour asked in confusion.

"(You're not strapped to your seat, are you?)" Chespin asked as he and Panpour saw that the Kai Pokemon was indeed not strapped to his seat.

"Uh... nope." Panpour gulped, then he yelped when he fell to the ceiling as he landed on his face as everyone turned to him as he muttered, "I'm okay... I'm fine."

"Nice landing Trunks." Neo commented.

"Thanks." Trunks said as Panpour got up and dusted his fur off.

"Well, now that that's over with, let's get out and find out where we are." Panpour suggested as the others agreed as Trunks opened the door.

* * *

Soon, the eight of them were walking through some kind of market.

"Wow." Trunks and Neo said while looking around.

"Look at all that food!" Goku said seeing some places that had food.

"And check it out, this planet has Pokemon on it." Dark said seeing some aliens walking alongside some Pokemon, some familiar and some completely new to Dark and Panpour.

"Well, Piccolo did say that there were Pokemon on different planets." Panpour said remembering what Piccolo said during the Majin Buu fiasco many years ago as they saw one Pokemon doing various fighting poses as Dark took his Pokedex out to find out more.

"Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokemon. They have mastered elegant combos. As they concentrate, their battle moves become swifter and more precise." the Pokedex explained.

"Maybe we should get a place to stay for the night, then repair the ship tomorrow." Neo suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Goku said as Dark and Panpour nodded in agreement, then the area started to shake.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gokin asked while looking around.

"(You're asking the wrong Grass-Type, my friend.)" Chespin said while clinging to Gokin's leg, then they saw a mob of aliens coming their way.

"Oh no, a stampede!" Pan yelled, then the eight of them were surrounded by the aliens of the planet they were on, and they were also dressed in unique clothing and makeup.

"They look extraordinarily appealing, yes?" a man asked.

"Absolutely dazzling." another man said.

"One could easily mistake them for royalty, no?" another man asked.

"Most defiantly." another man agreed.

"Some of my toe rings could add some excitement to your feet." a woman said.

"That's your opinion." a man said.

"Uh, perhaps we should spend the night somewhere else." Neo said while sweat dropping.

"No way, this place is awesome!" Goku and Dark said at the same time while eating some of the berries one of the sales people were offering.

"We just came here to get parts for our spaceship, do you have any parts like that?" Trunks asked the people surrounding them.

"Of course, we are the one-stop shopping planet!" all the aliens said together before the eight visitors from Earth were surrounded by some more aliens who were shoving different parts their way.

"I'll just charge it to your account." a man said as they shoved a bunch of bills over to the visitors from Earth.

"I hope you chose well because there are no returns here." the aliens said in unison before they quickly ran away, leaving the eight Earthly visitors speechless with their mouths wide open.

"Tell me that didn't happen." Panpour said after a few seconds of silence.

"(I wish I could, but it just did.)" Chespin said while getting on Gokin's left shoulder.

Neo shook his head and said, "Come on, let's go before anything else happens." the others agreed as they walked away.

Then Gokin got the feeling that someone was watching him, so he stopped, then he turned to his confused Grass-Type Pokemon and asked, "Hey Chespin, do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched by someone?"

Chespin began to think about it, and then he said, "(Now I do.)" then Gokin turned around as he and Chespin looked around until they both saw something standing next to a nearby stand.

It was some sort of brown Pokemon with a skull on his head like some sort of helmet, he was also holding a bone in his paws as he stared at Gokin for some reason as Gokin and Chespin tilted their heads in confusion as Gokin scratched his head with his tail while Chespin scratched his head with his Vine Whip vine, then Gokin got out his Kalos Region Pokedex to find out more about the Pokemon looking at him as it explained, "Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon. It wears the skull of its dead Mother on its head. When it gets lonesome, it is said to cry loudly." after that, Gokin and Chespin's hearts went out to the Cubone looking at the half Pure-Hearted Saiyan, half Herra.

"(Poor guy lost his Mother? That must be why he's wearing that skull on his head.)" Chespin said sadly, and Gokin was about to walk over to Cubone when...

"Gokin, Chespin, come on, let's go." Gokin was suddenly dragged away by his tail by Pan with Chespin still on his shoulder as Cubone kept watching Gokin carefully, but then he burrowed underground and out of sight.

* * *

Soon, the eight of them made it to a large building on top of a set of stairs as they looked around carefully for any salesmen.

"Okay, I don't think they followed us." Panpour whispered as they walked through the building as they walked up to the doorman of the building.

"Welcome to Imecka." the doorman greeted the visitors from Earth, but they didn't seem to listen.

"Do you see any salesmen?" Trunks asked as they kept looking around carefully.

"Not yet." Pan said.

"So far so good." Gokin added as they looked at a strange ticking device.

"That's pretty cool." Goku said.

"Yeah it is." Dark agreed before Trunks, Neo, and Panpour quickly shushed them.

Chespin looked around, but didn't see a salesman, so he said, "(Guys, I think the coast is clear.)"

"You seem disappointed with our accommodations." they turned to the doorman of the hotel they were in.

"You'll have to excuse us, we just had a very tiring experience." Trunks said as they walked up to the desk.

"Oh, well we're really peaceful here." the doorman said, making the others happy.

"Great, then can we get a room for the night please?" Neo asked as the doorman smiled and nodded.

"Why yes, of course. Getting a room is like fitting a shoe." the doorman said, facing a wall of room keys.

"Can you believe that this thing costs a hundred and fifty Gamits? And they practically forced it on me!" Pan told Gokin and Chespin while holding up a tacky earring.

"Yeah, and that's pretty much the same price as this hat that they forced on me, it's not a bad hat though." Gokin said while wearing a straw hat with some pictures of Pokemon on it.

Chespin looked at the hat, then looked at Gokin's clothes before he crossed his arms, shook his head and said, "(Doesn't exactly go with your clothes though.)"

"Yeah, but at least the food was good." Goku said happily.

"Tell me about it." Dark happily agreed.

"Ah, so that's what this is about. You've been taken in by our street merchants, haven't you sirs?" the doorman asked Trunks and Neo.

"Yes, they did a number on us alright." Trunks said.

"Yep, and like naive tourists, we fell right into their trap." Neo added.

"Well, now that you're in our hands, you can relax and enjoy Imecka. An escort will take you to your room." the doorman said, handing Trunks a key as a robot came over to them.

"Allow me, let me get your things." the robot said, taking their bags and Goku, Dark, Panpour, Gokin, and Chespin thanks to the robot's extra arms.

"We're not bags, we're people and Pokemon you stupid robot!" Goku yelled as the robot escorted them to their room.

"Put us down, you crazy bucket of bolts!" Panpour yelled trying to free himself.

"What kind of robot are you!?" Dark yelled.

"I am a Porterbot 3000, programmed to retrieve and deliver luggage in a curtsy manner." Porterbot answered.

"I think you have some bugs in you, because the five of us are not luggage." Gokin said with Chespin glaring at Porterbot as they stopped in front of a door to a hotel room.

"This is where you'll be staying, I hope you enjoy your honeymoon." Porterbot said as Trunks and Pan got confused as they looked at each other.

"Yep, he's got bugs." Neo said dully before they opened the door and gasped at the sight of the room which was really nice.

"It looks like a palace!" Trunks commented as they stepped into the room.

"I don't think even palaces look this nice." Panpour said, still being carried by Porterbot.

"The Bridal Suite is equipped with our gold star amenity package for your comfort." Porterbot explained.

"It's almost too nice." Pan said, still looking around.

"You can put our luggage down now." Goku said, still a little annoyed.

"We hope you enjoy your stay, please insert tip." Porterbot said as a coin thing popped out of the robot's chest.

"Hey guys, I think he wants us to give him some money." Dark said mostly to Trunks and Neo.

"I guess he's programmed for more than just carrying luggage." Neo said as he gave Porterbot a tip.

"Thank you Sir or Madam, welcome to Imecka, please ring the front desk if I can be of anymore assistance." Porterbot said, dropping the bags, Goku, Dark, Panpour, Gokin, and Chespin and headed for the door.

"(And don't try that again, you bloated tin can!)" Chespin yelled with his head spikes sharp and his fists shaking.

"Enjoy." Porterbot said before he closed the door as Trunks flopped on the bed and Neo sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Well, at least we got through that. I say we just relax, and then get the ship repaired and ready to leave tomorrow." Neo suggested.

"Good thinking Neo, I think I'll use the time to meditate." Gokin said before he got into a familiar meditating stance as he closed his eyes.

"Uh, does he do that a lot when relaxing?" Panpour asked while looking at Gokin who floated a little off the ground.

"Yeah, he's been taking lessons from Papa's old teacher, Piccolo." Pan answered as Chespin meditated with Gokin.

"Gotta love Piccolo." Panpour said with his arms crossed before he joined Trunks on the bed.

"I'm gonna go soak in a nice hot bath." Pan said before she ran into the bathroom.

"I hope they have some food around here, I'm starving." Goku said with his hands on his stomach.

"So am I, there should be a kitchen over there, come on Goku." Dark said before he and Goku ran into the kitchen.

"I wonder what's on TV?" Neo asked as Trunks used the remote he found as some curtains in front of them lifted to reveal a TV.

"Nice touch." Panpour commented as Trunks turned the TV on.

"People from all over Imecka plot to the royal palace to get a glimpse of Lord Don Kee himself. Once a week, Don Kee grants an audience to the citizens and their Pokemon friends of his kingdom. Don Kee!" a woman announcer said, showing the ruler of Imecka along with some of his people and there was also a cat Pokemon with white fur and a red dot on his forehead standing next to the ruler known as Lord Don Kee.

"Well so much for democracy." Trunks said.

"Yeah, it looks more like courtship." Neo agreed.

"Tell me about it." Panpour also agreed.

"You guys, there's something wrong with the shower!" Pan yelled, coming out in a pink bathrobe as Gokin and Chespin stopped meditating.

"Pan, what happened?" Gokin asked while standing up.

"I can't turn the water off, it just keeps on running!" Pan yelled.

"(Keeps on running? Maybe it's just broken.)" Chespin guessed with his arms crossed.

"Just a sec, I'm coming." Trunks said, climbing off the bed, but a chain attached to his shorts kept him from getting off.

"Huh, what in the name of Arceus?" Panpour asked as Trunks grabbed the chain as Panpour tried to get off the bed, but then he saw that he was chained by his tail as he grabbed his tail and groaned, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Guys, me and Dark found the fridge and it's too good to be true!" Goku yelled happily as he and Dark came sliding back into the room along with a lot of food.

"Me and Goku just hit the jackpot, the food won't stop coming out!" Dark happily yelled as Neo tried to get off the chair he was sitting on, but he found out he couldn't.

"What in the world is with this chair? I can't get off!" Neo yelled as he struggled in the chair.

"Something strange is going on here, they have a meter on the shower like a taxicab." Pan said.

"A meter?" Gokin asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

Pan nodded, "The number just keeps going higher and higher, it's already passed seven thousand!"

"Hey, what's that noise?" Panpour asked as Trunks removed a pillow from the bed and saw a meter on the bed while Panpour moved over to see a meter on Neo's chair.

"You've gotta be kidding me, there are money meters everywhere!" Trunks yelled as they saw meters everywhere in the room.

"This is crazy, we're being charged for everything, even for watching TV!" Neo yelled, still trying to break free.

"I don't believe this, they're robbing us blind! That's it, get me outta here!" Panpour yelled while pulling his tail to free himself.

"(Hang on, I'll get you out!)" Chespin said before he fired some glowing green seeds from his spikes on the chain stuck on Panpour's tail, freeing the Kai Pokemon who jumped off the bed.

"Nice Seed Bomb Chespin." Panpour commented making Chespin laugh a little while rubbing the back of his head.

"They even have the nerve to charge us for looking at the decorations!" Pan yelled, back in her old clothes as she tied the bandana back on her head.

"I never skipped a check before, but let's go!" Trunks yelled while breaking his chain.

"I'm with you buddy!" Neo yelled as he freed himself from the chair before he, Trunks, Pan, Gokin, and Chespin ran out of the room while Panpour stayed and saw that Dark and Goku were still eating the food that keeps coming.

"Just a second you guys!" Goku said, still munching with Dark.

"We'll be with you in a sec!" Dark added as Panpour smacked his forehead before he grabbed two Pokeballs from Dark's Pokesash.

"We don't have time for this you two! Krookodile, Beartic, grab Dark and Goku and let's get outta here!" Panpour yelled, bringing Krookodile and Beartic out as they grabbed Dark and Goku before they ran after Trunks, Neo, Pan, Gokin, and Chespin.

* * *

Later, outside the city, it was pouring rain and the eight Dragon Ball searchers were wearing Imeckian clothing to disguise themselves after Dark returned Krookodile and Beartic to their Quick Ball and Ultra Ball.

"Well we picked one hell of a planet to crash on, didn't we?" Trunks asked as they kept walking in the rain.

"Boy, you can say that again." Neo agreed.

"I don't know about this trip, nothing seems to be going right." Pan said with her hands behind her head like Goku.

"Well we did get off to a bad start." Dark said as Pan turned to glare at him and Goku.

"Are you insinuating that this is all my fault!?" Pan yelled at Goku and Dark.

"Well we were still checking the ship when you hit the button." Goku pointed out.

"He's got a point, I mean I did say we should stay on Earth and let Granddad and the others find the Black-Star Dragon Balls, but you insisted that we-" Gokin started before Pan interrupted him.

"Stay out of this Gokin! Besides, it was Grandpa, Dark, and Panpour who let their old enemy make a wish on the Black-Star Dragon Balls right under their noses, so it's their fault!" Pan yelled while pointing at Goku, Dark, and Panpour.

"Hey!" Panpour yelled in offense.

"I guess you're right Pan, it is our fault." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement.

"Oh no you don't, I know what you and Dark are trying to do Grandpa, the both of you are trying to act like you're the ones to blame, aren't you!? Well you two can stop acting because you really are to blame!" Pan yelled.

"Seriously, how do you and Gokin put up with that?" Panpour asked Chespin quietly as Chespin shrugged his shoulders.

"Guys, there's no use staying out in the rain, we might as well head back to the ship and spend the night there." Neo suggested.

"I'm not walking all the way back to the ship in the rain, I'm way too tired and hungry and cold." Pan said, leaning against the wall.

"You don't have to Pan, look I'll carry you there if you want." Gokin offered while clipping his sword off and handing it to Chespin, who held it with his vines, and then walked over to Pan, then the wall she was leaning on suddenly ripped, making fall back as the other seven ran over to check on her.

"(Pan, are you okay?)" Chespin asked before they saw a family of Imeckians looking down at Pan.

"Hi, my name is Pan." Pan said nervously.

"Nice to meet you." the entire family greeted kindly.

"Good evening folks." all the boys said at the same time before they looked at each other.

"Okay, that was a bit odd." Panpour muttered to Chespin.

"(I'll say.)" Chespin quietly agreed.

* * *

Once they got inside, they saw that the only thing the family had was a small table and a candle.

"We're really sorry about the hole in the wall, we honestly thought it was solid." Dark apologized with an apologetic bow.

"We've never actually met any aliens before, let alone a talking Pokemon. I hope the eight of you are enjoying your stay on Imecka." the man said kindly as his wife brought them over some drinks.

"It's a nice place, but the people are strange. It's like all they care about is making money, I've never met a greedier bunch of scammers before." Pan said before Chespin quickly covered her mouth.

"Pan, please!" Trunks kinda scolded.

"I apologize for what my cousin just said, please excuse her." Gokin said with an apologetic bow of his own.

"Oh no, let her speak her mind, the child's honesty is refreshing, isn't it?" the man asked as his wife sat next to him.

"Yes, and I'm ashamed to admit that she's right." the wife agreed.

"You people are nice, why is everyone so money hungry?" Goku asked.

"Wait, let me guess, is your lord, Don Kee to blame for this?" Panpour asked as everyone in the family nodded the heads before sirens were heard.

"Are they coming here?" the woman asked as her husband held her.

"I think so." the man answered before the metal part of the wall lifted up to reveal a bunch of big blue robots.

"Nobody move, the lease has expired on this dwelling place, rent is now due. Produce the funds needed to renew your lease or we will proceed to repossess this dwelling." one of the robots said as Gokin looked down and clenched his fists that were on his lap as they shook a little.

Chespin saw Gokin's shaking fists and the look on Gokin's face, causing the Spiny Nut Pokemon to worry about his trainer as he whispered, "(Oh Gokin.)" then he walked over to stand on Gokin's lap.

"Your time to renew has expired, future rental agreements must be made at the palace. We will now dismantle and possess." another robot said as they began to pull off the walls as Gokin's fists shook even more, worrying Chespin some more as Pan saw it as she looked at Gokin in concern.

"Hey, is this all right? They're taking everything!" Goku told the family.

"You won't have a home left for your children!" Dark added.

"It can't be helped, my income has been insufficient lately for the luxury of a dwelling." the man said sadly.

"Prices did rise since Lord Don Kee became our king." the wife sadly added.

"We saw him on TV." Trunks told Neo and Panpour.

"Yeah, him and some sort of cat Pokemon that was by his side." Panpour added.

"That's him, and his loyal Pokemon, Persian." the man said as Dark took his Unova Pokedex out to find out more about Persian.

"Persian, the Classy Cat Pokemon. A very haughty Pokemon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk." the Pokedex explained before Dark put it away.

"Long ago, we were affordable and had no trouble providing for our families, but now we're all deeply in debt. Our futures are sold before we've lived them, but we still have our reasons." the man said as he smiled at his children before he said, "Reasons for passing on any humiliations we endure." then a robot took the roof, letting the rain fall on them as he said, "I seem to have lost my roof. More embarrassing are the low practices we have to resort to, but don't judge them. Truly they're only trying to survive."

"it's hard to maintain integrity in the face of adversity, only a few of us have managed." the wife said.

"But it usually means losing one's house is a tough pill to swallow, that's why many of us became swindlers." the man finished explaining as Gokin's eyes were closed tight at the moment and his teeth were clenched a little, not even noticing the worried look on Chespin's face.

"That's so sad." Pan said as a robot took the table and that candle away while a tear slid down Gokin's cheek, but it blended with the rain.

"How terrible." Trunks said as Neo nodded in agreement.

"Your dwelling has been reclaimed by Lord Don Kee, repo robots, move out!" the head robot said before they walked away as Gokin glared at the robots and then growled softly, only to stop when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and some soft patting on his chest as he turned to Pan and Chespin who each offered him a sad smile as Gokin sighed sadly while rubbing Chespin's head softly while Pan kept patting him on the shoulder.

"Me and Dark are no lawyers, but I think we know how we can get your house back." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement before they both jumped back and demonstrated a few punches and kicks as Dark then held one of his Pokeballs into the air.

"You're both very brave children, but I'm afraid the use of force is out of the question, Don Kee and his Persian are too powerful." the man said sadly.

"i don't know, we've faced stronger enemies before in the past." Panpour thought, thinking back to enemies like Ghetsis, Cell, Bojack, Majin Buu, even Lord Beerus and Arceus.

"If we were to offer any physical resistance, Don Kee would send out his Persian and his army." the man continued.

"We have enough hardships already, we don't want to harm our children with the weight of our burdens, but thank you for your concern, you're very caring people and Pokemon." the wife said as Trunks and the others stood up and sadly walked away, but they saw that Gokin was still with the family while Chespin climbed up to Gokin's shoulder as they stayed and watched what Gokin was gonna do.

Gokin took two apples out of his robe, held them out to the family and said, "I know these aren't much to go around, but this is all I've brought with me. You and your family need these more than I do, take them, please, I don't want you to go hungry."

"Well, that's very kind of you young man, thank you." the man said as he and the wife accepted the apples.

"Such a good boy, very caring too." the wife said before she suddenly gave Gokin a gentle kiss on the cheek while some of the children gave him and Chespin a hug while Cubone saw the whole scene carefully while protecting himself from the rain as Gokin and Chespin bowed to the family once more before Gokin walked over to the others with a sad look on his face and a worried Chespin on his shoulder.

"That was really nice of you to do that Gokin, your parents would be very proud." Dark said, patting Gokin on the back gently.

"Thanks Granddad." Gokin replied sadly as he and Pan walked behind the others.

"Gokin, are you okay? You look sad." Pan said in concern.

"(You want to talk about it buddy?)" Chespin asked his partner.

"I... I just can't stand seeing that poor family like that, and I can't do anything to help them. I just feel so useless right now." Gokin said before Pan stopped him and herself so she can give Gokin a hug, Chespin even hugged Gokin's head, Gokin took a deep breath and used one hand to hug Pan back and his free hand to rub Chespin's back gently and said, "Thanks guys, you two always know when I need a hug."

"(Anything to make my best friend happy again.)" Chespin said as they broke off the hug.

"Anytime Gokin, come on, we should probably catch up with Grandpa and the others." Pan said as they walked after Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo, not knowing that Cubone kept watching Gokin carefully before he dug underground to follow him.

* * *

The next day, the sky was clear and the three Saiyans, three Pure-Hearted Saiyans, Kai Pokemon, and Grass-Type Pokemon made their way back to the ship while Gokin still felt sad for the Imeckians.

"I hope those nice people can find a way to get their problems sorted out." Goku said, surprising Gokin a bit.

"Yeah, I do too." Trunks agreed.

"It's too bad we can't stay, we need to find the Black-Star Dragon Balls." Dark said, surprising Gokin and Chespin some more.

"(Not you too!)" Chespin yelled while Gokin shook his head.

"I can't believe it, we can't just leave those poor people like this, there must be something we can do to help." Gokin said causing the others to turn to him.

"Gokin, I know it's hard, but every planet has its fair share of problems, if we try to solve all of them ourselves it would take a lifetime." Neo said, gently placing a hand on Gokin's free shoulder.

"Besides, if we don't bring the Black-Star Dragon Balls back to earth, it'll have far more serious problems than high rent." Panpour added.

"(I thought helping planets in need was part of the Pure-Hearted Saiyan job description ever since Gokin's Dad told me about them. Plus, we're supposed to be heroes.)" Chespin said, taking his trainer's side without question as a thought occurred to Pan.

"Hey, maybe there's a Dragon Ball on this planet, you guys never know. We haven't checked, have we?" Pan asked as Gokin silently thanked her and Chespin while rubbing his little buddy's head, making Chespin happy.

"No, but we can tell you right now that there isn't a Dragon Ball anywhere on this planet." Neo said.

"(What kind of lame excuse is that?)" Chespin asked with a dull look on his face.

"Well, you never know. Maybe one of the Ground-Type Pokemon here might have it, just check the Dragon Radar." Gokin insisted.

"If you insist." Trunks said while taking the Dragon Radar out of his pocket while Dark took his Pokedex out of his pocket.

"In the meantime, I'll find out what kind of moves a Persian can learn." Dark said before they heard a new voice.

"Giru, Giru, Giru!" the noise startled Trunks and Dark and made them drop the Pokedex and the Dragon Radar as the voice kept going until the Pokedex and the Dragon Radar landed in front of what looks like a round white robot with a blinking red light, then he opened up and took the Dragon Radar and then took the Pokedex, shocking the others.

"Oh no, without the Dragon Radar, our whole mission is history!" Neo yelled while grabbing the robot.

"And I've had that Pokedex since I was kid!" Dark yelled.

"Need energy! Energy needed to function!" the robot said before he floated up and sprouted arms and legs, then he said, "Ta da, da, da! Giru now fully operational!"

"Hey, you took our Pokedex and Dragon Radar, give them back right now!" Panpour yelled at the robot.

"Not capable, Giru. Devices integrated into system. Giru, Giru." the robot said.

"But that's our Dragon radar, if we lose that, we can kiss Earth and our families goodbye!" Trunks yelled.

"Already integrated, kiss goodbye." the robot replied.

"WHAT!?" Trunks and Neo yelled as they both grabbed the robot.

"Uh-oh, guys, the ship!" Gokin yelled as they saw that their ship was getting towed away.

"Hey, come back here with that!" Trunks yelled, letting go of the robot.

"You can't take that, that's our ship!" Neo yelled, also letting the robot go, but both him and Trunks noticed that none of them had the robot as they saw him running away.

"Hey, come back here you little runt!" Neo yelled as he and Trunks chased the robot who kept getting away as he ran towards Pan and Panpour.

"Pan, Panpour, three o'clock!" Trunks yelled.

"I got him!" Trunks, Neo, Pan, and Panpour yelled at the same time as they all jumped to catch the robot, but he jumped out of the way, causing Panpour, Trunks, Neo, and Pan to crash into each other as the robot kept running, but he didn't count on being stopped by two vines that wrapped around his body, lifting him off the ground, he then looked at Gokin and Chespin who were giggling while Chespin held the robot with his Vine Whip.

"(Gotcha.)" Chespin giggled, before they saw their ship getting away as Gokin added, "And there goes our ship."

"Unbelievable, this just isn't our planet you guys, that's all there is to it." Trunks sighed.

"Oh, you think!?" Panpour yelled sarcastically.

"Man, what else can go wrong?" Neo sighed.

"We can't just stand here, that's our ship! If we don't get it back, we'll be stuck here!" Pan yelled.

"Good point, first we need to get our ship back, and then we'll dismantle this thief until we can find Dark's Pokedex and the Dragon Radar!" Panpour said while glaring at the robot who managed to get out of Chespin's vines and coward behind Gokin's free shoulder.

"No sweat, me and Goku have a way to get us there in a flash." Dark said as Goku nodded in agreement.

"Instant Transmission?" Neo asked as Goku and Dark nodded their heads as the robot tried to sneak away, but luck was not on his side.

"Not so fast, until we figure out how to extract our Pokedex and Dragon Radar, you're part of the family, so get used to hanging out buddy boy!" Pan yelled before she began to tie up the robot.

"Stop, it tickles!" the robot said as Pan finished tying him up back into his ball form.

"There, that should keep you from running away again you little sneak! Now, entering maximum security!" Pan said before she put the robot into her backpack and then locked it up, then she handed it to Gokin and said, "There, you hold him Gokin, and make sure he stays in there."

"You can count on me Pan, Chespin and I will keep a sharp eye on him." Gokin said while he and Chespin saluted Pan while Gokin placed the backpack on his free shoulder.

"That crazy robot wasted enough of our time as it is guy, can we please get our ship back already?" Panpour asked impatiently as Dark got ready to use Instant Transmission.

"Hang on everyone." Dark said as they all grabbed Dark's shoulders, then he said, "Okay, here goes nothing." then he used Instant Transmission, but they ended up in the air upside down.

"(Well, this is gonna hurt.)" Chespin gulped as they fell down the rocky mountain they were on.

"Ow, are we there yet?" Gokin groaned with his face on the ground as his legs and tail twitched in pain while Chespin was upside down with his sharpened spikes stuck on the ground while Pan looked around.

"Wait a second, I recognize that rock formation, we're on the same spot as before you knucklehead!" Pan yelled at Dark.

"Yeah, I thought it looked familiar. Strange, I've never had any problems in the past." Dark said while looking at his hands.

"Weird, what now?" Trunks asked while Neo shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'd like to give it a go, Dark might be having a bad day." Goku offered.

"That's an understatement for all of us." Panpour said as they all grabbed Goku's shoulders as he got ready to use Instant Transmission.

"(I've got a bad feeling about this.)" Chespin muttered as he held on to Gokin.

"Hold on." Goku said before he used Instant Transmission, but the results were like Dark's except they were further into the air as Pan, Gokin, and Chespin's eyes widened.

Gokin looked down and gulped, "Well, we went a little further than before."

"Grandpa, if I live, please remind me to kill you!" Pan yelled before they all fell down and hit their heads on rocks before they fell head first into the sand as Cubone saw the whole think and he blinked at the scene.

"(Okay, are you two trying to get up to our stolen ship, or are you just trying to give us all brain damage!?)" Chespin yelled at Goku and Dark angrily while on his back.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Goku asked while looking at his hands.

"We've never had any problems with Instant Transmission before." Dark said while looking at his own hands.

"True, but you two have to remember that your bodies are different now. And if I remember correctly, neither one of you two never used Instant Transmission when you were both kids, so it probably won't work anymore with your size." Panpour explained, remembering his adventures with Dark and Goku when they were young.

"(Won't work anymore!? NOW you tell us!)" Chespin yelled angrily while Panpour gave off a sheepish smile.

"Well whatever it is, you're not using me, Gokin, and Chespin as test mice again! So let's get our ship back the old fashioned way." Pan said as she helped Gokin back up on his feet as he spat out some sand that got in his mouth, that's when he saw Cubone who walked up to them as Gokin smiled.

"Wait a minute guys, I've got a better idea." Gokin said as he turned to Cubone who knew right away what Gokin was talking about as did Chespin while the others were confused.

* * *

So Goku and Dark can't use Instant Transmission now that they're smaller. How will they get their ship back now? What exactly is Gokin planning to do with the Cubone he and Chespin met yesterday? Will they ever get the Pokedex and the Dragon Radar back from the mysterious robot? Find out as their journey in Imecka concludes next time on Dragon Ball GT White!


	5. Imecka's Most Wanted

Previously on Dragon Ball GT White, the Black-Star Dragon Ball Search Party crash landed on a planet called Imecka, and they found out that it's nothing but a tourist trap and most of the families are living poorly while the lord of this planet, Lord Don Kee, is living like a very rich king. As if things couldn't get any worse, their Dragon Radar and Dark's Pokedex got swallowed by a mysterious robot and their ship got towed away by some of the Imeckians. Not only that, but they discovered that Goku and Dark can't use Instant Transmission properly due to their smaller bodies. Soon, they've found a little Ground-Type Pokemon named Cubone who's been keeping a close watch on Gokin for some reason, that's when Gokin came up with an idea to get their ship back, find out what that idea is today!

Imecka's Most Wanted

It was late at night and the Black-Star Dragon Ball Search Party were jumping along the city roofs, trying to avoid the search lights, then they landed near the castle of Lord Don Kee as Goku and Dark stood on the edge with Panpour on Dark's shoulder.

"Are you three crazy!?" Pan yelled quietly as she pulled Goku off the edge while Gokin and Chespin did the same for Dark and Panpour, then Pan continued with, "We're not sightseeing, we're supposed to avoid the lights!"

"Sorry." Dark apologized with a hand behind his head.

"We were trying to see the ship." Goku added before the eight of them got a good look at the palace.

"This is a royal palace, I thought the guys that stole our spaceship were like poachers or merchants, maybe it's not really here, maybe there's been a mistake." Pan said.

"The tracks don't lie Pan, they end right here, so the ship must be at that palace." Neo said, still looking at the palace.

"Wait, what would a wealthy king want with our ship anyway?" Gokin asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

"(I wish I knew buddy.)" Chespin said with his arms crossed.

"He might want to sell it, it's a pretty nice ship, I mean it was designed by Capsule Corp. I'm sure it would go for a good price." Trunks said while Goku and Dark looked away for some reason.

"Wouldn't surprise me, I'm sure anyone would want to buy just about anything your Mom makes, Trunks." Panpour agreed when Goku and Dark suddenly spotted something and tried to get everyone's attention.

"We're talking about a man who has everything." Pan said.

"(And then some.)" Chespin added to himself with a dull look on his face.

"Why would someone with all that money care about our ship?" Pan asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm a C.E.O. back home Pan, I've seen two millionaires fight over one Zeni on the floor." Trunks said as Goku and Dark still tried to get their attention.

"I guess, but if our ship really is here, then it might be harder to find it without being seen by Lord Don Kee's guards." Gokin said while looking around.

"But me and Goku already found the ship silly." Dark giggled as the others turned to him and Goku.

"He's right, it's right there." Goku said, pointing down below as everyone looked down to see their ship out in the open.

"Well I'll be a Simipour... And thank Arceus I'm not, you guys weren't kidding, it was right under our noses the whole time." Panpour said as they backed away before anyone could see them.

"(Yeah, what are the odds?)" Chespin asked with a silly grin on his face.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get it back." Neo said before he jumped down while the others followed him.

While sneaking around the guards and avoiding the searchlights, they got a little closer and they saw that their ship was being held up by a crane.

"There she is, and I bet we're not gonna get her back without a fight." Trunks whispered to the others.

"Um, should we go in head on?" Goku asked in confusion while Panpour and Chespin smacked their foreheads.

"This is a stealth operation you numbskull, there are thousands of armed guards in this palace, we don't want them swarming around us like bees and Beedrills, do we?" Pan yelled quietly.

"No, I guess not./Not really." Goku and Dark replied at the same time.

"If we have to blow our cover to get out with our ship then that's what we'll do, but let's save that for our last resort, deal?" Panpour suggested.

"Deal." the others agreed while Pan and Gokin ran ahead quietly with Chespin on Gokin's shoulder while the others followed, sneaking around the guards as Goku and Dark made some silly noises while making faces at the guards before Trunks pulled them away quickly before they were seen.

"Granddad, Goku, you two need to be quiet!" Gokin whispered.

"Sorry Gokin." Dark apologized with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, we forgot." Goku added with his hands behind his head as well.

"I wonder what my life would be like if I was never sent to Earth by accident?" Panpour asked himself with a dull expression on his face as they looked over a spot surrounded by guards.

"Okay, wait for the signal." Gokin said quietly while the others just nodded, but then a flock of Flying-Type Pokemon flew above the palace as one of the feathers fell off as it gently floated down to where Gokin was standing, then as the feather flew down to Gokin, it tickled his nose, causing him to giggle a little before Pan quickly shushed him, that's when his face scrunched up like he was going to sneeze as panic hit the others before Gokin was about to let out a loud sneeze, but then Chespin quickly placed a paw on Gokin's mouth and then another paw under his nose to prevent the sneeze before he removed his paw from Gokin's mouth as Gokin sighed in relief and whispered, "Thanks Chespin." but it wasn't long until Gokin let that sneeze out, "ACHOO!" and it was loud enough for the guards to hear as they turned to the visitors from Earth.

"(Uh, bless you?)" Chespin said nervously.

"Intruders! Men, sound the alarm!" one of the guards yelled as sirens went off.

"Busted, now what?" Trunks asked.

"Looks like we'll have to fight." Neo answered, then they were surrounded by a bunch of guards with their weapons aimed at them.

"Over here, we got them cornered! Ready, aim, fire!" a guard yelled before they fired their weapons at the eight visitors who jumped out of the way and landed behind some rocks.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice, we'll have to fight to get our ship back." Gokin said, drawing his sword and getting ready for battle as did Chespin.

"Huh? I thought we were supposed to avoid a big confrontation." Goku said in confusion.

"It's too late Grandpa, that was then and this is now, we tried to get the honey without disturbing the hive, but it didn't work." Pan said as the guards kept firing.

"I think we're on the same page now, but where's the honey?" Goku asked getting excited.

"Yeah, I don't see any honey anywhere." Dark said just as excited as Goku while looking around.

"You idiots, it's just an expression! She means that this ship is the honey, now let's quit standing around and get it already!" Panpour yelled before they jumped in and began to fight the guards while Pan, Gokin, and Chespin were close to the ship.

"Looks like we've got you now." one of the guards said pointing his weapon at Gokin, Chespin, and Pan, but then Gokin suddenly whistled loudly before the ground began to shake.

"Nope, not just us." Pan smirked as the ground in front of them suddenly cracked, and then Krookodile and Cubone emerged and began to fight off the guards as Cubone bashed them on the head with his bone while Krookodile slashed the weapons into pieces with his Dragon Claw while Chespin helped out by slapping the guards pretty hard with his Vine Whip as Pan jumped into the machine that could carry the ship away and took over the controls.

"Gokin, we need to get the ship down!" Pan yelled to her cousin outside the vehicle.

"I'm on it!" Gokin yelled back before he flew up to the crane and used his sword to cut the rope causing the ship to fall as it landed on the back of the vehicle Pan's in as Gokin put his sword away before he flew down to pick up Chespin and then flew in the vehicle and sat next to Pan.

"Nice work, now let's get outta here!" Pan said before a gun was pointed at her as they saw a guard standing on the vehicle.

"Get out or you're dead!" the guard threatened as Pan, Gokin, and Chespin looked at each other, then smiled as the guard yelled, "You heard me, get out!" but then the vehicle began to rise with Pan's hands on the wheel.

"Take off? If you say so." Pan said as she began to wobble the aircraft.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" the guard yelled before Pan drove away causing the guard to fall off.

"Unlicensed driver, coming through!" Pan yelled as she kept driving as the guards ran away from the aircraft while Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo came into view as Pan stopped the aircraft in front of them.

"Granddad, guys, get in!" Gokin yelled as Dark returned Krookodile.

"(Earthlings ride free!)" Chespin added with a grin as Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo jumped on.

"Okay, we're on!" Trunks yelled as Pan tried to drive away.

"Hey, wait, what happened to Cubone?" Gokin asked, seeing that the Lonely Pokemon was nowhere to be seen.

"He must've got away on his own during the fight!" Panpour yelled as they went under a ramp that almost took off five heads.

"She nearly took our heads off! has she ever driven before!?" Trunks yelled at Goku.

"No, come to think of it!" Goku yelled back.

"How old is she again!?" Panpour yelled.

"Hang on everyone!" Neo yelled as they saw a bunch of Don Kee statues in front of their way as they ran through the statues.

"(I hope those statues didn't cost much!)" Chespin said before looking ahead to see a small brown alien, a lady alien with orange hair, a Watchog, and a Liepard as the two aliens fired red energy blasts at them while Watchog and Liepard fired their Hyper Beam attacks at them while Goku, Dark, and Panpour got ready to fire back.

"**Kamehameha!**" Goku and Dark fired their Kamehameha Waves.

"**Water Pulse!**" Panpour fired two Water Pulse balls as they cancelled the two Hyper Beam attacks while the Kamehameha Waves collided with the two energy attacks before they shot up after a mysterious man on the roof who jumped down and smacked them into the air before they exploded.

The alien looked at the visitors from Earth carefully and said, "They're Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans."

As the aircraft was getting closer to the gate, everyone on it saw that an energetic field was blocking the exit.

"Oh, well that's just great!" Panpour yelled sarcastically.

"Close the gate!" a guard yelled as the door began to close, but then Pan drove through it as everyone on board got electrocuted as the aircraft drove through and then Pan began to drive away from the city.

"Looks like they're not coming after us." Gokin said while looking back at the palace.

"(I bet they'll think twice before stealing something from us!)" Chespin said happily with his arms crossed and his eyes closed while nodding.

"Now it's time to fix this ship and kiss this crazy planet goodbye!" Pan yelled triumphantly before the door opened and Trunks climbed in.

"I don't know about that Pan, we might have to turn you in for reckless endangerment." Trunks said as he took over on the driving.

"This is the thanks we get for saving the day!" Pan said while crossing her arms as Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo laughed, but Chespin saw that Gokin was looking out the window with a worried look on his face.

"(You okay buddy?)" Chespin asked while looking out the window as well.

"Chespin, I hope Cubone's okay." Gokin said, because he couldn't help but worry about the Lonely Pokemon, and clearly Chespin was worried about Cubone as well.

"(Cheer up Gokin, I'm sure Cubone made it out of that crazy palace, safe and sound.)" Chespin reassured his trainer while patting him on the arm, making Gokin pat the Spiny Nut Pokemon on the head, but the two of them were still worried about their new Pokemon friend.

* * *

The next day, they were in the desert with Trunks and Neo checking the ship out.

"Is this going to take all day or what? I'm ready to go!" Pan said getting impatient.

"Sorry your highness, but your great escape last night caused additional damage!" Trunks said, looking away from the ship to Pan.

"Well yeah, but me, Chespin, and Pan got us out of there." Gokin pointed out.

"(That's gratitude for ya these days.)" Chespin mumbled to himself with an annoyed look on his face while he crossed his arms and leaned on Gokin's right leg.

"Hey, if I'm that good of a driver, I can't wait until I'm actually old enough!" Pan said with the family grin on her face.

"With a positive attitude like that, things sure will go quicker." Goku said coming up with Dark and Panpour.

"Sorry, did I hear something?" Pan asked with her arms crossed as Trunks and Neo jumped down to join the group.

"That would be the voice of wisdom from your ten year old Grandfather." Neo said as Pan and Gokin looked at Goku and Dark.

"Ten, you think they're both ten? That's ridiculous." Pan said with disbelief.

"Well how old do we look?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

"Uh, three or four?" Gokin guessed while Chespin just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd say more like seven, I mean that's what Goten looked like when he was seven, except for the clothes." Panpour said while looking at Goku.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm ready to go to town to get our parts." Trunks told the others.

"Good idea Trunks, let's go." Neo agreed as they walked over to the town, unaware that someone was following them from underground.

* * *

Soon, the eight of them walked through the market while they kept their guard up.

"Be careful guys, we don't want them to push some junk we don't even need on us." Panpour warned.

"(I'm ready for them this time.)" Chespin said while the spikes on his head got sharper than they were earlier.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that we've got the hang of this place after our first fiasco yesterday." Neo said as they walked over to a stand.

"Hey, do you sell parts?" Pan asked the woman in charge of the stand.

"Of course." the woman said, then she looked at Pan, Gokin, and Chespin carefully before she screamed in fear and then she closed the door to her shop.

"(What? I can make my spikes as sharp or as dull as I like.)" Chespin said before making his spikes less sharp.

"Huh, that was odd." Gokin said with his arms crossed, then they saw that other store owners were following the woman's example after looking at the eight visitors from Earth as they screamed and closed up their shops, then Gokin tilted his head a little and said, "I take that back, this is very odd."

"What's wrong with them?" Pan asked.

"Well, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings you guys, but it seems to me that they were terrified of Pan, Gokin, and Chespin." Goku guessed, making Pan, Gokin, and Chespin glare at him before Chespin slapped him across the face with Vine Whip.

"Now why would they be scared of us!?" Pan yelled angrily.

"Come on, that's not funny Goku." Gokin said while crossing his arms again while Panpour, Trunks, and Neo walked over to a wall.

"Uh guys, looks more like they're scared of all eight of us. Look at this." Neo said as they looked at the many posters on the wall.

One had Pan holding a knife with razor sharp teeth, one had Gokin holding his sword high with an angry glare on his face, one had Chespin with blood on his hands and spikes on his head, missing a few teeth, both drool and blood running down his mouth, and giving off a glare with blood red eyes, one had Trunks holding two guns with stitches on his head, one had Neo holding a grenade in his hand with an evil smirk on his face, one had Goku sticking a very long tongue out while pulling on his eyelid, one had Dark also sticking a very long tongue out while he pulled on the sides of his mouth, and one had Panpour on all four paws growling and showing razor sharp teeth while blood dripped from his mouth.

"I don't understand, why are we up there?" Gokin asked.

"I guess we're some of Imecka's most wanted criminals." Trunks said.

"(Us criminals? Are you kidding me!? We haven't done anything wrong!)" Chespin yelled angrily.

"I guess it had something to do with us taking our ship from Don Kee's palace." Neo guessed as Goku and Dark looked at their wanted posters.

"But they stole it from us first! We just took what was rightfully ours, this is ridiculous!" Pan yelled as Goku and Dark mimicked their poster selves to have a little fun.

"I know, I only use my sword to help out, not for scaring others, it's an insult to my pride as a Pure-Hearted Saiyan!" Gokin agreed.

"(You're telling me, they made me look like a rabid Grass-Type Pokemon!)" Chespin agreed with annoyance as Pan tore her poster down from the wall.

"And look at this picture! It doesn't look anything like me!" Pan yelled as she angrily shredded the poster she was holding while Panpour took one of his posters down.

"Oh yeah!? They made me look like a wild killer Pokemon, which I'm not! This is crazy, I want to speak to the idiot who drew these posters right now!" Panpour yelled while ripping the poster he was holding before the eight of them heard sirens as they looked in one direction.

"Over there men!" a guard yelled as a bunch of them ran towards the eight visitors, armed with their guns.

"What should we do?" Goku asked.

"I say we get out of here!" Gokin suggested.

"Good thinking, if we beat up a bunch of police, we'll really look like criminals!" Pan agreed as the eight of them ran from the Imeckian cops.

"Over there, quick!" Dark yelled as the eight of them hid in an alley as they watched the police run passed it.

* * *

Later that day, they returned to the market only to find it closed and it was also raining which Panpour didn't mind much because he's a Water-Type Kai Pokemon.

"It seems like nothing's going right, I'm starting to wonder about this mission, once again we're out in the cold and rain and our ship is still broken." Pan said shivering a little as Gokin took his jacket off and offered it to Pan as she accepted it and placed it on her shoulders.

"Well let's not lose faith, everything happens for a reason. Would you rather go back to the ship?" Dark assured.

"Then we'd have to walk all the way back here to get the parts needed to fix our ship." Gokin pointed out while rubbing his arms to keep warm.

"If someone will even sell us some parts without being scared." Panpour said with his arms crossed.

"(With those wanted posters of us on the walls of Imecka, what are the odds?)" Chespin asked while holding Pan's backpack with the mysterious robot inside with his vines as Dark and Goku sat down with their stomachs growling.

"I'm really hungry." Goku said with a hand on his stomach.

"What else is new?" Pan asked but then her stomach growled along with Gokin's as she blushed a little.

"Well, we haven't had anything to eat since yesterday." Gokin said shivering a little from the cold, but it still made Chespin worry.

"(I'm gonna see if I can find a blanket for you in this backpack Gokin, I don't want you to catch a cold.)" Chespin said as he brought Pan's backpack closer to him.

"Giru, Giru, Giru." the robot said over and over from the backpack, making Pan mad.

"What an annoying robot, I tied everything up except his mouth!" Pan yelled as she shoved her elbow into her backpack, making the robot grunt while Chespin yelped and dived into Gokin's tank-top in fear, leaving Gokin to carry the backpack and the robot inside.

"Easy, I think he's trying to tell us something." Trunks said, but then they heard some beeping sounds.

"Guys, we better get a move on, we've got company!" Gokin said as they saw the cops coming to them.

"Why does this always happen?" Panpour asked in annoyance.

"Come on, follow me!" Neo yelled as they jumped from roof to roof to get away from the guards arriving, soon they lost them after hiding behind their posters as Goku and Dark peeked out to take a look.

"Okay, we lost them." Dark told the others.

"I hate this, us of all people working in the shadows like criminals!" Pan yelled.

"It's an insult to Pure-Hearted Saiyans like me, Granddad, and Neo!" Gokin agreed.

"I don't like it either kids. It wouldn't be such a big deal, we could just leave but we have to buy parts and that's what makes it so difficult." Trunks said.

"Yeah, it's amazing what a few bad wanted posters can do." Panpour agreed.

"(You took the words right out of my mouth.)" Chespin said while poking his head out from Gokin's tank-top with an annoyed look on his face.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru." the robot kept saying while moving around in the backpack.

"Will you please shut up!?" Pan yelled angrily pounding the robot again, but then the door opened and a woman saw them.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"We're visitors from Earth, but we're on your most wanted list." Goku said as panic hit the others.

"Yeah, he's right, but we're actually really good people." Dark added before he and Goku laughed.

"Grandpa!/Granddad!" Pan and Gokin yelled covering Goku and Dark's mouths as fear hit the woman hard.

"Please, don't be scared ma'am, we'd never hurt you." Pan tried but the woman screamed and ran back inside, this didn't go unnoticed by the guards down below.

"There they are! Over there!" a guard yelled as they ran over to the eight visitors from Earth.

"Let's get out of here!" Pan yelled as they began to jump from roof to roof once again.

"You and Goku just couldn't keep quiet, could you!?" Panpour yelled at Dark as they kept jumping.

"(Were they always like this before me and Gokin were even born!?)" Chespin yelled as Gokin spotted something up ahead.

"Uh-oh, guns at 12 o'clock!" Gokin yelled before they all jumped high in the air over the men carrying the guns but then Goku and Dark fell down, but they jumped on a couple of alien's faces back into the air to meet up with the others.

"Nice job Grandpa!" Pan commented.

"Yeah, way to go Granddad!" Gokin also commented.

"Thanks!" Goku and Dark said at the same time before they kept on running as Pan gave Gokin his jacket back as he quickly put it back on with some help from Chespin.

But as they landed on another roof, Pan suddenly made a hole as she fell in, she grabbed Goku, who grabbed Trunks, who grabbed Gokin's arm while Chespin held on tight, Gokin grabbed Dark's cape, he grabbed Panpour, and Panpour grabbed Neo's leg as the eight of them fell down the hole, landing in someone's house.

"What a landing, I could've broken my tail bone on a rock that hard." Pan grunted as Gokin got up and cracked his neck a little.

"(That's a headache waiting to happen!)" Chespin groaned while rubbing his sore head.

Panpour opened his eyes, got confused and asked, "That's odd, where's the pain?" then he suddenly yelped, "OW! There it is!"

"That's not a rock, that's my head!" Goku mumbled as Pan saw that she landed on Goku.

"Oops, sorry." Pan apologized while getting off of Goku while the others got on their feet as Dark coughed a little from having his cape grabbed.

"It's okay Pan, but I had no idea you were that heavy. I see Videl's feeding you right." Goku said offending Pan and making Gokin and Chespin nervous.

"What's that supposed to mean!? I'm not heavy!" Pan yelled offensively before Gokin and Chespin got between Pan and Goku and shushed them.

"Guys, be quiet." Gokin whispered as Dark and Panpour walked up to them.

"We don't want to draw anymore attention to ourselves." Panpour whispered as Dark saw something ahead of them.

"Like that?" Dark asked while pointing at what he saw, it was an elderly woman holding a mop towards them.

"All right, put'em up! Freeze, don't move! I caught you, you dirty thieves aren't going anywhere!" the elderly woman yelled as the eight of them saw a news flash on TV.

"Be on the lookout, these eight fugitives are still at large. Contact the police if you see them and exercise extreme caution, they are armed and dangerous." the news guy on the TV said, showing the eight wanted posters again.

"Okay, that's nothing but a big fat lie! We're not armed and we're definitely not dangerous!" Panpour yelled angrily while Chespin nodded in agreement.

"Listen folks, it's not true!" Pan told the elderly couple but the woman kept her guard up.

"Hold it Pan." Trunks said while shaking his head.

"Please forgive us for barging in." Dark said with an apologetic bow.

"Yeah, sorry about breaking your roof." Goku apologized as the elderly woman slowly set her mop down.

"We'll just go, come on guys." Neo said as they headed for the door, but then Goku and Dark's stomachs growled once again.

"Grandpa, Dark, please!" Pan said while glaring at Goku and Dark.

"We can't help it, me and Dark haven't eaten in two days." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement.

"(Well, I'm sure we can find something to eat, somewhere.)" Chespin assured, even though he was unsure himself.

"Wait kids, there's no hurry, why don't you stay a while? You must be brave starting a royal ruckus like that, it's been a long time since someone had the guts to challenge Don Kee." the elderly woman said kindly.

"Oh yes, that's for sure, I'd like to light a fire under his you-know-what myself, but I'm getting too old for that now." the elderly man agreed as Pan, Gokin, and Chespin looked at each other.

"Maybe not." Pan told the elderly man.

"You're very nice, please stay awhile, I'll prepare you some food." the elderly woman offered.

"Thanks for the offer ma'am, but we don't want to intrude. We'll just-" Gokin was cut off when his stomach growled causing him to blush a little.

"It's settled, I'll make us supper!" the elderly woman said as she began to prepare some food.

Later, they all sat down at the table while having some soup as the visitors from Earth explained what happened since they arrived on Imecka.

"So they took your ship? What a shame." the elderly woman said.

"Ugh! Don't remind me, it makes me want to scream when I think about those crooks, it's not fair!" Pan said.

"Tell me about it." Panpour agreed.

"No it's not, Don Kee made it illegal to own a ship." the elderly woman told them.

"(Illegal to own a ship? That's ridiculous!)" Chespin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would he do something like that?" Trunks asked.

"It's just his way of making sure no one leaves Imecka, the conditions here are so unreasonable most would leave if they had the opportunity." the elderly woman said.

"We're slaves, not literally, but taxes and rent are so high he practically owns us." the elderly man added shocking the Earthly visitors.

"How awful, there must be people like us who had their ship taken away and have no way out." Pan said.

"Yes, there are many here like that, including us." the elderly man said shocking the others.

"(On no, you too?)" Chespin asked sadly.

"We landed in Don Kee's web long ago, he's like a fat spider slowly sucking the life out of us, he's only keeping us alive to feed his desires." the elderly woman added as Gokin sadly looked down at his now empty bowl.

"That's just awful." Neo said with disgust about Don Kee.

The elderly woman then smiled, slapped her chest and said, "But look, our hearts are still beating, aren't they? We still have hope that someday great changes will take place on Imecka."

"Organize a revolt and stop playing by Don Kee's rules!" Pan suggested.

"Pan!" Trunks and Neo scolded.

"I wish we could, but Don Kee is a cunning individual. He has trained fighters for his own bodyguards and he's trained his Persian as well and they all have frightening powers, anyone of them could destroy an entire army by himself." the elderly woman said.

"We saw." Goku said.

"Yeah, we ran into a couple of them, and they also had a Liepard and a Watchog." Dark added.

The elderly woman then patted Goku and Dark on their heads and said, "Ah, so you've seen how dreadful they are. It's great you were able to sneak your ship out, I wish I had seconds to offer two brave boys like you, but that was all we had."

"Huh?" Neo asked as they all looked down at the empty bowls, making Gokin even sadder.

"If that was your last bit, then that means we ate your dinner." Pan said sadly.

"(Great, now I feel guilty.)" Chespin said sadly.

"Oh we don't mind, skipping one meal isn't gonna kill two old birds like us, right Esgar?" the elderly woman asked as Gokin sadly looked up to see the elderly woman pat Esgar on the back hard after he began coughing.

"Yes, of course." Esgar said after the coughing stopped as Gokin looked really sad, but then he closed his eyes and gave off a low growl, Chespin heard him and knew what Gokin was thinking right away, so he used his Vine Whip to bring Gokin's sword over to him as Gokin clipped it behind his back before he and Chespin suddenly stood up from the table.

"Thank you very much for the dinner." Gokin thanked with a bow while Chespin gave off a thankful bow himself before Gokin walked over to the door with determination with Chespin jumping up to his shoulder.

"Gokin, Chespin, wait! Where are you going?" Trunks asked making Gokin stop as he and Chespin looked at the others.

"I'm marching right over to Don Kee's palace, and I'm gonna put an end to this planet's nightmare." Gokin said clenching his fist a bit.

"(And I'm coming along with him, Gokin and I are a team and we stick together.)" Chespin added while pounding his chest a little once.

"Uh kids, we're supposed to avoid those guards and get the parts for the ship so we can get on with our search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls, remember?" Panpour reminded Gokin and Chespin as Gokin slammed his fist in his open hand.

"I'm sorry, but this planet is suffering from a lot thanks to Don Kee, he needs to be stopped! The people here can't get food and are living poorly while Don Kee is living like a spoiled king, and for the moment we can't get any parts for our ship to find those Dragon Balls! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Gokin yelled taking everyone else by surprise but Pan shook it off as she stood up to stand next to her cousin and his Grass-Type partner.

"You're right Gokin, someone has to give him a piece of their mind, and that someone is us!" Pan agreed while patting Gokin on the shoulder while Chespin patted Gokin on the head.

"Great idea!" Goku agreed as he following Pan, Gokin, and Chespin.

"I'm in." Dark also stood up as did Panpour.

"Wait for us!" Trunks and Neo yelled, running after them.

"Please be careful." the elderly woman said.

"We'll be fine, and we'll make this a better planet for everyone here to live in, you'll have more food soon, I promise." Gokin said bowing once again.

"(Once Gokin makes a promise to anyone, nothing will stop him from fulfilling that promise. Believe me, I've seen him keep multiple promises before. He's always trying to be a very sweet boy.)" Chespin said, knowing his trainer really well.

"Well come on, let's get the show on the road." Panpour said as the eight of them left the house.

* * *

Soon, the eight of them were cornered by guards.

Pan held up her hands and said, "Alright, we surrender, we've had enough of life on the run."

Gokin stood next to Pan, held his hands up and said, "Go ahead and put the cuffs on us and take us away."

Soon the eight of them were cuffed by the guards and they were put into police cars before they drove off to Don Kee's palace.

As they were driving away, a figure popped its head out from underground, it turned out to be Cubone, the very same Ground-Type Pokemon that kept a watchful eye on Gokin ever since the Earthly visitors arrived on Imecka as Cubone watched them being driven away to Lord Don Kee.

"(That brave soul, there's no time to waste!)" Cubone said before he dove back underground and he began to follow the police cars to Don Kee's palace.

* * *

Once they made it to the palace, they freed themselves from the cuffs and fought off the guards and Panpour and Chespin took care of some of the guard Pokemon as they made their way to Don Kee's door, that's when Pan sent a guard flying through the door, showing Lord Don Kee himself and his Persian who just woke up from a catnap.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Don Kee yelled as Persian got up and hissed at the eight Earthly visitors.

"I'll have my guards, Sheila and Gale come after you eight!" Don Kee yelled as he reached for a button, but then Gokin's sword suddenly flew over next to Don Kee, destroying the button as Don Kee fearfully looked at Gokin who threw the sword.

"Lord Don Kee, you're a crook! We know what you've been doing to everyone on this planet!" Gokin growled angrily with Chespin sharpening his spikes, ready for battle as Persian walked over and pulled the sword from Don Kee's desk and threw it back over to Gokin who easily caught it.

"(And we're here to put a stop to it!)" Chespin added while getting ready for battle.

"Fools, I make the laws on this planet! I've done nothing illegal, you're the criminals here!" Don Kee yelled as Persian hissed in agreement.

"Wrong answer!" Pan yelled before she charged towards Don Kee who pushed another button on his desk as a blue light came under Pan and froze her in place as she cried out in pain.

"Pan!" Goku and Dark yelled as they, Panpour, Trunks, Neo, Gokin, and Chespin ran over to her but they got sent flying back.

"A stun field, I should've known!" Dark growled.

"You eight should've minded your own business." Don Kee said pushing another button as large weapons came out of the walls and they were aimed at them, then Don Kee yelled, "Die!" then the weapons opened fire.

"**Protect!**" Panpour used Protect to keep the others safe from the firing weapons.

"Chespin, return fire with Seed Bomb!" Gokin called as Chespin nodded and fired back at some of the firing weapons with Seed Bomb, destroying half of the weapons as Gokin then said, "My turn!" then he suddenly glowed green, but then the green glow went over to the blade of his sword, then he jumped up and got ready to attack.

"What's he doing?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with the green glow." Goku said just as confused.

"**Leaf Blade!**" Gokin then slashed the remaining weapons with great speed using Leaf Blade while Chespin took care of the other half of the weapons with Seed Bomb until all of the weapons exploded and Don Kee and Persian were surprised.

"(A creature like that was able to use a Pokemon move!?)" Persian asked in disbelief.

"You're still alive!? Impossible!" Don Kee yelled, then they all sensed someone coming and then they turned to see the alien in a red hood from before standing next to Don Kee and Persian.

"You cannot defeat warriors such as these with conventional weaponry." the alien told Don Kee.

"Then take care of business Ledgic, destroy them all!" Don Kee ordered as the alien, now known as Ledgic, glared at Don Kee.

"What have I told you about giving me orders!?" Ledgic growled scaring Don Kee and Persian.

"Uh, destroy them please?" Don Kee asked nicely as Ledgic grunted.

"I will, but for my own satisfaction." Ledgic said before Trunks and Neo charged towards him as Ledgic dodged their punch and kick and punched them into the ceiling as they bounced off and hit the floor next to the others.

Chespin winced a little, "(Ooh, that's gotta hurt!)"

"Trunks, Neo, are you two okay?" Panpour asked standing next to Neo.

"New plan?" Neo asked Trunks.

"New plan." Trunks grunted as the two of them got back up.

"Don't worry guys, me and Goku will take it from here." Dark said seriously while Goku nodded in agreement.

"What about us?" Trunks asked.

"Take care of Pan." Goku said before he, Dark, and Ledgic flew up to the sky.

"Gotcha." Neo said with a nod, but then Pan's scream got their attention.

"Hang on Pan!" Gokin yelled as they ran over to her, but then Persian suddenly pounced on Gokin.

"(And where do you think you're going?)" Persian asked as Gokin freed himself while Chespin stood in front of him.

Don Kee saw what his Pokemon was doing and laughed, "Yes, that's it Persian, get that boy and that little green runt!"

"(With pleasure master.)" Persian replied before he hissed at Gokin and Chespin.

"(Bring it on kitty!)" Chespin growled.

"And who might you be little boys?" Ledgic asked Goku and Dark.

"I'm Goku." Goku said.

"I'm Dark, and we're not boys!" Dark said as Ledgic removed his hood so Goku and Dark could get a good look at his turquoise face.

"The name is Ledgic, and I must warn you two, I'm a breed apart from these weaklings, prepare yourselves!" Ledgic yelled before the three of them charged towards each other as they collided fists and then scooted back, then Ledgic shot an energy blast at Goku and Dark as they dodged the attack, then Goku grabbed Ledgic and threw him down and then he and Dark fired their own energy blasts at Ledgic, but they got hit with another energy blast.

Persian just knocked away Chespin, who tried to attack with Rollout, with an Iron Tail attack, then he was about to get Gokin with his sharp claws glowing purple, but then the ground began to shake from underneath everyone, breaking the stun field and freeing Pan as well.

"Now what's going on?" Neo asked as something emerged from the ground under Persian, sending him up before it landed in front of Gokin and Chespin, who recovered and ran back by Gokin's side, they both saw that it was Cubone, the same one that helped them out before.

"(It's Cubone! What's with him and making these strange entrances like that?)" Chespin said with his arms crossed, not that he wasn't happy to see the Lonely Pokemon again, he was just curious.

"Hey Cubone, good to see you again." Gokin said with the family grin on his face while Cubone gave them both a thumbs-up.

"(Just stand back and let me handle that cat!)" Cubone told his two new friends as he turned to glare at Persian who glared back.

"(Why you little pest!)" Persian yelled as he charged towards Cubone who charged towards Persian and then jumped up and spread his arms out like wings before he slammed into Persian, sending the Classy Cat Pokemon back a little.

"(Wow, Aerial Ace, that's a pretty good Flying-Type attack!)" Chespin commented as Cubone landed back in front of Gokin.

"Get them with your Power Gem Persian!" Don Kee yelled as Persian shot a beam from his head gem at Cubone.

"Dodge it quick!" Gokin called as Cubone jumped out of the way and then threw his bone like a boomerang as it hit Persian once, but then it hit him again once it came back as Cubone caught the bone with no problem.

Back in the air, Ledgic pulled spikes off his shoulders and then they became a couple of swords as Goku appeared behind him as Ledgic began swinging his swords at Goku, but he caught them and snapped them in two, then Goku got kicked down to the palace by Ledgic who soon got punched in the face by Dark, but then Ledgic recovered and kicked Dark down over to Goku.

"I have to admit, you're very powerful." Goku said.

"Yeah, you're a really good fighter. Ever thought about entering the World Martial Arts Tournament down on Earth?" Dark asked with his tail hanging behind him as Ledgic flew down over to them.

"Don't patronize me I know you and your friend are holding back, as am I, Saiyan." Ledgic told Goku who was surprised to hear Ledgic knowing about the Saiyan race, then Ledgic turned to Dark and said, "Come on, show me your true power, Pure-Hearted Saiyan."

"Okay then, no more fooling around." Dark said with determination.

"Let's get to it." Goku agreed as he and Dark yelled and powered up to their Super Saiyan forms, taking Ledgic by surprise.

On the ground, Persian got hit on the head by Cubone and his bone as Persian collapsed on the floor as Chespin cheered, "(Yeah, way to go Cubone!)" then Cubone stood next to Persian while holding his bone like a golf club.

"(I have a feeling that something very painful is about to happen.)" Persian gulped and closed his eyes so he can't see it coming.

"(FOUR!)" Cubone yelled before he swung his bone like a golf club as he hit Persian with it and sent him flying back over to Don Kee who was surprised to see his Pokemon partner unable to battle.

"Wow, I'll never call Golf a dull game again." Panpour said after watching the whole thing.

"(That was for my parents.)" Cubone said quietly and in anger while glaring at Persian, but Gokin still heard as he gave the Ground-Type Pokemon a sad look.

In the air, Goku punched Ledgic in the gut while Dark kicked him in the face and then the two of them began punching and kicking him multiple times and then they kicked Ledgic down as he landed on the roof as he began to charge up another energy attack while Goku and Dark did the same with Goku in a Kamehameha stance while Dark just removed two glowing and sparking fingers from his forehead, then Ledgic fired his red energy blast.

"**Kamehameha!**" Goku fired his Kamehameha Wave.

"**Special Beam Cannon!**" Dark fired his Special Beam Cannon as the two attacks collided with Ledgic's energy blast as the two attacks began to push Ledgic's attack back before they hit him, destroying another part of the palace.

"Persian, Ledgic, get up!" Don Kee yelled as Goku and Dark landed next to Gokin, Chespin, and Cubone and then powered down.

"That was fun, you'd be even better if you trained more Ledgic." Dark said cheerfully as Ledgic turned to him and Goku.

"Me and Dark wouldn't mind fighting you someday for fun, that way we can test our progress, wouldn't that be cool?" Goku said just as cheerful as Dark.

"You're both unusual children." Ledgic told Goku and Dark.

"We told you before, we're not children, we couldn't have beaten you if we were." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement.

"Is this a riddle? It must be, what pair of children are not really children?" Ledgic asked while getting up as Panpour got on Dark's shoulder.

"A pair that started out as adults and then got shrunk." Panpour answered as Ledgic grunted.

"Ledgic, are you okay?" Dark asked.

"I'll be fine." Ledgic answered.

"Yeah, but he won't!" Pan said as she, Trunks, Neo, Gokin, Chespin, and Cubone glared at Don Kee who picked up some spare money and then ran over to Ledgic.

"Ledgic, I've been saving this for you, finish them and it'll all be yours." Don Kee said, holding up the money to Ledgic.

"Didn't your Mother tell you?" Ledgic growled before he kicked Don Kee away from him, then he yelled, "Money isn't everything!" then he walked over to Goku, Dark, and Panpour and said, "Mark my words, next time I'll be victorious."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that Ledgic." Goku said as Ledgic smiled and then walked away.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to come with us instead?" Dark offered as Ledgic stopped walking.

"I think I'll pass, but I will find you again on your home planet, this Earth. Who knows? I might take part of this World Martial Arts Tournament you've been talking about." Ledgic said before he started to walk again as Panpour looked at Ledgic's tail.

"Wow, and here I thought Saiyans, Pure-Hearted Saiyans, and Arcosians were the only aliens with tails." Panpour thought as they all looked at Don Kee again.

"(Now where were we?)" Chespin asked with a little smirk on his face.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Gokin asked as Don Kee screamed, jumped back and bowed.

"Please don't hurt me, I beg of you, I was wrong, if you spare me, I'll do anything you say!" Don Kee begged as Pan and Gokin smiled just as Chespin got on Gokin's shoulder.

"So how do we know you're telling the truth?" Gokin asked with his arms crossed while Pan cracked her knuckles and Chespin's spikes got sharper.

"I swear I'll do anything!" Don Kee begged.

"(So will I, just don't hurt me with that bone again!)" Persian begged next to Don Kee, talking about Cubone.

"Then stop charging rent!" Pan yelled.

"Give your people free housing!" Gokin added with Chespin nodding in agreement.

"Free!? But that's impossible!" Don Kee yelled while Persian started to bite on his front claws.

"Then I guess the deal's off." Pan said.

"(You know what this means, right?)" Chespin asked.

"Granddad, Goku, he's yours." Gokin said kindly getting out of the way while Goku and Dark walked over to Don Kee and Persian while Panpour was still on Dark's shoulder as Goku and Dark swung their arms.

"Oh this is gonna be sweet." Panpour chuckled while rubbing his paws together.

"Okay, I'll do it! There will be no more rent, I'll give you the contracts to prove it!" Don Kee yelled frantically while Pan and Gokin smiled as they gave each other a high-five while Chespin just smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later, Pan, Gokin, and Chespin were outside Loca and Esgar's house as they called for the elderly couple.

"Mrs. Loca, Mr. Esgar, we have something for you!" Gokin yelled as the elderly couple came to the window to see the Earthly visitors flying over with a large black box as they set it down in front of all the citizens and it was stacked with papers as Pan, Gokin, and Chespin landed on top of the box.

"Hi everyone, here's a little gift from Don Kee, these are your rental contracts you're no longer down on oppressive rule! Oh, and Don Kee asked us to make another announcement, anyone who had their spaceships impounded will have them returned free of charge!" Pan yelled to the citizens of Imecka who cheered loudly.

"This is a dream come true!" Loca said happily as the Imeckians began to celebrate.

"(I have the feeling that Imecka will be a much better place from now on.)" Chespin said happily.

"Come on guys, let's get those parts for the ship." Panpour said as the others agreed.

* * *

Soon, they made it back to their ship and it was good as new thanks to the parts they got from Don Kee and his Persian.

"It sure was nice of Don Kee and Persian to give us those parts for free." Pan said while looking at the ship.

"Yeah, I think Don Kee and his Persian can turn over a new leaf." Neo said.

"Now we can leave Imecka with a clear conscience and find those Black-Star Dragon Balls." Trunks added.

"Uh guys, we still need the Dragon Radar to find those Dragon Balls." Gokin reminded while he and Chespin pointed at the free robot that was now on Gokin's free shoulder.

"(Without that radar, we're pretty much like a bunch of sitting Psyducks.)" Chespin added as Panpour walked over while glaring at the robot.

"Yeah, you heard them pal, give us the Dragon Radar back! We need it for this mission to save the people we know and love! And while you're at it, give my friend his Pokedex back, it's been with him for years!" Panpour growled while floating up to the shaking robot.

"Giru can't, already integrated into system. Giru, Giru." the robot said once again.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not going for that excuse again! Spit out the Dragon Radar and the Pokedex, right now!" Panpour yelled before he tackled the robot to the ground as the other seven saw the two of them wrestling around them with fur and small metal pieces flying around as they heard Panpour and the robot grunting, but then the fighting stopped when they saw the robot's back open to reveal the Dragon Radar as Panpour asked, "Huh? What the hell is that?"

"Looks like the Dragon Radar is still intact." Neo said as they all gathered around.

"If I'm right, he's integrated the Dragon Radar into his system as a fully operational part." Trunks guess as Panpour got off the robot.

"Affirmative." the robot answered Trunks' guess.

"Oh, so that's what you meant." Panpour sighed.

"Just great, if the Dragon Radar's a part of him now, that means we have to take him along with us." Pan said while crossing her arms.

"I don't really mind, I think this mission will go even faster if there's one more member to the group." Gokin said happily as Chespin jumped down to greet the robot.

"(So do I, welcome to the Black-Star Dragon Ball Search Party.)" Chespin happily said while shaking hands with the robot, but then something emerged from the ground behind Chespin, making the Spiny Nut Pokemon jump and dive into Gokin's jacket in fear, but then he poked his head out as he and the others saw that it was Cubone once again as Chespin scolded the Lonely Pokemon, "(Don't do that!)"

"Hey there." Gokin said while waving to the Ground-Type.

"This guy keeps popping up wherever we are, just who is that Pokemon?" Panpour asked in confusion, but before Gokin could get his Kalos Pokedex out to scan for the others, the robot suddenly scanned Cubone, taking the others by surprise, then his back showed the image of the same Pokemon in front of them.

"Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon. When it thinks of its dead Mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly. Giru, Giru, Giru." the robot explained.

"Looks like my Pokedex is integrated into his system as well." Dark said with a silly smile on his face.

"Hold on, you mean he's a walking Dragon Radar AND a walking Pokedex?" Panpour asked while looking at the robot who turned to Panpour.

"Affirmative. Giru also upgraded Unova Pokedex to help give info on Kalos during integration." the robot replied while holding a hand out to Panpour.

"I guess this could work out, sure makes it easier for us. Welcome to the team, new friend." Panpour happily said while shaking hands with the robot while Cubone walked closer to Gokin.

"(I don't know why, but Cubone seems to be following you ever since we first got to Imecka, Gokin.)" Chespin whispered.

"Oh yeah, thanks for helping us back at the palace. It was nice seeing you again, but we need to go." Gokin said but then he and Chespin saw the tears in Cubone's eyes as the Lonely Pokemon gripped onto Gokin's leg, that made Gokin sad right away as he asked, "What's the matter, don't you have a family to get back to?"

Cubone sadly shook his head, "(No, I'm on my own, my parents were killed by that Persian after I hatched from my egg, and I've been alone and scared on Imecka for so long.)"

"(Then why were you following Gokin?)" Chespin couldn't help but ask that question.

"(I don't know why, but I could sense that he's a guy that would treat any kind of Pokemon with plenty of love and care, protecting them by any means necessary. Otherwise he wouldn't let you ride on his shoulder. I've kept watch on some other people on this planet, but I couldn't sense what I see in him. I thought that if I followed him, I wouldn't be all alone anymore.)" Cubone explained sadly as some tears rolled down his face.

"Oh, poor little guy." Gokin said before he picked up Cubone to give him a hug, calming him down right away, then Gokin got an idea and got an empty Pokeball out of his jacket, then he turned to Cubone and offered, "Hey Cubone, if you like you can come with me and Chespin. You were right about me treating Pokemon with plenty of love and care. I'll take really good care of you, and you'll never be alone anymore. What do you say?" Gokin got his answer when Cubone tapped the button on the Pokeball with his bone and got sucked in right away as it shook and then clicked, confirming that Gokin now has a new Pokemon and friend in Cubone.

"(Well, safe to say that you caught you're first Pokemon Gokin. And you didn't even need to battle to do it.)" Chespin said with a silly grin on his face.

"Looks like we've added two members to the team." Goku said happily.

"You keep that up Gokin and you'll be a good Pokemon Trainer like me." Dark said happily while patting Gokin on the back.

"Gee, thanks Granddad." Gokin said, but then they heard some beeping noises as they looked at the Dragon Radar, which was showing the location of the first Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"Hey it's working! He's giving us the location of our first Dragon Ball!" Trunks exclaimed happily.

"(Is it here on Imecka?)" Chespin asked.

Neo shook his head, "No, these coordinates are for somewhere in outer space, but it's not that far from here."

"Well what are we doing just standing here? Let's go get it!" Pan yelled with excitement.

"Yeah, our first Dragon Ball!" Goku, Dark, and Gokin cheered at the same time.

"Yes, now we're getting somewhere!" Panpour yelled happily as they got ready to leave Imecka to go after their first Black-Star Dragon Ball.

* * *

So the Black-Star Dragon Ball Search Party has added two new members, Gokin's new Pokemon Cubone, and a robot who will act as both the Dragon Radar and a Pokedex, and now they're ready to go after their first Black-Star Dragon Ball. What planet is it on? Will Gokin catch anymore Pokemon along the way? What will happen to Dark's dragon mark once they find the first Black-Star Dragon Ball? The search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls truly begins next time on Dragon Ball GT White!


	6. Like Pulling Teeth

Last time on Dragon Ball GT White, the search party may have gotten their ship back, but now their problems on Imecka got worse thanks to some wanted posters with them on them. Finally having enough of how people are living in Imecka, Gokin, Chespin, along with the rest of the group confronted Don Kee and his Persian. They got Don Kee to change his ways with the help of a strong fighter named Ledgic, and now their ship is as good as new. Soon they found out that the mysterious robot is now a walking Dragon Radar and Pokedex after swallowing both items, so they had to take him along for the ride, then Gokin used a Pokeball to catch Cubone so the Lonely Pokemon can have some friends around. Now they're on their way to find their first Black-Star Dragon Ball.

Like Pulling Teeth

The Dragon Ball Search Party was now heading for the planet that the Dragon Radar said that the first Black-Star Dragon Ball was located while Gokin was scanning the Pokeball that had Cubone in it with his Kalos Region Pokedex with Chespin and the robot standing next to him.

"Now let's see what moves Cubone can use and what his ability is." Gokin said as his Pokedex finished scanning.

"The moves that Cubone knows are Dig, Bone Club, Bonemerang, and Aerial Ace. Cubone's ability is Lightningrod, an ability that draws Electric-Type attacks to Cubone, Electric-Type moves will do no damage and the Pokemon's SP ATK is raised a little. If the Pokemon is a Ground-Type, moves are drawn to it, but it gets no boost." Gokin's Pokedex explained.

"(Cool, that's pretty neat.)" Chespin commented as Goku, Dark, and Panpour looked at the robot.

"Hey, what's your name or do you even have a name?" Dark asked the robot who turned to them.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, my name is T-2006." the robot told them.

"Wow, T-2006 huh? Well that's certainly unusual." Goku said while Panpour just tilted his head.

"That's probably his production number Goku." Trunks told Goku.

"Maybe we can brainstorm and think of a name for him." Neo suggested as the robot suddenly beeped.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Dragon Ball detected, Dragon Ball detected." the robot told the others as Pan stood next to Gokin and Chespin.

"There better be for your sake, if you lead us all the way out here on a wild goose chase, you're finished you got that!?" Pan yelled while tapping the robot on the head as he got scared and hid behind Gokin.

"Pan, for everyone's safety, you guys might want to sit down." Panpour as Pan and Gokin sat down and strapped themselves while Gokin held on to Chespin and the robot.

"He's right, we're about to enter the atmosphere." Trunks agreed as he flew the ship to the planet in front of them, and soon they saw that it looked like a big jungle.

"We got through." Neo told the others.

"(Well that wasn't so bad.)" Chespin said.

"Now let's see what this ship can do." Trunks said as they began to fly over the planet's surface fast.

"Anything we need to know about this planet?" Gokin asked the robot in his arms.

"Planet's atmosphere inhabitable, sustain organic life." the robot said.

"(Thank you.)" Chespin happily thanked the robot.

"We'll land beyond those rocks." Trunks said, flying the ship over to some rocks, but then he hit one of them and then they went bouncing a bit, with the robot accidentally hitting Gokin in the face, then they landed, but the landing made Chespin fly off Gokin's lap and then they smashed their heads against each other.

"What the hell was that Trunks!? I thought you were better at flying than this!" Panpour yelled angrily.

"Can you land this thing a little softer next time!? You almost gave me a whiplash!" Pan yelled angrily while Gokin and Chespin groaned with the Spiny Nut Pokemon falling to the floor with Gokin's head bobbing slowly as they both saw a bunch of stars circle around their heads.

"Sorry about that, except for the crash this is the first time I landed this ship." Trunks defended himself as Chespin stood on his feet while holding his sore head.

"(NOW he tells us!)" Chespin groaned while rubbing his head a little.

"Let's see what kind of food they have." Goku suggested.

"Yeah, let's go for it." Dark happily agreed while Panpour sighed and slowly shook his head, then the ship started to shake and Goku, Dark, Panpour, Pan, and Gokin hit the ground next to Chespin who landed on his back.

"Trunks, what's the big deal!?" Pan yelled.

"But I didn't do anything." Trunks said before the ship shook again.

"What the hell is going on?" Goku asked through the shaking.

"It feels like a Ground-Type Pokemon is using the move, Earthquake." Panpour said.

"(Or a bunch of Ground-Type Pokemon are having a wild party underground!)" Chespin added while clinging to Gokin's tail for dear life.

"Hey guys, look outside." Dark said as they looked out to see mountains moving in the water.

"The rocks are moving, that can't be good, can it?" Pan asked, getting scared.

"No, that's definitely not good." Trunks answered as a large crocodile came out of the water and tried to bite the ship as Trunks flew them away from the water as more giant crocodiles came and tried to attack.

"Man, that was close." Trunks sighed in relief.

"Are you kids okay?" Neo asked, turning to Pan, Gokin, Chespin, and the robot while Goku, Dark, and Panpour were nowhere to be seen.

"(Depends on what you mean by 'okay'.)" Chespin groaned while seeing stars circle around his head again.

"I hope that wasn't a sign of things yet to come." Pan groaned as Gokin turned a little green before he quickly placed his hands over his mouth, jumped up and ran to the bathroom, then the others heard the sound of Gokin throwing up in the bathroom causing Chespin and Pan to wince a little, soon Gokin came back in his regular colors but he still looked a little sick.

Chespin then ran over to his trainer and asked in concern, "(You okay now buddy?)" but then Gokin just picked up his little green buddy.

"Sorry guys." Gokin groaned a little as Pan walked over to gently pat Gokin on the back.

"Hey!" soon they turned to see Goku, Dark, and Panpour happily flying outside next to the ship.

"What the...? How the hell did you three get out there?" Neo asked, sounding a little mad.

"Never mind that, you're not gonna believe this place, come on!" Dark yelled happily before he, Panpour, and Goku flew off to the jungle.

"Ugh! Why do they get to fly!? We're going too, let's go Gokin, you too Chespin!" Pan yelled as she dragged Gokin by his tail once again as he kept holding on to Chespin.

"Can we please not fly now Pan? I still don't feel so good." Gokin groaned, turning green a little again, but Pan just flew out of the ship while Gokin and Chespin screamed a little as she kept flying.

"How are we gonna put up with them for a whole year?" Trunks asked Neo with a little annoyance.

"I don't know, it wasn't this bad when we were hanging out with Goten, Xenato, and Charizard." Neo said in equal annoyance while the robot looked back and forth between the two annoyed friends.

* * *

On the planet, Dark and Panpour looked in awe when they saw that everything was bigger, the bugs were the size of horses, a dandelion was the size of a tree that's full grown, and compared to it all, Dark, Panpour, and the others from Earth were the bugs.

"Wow, this is amazing." Dark said in awe as Panpour saw that Dark was sweating a little for some reason.

"Is Dark feeling some heat? It can't be, the breeze is pretty cool." Panpour thought after feeling the wind hit his fur, then he grew worried as he thought, "Oh no, he's not getting the same Heart Virus he and Goku caught during the Android hunt many years ago, is he?" then Goku's laughter got their attention as they turned to see Goku riding on a big beetle.

"Oh man, this is fun, and it sure beats walking." Goku said before the beetle flew up and knocked Goku to the ground as Dark flew down to join him as some more laughing was heard as they looked to see Pan sliding down a giant blade of grass with a pair of bug wings, fluffy white collars on her neck and wrists, and two antennas on her bandana as she landed in front of them while Gokin, Chespin, and Cubone landed next to her after happily sliding down the same blade of grass, by now Gokin was feeling much better and decided to let Cubone out to join in the fun.

"Hey Grandpa, what do you think? I look just like a bug, don't I?" Pan asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Goku shrugged, making Pan upset.

"Would it be more realistic if I bit you!?" Pan yelled as she flew into the air, she stopped when she saw a swarm of large butterflies flying past her, soon swarms of of large butterfly-like Pokemon flew past her as well, then she said, "They're so beautiful. Hey, wait for me!" then she flew after the bugs and Bug-Type Pokemon.

"What kind of Pokemon were they anyway?" Panpour asked in confusion.

"I'll look them up." Gokin said as he pulled out his Pokedex to find out about the Bug-Type Pokemon swarms that just flew by.

"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon. Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest. Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokemon. Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen. Vivillon, the Scale Pokemon. Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat. It scatters colorful scales." the Pokedex explained before Gokin put it away just as Trunks, Neo, and the robot flew over to them.

"There you are you guys! We're supposed to be looking for the Dragon Ball, not playing!" Trunks yelled with the robot on his shoulder.

"Come on then, something tells me we don't want to meet the locals here." Panpour said while looking around for any more giants.

"Pan, let's go!" Trunks yelled, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She left with the butterflies, the Butterfree, the Beautifly, and the Vivillon. She'll be fine, let's go find the Dragon Ball and meet her back here." Goku told the others.

"Are you sure?" Neo asked as Goku, Dark, and Panpour flew into the air while Gokin flew up while carrying Chespin and Cubone, but was heading in the direction Pan flew off.

"I'm positive, come on." Goku said before he, Dark, and Panpour flew away to find the Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Trunks sighed before he flew off to join them.

"Come on Gokin, let's go after them." Neo said as he looked down and saw that Gokin, Chespin, and Cubone were gone, so he looked around and asked, "Gokin? Chespin? Cubone? Now where did they go?"

* * *

Pan was flying with the butterflies and the butterfly Pokemon as Gokin, Chespin, and Cubone followed her as she laughed, "I could do this forever, this is so much fun!"

Gokin, Chespin, and Cubone giggled a bit before Gokin got an idea and flew him, Chespin, and Cubone in a different direction as the butterflies and the butterfly Pokemon flew down to the flowers below and Pan flew over to a pink flower as she said, "Wow, cool flower. A flower for a bed, this is the life."

"Hey Pan." Pan heard Gokin call as she looked around until she saw Gokin fly up and he was wearing antennas on his head, bug wings on his back, he even made his tail look like a stinger and Chespin and Cubone were also in antennas, wings, and stingers as Gokin giggled and said, "Check it out, we're a trio of bugs now too."

"(Look at me, I'm a Chesbuzz!)" Chespin said happily, even though Cubone rolled his eyes at what the Grass-Type just said.

Pan giggled at her cousin and his two Pokemon, "It's a good look for you three." then the four of them laid down on the big flower, but then some sort of buzzing sound was heard.

"(What's that noise?)" Cubone asked.

"(I don't know but I'm getting a bad feeling about it.)" Chespin said before the four of them saw a swarm of giant bees and bee-like Pokemon as two of the bees grabbed Pan and three bee-like Pokemon took Gokin, Chespin, and Cubone before they all flew away.

"This isn't what you think, I'm not a bug I'm a girl!" Pan yelled.

"I'm not a bug either, I'm a boy and his Pokemon!" Gokin yelled as they kept getting flown away by the bees and the bee Pokemon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trunks, Neo, and their robot friend were flying past giant apples to find Goku, Dark, and Panpour.

"Dragon Ball detected, straight ahead! Giru, Giru." the robot suddenly beeped then they saw Panpour floating next to a giant apple as he saw Goku and Dark try to take a bite out of it.

"Seriously, do Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans have more than one stomach?" Panpour asked while slowly shaking his head as Trunks, Neo, and the robot flew down next to them.

Then suddenly Dark felt his dragon mark burning up as he grunted and held his chest in pain, thus making the others worry about him.

"Dark, are you okay?" Trunks asked in concern.

"I think I should be fine, it's just like what I've felt when Emperor Pilaf used the Black-Star Dragon Balls on Earth, only it doesn't hurt as bad as it did before!" Dark grunted with a hand still on his chest.

"Down there." the robot said as everyone looked down and they saw something flash gold next to the tree.

"Yeah, I see it." Neo said as he, Trunks, Dark, Panpour, and the robot flew down to the ground and saw the Four-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"Yes, our first Black-Star Dragon Ball!" Panpour yelled happily as he ran over to pick the Dragon Ball up in his paws, then he looked up and yelled, "Hey Goku, we've got the Four-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball!" but as he looked up, he saw the giant apple fall down to the ground as the others got out of the way, but Dark pulled Panpour out of the way, making him drop the Dragon Ball as the apple fell on it.

"That would've hurt." Trunks said as they looked at the apple.

"You're telling me, I could've been a Spray Pokemon Pancake if Dark hadn't have pulled me out of the way!" Panpour agreed as Goku flew down to the others.

"Did you guys get the Dragon Ball?" Goku asked.

"I did... but I dropped it when Dark pulled me away from the oncoming apple." Panpour said while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I'll lift the apple up and then you guys can get the Black-Star Dragon Ball." Dark suggested, but then a giant bird came down and grabbed the apple and then flew away.

"Man, that was close." Trunks sighed in relief.

"I'm just glad that bird was in the mood for something sweet. Okay, now for the Dragon Ball." Neo said as Panpour looked at the spot where the apple was and his eyes widened for some reason.

"Uh guys, that's where I dropped the ball, but..." Panpour trailed off as he pointed at the spot he was looking at as everyone saw that not only was the apple gone, but so was the Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"What happened? It's gone!" Goku said as they kept looking at the spot where the Dragon Ball was.

"Hey, do you know what happened to the Dragon Ball my robot friend?" Panpour asked the robot, knowing that he was also the Dragon Radar.

"Bird and apple." the robot answered while pointing at the same bird from before and they saw a gold glow coming from the apple in the bird's beak.

"Let's go get it!" Trunks yelled, but then they felt the ground shaking, then it stopped, and then it shook again.

"Whoa, excuse me." Dark said while patting his stomach.

"I don't think that was you." Panpour said before they looked up and then jumped out of the way as a giant boot passed by as they looked to see a giant orange alien walking by.

"Whoa, he's huge." Goku said in awe before large growling was heard.

"Not to mention hungry." Panpour added as the bird dropped the apple with the Dragon Ball in it as the giant caught it and put it in a bag that's filled with apples as the bird landed on the giant's shoulder before the giant walked away while the Saiyans, Pure-Hearted Saiyans, Kai Pokemon, and robot flew up and saw the giant walk away with the Dragon Ball.

"We have to get the ball back before he eats that apple!" Trunks told the others.

"Then let's go before anything else happens!" Panpour said, then they heard Pan and Gokin screaming.

"That was Pan and Gokin!" Neo said.

"They'll be okay, we need to get the Dragon Ball first." Goku said with only Panpour nodding in agreement, but Trunks and Neo started to fly away where they heard Pan and Gokin.

"Uh, the Black-Star Dragon Ball is that way." Panpour said while pointing at the giant walking away.

"We're going for Pan and Gokin!" Trunks yelled.

"Yeah, we can find the Dragon Ball again with the Dragon Radar, but if we lose them we're cooked!" Neo yelled.

"They're right Goku, the Black-Star Dragon Ball's gonna have to wait, we need to get Gokin and Pan." Dark said as Goku nodded.

"I just hope the ball won't be inside the giant once we find them." Panpour said while looking at the giant one more time before they flew off to find Pan and Gokin.

* * *

The bees and Bee Pokemon were still flying Pan, Gokin, Chespin, and Cubone over to their hive.

"Let go of us! Put us down right now!" Pan yelled as they flew her, Gokin, Chespin, and Cubone in their hive.

"Wow, so this is what the inside of a beehive looks like. I guess they've been working pretty hard on it." Gokin said while looking around.

"(Yeah, quite a charming place. I must get the name of the decorator.)" Chespin agreed while looking around as well.

Cubone noticed that the bees and Bee Pokemon were looking at Pan and Gokin as he asked, "(Uh, why are you looking at Gokin and Pan like that?)" but then the bees and Bee Pokemon dropped them and Pan, Gokin, Chespin, and Cubone fell through a honeycomb and landed in pollen.

"Okay, we know that we're in their hive, but just what do they plan on doing with us now?" Pan asked as Gokin sneezed from some of the pollen.

"I wish I knew Pan, I wish I knew." Gokin said while rubbing his nose a bit as he, Chespin, and Cubone looked around.

"Those bees and Bee Pokemon don't know who they're dealing with, if they try to get fresh with any one of us I'll blast this place to smithereens!" Pan yelled, scaring Gokin, Chespin, and Cubone a bit as they backed away from her a bit.

"(Man, I hope Videl wasn't that scary when she was younger.)" Chespin mumbled to himself.

"Now Pan, no need to be hasty here. I'm sure we'll find a way out without destroying something they've worked hard on." Gokin said a bit uneasily as Cubone took a good look at the walls.

"(Is it my imagination, or are the walls moving?)" Cubone asked as they saw something moving in the wall as they backed away slowly.

"(Okay, I REALLY don't like where this is going.)" Chespin said with his paws on Gokin's tail while Cubone had his trusty bone ready.

"Okay, remembering what I've learned at school, these must be the bees eggs, and those must be the Bee Pokemon's eggs." Gokin said.

"(There are hundreds of them, and they look like they're about to hatch!)" Chespin said in fear as the eggs kept shaking a bit.

"And each one has a nasty larva inside!" Pan said before she screamed in fear while holding on to Gokin, nearly choking the poor Pure-Hearted Saiyan as his face turned red from the squeezing.

"Pan... not so tight... I can't breath!" Gokin choked out with his face turning blue as one of the bee eggs rolled over to them, making Pan scream again while Chespin and Cubone held on to each other while shaking, but then the bottom of the egg popped off, revealing a pair of little bee legs and a tiny stinger as Chespin and Cubone let go of each other while Pan lets go of Gokin to watch the egg closely with Chespin and Cubone while Gokin breathed heavily from being squeezed too tight, then they saw the top come off, and soon a cut little baby bee sat in front of them.

"(This is a larva?)" Cubone asked in confusion as more bee eggs hatched to reveal more baby bees while the Pokemon eggs hatched into what looks like hairy worm Pokemon with a stinger on their heads and their tails.

"Aw, how adorable!" Pan squealed as she picked a baby bee up and cuddled with it while Gokin, Chespin, and Cubone turned to the worm Pokemon.

"(What kind of Pokemon are they?)" Chespin asked while crossing his arms as Gokin got his Kalos Pokedex out to find out.

"Weedle, the Hairy Pokemon. It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head." the Pokedex explained before Gokin put it away just as one Weedle crawled over to Gokin and then rubbed his head against his leg.

"Aw, hey there little guy." Gokin said as he lowered his arm and let Weedle crawl up it to get to his shoulder as Weedle rubbed his cheek against Gokin's, causing him to laugh a bit as he said, "Hey, take it easy, that tickles!"

* * *

Somewhere else on the planet, Goku, Dark, and the others were still looking for Pan and Gokin.

"Pan, Gokin, where are you!?" Trunks yelled as they kept flying around.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"Gokin! Chespin! Cubone!" Dark and Panpour yelled at the same time.

"Over here you guys, I found them!" Neo yelled, floating over a yellow spider web that was sparking a bit and looked at two things with antennas wrapped in sticky string.

"Pan!/Gokin!" Goku and Dark yelled as they flew over, only to be stopped by some electrical spider web as they turned to see a big spider Pokemon crawling over to them.

"Man, that's a big Pokemon! What is it?" Trunks asked as the robot scanned the big Pokemon.

"Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokemon, and the evolved form of Joltik. They employ an electrically charged web to trap their prey. While it is immobilized by shock, they leisurely consume it. Giru, Giru." the robot explained.

"No Pokemon is taking a bite out of my Grandson and his cousin!" Dark growled as he got two Pokeballs out, then he yelled, "Infernape, Krookodile, attack that Galvantula together!" and he brought Infernape and Krookodile out to fight against Galvantula who fired a ball of electricity at them, and while Infernape jumped out of the way, Krookodile just stood there and took the hit, but it didn't do anything to him because he's a Ground and Dark-Type.

"Now Infernape, use Flamethrower!" Dark called as Infernape fired his Flamethrower at Galvantula, and the attack did a lot of damage to the electrical bug.

"Krookodile, give Galvantula a good toss with Strength!" Dark called as Krookodile one of Galvantula's legs, lifted the bug off the branch, twirled around three times, and then he threw Galvantula miles away from them and the web as Trunks and Neo got busy freeing what they thought might be Pan and Gokin.

"Are you kids okay?" Trunks asked as they got the web open and they saw the faces of a queen bee and a Bee Pokemon that looked like a King Bee Pokemon.

"Are they okay?" Panpour asked as Dark returned Infernape and Krookodile.

"Well they're a little shaken up, but I think they'll be fine." Neo said as he and Trunks held up the bee and Bee Pokemon.

Goku giggled, "That's not Pan, she's too quiet."

"And that doesn't look anything like Gokin." Dark giggled as well.

"Well, if that's not Pan and Gokin, then where are they?" Panpour asked while looking around.

* * *

Back in the hive, a bee brought Pan and Gokin each a yellow glob and then flew off while Chespin and Cubone watched from a distance with Weedle still on Gokin's shoulder as Pan and Gokin tasted the globs.

"Oh hey, that's a really good batch guys." Pan said as Gokin nodded in agreement as more bees and Bee Pokemon came with more honey drops.

"More honey, gee thanks." Pan said sarcastically while Chespin stuck his tongue out a little in disgust.

"(Those buzzers and their honey, honestly.)" Chespin said while looking at the honey drops, then he turned to Cubone and whispered, "(I don't know how much more of this I can take, we've gotta get out of here!)"

"(No kidding.)" Cubone agreed as a thought occurred to Gokin.

"Hey Pan, something came to me, I think the reason they keep bringing you honey is because they think you're their queen. And they think that I'm their king, that's why they keep bowing to me." Gokin whispered just before a couple of bees came and bowed to Gokin to prove his point while Chespin and Cubone came closer to their trainer.

"Well I'm not ready for that kind of relationship and responsibility!" Pan yelled, dropping the honey drop in her hands.

"Neither am I!" Gokin yelled while dropping his drop as he picked Chespin and Cubone up.

"We're outta here!" Pan yelled as she and Gokin flew up and out of the hive, not knowing that Weedle was still on Gokin's shoulder as the bees and Bee Pokemon followed them out the hive.

Chespin turned to see the bees and Bee Pokemon as he yelled to them, "(Go away!)"

"Can't you guys take no for an answer!?" Pan yelled at the bees and Bee Pokemon as she and Gokin picked up the pace.

"(Stop chasing us!)" Cubone yelled as they flew passed the giant who just caught a big fish.

"Wow, everything's bigger on this planet." Gokin said, looking at the giant in awe.

"(Not everything, that Weedle that likes you seems like the regular of any Bug-type Pokemon back on Earth.)" Chespin mentioned as the bees and Bee Pokemon drew closer to Pan, Gokin, Chespin, Cubone, and Weedle, making Chespin mad as he yelled, "(Can't you Buzzheads take a hint!?)"

"Leave us alone!" Pan yelled as they flew through some leaves, the next thing they knew, they ran into Goku and Dark.

"(Hey watch where you're going bozo!)" Chespin yelled with his eyes closed.

"Ow, that hurt!" Pan groaned while rubbing her head.

"I know!" Goku said as Trunks, Neo, and Panpour flew by with Trunks holding a bee and Neo holding a Bee Pokemon.

"Hey guys." Gokin said before Pan got a look at the bee and Bee Pokemon.

"Who the hell are they, are you replacing me and Gokin with them!?" Pan asked angrily.

"(Some friends you turned out to be!)" Chespin angrily added.

"No, we just helped them out, that's all!" Neo defended when the bees and Bee Pokemon circled around them.

"Hey, what's going on? They're surrounding us!" Dark said while looking at the bees and Bee Pokemon.

"And judging by the looks on their faces, they mean business!" Panpour added and soon it became clear for Pan and Gokin.

"Now I know what's going on!" Gokin yelled before he, Pan, Chespin, and Cubone removed their bug attire.

"We're not your king and queen you buzzing boneheads, they're your king and queen!" Pan yelled while pointing at the bee queen and the Bee Pokemon king who flew off of Trunks and Neo's backs with the bees and Bee Pokemon following them, but Weedle was still on Gokin's shoulder.

"Imagine that, mistaking Pan and Gokin for their queen and king, what are the odds?" Dark asked with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, that's something else alright." Goku agreed.

"It's called being clueless Grandpa." Pan said with a dull look on her face.

"I don't know, having a countless number of personal attendants does have its advantages Pan." Trunks said while Gokin had his hands on his stomach and had a sick look on his face.

"Well I know one thing, I'll never eat honey again." Gokin said while Weedle just tilted his head.

"Gokin, to them, honey is worth more than diamonds and gold." Neo said while Weedle nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right Neo." Gokin said before he and his two Pokemon finally noticed Weedle on his shoulder.

"How sweet." Pan said before everyone else noticed Weedle.

"Hey Gokin, who's your new friend?" Panpour asked.

"This is Weedle, he hatched from an egg while me, Pan, Chespin, and Cubone were in the beehive and he sorta took a liking to me ever since." Gokin answered while Chespin took his place on Gokin's free shoulder.

"(That's a bit of an understatement, the little fella's been sticking to Gokin like he's glued to his shoulder or something.)" Chespin added as Gokin thought about something while looking at Weedle.

"I wonder." Gokin said quietly as he pulled an empty Pokeball out and held it in front of Weedle who took interest in the ball as he crawled over to it and pushed the button in the middle, sucking the little bug inside as it shook three times and clicked, showing that Gokin just added another Pokemon to his team as he looked at the ball and said, "Looks like we have another Pokemon to help us out."

"That's strange, I'm getting five reading." Goku said, taking a look at the Dragon Radar and saw five blinking dots.

"What!? Give me that!" Pan yelled, taking the robot from Goku, but she didn't see anything on the Dragon Radar, then she started to beat on the robot's head as she yelled, "Great, now I'm not getting any signal at all!"

"Giru not broken!" the robot yelled, causing Pan to stop beating on him.

"Then what's the matter?" Gokin asked the robot.

"Radar not malfunctioning, energy too low." the robot told the others.

"Ah, so that's it, I should've known." Trunks said as Neo knew what he was talking about... In fact, he was the only one who knew what Trunks was talking about.

"Is there something wrong?" Gokin asked as they flew in the air.

"Well, on a planet with no industries, it's gonna be hard to find metal for our robot friend to eat." Neo explained while they tried to find the giant with the Dragon Ball.

"A lot of good he is, conking out at an important time like this!" Pan said while Panpour carried the robot on his back.

Panpour sniffed a couple of times before he asked, "Hey, what's cooking?"

"Oh boy, someone's cooking fish!" Dark said happily after he and Goku took a sniff themselves and their stomachs growled after smelling the cooked fish.

"My stomach's empty, let's eat!" Goku yelled as Dark nodded while drooling a bit.

"Hold on, who would be cooking fish all the way out here?" Gokin asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion as he kept holding on to Cubone who shrugged his shoulders.

"(You got me buddy.)" Chespin shrugged while hanging on to Gokin's shoulder.

"We know who." Trunks said, talking about him and Neo as the others turned to them.

"A giant lives out here, we saw him earlier." Neo said, remembering the giant they saw after they found the Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"Awesome, it must be a huge fish!" Goku said happily.

"Come on, let's go see if we can sneak a little nibble." Dark said, feeling hungrier than before while Panpour kept a look out for the giant and the Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"Me, Gokin, Chespin, and Cubone saw him too, he's huge!" Pan said.

"She's right, he might sneak a nibble out of us instead." Gokin agreed.

"I see smoke straight ahead of us!" Panpour told the others while pointing ahead of them and they saw smoke like Panpour said.

* * *

Once they got to the source of the smoke, they saw that the giant from before was indeed cooking a big fish as they hid behind a rock, of course Trunks, Neo, and Panpour had to keep Goku and Dark from trying to get to the cooked fish.

"Wow, and I thought me and Dark caught big fish." Goku said while looking at the fish.

"So did I." Dark agreed as the giant sat on another rock.

"You know Dark, that giant kinda reminds me of both you and Goku." Panpour told his trainer as they saw many animals and Pokemon around the giant.

"Look, one of those apples has the Dragon Ball on it." Neo said while pointing at the sack of apples next to the giant.

"Okay men, it's time to commence Operation: Apple." Panpour said, trying to sound like a commanding officer.

"(Come on, you're really gonna call it that?)" Chespin asked with a dull look on his face.

"(Can we get on with this?)" Cubone asked in annoyance before they slowly and carefully walked over to the sack of apples.

"You know, I thought the giant would be really mean and scary, but he seems so kind and gentle, don't you think?" Gokin whispered while he, Chespin, and Cubone were looking at the giant.

"(You're right, he looks harmless, he probably wouldn't even hurt a fly.)" Chespin whispered back before Neo shushed them.

"He may seem gentle Gokin, but that might change if he finds us." Trunks whispered.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine." Pan whispered in assurance as the giant pulled the fish out of the fire and began to eat it.

"Oh no, he's starting to eat all of the fish!" Dark said as he and Goku saw the giant eating.

"Let's get some before it's all gone!" Goku said before he and Dark started to walk towards the giant, only to be held back by Trunks, Neo, and Panpour.

"Get back here you idiots, are you two crazy!?" Panpour yelled quietly.

"Come on Panpour, we're starving!" Goku and Dark whined.

"Oy, you're killing me here." Panpour groaned as he smacked his forehead.

Chespin groaned and smacked his forehead as well, "(I can't believe they're Gokin and Pan's Grandpas.)"

"Goku, Dark, we need to focus." Neo whispered.

"Let's get the Dragon Ball first, then we'll catch our own fish." Trunks said, causing Goku and Dark to quickly go back to the others.

"Yeah, now you're talking." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement while Cubone took a look at the apple sack again when he saw something out of the ordinary.

"(Hey, the apple on top of the pile is giving off a pretty glow.)" Cubone said while pointing his bone at the apple on top of the pile as they saw that there was something glowing on that apple.

"(Wow, that is a pretty glow.)" Chespin said.

"Looks like Cubone found the Dragon Ball for us." Panpour said happily.

"Wow, good eyes Cubone, this must be our lucky day." Pan said while patting Cubone on the head.

"I'll go get it." Dark said, flying up to the apple on top of the pile, but as he did, the little chest pain he felt before came back to him and got a little worse as he flew closer and closer to the apple and the Black-Star Dragon Ball, and then a giant green deer Pokemon pushed the apple over on the ground as it stopped next to the giant's feet as he saw the apple next to him and then he picked it up.

"Oh no." Panpour said before the giant popped the whole apple in his mouth, then he began chewing before he pulled the core out of his mouth and then threw it on the ground next to the visitors from Earth.

"Did he just...?" Pan asked but didn't finish as Cubone nodded his head.

"I'm afraid so." Neo answered as Dark flew down to them.

"This is bad." Trunks said while looking at the giant that was still chewing.

"No one said getting the Dragon Balls would be easy." Goku pointed out.

"He's got a point." Dark agreed.

"I can't believe this." Pan groaned.

"(Just once, I'd like something to go right for us.)" Chespin sighed with his head down while Cubone gave him gentle pats on the back.

"Uh guys, you do know where that Dragon Ball's gonna go now... right?" Gokin asked all of a sudden as Pan screamed.

"Absolutely no way! If that's what it takes to save the Earth, then I just don't care anymore!" Pan yelled in disgust.

"You guys are the ones who wanted to come on this mission, you volunteered." Goku pointed out.

"But I suggested we just stay on Earth and let you guys handle this mission, it was Pan who dragged me and Chespin along for the ride!" Gokin said as Pan glared at her cousin.

"Well you could've talked me out of it!" Pan yelled as Cubone looked back and forth between Gokin and Pan before he sighed.

"(We tried talking her out of it, but she wouldn't listen.)" Chespin mentioned to the Ground-Type Pokemon.

"Do you think it's easy for me to say-" Gokin was interrupted by the sound of painful howls as they looked at the giant to see that he was holding the side of his face in pain.

"Hey, what's wrong with him? Was it something he ate?" Panpour asked before he, Dark, and Goku flew up to find out what the problem is as the giant started to kick and stomp in different directions.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dark asked the giant who didn't hear due to him yelling in pain, then Panpour noticed something with the giant's teeth.

"Guys, look! In his mouth!" Panpour said while pointing at the giant's mouth and they saw that the Black-Star Dragon Ball was stuck in one of the giant's teeth.

"Hey, there's the Dragon Ball!" Goku exclaimed happily.

"Great, now let's go get it!" Dark yelled happily before he, Goku, and Panpour were swatted by the giant as they landed on the grass while the others ran over to them.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing?" Trunks asked as Goku, Dark, and Panpour stood up.

"Taking a nap on the grass Briefs." Panpour answered sarcastically.

"He never swallowed it, it's in his mouth." Goku said, confusing the others.

"What? What are you talking about?" Neo asked in confusion.

"The Black-Star Dragon Ball is stuck in the giant's tooth." Dark cleared it up as Pan looked around and panicked for some reason.

"Look out!" Pan yelled as they flew away from the giant's oncoming foot.

"Dark, Panpour, now!" Goku yelled as Dark and Panpour nodded before the three of them flew into the giant's mouth.

"(What are they, crazy!?)" Chespin yelled while standing on Gokin's shoulder.

"Grandpa, are you out of your mind!?" Pan yelled.

"Granddad, Panpour, get out of there!" Gokin yelled before they saw Goku holding the giant's mouth open.

"Dark, Panpour, get the Dragon Ball, I can't hold it much longer!" Goku grunted while Dark and Panpour tried to set the Black-Star Dragon Ball free.

"We're trying Goku, we're trying!" Dark grunted as they kept pulling on the Black-Star Dragon with Dark trying his best to ignore the pain in his chest again.

"Ugh, the damn thing's stuck!" Panpour grunted as they kept on pulling.

"Too late!" Goku grunted as the mouth closed and now Goku, Dark, and Panpour were standing on the giant's tongue.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice, I really hate to do this." Dark said as he, Panpour, and Goku got into their Kamehameha stance.

"**Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAA!**" Goku, Dark, and Panpour fired a combined Kamehameha Wave just as the giant re-opened his mouth and the blast was enough to blast the tooth, as well as the Black-Star Dragon Ball, out of the giant's mouth as it went flying.

"The Dragon Ball!" Neo yelled as the tooth kept flying from the blast, then Gokin flew up with Chespin hanging on to his shoulder and then caught the tooth in his hands.

"I got it!" Gokin yelled happily while holding up the tooth with the Dragon Ball in it as Goku, Dark, and Panpour flew out of the giant's mouth.

"Yes! Now I can we got our first Dragon Ball!" Panpour said as everyone started to gather around Gokin and Chespin with Cubone in Pan's arms.

"Nice catch Gokin." Dark commented, making Gokin smile sheepishly with a light blush on his face while Chespin grinned and patted Gokin in the back of his head.

"That's a foul smelling cavity!" Pan said, then Cubone plugged up Pan's nose for her, then she said, "Thanks Cubone."

"What can I say? Dragon Ball hunting is a dirty job." Panpour shrugged as the giant stopped yelling in pain while Goku got the Dragon Ball out of the tooth as Goku held the Dragon Ball up.

"Yes! At this rate, a year will be plenty of time." Trunks said while looking at the Dragon Ball in Goku's hand.

"Good thing me and Gokin were here, right guys?" Pan asked while placing an arm around Gokin's shoulders as they saw the giant looking at them closely.

"Oh, hi there." Panpour waved to the giant.

"Sorry about that, you had something in your tooth that we needed." Neo apologized.

"Yeah, here you go." Gokin said while giving the giant his tooth back.

"(Put that under your pillow and you'll get a surprise visit from the Tooth Fairy.)" Chespin told the giant.

"That was a really bad cavity you had there giant." Goku said.

"Yeah, it might be best to brush your teeth as soon as you get back to your home." Dark suggested.

"Then rinse your mouth real good." Panpour added before they flew off and waved to the giant who smiled and waved back.

* * *

Soon, they made it back to the ship as they got a good look at the Four-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"The Four-Star ball, it's gorgeous!" Pan said with sparkles in her eyes.

"I don't think I saw anything this shiny up close, what about you guys?" Gokin asked his three Pokemon who were looking at the Dragon Ball as well.

"(Not since I saw my first drop of honey.)" Weedle answered.

"(It's so shiny and smooth.)" Chespin said in awe.

"(You can't find anything that smooth and shiny in Imecka, not even in Don Kee's palace.)" Cubone added.

"That's right, this is the first time you guys have seen a Dragon Ball up close, right?" Neo asked Pan and Gokin who nodded their heads.

"And it's all thanks to this little guy, you've really pulled through, keep up the good work." Pan said while rubbing the robot's head.

"Giru." the robot simply said as an idea came to Goku, who was hiding from Weedle behind Dark due to his fear of needles.

"Hey, why don't we call him Giru?" Goku suggested.

"Good idea Goku, he seems pretty fond of that." Panpour agreed.

"Giru? I doubt he'll object to that, it is his favorite word." Trunks said.

"It suits the little guy." Neo said happily.

"I like it, and it's easy to remember." Gokin said as his three Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Well, then it's settled, your new name is Giru, how's that sound?" Pan asked the robot now named Giru.

"Good! Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru." Giru said happily while Gokin turned to Weedle.

"Now let's find out your ability and moves so far." Gokin told Weedle.

"Giru, Giru. Allow me." Giru said as he scanned Weedle, then he turned to Gokin and explained, "Weedle's ability is Shield Dust, damaging moves used by opponents will not have an additional effect. Weedle's moves are Poison Sting, String Shot, and Electroweb."

"Wow, that's a good little fella, I'm glad he's with us now, what do you think Dark?" Panpour asked, but he and the others saw that Dark was just staring at the Black-Star Dragon Ball like he was in some sort of trance, but he snapped out of it once Chespin used Vine Whip to slap Dark across the face to snap him out of his trance.

"You okay Granddad? You've been staring at the Dragon Ball for no reason." Gokin said in concern for his Grandpa.

"Yeah, I should be fine now. Sorry for worrying you guys." Dark apologized to everyone in the ship as they decided to head out to find the next Black-Star Dragon Ball, that's when Dark decided to think to himself.

"What's going on? Why did I just stare at the Black-Star Dragon Ball for no reason? It felt like someone was calling to me from in that Black-Star Dragon Ball. All of this has been happening to me ever since Emperor Pilaf used them back on the Lookout. Am I overworking myself?" Dark thought while Panpour looked at Dark with a worried expression on his face.

* * *

One Black-Star Dragon Ball down, six more to go. Not only that, but Gokin has made a new partner and friend in Weedle, he might get lucky and catch another Pokemon, what will it be? What has been happening to Dark lately? Are the strange things happening to Dark and the Black-Star Dragon Balls connected in a way? Find out as the search for the second Black-Star Dragon Ball begins next time on Dragon Ball GT White!


	7. Trunks, the Bride

Last time on Dragon Ball GT White, the Dragon Ball Search Party located a Black-Star Dragon Ball on a planet where everything was big and they were like bugs. While trying to find the Dragon Ball, Gokin a Hairy Pokemon named Weedle. Soon they found the Dragon Ball, but they had to get it the hard way, out of a giant's tooth. Thanks to teamwork from Dark, Panpour, and Goku with their Kamehameha Waves, they now have their first Black-Star Dragon Ball. But when they got back to the ship to find another one, Dark just stared at the Dragon Ball like he was in some sort of trance. The search to save the Earth continues today!

Trunks, the Bride

As they soared through space to find the next Black-Star Dragon Ball, Pan was suddenly glaring at Giru who was sweating in fear as Pan held up a pair of scissors while Gokin, Chespin, Cubone, and Weedle gulped a little.

"You better spit the rest out right now or you'll get it!" Pan yelled, but Giru swallowed the metal he stole.

"You shouldn't have done that, Giru." Gokin said.

"(He's a dead bot.)" Chespin added while Pan got REALLY mad at Giru now.

"Oh that does it! That's the last straw Giru! You had your chance and you blew it! It's time to pay the consequences!" Pan yelled as she got some rope ready.

"(He should've spit it out.)" Weedle whispered, standing on Chespin's head while Cubone nodded in agreement.

"Hold still or you'll REALLY get it!" Pan yelled while tying Giru up to the wall, then when she was finished, Giru was hanging off the floor as Pan asked, "There, how do you like that?"

"No, let go, not fair! Giru, Giru!" Giru said while trying to get out of the bind he was in.

"Well I could dump you out the airlock, would that be fair!? Eating a control panel is practically mutiny! This will teach you to have a little self-control!" Pan yelled as Gokin and his three Pokemon backed away slowly.

"Trunks, Neo, Panpour, help, please! Giru, Giru, Giru!" Giru yelled for help.

"Pan I think we should think of a different punishment." Trunks said while driving the ship.

"Like what exactly?" Panpour asked.

"Let's just feed him until he's full." Goku suggested.

"Good thinking Goku, that always works for us when we're hungry." Dark agreed.

"But Grandpa I'm trying to discipline him, do you two mind!?" Pan yelled, then she pointed her scissors at Giru as she continued with, "And besides, what do you plan to feed him!? Navigation equipment, landing gear, why not our life support system!?" Then a munching sound was heard as Gokin went over to Giru to pull something out of his mouth as Pan pulled her hand back to see that her scissors were gone as they turned to see Gokin trying to stop Giru from eating the scissors.

"(Well, he seems to be enjoying those scissors, I'll tell ya that.)" Chespin joked, then he laughed a little.

Cubone then smacked Chespin in the back of the head with his Bone Club attack before he said, "(Come on Chespin, that's not funny.)"

"(Yeah, he's turning all our metal into his own lunch.)" Weedle agreed.

Chespin pouted a little while rubbing the back of his head as he muttered, "(Everyone's a critic.)"

"Giru, let go! I gave Pan those scissors last year!" Gokin grunted, but his hand slipped and Giru ate the scissors.

"Sorry Gokin, it was too delicious to resist." Giru said.

"Try that again, and you're going to the scrap pile!" Pan threatened as Giru shook in fear before he nodded.

"Well, I know one thing, we need to buy an energy supply for Giru if we don't want the entire ship to be his All-You-Can-Eat Buffet." Neo said while looking at the tied up robot.

"We need new scissors too." Pan added, then Panpour spotted something ahead of their ship.

"Hey guys, there's the nearest planet." Panpour said while pointing at the planet in front of them, then he turned to Giru and asked, "Do you think there's a Dragon Ball on that planet?"

"Giru, Dragon Ball detected, ahead ten-thousand two-hundred kilometers, Giru, Giru. Confirmed, ahead ten-thousand two-hundred kilometers, Giru, Giru, Giru." Giru told the others.

"Let's see here." Trunks said while typing away, then he said, "Yep, that would put us directly on the surface."

"Yep, the planet's holding a Dragon Ball, no doubt about it." Neo said while looking at what Trunks typed in as Trunks flew the ship closer to the planet.

* * *

Soon they landed on a grassy field and stretched their arms, legs, and tails.

Then Panpour inhaled the fresh air coming from the planet, let out a relaxed sigh, then said, "Oh yeah, this is my kind of planet. Nice, green, and best of all, Pokemon of their regular shape and size."

"(You can say that again.)" Cubone agreed as they saw some bird Pokemon fly over their heads.

"Now, let's go find that Dragon Ball." Neo said as they began their search.

"(I just hope finding this Black-Star Dragon Ball won't be as hard as the last one.)" Chespin said to Weedle who was still on the Grass-Type's head.

After looking around, they stumbled upon a small village.

"Oh, a little village, how peaceful... A little too peaceful." Pan said while looking around.

"Yeah, there's not a soul around." Trunks said while looking around as well.

"Aw, that means no food." Goku said as Dark let out a tired sigh as he and Goku had their hands over their stomachs.

"How can you two be hungry!? You just stuffed your faces!" Pan yelled.

"(It's like they're both a couple of bottomless pits.)" Chespin said in annoyance with his arms crossed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Chespin." Panpour said while slowly shaking his head, but then Giru started to beep.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Dragon Ball straight ahead, forward one-hundred meters! Giru, Giru, Giru." Giru said while pointing straight as they looked to see a big building straight ahead as they walked over to where Giru picked up the Dragon Ball's location.

"Is this the right direction Giru?" Trunks asked the robot floating next to him.

"Affirmative, Dragon Ball near, ten meters ahead." Giru answered as they found all the villagers in a hut, and the villagers looked like humans from Earth, except they have pointy ears kinda like Piccolo's ears.

"What do you guys think they're doing?" Gokin asked before they reached the villagers, and soon they pushed through the crowd to get to the front when they found a woman sitting in a chair wearing pink clothing.

"Hey there./Hey, how's it going?" Neo and Trunks greeted at the same time as all the villagers stared at them.

"Well, this is awkward." Panpour said as the Search Party stood together.

"Uh, excuse us, but is everything okay here?" Gokin asked.

"No, Zoonama has come." a villager answered, confusing the visitors from Earth.

"Who's Zoonama?" Goku asked while Dark shrugged his shoulders, but then he grunted and held his chest in pain like before.

Chespin glanced at Dark and then he asked with concern, "(Again with that? Seriously, what's the matter?)"

"Ugh, it's just like last time, when we found the Four-Star ball." Dark thought with one hand still on his chest.

"Dragon Ball discovered!" Giru said while pointing at the woman who had a Black-Star Dragon Ball in her hair as Giru said, "Dragon Ball in hair, Dragon Ball in hair!"

"(Yes!)" Weedle squealed happily as they rushed through the villagers and into the hut where the woman was in.

"Yep, it's a Dragon Ball." Pan said, taking a good look at the Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"Well, we've got the Four-Star ball, how many stars are on that one?" Neo asked as Gokin took a closer look to count the stars on the ball.

"One, two, three, four, five, six." Gokin counted the stars on the Dragon Ball in front of them.

"It's the Six-Star ball!" the Dragon Ball Search Party exclaimed together.

"Enough! Who are you people and why do you trespass in our village?" a man with a blue lightning bolt on his cheek asked the Dragon Ball Search Party.

"You'll have to forgive us. You see, that ball is ours and we need it." Trunks said, earning an elbow to the ribs from Neo.

"What he means to say is that your ball can save millions of lives of our people. I hate to ask, but do you think we can have it?" Neo asked while Trunks still rubbed his ribs where Neo elbowed him.

"You endanger yourselves by being here, we have no idea when Zoonama will return, we can't worry about your people when we have our own problems." the man said.

"Doma, in our hardships let's not forget others needs." the woman the man now known as Doma.

"Yes Leena." Doma said with a bow.

"Hey, who is this Zoonama that's causing all the trouble?" Goku asked.

"Would you mind telling us about him?" Dark asked with his hands free, but he still felt a little chest pain as he sweated a little.

"Yes, please, maybe there's a way we can help you." Pan said while Gokin, Chespin, Cubone, and Weedle nodded in agreement.

"We made rude entrance, we'd like to make it up to you if you let us." Trunks said as all the villagers talked to each other silently.

* * *

Soon, the Dragon Ball Search Party sat at a table filled with food to feed mostly Goku, Dark, and Panpour as Doma, Leena, and an elderly villager sat with them to explain the terror known as Zoonama.

"Zoonama, that name strikes fear into our hearts. He's been the scourge of our village for some time now, he's an evil god monster who can cause the planet to tremble just by shaking his whiskers. There is no light in his heart, only darkness. We have tried to appease him with our most valuable treasures, our finest corn, the best of our grapes, our freshest nuts and golden grains, but nothing satisfies him anymore. He's no longer interested in treasure, now he wants our women." the village elder explained as Panpour did a spit take and spat out the water he was drinking.

"He wants your WHAT!?" the Dragon Ball Search Party yelled.

"Great power detected, danger approaching, danger approaching!" Giru suddenly yelled while starting to get scared.

"(That's not a good sign.)" Chespin gulped a bit.

"He's coming!" a villager yelled as they stood up from the table to get ready.

"Danger approaching! Not safe, not safe!" Giru yelled while running around like a chicken with its head chopped off before Pan tripped him while the others kept looking out for Zoonama.

"We heard you already! You're so annoying!" Pan yelled before Panpour dragged Giru away from the angry Saiyan while a dark green monster that sorta looked like some sort of mutated fish with long whiskers walked into the village while laughing, that monster had to be none other than Zoonama.

"Well my peasants, have you decided on a bride for me yet?" Zoonama asked as the Dragon Ball Search Party got a good look from the window.

"Ugh! Someone's gotta marry him?" Pan asked in disgust.

"I don't think they would really want to marry him, would they?" Gokin asked the village elder.

"I'm afraid we don't have any choice in the matter, my daughter, Leena, is to be his bride." the elder, who is now known as Leena's Father, said sadly.

"What!? You can't just turn her over to a monster like that!" Trunks yelled.

"He's right, that's like making a sacrifice out of her!" Neo agreed.

"Oh, I'm finally entering the hallow state of matrimony, do this, do that, do this, do that, hold me, kiss me, now scratch my back and rub my feet. Yes, lovely marriage, make me lunch, make me dinner." Zoonama said while clapping.

"Yuck, I think I'm gonna puke." Panpour said while covering his mouth while Giru covered his face.

"Hey, you burnt the meatloaf, you little peasant wench, now I'll stomp on it and make you lick it from between my toes!" Zoonama said, making Gokin gag.

"(What kind of monster is he?)" Cubone asked Chespin and Weedle.

"(The kind that knows how to make my skin crawl.)" Chespin shuddered.

"(Are you sure that's not just me crawling on your head?)" Weedle asked while still on Chespin's head.

"(You're only tickling me a little, that creep is making me sick, that's different.)" Chespin said.

"Where should I shake my whiskers? Where's my bride?" Zoonama asked while messing with his whiskers a bit, striking fear into the hearts of the villagers.

"No Zoonama, we beg you!" one of the villagers begged.

"Good, I like it when people beg me, but only my bride can stop the quake." Zoonama said as his whiskers began to wiggle as the ground began to shake causing the villagers to scream.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Panpour yelled before he, Giru, Chespin, Cubone, and Weedle fell to the floor due to the shaking.

"I love to shake things up! How about a picture of the groom? Yes, shake it baby, shake!" Zoonama said with his whiskers still wiggling.

"This defies all logic!" Neo yelled.

"How can he cause an earthquake just by doing that!?" Trunks yelled.

"So where's my bride-to-be? If she doesn't show up in one minute, I'll erupt the volcano and torch this place!" Zoonama said making the villagers scream again.

"He wouldn't!" Gokin growled as Leena ran out of the hut.

"So be it, magma flow, fire it up! Blow your stack, let it go, go go!" Zoonama said.

"Zoonama!" Zoonama turned to face Leena who spoke up as he walked over to her.

"So you want to become the wife of the Great Zoonama and join me in my love nest and watch me shake the world with my massive power, is that it?" Zoonama asked as Panpour pulled Giru back down to the floor while Chespin did the same thing to Cubone and Weedle.

"No, I do not! But, if you will stop the quake and spare my people, I'll be willing to give it a try." Leena said.

"She's giving her consent!" Pan told the others.

"What!?" Trunks and Neo yelled at the same time.

"Leena, no!" Doma yelled as he ran to help, only for some of the villagers to hold him back.

The earthquake stopped as Zoonama looked down at Leena who looked away before she closed her eyes and she trembled in fear.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Gokin said.

"I won't let her do this, I can't!" Doma yelled.

"Yes, you really are cute, aren't you?" Zoonama asked as his whiskers hung by her side as Zoonama continued with, "You passed the test, my bride, you'll do just fine. Your clothing, on the other hand, is another story, not suited for a wedding at all. Get rid of the old rags baby, get yourself a decent wedding dress, and I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow." Zoonama said as he walked away as Leena was about to faint, then Dark brought Infernape out to catch her before she could hit the floor as he walked back to the others.

"Is she okay?" Pan asked as Infernape nodded.

"Until tomorrow, my bride." Zoonama said before he left the village for the day.

* * *

Later, they got Leena into her bed.

"Don't worry Leena, we'll take care of Zoonama for you!" Pan said while the others looked at her like she was crazy as she continued with, "If we beat him, can we have that ball so we can help our people?"

"If you beat him you can have whatever you want young lady, but is such a thing possible?" the village elder asked.

"We may seem young, but Grandpa, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo have lots of experience, they took care of stuff like this back home, and they're actually the five strongest men on our planet." Pan told the elder.

"Well, actually-" Trunks didn't finish because Panpour placed his paw over Trunks' mouth, and he did the same for Neo to prevent him from saying anything himself.

"It's decided everyone, there's not a lot of options for the moment, the eleven of us will stand up and fight Zoonama to save your village, you have my word." Gokin said seriously while Chespin stood proud on top of his trainer's head.

"Uh, Gokin, there's only nine of us." Panpour pointed out.

"I'm counting Cubone and Weedle." Gokin said while pointing his tail at his other two Pokemon who were still out of their Pokeballs.

"Oh. Well in that case, then it's actually sixteen of us. You forgot to mention your Grandpa's other Pokemon." Panpour mentioned.

Chespin sighed, "(Oh whatever, we're gonna stop Zoonama no matter how many of us there are.)"

"Thank you." Leena said with gratitude.

"I will fight too." Doma said, stepping up, taking the others by surprise.

"Doma?" Leena asked as Doma turned to her.

"He may be powerful but my love for you is greater, I cannot live without you Leena." Doma said while taking one of Leena's hands into his own.

"Awww!" Pan and Gokin said together while Chespin used his Vine Whip to shape a heart over his head.

"Now that's the kind of courage our tribe needs." the village elder said.

"We'll fight him together Doma." Trunks said after Panpour got off him and Neo.

"It might get rough, Zoonama has dangerous powers." Neo added as Goku and Dark walked up, each carrying a plate full of food.

"He sure does, but what he's doing is wrong and it gives us the advantage." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement, but then a woman came and took the plates away from them.

"How dare you! Didn't I tell you boys this food is for Leena?" the woman said before she walked away as Panpour smacked his forehead and shook his head slowly.

"Well, I guess it's time to get down to business." Dark said before he and Goku began to throw punches and kicks while Pan, Trunks, Gokin, Neo, Panpour, Giru, Chespin, Cubone, and Weedle looked at each other.

"Well sir, if you're okay with us working together, then we'll get started." Neo told the village elder.

"Yeah, we're ready." Pan added while Gokin nodded in agreement.

"Some more-so than the rest." Panpour quietly added while glancing at Dark and Goku who were still punching and kicking the air.

"Yes, we graciously accept your help." the village elder said.

"Well you're welcome. I already have a plan and we need a wedding dress, if you have one." Pan said.

Soon they were looking at a pink wedding dress which had some different pretty colors on it as males stared at it while Pan awed it before she said, "Gosh, that's beautiful Leena. On our planet, brides usually wear white, but I like this better."

"Thanks, Doma and I were to be wed next week." Leena said while she and Doma held hands.

"Oh don't you worry about that, that's one dream that's gonna come true." Pan assured.

"Thanks Pan, you give us hope." Doma said.

"Wait, what are you planning to do with Leena's wedding dress?" Goku asked in confusion.

"I'm glad you asked." Pan said while smiling at Goku.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Gokin whispered to Chespin, Cubone, Weedle, Dark, and Panpour.

* * *

Five minutes later, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, Neo, Gokin, Chespin, Cubone, Weedle, and Giru watched as Pan tried to put the wedding dress on Goku who kept struggling to break free.

"Are you crazy!?" Goku yelled while struggling.

"Grandpa, stay still!" Pan yelled.

"Forget it, you're not dressing me up like a girl, I've tried that before, it didn't work!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah right, liar! When?" Pan asked as Goku popped his head out in the open from the dress.

"When I was a kid." Goku answered.

"I remember that day, it was the first adventure me, Panpour, Goku, and Bulma went on to find the Dragon Balls, it happened in a village where we first met Oolong." Dark said, remembering what happened the last time Goku dressed like a girl.

"It was also before I was able to talk like a human from the Roaming Lake." Panpour added.

"Great, you have experience, besides you have to be the one to do it because you're the strongest." Pan said.

"Huh?/Excuse me?" Dark and Panpour asked, sounding a little offended.

"Oh, you two know what I mean." Pan said.

"Uh, we really don't." Panpour said while crossing his arms as Dark did the same.

"Anyway, what's the plan Pan?" Gokin asked, getting back to the plan.

"Zoonama will think Grandpa is Leena and take him back to his lair, then when he lets his guard down, you use these on him." Pan said as she pulled a brown blanket off some kind of object, scaring the others as they saw a large pair of scissors laying on the wall, then Pan asked, "Well, what do you think? Pretty good plan, huh?"

"It's a little severe, isn't it?" Trunks asked, still shaking a little.

Giru looked at the scissors, then he walked over to them with a glint in his red eye, but then he was lifted into the air by Chespin, who used his Vine Whip to hold Giru, then the Spiny Nut Pokemon crossed his arms and said, "(Don't even think about it.)"

"Oh, now I get it, the scissors are for cutting off Zoonama's whiskers, thereby taking away his ability to summon earthquakes or erupting volcanoes, thus saving this planet and giving us one step closer to finding the rest of the Black-Star Dragon Balls to save Earth." Gokin said in realization.

"You got it cousin, that's the plan." Pan said as she and Gokin gave each other a high-five.

"It might work, but this disguise won't, I look absolutely ridiculous." Goku said as they looked in the mirror and they saw that the dress didn't fit Goku at all due to his now shorter body.

"You're right, the dress is too big on you Goku. If it wasn't for Pilaf's wish." Panpour said, still a little sore about the Black-Star Dragon Balls being used by an old enemy.

"If he didn't use them, we wouldn't even be here in the first place and this planet would still be suffering from Zoonama. So I guess it happened for a reason." Dark pointed out.

"You know what we need? We need someone taller to put the dress on." Pan said as Trunks and Neo tried to sneak out of the room.

"But who do we know that's tall enough to put on the dress?" Gokin asked before they looked at each other as Trunks and Neo were almost out the door, but luck was not on their side.

"Oh Trunks, Neo." Goku, Dark, Panpour, Pan, and Gokin said, making Trunks and Neo as stiff as a couple of boards as Neo's tail shot up.

"NOT IT!" Neo quickly yelled, making Trunks glare at him.

"(We've got the perfect job for you.)" Chespin said as his Vine Whip vines wrapped around Trunks' waist before they pulled him back to the others.

Five more minutes later, they tried to get the dress on Trunks.

"Stop it, let me go!" Trunks yelled, but the successfully got the dress on him as Panpour and Chespin tried to hold in their laughter.

"Don't take it so hard, you actually look pretty good." Goku said with his silly smile on his face while Dark gave off a silly giggle of his own.

Panpour and Chespin then looked at each other before they both burst into laughter as Cheapin said, "(Man, if Bulla saw him now, she'd never let him live it down!)" while Cubone closed his eyes and slowly shook his head while Weedle gave off his own giggle.

"Your skirt matches your hair, that's a nice touch." Pan said while Trunks had tears in his eyes.

"I don't know guys, it still needs a little something." Gokin said while looking at Trunks carefully.

"You're right, we just need to jazz up his hair a little bit, add some makeup and he'll be the cutest pretend bride in the whole village." Pan said, making Panpour and Chespin laugh harder while Weedle laughed a little harder and Cubone couldn't help but laugh along as Trunks got a surprised look on his face.

"What!? Forget it!" Trunks yelled.

"Make up your mind, do you want to save the Earth or not!?" Pan yelled with her hands on her hips.

Trunks then sighed in defeat and said, "I guess, but shouldn't someone smaller come along? It might make things go faster that way."

"Good point Trunks. Well, in that case, Panpour will go with you and go undercover in Zoonama's lair with a disguise of his own." Dark suggested as Panpour stopped laughing and shot up and looked at his trainer like he just grew another tail.

"WHAT!? Are you kidding me!?" Panpour yelled angrily.

"I think Dark's got a point, you're pretty good at sneaking around." Goku agreed with his smaller brother-in-law.

"Well thanks for complimenting me and my skills, but why me!?" Panpour yelled.

"Well, Zoonama looked like some kind of big fish, so he probably lives in a place next to some water." Gokin said.

"(And you're a Water-Type Kai Pokemon, so you're perfect for the job.)" Chespin added.

"As much as I like being near even a single drop of water, I'm not gonna do it! There's no telling what that big creep is gonna do." Panpour said before he looked away with his arms crossed.

Dark then took Panpour by his shoulders, gave off a friendly pleading look and said to his first Pokemon, "Panpour, I'm asking you as a friend."

Panpour tried his best to resist the look Dark was giving him as he groaned, "Oh man... with the face, and those eyes."

Then Panpour finally caved in to the look and said, "Oh all right, I'll do it. But don't make me do anything embarrassing."

Another five minutes later...

"Well look at the new you." Leena said as Trunks and Panpour yelled and Goku, Dark, Neo, Chespin, Weedle, even Gokin and Cubone burst into laughter when they saw that Trunks was also wearing a black wig and some makeup and he has a green lightning bolt on his cheek and Panpour had a dress on himself, one that was perfect for a Pokemon his size, and he was also wearing a blonde wig and some makeup along with a couple of pink bubbles on his cheeks.

Trunks turned and glared at Neo, who kept laughing, as he growled, "Neo, when this is over, I'll get you for this!"

Panpour angrily turned away from the mirror, glared at Dark, and shouted, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

The next day, Trunks and Panpour each wore headpieces while Trunks held a bouquet of flowers, needless to say that neither of them liked the plan already.

"Why me? Oh well, it doesn't get any lower than this, I guess things can only get better than this." Trunks said.

"Great, this is just great. After we collect all of the Black-Star Dragon Balls, I'm gonna find that no-good Emperor Pilaf and I'm gonna kill him for getting us into this mess in the first place." Panpour mumbled to himself.

"I hate that you have to do this, I'm sorry Trunks and Panpour." Leena apologized.

"Hey, no biggie." Trunks assured.

"I'd do just about anything to help those in need, I just haven't done it in a dress before." Panpour said while looking at his dress.

"Goodbye Leena, it's time to go Trunks and Panpour." Doma said with the scissors behind his back.

"Be careful Doma please, if I lose you, I'll lose everything." Leena said before she and Doma hugged each other.

"(Aw, that's sweet.)" Chespin said happily.

"Make sure Trunks takes this to Zoonama, trust me, it'll be easier to cut off his whiskers with this." a woman said while handing Pan a jug.

"Ah, thank you very much." Pan said while carefully taking the jug.

"Hey, can I try some of that?" Goku asked.

"I'd rather you didn't." Dark said while holding Goku by his shoulders.

"Absolutely not! Strong drinks are not for children." the woman said.

"But I eat Chi-Chi's food all the time." Goku said.

"You're REALLY lucky Chi-Chi's not here right now." Neo said nervously.

"Prepare yourself Trunks, you're gonna have to give the best performance of the lifetime, if he finds out you're not Leena it's all over!" Pan warned.

"Oh that won't happen, I really am Leena, silly girl." Trunks said in the best lady voice he could.

Panpour smacked his forehead and said, "We're doomed."

Then Gokin walked in and said, "Pardon me people, I'd hat to interrupt the 'before plan' chat, but... HE'S HERE, ZOONAMA'S ON HIS WAY HERE!" that's when they heard some rumbling.

"(This is it.)" Chespin said.

"Here we go, now let's stick to the plan, get him relaxed and comfy, and then cut his whiskers!" Pan said before she took Gokin and Chespin and hid with the others, leaving Trunks and Panpour alone.

"Where are you, my beautiful bride? Here comes Zoonama." Zoonama said, wearing a big red bow tie as he approached the hut they were in as he said, "Come out my sweet."

"Trunks, that's your queue." Pan whispered as Trunks ran out and then tripped.

Panpour smacked his forehead again as he walked outside and he whispered to himself, "This is gonna be one long day." then he stood still like a statue.

"Come out dear, it's Zoonama, where are you? Get out here, or I'll level this whole place with a quake and erase it with lava! Do you hear me!?" Zoonama yelled.

"I'm up here Zoonama." Trunks said in his bad lady voice, then he muttered, "You big ugly tub of lard."

"You really need to look pretty." Panpour said as both he and Trunks brushed themselves off and fixed their headpieces before Panpour resumed looking like a statue.

"Did I hear you whisper Leena? Keeping secrets from the groom huh?" Zoonama asked, looking over the edge to Trunks.

"No, I would never dream of hiding anything from you." Trunks said as Zoonama looked carefully.

"I can't put my finger on it, but there's something different about you today, I think it's your voice." Zoonama said as panic hit Trunks, Panpour, and the others.

"Trunks your acting stinks, you have to be more demeanor!" Pan whispered as Trunks flinched a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Zoonama asked.

"Oh no, I caught a bit of a cold last night, that's all." Trunks said before he tried to do a girly laugh.

"We're dead, you'd have to be stupid and crazy to believe that." Panpour thought while staying in his statue pose.

"Oh what a relief, I wouldn't want my bride to change one bit, now come closer to me Leena, so I can get a better look at your beautiful face." Zoonama said as everyone's eyes widened as Zoonama continued with, "Wedding bells are nice, but let me sneak a little peak at you."

"Uh-oh, didn't count on this happening." Gokin whispered.

"Maybe I should've worn the dress in his place after all." Neo whispered now feeling sorry for his good friend.

"(I doubt you'd fair better than him right now.)" Chespin whispered while pointing at Trunks.

"Come closer my sweet Leena, don't be shy." Zoonama said.

"It's just that I hardly know you." Trunks said.

"Don't be silly, I just want to see your pretty face." Zoonama said.

"Uh-oh, this could get ugly." Goku whispered.

"Tell me about it." Dark whispered.

"I can't put my finger on it, but there's something different about you." Zoonama said as Trunks held the flowers over his mouth.

"It must be the wedding dress." Trunks said.

"Perhaps you're right, it's your veil, why not take it off?" Zoonama asked.

"Come on, you're too stiff, that's Panpour's job! Be creative for goodness sake!" Pan whispered.

"I'm trying!" Trunks whispered back.

"What's that Leena?" Zoonama asked.

"I'm dying to remove my veil, but it's not proper until we're alone." Trunks said.

"That was close." Panpour thought in relief.

"Trunks came through with that one." Doma whispered.

"Nice work buddy." Neo whispered.

"I don't know, it seemed like he was skating on thin ice to me." Pan whispered.

"Hey, before the ice breaks, what do you say we attack Zoonama?" Goku suggested, making almost the others fall over.

"I'm in." Dark quickly agreed.

"Granddad, Goku, we can't, he could use a volcano to torch the village!" Gokin yelled quietly.

"He's right, we need to use our heads!" Pan whispered.

"How cute, what a refined young lady." Zoonama said.

"Oh, why thank you. And I even got you this nice looking statue." Trunks said with a hand on top of Panpour who whacked the Saiyan with his tail without Zoonama seeing it.

"And thoughtful too, I've always wanted a pretty looking statue, and it looks like a beautiful Water-Type Pokemon." Zoonama said while holding Panpour up who tried his best not to grin like an idiot.

"In a way, I like the way he thinks, but in another, I really don't." Panpour thought.

"Come Leena, let's go find some privacy, I know a place where we can place this nice statue and you can let your hair down." Zoonama said as Trunks walked into his open hand before Zoonama jumped down to the ground.

"Where are we going?" Trunks asked.

"To my little love nest." Zoonama said as disgust hit Trunks and Panpour's faces as Zoonama walked away with Trunks and Panpour.

"Alright, everything's working according to my plan, now let's go, we can't lose sight of them!" Pan said before they left to follow Zoonama.

* * *

Zoonama kept walking while holding Trunks and Panpour.

"You smell nice." Zoonama commented.

"Oh you, please." Trunks said before one of Zoonama's whiskers began to touch his face.

"I'm glad I'm not him right now." Panpour thought as he tried his best not to throw up.

"Your skin feels so soft." Zoonama said, then Trunks smacked the whisker away, making Zoonama stop walking.

"Leena, don't ever touch my whiskers! You want me to cause the volcano to erupt and burn your village?" Zoonama asked, making Panpour gulp silently.

"Uh-oh, think fast Trunks!" Panpour said through mind link.

"I was only trying to protect you, a mosquito landed on your whisker and was about to bite." Trunks made up, calming Zoonama down.

"I see, sorry about that you sweet little thing." Zoonama said as Trunks tried really hard not to gag as he managed a small lady giggle, and then Zoonama continued walking.

"Well, we're almost there." Zoonama said confusing Trunks and Panpour.

"Almost where?" Trunks asked as Panpour wondered that himself.

"To a place where no one will ever bother us again, it's my little secret." Zoonama answered as they stood near a pond, and of course Panpour was all happy about it, even more so when he saw Water-Type Pokemon swimming around in the pond.

"Oh, uh, it's nice." Trunks said.

"On the other hand, this 'being a statue' thing might not be so bad after all, this is my kind of place." Panpour thought happily.

"This isn't it silly, now take a deep breath." Zoonama said as Trunks did just that before Zoonama jumped into the water, much to Panpour's joy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku, Dark, and the others were wearing camouflage as they tried to find Zoonama, Trunks, and Panpour.

"That's strange, it's like they just disappeared." Pan said.

"But we can't lose them." Neo said while looking around.

"He's right, that would put Trunks and Panpour in more danger." Doma agreed.

"Must find Trunks and Panpour, Giru." Giru said while standing on Gokin's shoulder with Chespin on Gokin's other shoulder.

"Hey, no sweat Doma, I can track anyone anywhere." Goku assured.

"So can I, don't worry about a thing." Dark also assured.

"I just hope Panpour and Trunks are okay with Zoonama, wherever they are." Gokin said while looking at the sky.

"(Don't worry buddy, both Panpour and Trunks are strong, they can take care of themselves.)" Chespin assured, earning a soft smile and a pat on the head from Gokin.

* * *

Zoonama soon jumped out of the water and into some sort of cave as Trunks and Panpour gasped.

"We're here." Zoonama said as Trunks and Panpour looked around the cave.

"Oh gosh Zoonama, it's uh, so huge." Trunks said as his voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Who would wanna live in this cave... besides Zoonama and some cave dwelling Pokemon I know?" Panpour thought, still looking around.

* * *

Goku and Dark were sniffing the ground but then Dark sniffed a puddle next to them.

"What's this, a puddle?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion as Goku, Pan, and Gokin walked over to the puddle.

"That's strange, there are puddles, but it hasn't rained, what's up with that?" Pan asked in confusion while Gokin put a hand under his chin and began to think about it and Chespin and Giru were mimicking his movements.

"It could be a clue to where Zoonama, Trunks, and Panpour might be." Gokin guessed with a shrug, making Chespin and Giru shrug as well.

"Hey guys, me and Doma stumbled on to something over here!" Neo called as they went over to him and Doma as they looked at a pink flower floating in a puddle.

"Look, this flower. Isn't this one of the flowers that Leena picked out for Trunks' disguise?" Doma asked.

"(Looks like it.)" Chespin answered.

"I think you're right, but could they have dove in?" Pan asked as they looked at the pond next to them.

"We're gonna find out." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement before they took off all of their clothes, making the others look away.

"(MY EYES! IT BURNS!)" Chespin screamed while covering his eyes.

"Jeez, put some clothes on Grandpa, you and Dark are gross!" Pan yelled while covering her eyes.

"Granddad, we don't want to stand here and see you and Goku naked!" Gokin said, covering his eyes as well.

"And hurry up you two, this isn't a locker room!" Pan yelled while tossing Goku his clothes.

"Do you and Goku always walk around without a single pair of pants on before even my Dad was born Granddad!?" Gokin yelled while tossing Dark his close, then he saw Chespin's cheeks puff up a little before he swallowed something, so Gokin asked, "What's the matter Chespin?"

"(I just threw up in my mouth a little.)" Chespin answered.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru!" Giru said while running around.

"Be quiet!" Pan yelled, kicking Giru and sending him flying into a tree.

"Goku and I wanted to take a look underwater and we never swim with our clothes on." Dark said.

"I don't see what the big deal is, we used to take baths together all the time." Goku told Pan as her face was red with embarrassment and Gokin and Chespin's eyes were really wide.

"Liar!" Pan yelled as Gokin quietly walked over to Giru, unaware that something blue was gazing at him from the pond.

"I'm not lying." Goku said.

"But that was when I was a baby, right? I mean I'm a young woman now Grandpa! People grow up you know, and you and Dark never seem to!" Pan yelled as Gokin walked back over with Giru on his shoulder again with Chespin standing next to his trainer.

"(Sometimes, I can't believe that those two are related to Gokin.)" Chespin muttered to himself while Goku and Dark tied their clothes to their heads.

"Well I don't want to grow up if it means swimming with your clothes on." Goku said before he dived into the water.

"Neither do I, I like swimming this way." Dark agreed before he dived in after Goku.

"(Seriously, how does Panpour deal with those two?)" Chespin asked himself as the figure underwater kept looking at Gokin when its red eyes narrowed a little.

"Uh, Pan, Gokin, I'm not trying to be nosy, but are Goku and Dark really your Grandfathers?" Doma asked while sweat dropping.

"Yes, they really are." Gokin sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately." Pan added.

"Strange, here we start small and grow big then shrivel." Doma said.

"Actually, there's a funny story about Goku and Dark's current size-" Neo was interrupted by something springing out of the water as they looked at something that looks like a blue jellyfish with red eyes.

"What's that?" Gokin asked in confusion as Giru scanned the mysterious floating fish.

"Frillish, the Floating Pokemon. They paralyze prey with poison, then drag them down to their lairs, five miles below the surface. Giru, Giru, Giru." Giru explained as Frillish floated closer to Gokin, Chespin, and Giru.

"(Man, I hope we didn't disturb his slumber or something.)" Chespin said, even though he sharpened his spikes.

"What does he want with Gokin?" Pan asked.

"(You, boy with tail, battle me.)" Frillish said while motioning one of his flippers for Gokin to battle.

"Gokin, I think that Frillish wants to have a battle with you." Doma said as Frillish nodded his head, taking Gokin by surprise.

"(Why do these Pokemon from different planets always go after Gokin?)" Chespin complained a little.

"As in a Pokemon Battle?" Gokin asked a little nervous.

"Yeah, just like Dark did when he was in Unova." Neo answered.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. But what kind of Pokemon should I use against someone like Frillish?" Gokin said to himself, but everyone was caught off guard when one of his Pokeballs popped open and Weedle emerged in front of Gokin, ready for battle.

Chespin blinked a couple of times, "(Okay, didn't see that coming.)"

"Weedle, you want to try and battle Frillish?" Gokin asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

"(That's right Sir, just leave it to me!)" Weedle replied with confidence.

"It might not be a bad idea. After all, Weedle does know Poison Sting, String Shot, and Electroweb, and Frillish is a Water-Type Pokemon, so he'll be at a disadvantage against a move like Electroweb. Plus Weedle could use some battle experience." Neo told Gokin who looked determined to battle Frillish.

"Okay then, Weedle, I'm counting on you to help me out against Frillish." Gokin said as Weedle nodded his head, then Frillish began the battle by firing a beam of bubbles at Weedle.

"That's Bubble Beam!" Neo exclaimed.

"Weedle, pop those bubbles with Poison Sting!" Gokin called as Weedle fired multiple purple needles as they popped all of the bubbles from Frillish's Bubble Beam.

"Now use Electroweb!" Gokin called as Weedle fired electrical strings from his mouth at Frillish, but he dodged the attack, causing Gokin to exclaim, "That Frillish is pretty fast!" then Frillish launched a green ball of energy at Weedle, causing him to be air born.

"(Okay, I didn't expect the guy to know an attack like Energy Ball.)" Chespin said while blinking a couple of times, then Frillish fired a purple ball of energy at Weedle.

"That's Shadow Ball! Weedle, quick, use String Shot to dodge!" Gokin yelled as Weedle shot some sticky strings from his mouth as it stuck to Gokin's arm as Weedle used it to dodge Frillish's Shadow Ball as Weedle safely landed on the ground as Gokin said, "Nice one Weedle, now let's use Poison Sting again!" then Weedle turned to fire his Poison Sting at Frillish, but before Weedle could use his attack, Frillish quickly got Weedle good with a ball of water, trapping the Hairy Pokemon inside.

"That must be Water Pulse!" Pan exclaimed just before the water ball exploded, causing a good amount of pain to Weedle.

"Weedle, are you okay?" Gokin asked in concern as Weedle stood up a bit, then suddenly he gave off a bright glow, taking the others by surprise as Gokin asked, "What's going on with Weedle?"

"He's evolving." Doma said as Weedle began to change shape, and when the glow died down, everyone saw that Weedle evolved into a yellow cocoon with black eyes.

"(Uh, what did Weedle evolve into?)" Chespin asked as Gokin pulled his Pokedex out for more info.

"Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Weedle. Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch." Gokin's Pokedex explained as Frillish fired another Shadow Ball at the newly evolved Kakuna who just stood there.

"Okay then, Kakuna, time to try out this new move, use Harden!" Gokin yelled as Kakuna shined a bit and took the Shadow Ball attack like it was nothing.

Frillish gasped, "(What!?)"

"Now, fire an Electroweb at Frillish!" Gokin yelled as Kakuna fired an Electroweb that trapped shocked Frillish, then Gokin yelled, "Now let's give Frillish a good spin!" then Kakuna spun around with Frillish still in the Electroweb as both Pokemon spun around really fast.

"I'm getting dizzy just watching them." Pan said while holding her head while Chespin got so dizzy he landed on his back as Frillish looked pretty dizzy himself.

"Finish it off with a good toss to the ground!" Gokin yelled as Kakuna pulled on the Electroweb as Frillish came crashing down to the ground and was not getting back up, that's when Gokin pulled a Pokeball out and yelled, "Now's my chance, go Pokeball!" then he threw the Pokeball at Frillish as it opened and sucked the Floating Pokemon inside before it closed up and landed on the grass, then it shook three times, then it clicked, then Gokin had a silly grin on his face as he went over to pick up the Pokeball, then he held it up high and happily yelled, "Yes, I caught a Frillish!" Chespin and Kakuna happily cheered.

Then Pan cleared her throat and said, "Remember the REAL reason that we're here."

Gokin got back on track and sheepishly said, "Oh, right, sorry." that's when Goku and Dark surfaced.

"Hey guys, there's a tunnel under the water, it looks like it leads to some caverns." Dark told the others as Gokin returned Kakuna.

"That must be where Zoonama took Trunks and Panpour." Goku added.

"Guess it's time for a little swim, but first..." Gokin said before he brought Frillish back out, then he said, "Frillish, you up for a little swim to Zoonama's lair?"

"(Zoonama? Sure thing, I'll take you and the others there, no problem. Besides that guy's really been a pain in my neck for so long, I've waited for the right time to find a way to get that beast, and then I saw you and I can tell you're just the one to help me get that guy. Follow me Boss. I can call you Boss, right?" Frillish explained before he shrugged and dived into the water.

"Looks like the villagers back in your village aren't the only ones who don't like Zoonama." Gokin told Doma, then he said, "And I think he knows where the lair is, come on." then they began to dive into the water.

* * *

In the cave, Zoonama was removing his bow tie while Trunks stood away from him and Panpour was just standing in the middle of a table surrounded by food.

"Leena, my dear, you should slip into something more comfortable." Zoonama said.

"Oh, can you pick something out for me?" Trunks asked while trying to find something to cut the whiskers off.

"I'd love to." Zoonama said as he tried to find something while Trunks backed away, but then his veil got stuck in a suit of armor.

"Hey, is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Panpour asked quietly while fanning himself with a fan he was holding with his tail as Trunks looked down a hole and saw boiling lava at the bottom.

"Lava! Oh great, that means we're inside a volcano!" Trunks said as he used his arm to remove some sweat from his body, but it also smudged some of his makeup as Panpour saw that some of his makeup was dripping off as well, making him gulp.

"I'd rather be back in the cool water then in a boiling hot rock." Panpour said while rubbing some sweat off his face as well, smudging some of his makeup in the process.

"I have the perfect dress for you my sweet." Zoonama said while holding up a pink dress.

"Oh, thank you." Trunks said as his wig fell off his head, Trunks didn't notice, but Panpour did as he began to shake a little and Zoonama was shocked at what he saw as Trunks then said, "How pretty, I love it."

"Uh Trunks, we've got a little problem here." Panpour said through mind link.

"You there, you're not my Leena, are you?" Zoonama asked angrily.

"Huh?" Trunks asked before he felt his head, only to find out that his wig and veil were both gone as he began to panic a bit as he quietly said, "Not good."

"We're dead." Panpour said to himself.

"How dare you!? No one tricks Zoonama and lives!" Zoonama yelled angrily, but then he suddenly calmed down and said, "But you, you're a different story, I can forgive you because you're so cute."

"Huh?" Trunks and Panpour asked, both were completely caught off guard by the sudden change in attitude as Zoonama picked Trunks up.

"I love short hair on young women and your physic, how athletic, what's your name sweetheart?" Zoonama asked.

"Name? Uh, I'm Trunksette." Trunks said, doing his bad lady voice again as Panpour smacked his forehead, smudging his makeup some more.

"Trunksette, you are the cutest thing I've ever seen." Zoonama said happily.

"Man, this guy really needs to get out more!" Trunks told Panpour through mind link.

"Just be glad your Father's not around to see this." Panpour replied, making Trunks gulp a little.

* * *

Under the water, Frillish was leading Gokin and the others over to Zoonama's cave as fast as they could.

* * *

Zoonama had dragged Trunks over to the table Panpour was standing on as Trunks tried really hard to resist blasting Zoonama away for touching his shoulder.

"Lovely, isn't it? The Pokemon statue you brought me makes it even better. Don't be shy, this is our wedding banquet, dig in sweetie." Zoonama said while both Trunks and Panpour tried not to gag.

"This is your chance Trunks, it's now or never." Panpour thought as Trunks nodded with a smile before he pulled out the bottle from before.

"But first, a toast to our new found love." Trunks said while uncorking the bottle.

"Hmmm, okay." Zoonama said as Trunks filled a very large glass with the red liquid that was in the bottle.

"Well, here's to a long and happy life together." Trunks said while holding up the glass to Zoonama.

"Oh how sweet, you go ahead, I'm not thirsty." Zoonama said as Trunks and Panpour's eyes widened.

"Uh-oh, didn't count on this." Panpour thought.

"Please, don't let me stop you Trunksette, bottoms up." Zoonama said.

"But sweetie, it's our wedding day, you have to." Trunks tried again.

"No I don't." Zoonama said.

"It's part of the celebration." Trunks said as Zoonama started to get mad, but Trunks just continued with, "Just one."

"If you want it, you drink it!" Zoonama yelled while pushing the glass away from him.

"Come on Trunks, think of something, we need to knock him out if we want those whiskers gone!" Panpour thought, then Trunks suddenly pulled on Panpour's tail, making him yelp as he rubbed his tail, then he glared at Trunks and growled, "Why you...!" but then he noticed that Zoonama was looking at him carefully and in confusion, that's when Panpour improvised and danced a little on the table to keep Zoonama amused while Trunks dumped the drink all over any food he could get to just before Panpour finished his little number and went back to his statue pose.

Zoonama clapped his hands and said, "Oh boy, it's one of those dancing statues, just like I've always wanted!"

"I figured it be better than any old statue in the village, but let's enjoy our dinner." Trunks said while picking up a large spoon filled with about five large red rice balls as he said, "Zoonama, try these, they're delicious."

"Are you going to feed me?" Zoonama asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes." Trunks answered.

"How sweet." Zoonama said before Trunks shoved the food down his mouth as Zoonama said, "Those are yummy."

"There's plenty where that came from, here have some more!" Trunks said before he picked up the whole plate and shoved the food into Zoonama's mouth.

"That's right, eat it up big guy." Panpour thought with a smirk on his face.

"Just tell me when you've had enough." Trunks told Zoonama.

"I've had enough Trunksette, I've had enough!" Zoonama said as he began to turn red.

* * *

Soon, Goku, Dark, and the others reached the cave as they got out of the water and gasped for air.

"(You'd think that Bulma would've had some scuba gear in the ship in case one of those Black-Star Dragon Balls were underwater.)" Chespin said while shaking the water off his body.

"Look you guys, a light." Doma said as they looked ahead and saw a light in front of them.

"Bingo, it's gotta be them." Pan said.

"I just hope Trunks and Panpour are still doing fine." Neo said, still a bit worried about Trunks.

"Thanks for helping us get here Frillish." Gokin told his new Pokemon.

"(Not a problem at all Boss!)" Frillish said before they sneaked over to Zoonama, Trunks, and Panpour.

* * *

"One more, okay?" Trunks asked before shoving one more rice ball into Zoonama's mouth as they both fell over.

"Okay Trunks, you can stop now, I think he's drunk." Panpour whispered before Zoonama got back up, and he was indeed drunk.

"I'm sorry, did I give you too much honey?" Trunks asked, getting up as well.

"Well..." Zoonama said before he burped as Trunks and Panpour had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Jeez, he definitely needs a breath mint or something, 'cause his breath STINKS!" Panpour yelled mentally.

"Yes, but it was tasty, I feel good." Zoonama said while wobbling a bit.

"I think it worked, he seems out of it!" Trunks thought as Zoonama began to hiccup.

"Oh, what was your first clue?" Panpour thought sarcastically.

"Trunksette, I want more now!" Zoonama yelled, holding out his hands.

"They're gone, you just ate them all." Trunks said while sweating nervously as was Panpour.

"No, I want more, I will cause an earthquake if you don't give me more!" Zoonama yelled, now having a temper tantrum.

"This is getting dangerous!" Trunks told Panpour through mind link.

"You're telling me, now I see why this big lug doesn't drink!" Panpour replied.

"Trunks, Panpour." Trunks and Panpour turned to see the rest of the gang hiding behind some of Zoonama's stuff.

"How's it going guys?" Gokin asked quietly.

"Do you want an honest answer, or do you want me and Trunks to lie like crazy?" Panpour asked quietly and nervously.

"I spiked his food and he's going crazy!" Trunks whispered.

Chespin took a look at Zoonama before he gulped and whispered, "(Whoa, you're telling us!)" then suddenly Zoonama turned to them.

"Who's in here!?" Zoonama yelled, coming up from behind Trunks and Panpour as he hiccuped, "I don't know who you are, but I'm not letting you ruin my time with Trunksette!"

"Oh they'd never do that, these are my good friends Zoonama, they just wanted to meet you." Trunks said.

"Get outta my face!" Zoonama yelled, backhanding Trunks and Panpour, sending them flying into a pile of Zoonama's treasure.

Then Panpour pulled himself out of the treasure pile, and he was REALLY red with anger as he yelled, "Okay, that's it, I've had enough of that overgrown catfish! It's time for him to catch some Z's, the hard way!" then he flew in fast, removing the dress he was wearing, and used Iron Tail on Zoonama's head, causing him to fall on his back and he was out cold and was laughing in his sleep.

"Well, he's really out, isn't he?" Goku asked as they looked at Zoonama.

"(And to think, this whole time, I could've knocked him out with an attack of my own, like Shadow Ball or Energy Ball!)" Frillish said while puffing his cheeks a bit and crossing his arms as Gokin patted his back.

"Well he had it coming to him, and I was getting tired of staying still like a statue, not to mention my back was itching up a storm and my tail's not really good at scratching and I couldn't reach it in that dress." Panpour sighed as Dark came and scratched Panpour on his back where he was itching as Panpour was relieved as he said, "Ooh yeah, that's it, that hits the spot. Thanks buddy."

"Good, now I can finally ditch the dress." Trunks said, removing the dress and getting back into his old clothes before he said, "You know, I think he actually cared, he's a strange one alright."

"(That's how he is, always wiggling his whiskers, picking on anyone smaller than him, including Water-Type Pokemon back in the pond like myself, I hate him.)" Frillish said, still pretty annoyed by Zoonama's actions.

"Well, it's now or never Doma." Pan said as Doma nodded, walked over to Zoonama and got the large pair of scissors ready for cutting.

"Zoonama, you have turned our joy into sorrow, our day into night, never again will you steal our peace!" Doma said before he snipped off one of Zoonama's whiskers and Pan, Gokin, Chespin, Frillish, and Panpour were laughing at how ridiculous Zoonama looked with only one whisker.

"That's hilarious!" Pan laughed.

"Why didn't I bring my camera before we left Earth!?" Panpour laughed.

"My duty is only half done, now for the other half, this is for the children." Doma said, but then Zoonama sneezed, sending Doma flying back as Gokin brought Kakuna out and he caught Doma using String Shot and then Zoonama got back up and then he got a good look at Trunks.

"Trunksette, oh you don't look right, you look like uh..." Zoonama said.

"A man? Yes, sorry, we were just not meant to be." Trunks said.

"What!? But I loved you, I would've given you anything! Deceivers, I'll kill you all! How about a quake for starters!? Yes, shake, shake, shake!" Zoonama yelled, grabbing his only whisker as he tried to grab the other one, but he saw that it was missing so he pulled a mirror out to see himself, and he screamed when he saw that he was down by one whisker.

"(Lose something Zoonama?)" Frillish smirked as he held up the whisker Doma cut off.

"My whisker, it's gone! You can't stop me, I still have one you idiots, and I'll shake this planet until it falls apart!" Zoonama yelled as he wiggled his whisker and the ground began to shake.

"This is bad!" Trunks and Neo yelled through the shaking.

"I'll shake it until the walls come crumbling down and smash your heads and your brains come out like scramble eggs!" Zoonama yelled as a pointy rock came falling down towards Gokin, but Kakuna jumped up and took the hit for his trainer, leaving him with a big crack on his shell as Gokin caught him in his arms.

"Oh no! Kakuna, are you all right? Speak to me!" Gokin said with concern as the shaking stopped but Gokin didn't pay much attention.

"(What happened?)" Chespin asked in confusion.

"It's not working anymore." Pan said.

"Great Spirits, has his powers truly gone?" Doma asked as they turned to Zoonama again as he kept shaking his remaining whisker.

"So your reinforcements have arrived, I don't care how many of you there are, I'm bringing the house down baby, you're all going to die!" Zoonama yelled as he kept shaking his whisker.

"I don't get it, how come it's not working anymore?" Dark asked, scratching his head with his tail in confusion while Panpour looked like he was thinking.

"I think I know the answer. Zoonama doesn't have the power to cause earthquakes, he only has the power to predict earthquakes. He shakes his whiskers when he knows when a quake's gonna start and he stops them when the quake stops, and now he's too tipsy to know that the earthquake is over thanks to the food Trunks spiked." Panpour explained, making it clear for the others.

"(You mean all this time Zoonama's been pretending to cause those quakes just to get whatever he wants? That good for nothing idiot!)" Frillish yelled angrily.

"I knew something wasn't right when we got to this planet." Neo said.

"For years we have been living in fear, too paralyzed with dread to stand up for ourselves and to realize the truth in front of us." Doma said as Zoonama saw that they were staring at him with dull looks on their faces.

"Why aren't you terrified?" Zoonama asked in confusion.

"Looks like Trunksette wasn't the only one faking Zoonama!" Gokin growled, but then a glow came out of the crack in Kakuna's shell before his whole body started to glow as Gokin asked, "Again, already?"

Soon Kakuna began to change, and soon Kakuna was now the same Bee Pokemon that Pan and Gokin ran into on the last planet they were on.

"Look, Kakuna evolved again!" Pan exclaimed.

"(Wow, that was quick.)" Chespin said.

"Well, I've heard that some Bug-Type Pokemon evolve pretty early." Neo said as Gokin got his Pokedex out for info on the Bee Pokemon.

"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon, and Weedle's final evolutionary form. Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest, this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm." the Pokedex explained before Beedrill flew at Zoonama and jabbed him with his arm needles, which were glowing purple, multiple times before Zoonama landed on his back.

"Cool, he even learned Poison Jab, good work Beedrill!" Gokin commented.

"(Happy to serve, Sir!)" Beedrill saluted Gokin before they turned to Zoonama who got back up from Beedrill's Poison Jab attack.

"That's it, I'll make a volcano erupt for sure!" Zoonama yelled.

"Go ahead, do it." Panpour said carelessly.

"(Yeah, we want to see you do it big guy.)" Frillish added as Zoonama got scared.

"It's over Zoonama, we know you can't cause earthquakes!" Pan yelled.

"You've taken it too far Zoonama, you hurt people!" Gokin yelled while pointing at Zoonama, Chespin, Frillish, Beedrill, and Giru were doing the same.

"So you really know now, do you?" Zoonama asked in fear.

"We do Zoonama, it's over." Neo answered as Zoonama got on his knees and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me I beg you! I never meant any harm, honest, I only meant it as a joke!" Zoonama cried.

"(Seriously? You really need to work on your sense of humor, I'm telling ya.)" Chespin said with a dull look on his face.

"Stealing my fiance was no joke!" Doma yelled as they saw Zoonama's whisker shake again.

"(Oh brother, give it a rest with the whisker thing!)" Frillish groaned in annoyance.

"Stop shaking, you're not fooling anyone!" Pan said with her arms crossed.

"I'm not doing that, that only happens when a real quake is about to hit, I swear, you have to believe me I'm telling you, this one's gonna be huge!" Zoonama yelled while looking at his whisker.

"Nope, not buying it." Pan said, still not believing Zoonama.

"Uh Pan, I think he's telling the truth." Gokin said nervously.

"(Well I'm not believing another thing coming out of Zoonama's mouth until I have some evidence!)" Frillish scoffed.

"Danger! Big shake!" Giru yelled in fear while holding on to Gokin's shoulder and now they believed Zoonama as Chespin held on to Gokin's free shoulder.

"(Works for me.)" Frillish said, pretty scared now as Gokin returned both Beedrill and Frillish.

"We're all going to die if we stay down here!" Zoonama yelled as the ground began to shake as he yelled, "I knew this was coming, I've been sensing a lot of quakes lately and they were just babies, this is the mother of all quakes!" then steam began to come out of the cracks on the floor as some got Gokin by his tail.

"Ow, hot, tail on fire!" Gokin yelled as he and Chespin blew on the tip of his tail.

"It's erupting!" Goku and Dark yelled at the same time as lava began to rise up to their level.

Chespin gulped, "(I don't like the sight of that.)"

"Let's get out of here!" Neo yelled as they ran from the cave and back to the water with the lava chasing them.

"Wait for me, I don't want to die, help me!" Zoonama yelled while running with them as they all jumped into the water and swam away as Panpour stayed behind to look at the lava.

"Okay you wall of magma, eat this!" Panpour yelled while firing a Kamehameha Wave at the lava as it pushed everyone back to the surface fast as they all crashed into the grass.

"Panpour, way to go!" Dark cheered, but then the volcano began to erupt.

"This is not good guys, the village will melt away if we don't do something!" Neo yelled as Goku and Dark looked at each other and then nodded before they flew up with Panpour following them.

"They can fly!?" Doma asked in shock.

"(Uh, yeah, they can. Looks like we forgot to mention that, sorry.)" Chespin said sheepishly.

"Be careful Grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Same goes for you and Panpour Granddad!" Gokin yelled as the three of them flew towards the volcano.

"Now that she let some of the pressure out." Goku started.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Dark continued.

"Perhaps we can seal up the wound." Panpour finished as all three of them got into their Kamehameha stance.

"**Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAA!**" Goku, Dark, and Panpour fired their Kamehameha Waves at the volcano as everything got surrounded by a bright light.

When the light died down, everyone saw that the volcano was now gone, taking everyone by surprise.

"It's completely gone!" Pan yelled while shaking.

"They blew up the whole thing!" Gokin yelled while shaking and holding Giru in his arms.

"How can this be?" Doma asked in shock.

"(Sometimes those three are too strong for their own good.)" Chespin said while shaking and standing on Gokin's head.

"Oopsie." Panpour said with his hands on his head.

"We really overdid it this time." Goku said.

"We only meant to harden the lava." Dark gulped.

"Oops, our bad!" Goku, Dark, and Panpour said at the same time, causing the others on the ground to fall over.

* * *

Later that day, the entire village met with the Black-Star Dragon Ball Search Party before they got ready to leave on their ship.

"Here you are, this is for your bravery and palsies' beyond all expectations." Leena said, giving Pan the Six-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"Thanks Leena." Pan said as Dark looked at the Dragon Ball in her hand like he was in a trance like before.

"Thank you, you've helped us more than you know." Leena said with a bow.

"Yes, you and your friends have made the impossible happen, we never dreamed that one day Zoonama would join our village." Doma said as they looked at Zoonama who was happily waving to the Black-Star Dragon Ball Search Party.

"You know, he's actually rather gentle once you get to know him. I think he'll fit in fine in the village." Gokin said happily.

"(Still kinda surprised that Frillish decided to come with us instead of staying here, then again, he's really grown quite fond of you buddy. This also gives us another helping hand in finding those Dragon Balls.)" Chespin shrugged.

"Just don't give him anything to drink." Goku said with a giggle and he was expecting Dark to giggle as well, but he saw that Dark was still staring at the Six-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball like he was in a trance.

"Yes, that's good advice, we will follow it and pray that your people find peace as well." Doma said.

"Thanks Doma." Panpour said with a nod, but then the Dragon Ball suddenly glowed and floated out of Pan's hand.

"Hey, what's going on?" Neo asked as the Dragon Ball flew into a man's hand as he smirked before he turned into a strange alien with light blue skin and he floated into the air as Dark snapped out of his trance to see the strange alien float into the air.

"Give that back, it's ours!" Pan yelled as the alien got into a ship.

"Thanks for the Dragon Ball suckers!" the alien said before a flash of light blinded everyone and the ship flew away.

"Everyone, in the ship, we're going after him!" Dark yelled seriously as the Search Party got back on the ship and flew away to catch the Dragon Ball napper.

* * *

They may have saved Doma's village, but now they have to get their second Black-Star Dragon Ball back from that mysterious alien who took it. Who is he? Is he working for someone? The chase is on next time on Dragon Ball GT White!


	8. Dance and Attack

Previously on Dragon Ball GT White, Goku, Dark, and the others landed on another planet in hopes to find their second Black-Star Dragon Ball. But when they got there, they found out that it was not very peaceful, thanks to a terror known as Zoonama. With a plan in mind, Pan and the others dressed Trunks up like a lady for Zoonama to take back as a bride and they dressed Panpour up like a pretty statue. While trying to keep up with Zoonama, Gokin battled and caught a Pokemon named Frillish, and it was during the battle that Weedle evolved into Kakuna. When they got Zoonama down and snipped off one of his long whiskers, they were surprised when they found out that Zoonama only had the power to predict earthquakes instead of creating them himself, that's when Kakuna evolved again into Beedrill before everyone, including Zoonama, escaped from the cave before they could melt away from the lava that was coming their way. Soon, Goku, Dark, and the others got the Six-Star Dragon Ball, but it was suddenly taken away by some strange alien. Now the Black-Star Dragon Ball Search Party are chasing after the alien to get the Dragon Ball back, let's see how this turns out.

Dance and Attack

After they got back on their ship, Goku, Dark, and the others ran to the control room to start the chase after the alien who stole the Six-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball from them.

"Hurry, I hope this crate's got some speed Trunks!" Pan said.

"Don't worry about that, and she's no crate, I'll prove it to you!" Trunks said as he took the controls and soon the ship took off into space, thus beginning the chase for the Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"Dragon Ball dead ahead, Giru, Giru." Giru said as they saw the ship the alien took off in in front of them.

"There he is! Nice work buddy!" Neo said patting Trunks in the back.

"Our ship must be faster than theirs." Goku said with his hands behind his head.

"I doubt he played all of his cards this quickly, he's probably testing us." Trunks said.

"It won't matter anyway, because I'm gonna give that alien a good soak with my Water Pulse when I get my paws on him! That's what he's gonna get for stealing the Dragon Ball from us!" Panpour growled while standing on Dark's shoulder.

"That's a funny looking ship, don't you think guys?" Dark said as they took a closer look at the ship in front of them.

"You're right Granddad, it kinda looks like a mushroom." Gokin agreed but then the engine on the enemy's ship glowed and then the enemy ship took off fast.

"Trunks, Neo, can our ship match that kind of speed?" Goku asked.

"It has to." Trunks said while flipping a couple of switches and then they went faster, catching up to the enemy ship.

"Ha! We've got him!" Panpour said but the enemy ship just went faster.

"We've lost him." Gokin sighed sadly.

"Oh no you don't!" Neo growled as he flipped a couple of more switches to make their ship go faster, but the enemy ship just went a little faster.

"We're not getting any closer, what's wrong with the ship now?" Pan asked.

"Nothing, she was doing exactly what she was designed to do." Neo answered.

"They're simply faster than us and they're basically reaching speeds that my engineer said couldn't be reached." Trunks added.

"Just out of curiosity, how much are you paying your engineers Trunks?" Gokin asked while scratching his head with his tail.

"They're making eight figures plus benefits." Trunks answered.

"That's a lot of money, well I would cut their pay in half until they do better than second best." Pan said with her arms crossed.

"Man, I'm glad you're not my boss." Trunks said while sweat dropping.

"Same here." Neo agreed while sweat dropping himself.

"Hello, yes I am!" Pan yelled angrily making Gokin take a step back from her.

"She's just as scary as Chi-Chi." Dark whispered to his Grandson.

"That's what Grandma Palutena said before you and Goku came back." Gokin whispered back.

"Danger, asteroid field!" Giru yelled as they looked ahead and saw an asteroid field straight ahead.

Panpour gulped, "We're in trouble."

But Trunks was dodging the space rocks while the others held on for dear life until they got out of the asteroid field.

"Well that was some pretty fancy flying, nice job." Goku commented Trunks.

"Yeah, I thought we were goners for sure." Pan agreed.

"I just saw my life flash before my eyes." Gokin said, then his eyes went wide for some reason as he yelled, "And I just remembered that I promised Sakura I'd go vine swinging with her on the day we left the Earth to go on this mission!" then he drooped his head down as he sighed sadly, "Oh man, Sakura's gonna kill me for not keeping that promise."

"They may be faster than us, but no one can outrun me while I'm behind the wheel!" Trunks laughed, but then they rammed into a space rock as they all began to scream as they held on for dear life again with Pan grabbing Trunks' arm and Panpour and Giru holding each other as they rammed into a couple more space rocks, none of them were aware that a pink Pokemon was on one of the asteroids they rammed into, causing the Pokemon to fall off the asteroid as the Pokemon landed on the ship and hung on for dear life.

"Nice Trunks! If you're such a great pilot, then how about you try outrunning a few asteroids!?" Pan yelled.

"Who the hell taught you how to fly a ship anyway!?" Panpour yelled angrily before the enemy ship took off again.

"The enemy ship's jumping to light speed!" Gokin yelled.

"Don't let them get away!" Pan yelled as their ship took off after the enemy ship with the mysterious pink Pokemon still hanging on in fear.

* * *

They saw the enemy ship land on a giant planetoid-asteroid.

"I guess we follow them in, here we go." Trunks said flying them towards the rock.

"Whoa, it sure is dark in here." Panpour said seeing nothing but black out the window.

"How can you see where you're going?" Pan asked Trunks.

"Here, I'll switch the spot lights on to help us see." Neo said flipping a switch and then lights came on from the front of the ship and they saw nothing but tunnels and purple branches that were on the walls.

"Do you really think they live in a place like this?" Goku asked while Dark just shrugged his shoulders.

"I doubt it, but they may have a secret base here." Trunks said flying the ship through one of the tunnels.

"It's creepy enough for a secret base." Panpour said getting a good look at the walls as they kept going down the tunnels, but they still couldn't find the Dragon Ball thief.

"It's like a maze in here, we could search through this big rock for a whole year and we still couldn't find them. And we don't even have that long until the Earth explodes, we've gotta hurry!" Gokin said starting to get worried.

"I have an idea, Giru, locate the Dragon Ball they stole." Pan told the robot next to Panpour.

"Giru, Giru, Dragon Ball gone, Dragon Ball missing." Giru said.

"Missing!? You're a walking Dragon Radar, you should be able to pick up any Dragon Ball in the entire universe! Let me see!" Panpour said as he looked at the radar behind Giru's back, but nothing was showing up on it as Panpour said, "I'm not getting anything."

"Maybe Giru just needs to eat again." Dark guessed.

"Actually, I think we're not getting a signal on the Dragon Radar because we're under solid rock." Neo pointed out.

"Let's get out of here then." Pan said with her arms crossed.

"For once, I think we're in agreement on something." Trunks said as he turned the ship around.

"Uh guys, do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" Gokin asked while looking around.

"Oh Gokin, it's just your imagination running wild again. Just like a year ago when you told me you had that dream of you going through some strange transformation with your hair turning orange and your skin turning green." Pan said while patting Gokin on the back.

"You promised you wouldn't..." Gokin started to yell, but then he glared at Pan and said through gritted teeth, "That dream felt real to me and you know it!"

"Monster, monster!" Giru started to yelled before giant green worms, each with one large red eye and razor sharp teeth, emerged out of the ground as everyone in the ship and the pink Pokemon still outside of the ship screamed before Trunks flew them in the other direction.

"So, still think it's my imagination running wild again?" Gokin asked Pan while he still glared at her.

"What the hell were those things anyway!?" Panpour yelled.

"Those things were disgusting!" Pan added.

"Yeah, and they're also dangerous." Dark pointed out.

"Why can't we sense their energy?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Monster approaching!" Giru yelled as a worm came out of the wall next to them and tried to attack but Trunks dodged it and flew forward.

"That is one big worm." Trunks said as Neo saw something above the ship.

"Look out Trunks!" Neo yelled while pointing up as they saw another worm coming down towards the ship, but Trunks dodged it and kept flying through with the worms following them, but soon the worms finally smacked the ship into the wall, causing the pink Pokemon to let go as he fell to the ground next to the ship.

"Man, do they ever give up?" Panpour groaned as they all got to their feet as the worms got ready to attack the ship again, but then one of them got blasted by a mysterious Flamethrower attack as they looked down to see the pink Pokemon with an angry look on his face.

"A Pokemon? Does he live here?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

"Doesn't look like it." Panpour answered with a shrug.

"What kind of Pokemon is that Giru?" Gokin asked the robot on his shoulder as Giru scanned the mysterious Pokemon.

"Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. It is said that happiness will come to those who see a gathering of Clefairy dancing under a Full Moon. Giru, Giru, Giru." Giru explained as they turned their attention back to the Clefairy who started to wave his index fingers, then he stopped as they glowed and the worms suddenly fell down and they fell asleep.

* * *

Soon they all got out of the ship to thank Clefairy for putting the worms to sleep.

"You really saved us, thanks Clefairy." Gokin tanked while gently rubbing Clefairy on the head.

"(Aw, it was nothing.)" Clefairy said enjoying Gokin rubbing his head, but then the sound of slow clapping echoed and they all turned to see the same alien that stole the Six-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball with two more aliens that kinda look like him.

"Excellent work." the tall skinny one clapped.

"Yeah, wonderful job." the small one agreed.

"You disposed of the Mouma with ease I see pink one, very commendable." the middle one told Clefairy and the others recognize who he was.

"Hey, I know you, you guys stole our Dragon Ball!" Pan yelled.

"It's to our understanding that you possess another Dragon Ball that you were hiding from us." the thief said.

"Yeah, so hand it over quick, or else." the skinny one said.

"Hold on, I've got a better idea, either you three give back the Dragon Ball you took from us, and if you don't... I'LL BLOW ALL THREE OF YOU AWAY FROM THIS BIG ROCK WITH MY WATER PULSE!" Panpour yelled angrily.

"Since you refuse to listen to our demands, we have no choice! I am Bon Para!" Bon said doing an odd pose.

"Don Para!" Don said doing an odd pose himself.

"Son Para!" Son said joining in on the posing.

"We're here to get busy!" Bon said.

"Prepare to meet the Racemic powers of the Para Brothers!" the Para Brothers said together while the visitors from Earth sweat dropped at all three of them.

"Para Brothers?" Pan and Gokin asked at the same time.

"Who the hell are these jokers?" Panpour asked with his arms crossed.

"They kinda remind me of the Ginyu Force." Dark whispered to the other Earthlings, but then Bon began making a beat, then Don did so himself and so did Son soon after.

"Something weird is going on here." Neo said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah and I don't like the sound of this." Trunks agreed.

"Yeah." Goku and Dark agreed.

"Don't you think they're acting a little too confident?" Pan asked.

"If by 'confident' you mean 'annoying', then yes." Panpour answered before the Para Brothers flew into the air and split into different directions, then they pulled off their armor, revealing the pink training bras they were wearing underneath.

"Bon Para Para!" Bon began.

"Bon Para Para!" Don and Son followed as Son's armor made light and Bon's armor began to play music and the Para Brothers began to dance.

"Why are those guys dancing for us?" Goku asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Dark shrugged.

"And this is pretty messed up." Trunks said.

"No kidding." Neo agreed.

"They have no style." Pan said.

"Okay, they're really starting to creep me out now." Gokin said as they kept watching the Para Brothers dance.

"Bon Para Para, Bon Para Para!" Giru said while dancing himself.

"Uh, Giru, what are you doing?" Panpour asked in confusion.

"Swaying to the boogie, swaying to the boogie!" Giru answered still dancing, then Pan saw that she was beginning to dance herself.

"What's happening to me!?" Pan yelled as she danced.

"Pan, are you okay?" Goku asked in confusion.

"What the hell!?" Trunks yelled as he began to dance.

"What the!?" Neo yelled as he began to dance as well.

"Uh, guys?" Goku asked before he began to dance himself.

"Why are you guys dancing?" Dark asked in confusion before he found himself dancing with them.

"Are you guys feeling okay?" Gokin asked before he danced along with everyone else.

"Okay, what are you guys up to?" Panpour asked with his arms crossed, but then he began to dance along with everyone as did Clefairy.

"Wait, I can't stop!" Goku yelled.

"My arms started to move on their own!" Trunks yelled.

"I don't want to do this stupid dance, I look like an idiot!" Pan yelled.

"Right, left, right, left, smile!" Bon kept dancing.

"Right foot! Damn it, now I'm saying it!" Neo yelled.

"This is really odd!" Dark yelled.

"Please, make it stop! I can't control myself!" Gokin yelled.

"Right foot, smile, left foot, smile, Giru, Giru!" Giru yelled.

"Oh yeah, Panpour's getting down tonight!" Panpour yelled, surprisingly enjoying the dance.

"Right side, right side, left side, left side." the Dragon Ball Search Party said at the same time before Goku and Dark's stomachs growled.

"Ugh! This is no time for you and Dark to think of food Grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Oh I'm so proud, look how quickly you caught on! The time to act is upon us." Bon said as he approached the Black-Star Dragon Ball Search Party, then he saw that Goku and Dark were slowing down from hunger as he said, "What's with the lack of enthusiasm? It's like this!" then he punched Goku and Dark, sending them flying back.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Granddad!" Gokin yelled.

"Goku, Dark!" Trunks, Neo, and Panpour yelled.

"Hey, pay attention to the moves!" Bon yelled before he kicked Trunks and Neo over to Goku and Dark.

"Trunks, Neo!" Pan and Gokin yelled.

"Ugh! I'd kick that guy's ass for doing that to my friends, but I have no control of my body for the moment! And this dance is starting to grow on me." Panpour growled as he kept dancing to the music as Bon walked over to Pan and Gokin.

"These kids need to get their feel on! S to the M to the I to the L to the E y'all!" Bon said while pinching Pan's cheeks to force a smile on her face.

"Hey you, let my cousin go!" Gokin yelled starting to get angry as Panpour could've sworn he saw Gokin's hair flash orange for a minute before Bon kicked him over to Giru and Clefairy, then he grabbed Pan and Gokin and chucked them into a wall.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"Gokin!" Dark yelled as he, Goku, Trunks, and Neo stood up, but as soon as they did, they began to dance again.

"It's starting again!" Trunks and Neo yelled.

"Spin it right, left, ugh!" Goku and Dark grunted still feeling hungry.

"Spin it right!" Trunks and Neo yelled before Bon punched them again.

"That's not proper! And your rhythm is whack!" Bon said kicking Goku and Dark before he said, "You think you're fly, but you're just lame!" then he punched Pan and Gokin.

"And you, step up!" Bon said flicking Giru before he kicked Panpour and Clefairy.

After some more beating, Bon stopped and clapped to the beat as he said, "So what do you think of our dancing style? It's something me and my brothers like to call the Para Para Boogie!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to call this dancing!" Pan yelled as Gokin nodded in agreement as Clefairy began waving his index fingers as he danced.

"What a lame power to have!" Trunks yelled with Neo nodding in agreement.

"That's true, but their power is causing us a bit of damage." Dark pointed out.

"Giru hates dancing!" Giru said as Clefairy kept waving his index fingers.

"What are you talking about? Not counting the fact that the Para Brothers are the enemy, this dance is okay in my book!" Panpour said as he kept dancing happily.

"This is like Master Roshi's aerobics tapes!" Goku said.

"Oh, I'm going to be sick!" Pan groaned.

"Same here!" Gokin also groaned.

"Let's pump up the game!" Bon said as the music went faster and they started to dance faster.

"Oh yeah, that's more like it!" Panpour yelled happily, but then Giru malfunctioned and crashed into the ground next to the Kai Pokemon.

"Giru!" Trunks, Neo, and Gokin yelled.

"My arms feel like jelly." Goku said still moving a little slow.

"I'm losing all feeling with my legs." Dark said moving just as slow as Goku, but then Clefairy's index fingers gave off a bright glow, before causing a mysterious explosion, putting the dancing to an end and made the Para Brothers crash into a wall.

"Looks like the party's over." Panpour said laying on his back, with burn marks on his body and he coughed up a little smoke.

Gokin panted a little before he brought Beedrill out and said, "Beedrill, tie the Para Brothers up with your String Shot!"

"(You got it Boss!)" Beedrill saluted before he shot his String Shot and began to tie up the Para Brothers.

* * *

After Beedrill tied up the Para Brothers, Goku and Dark began to eat their food and Neo and Panpour were keeping an eye on them while Trunks, Pan, Gokin, Giru, and Clefairy searched their ship for the Black-Star Dragon Ball they stole.

"Hey, find anything yet?" Goku asked, but they didn't get an answer.

"I guess they didn't." Dark guessed.

Inside the ship, Pan, Trunks, and Gokin were taking the floor apart to find the Dragon Ball.

"No luck over here." Trunks said.

"I don't think it's in this ship." Gokin said while looking around.

"Guys, let's get moving, it's useless to look through all this. Let's just wait for the Para Brothers to consciousness and ask them." Trunks suggested before he walked out of the ship.

"Fine with me." Pan said as she, Gokin, Giru, and Clefairy were about to walk out too, but then they heard something as the four of them turned to the controls with a flashing red light as the four of them ran to it and they saw a strange language on the controls.

"Do you have any idea what this says?" Gokin asked Clefairy.

"(Not really.)" Clefairy answered uneasily.

"Giru, can you read this language?" Pan asked the robot floating next to her as he got a closer look at the controls.

"Destination: Planet Luud, departure: now." Giru translated.

Launch sequence next destination: Planet Luud, autopilot: engaged." the computer said catching Pan, Gokin, Giru, and Clefairy off guard.

"Autopilot?" Pan asked while shaking a bit.

"Let's get out of here!" Gokin yelled as the four of them ran to the door, but it closed up before they could get out as the ship floated into the air and took off, leaving Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo in the giant asteroid with the Para Brothers.

"Uh, what just happened?" Panpour asked as he kept his eyes on the spot where the Para Brothers' ship took off.

* * *

Well, they may have stopped the Para Brothers, but things just went from bad to worse now that the Para Brothers' ship took off with Pan, Gokin, Giru, and Clefairy inside. Where are they going now? Can Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo catch up to them before more trouble brews around the corner? Find out what happens next time on Dragon Ball GT White!


	9. Lord Luud

Last time on Dragon Ball GT White, the Black-Star Dragon Ball Search Party gave chase to the thief that stole a Dragon Ball from them. It turned out to be a trio called the Para Brothers. And after going through some strange forced dancing, which Panpour somehow enjoyed, they tried to look for the stolen Dragon Ball in the Para Brothers' ship, but they had little luck. Just then, the Para Brothers' ship suddenly took off with Pan, Gokin, Giru, and their new Pokemon friend, Clefairy, inside the ship. Where's it taking them? Find out today!

Lord Luud

With the speed the Para Brothers' ship was moving in, Pan, Gokin, Giru, and Clefairy were stuck on the floor, but then they floated in the air from the gravity along with some objects that were on the ground after the ship slowed down.

"Atmosphere reentry process complete. Now restoring gravity control in three, two, one." the computer said before they all fell to the floor of the ship, then Giru hit Pan on the head while Cefairy landed on Gokin's back as Pan rubbed her head and Gokin cracked his neck a little.

"Giru head hurt." Giru said holding his head with his hands.

"Why didn't you tell us the gravity was coming back on!?" Pan yelled scaring Giru to turn him into his ball form.

"I'm sure Giru didn't know that would happen." Gokin said to calm Pan down.

"(It WAS a bit unexpected.)" Clefairy added before they stood up and then took in what just happened.

"Oh no, this is not a good situation." Pan said.

"Yeah, now we're nowhere near Granddad and Goku." Gokin agreed before Pan turned her attention to Giru.

"Alright, we all know that we don't get along, so why don't we put aside our differences and work as a team!" Pan yelled.

"Uh Pan, maybe we should try something else." Gokin said with Clefairy hiding behind Gokin's legs.

"Danger!" Giru yelled in fear while moving away from Pan.

"Danger!? I'll show you danger!" Pan yelled while holding a pipe as she began to walk towards Giru while Gokin and Clefairy held each other in fear as Pan continued with, "Danger is what happens to stupid little robots who don't do what I tell them to do, when I tell them to do it! I know we're stuck out here, so you better shape up, got it!?" as she slammed her foot down Giru jumped out of the way, causing her to make a hole and making both Gokin and Clefairy gulp.

"Of all the people to get stranded with, why him?" Pan asked herself as Gokin set Clefairy down before he walked over to his cousin.

"Look Pan, I know you're upset right now, but taking your anger out on Giru isn't gonna get us out of this mess. The best thing we can do right now is to figure out those controls so we can go back to Granddad and Goku." Gokin calmly said as he and Pan walked over to the controls only to see a lot of buttons.

"I don't understand any of this, it's just a bunch of switches, buttons, and knobs! who are we kidding, there's no way we can fly this ship out of here!" Pan groaned.

"Oh man, now what do we do?" Gokin asked but then Pan realized something, or someone.

"Giru!" Pan said as she smiled at the robot who stopped near a door.

As Pan was about to walk over to the scared robot, Gokin placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Uh Pan, it might be best if I went and talk to him instead."

"Why's that?" Pan asked sounding angry.

Gokin gulped nervously, "Well, like you said, you and Giru don't exactly get along all that well, and Giru's still pretty scared of you. So, I thought it might be best to have me talk to him because he likes riding on my shoulder a lot."

Pan sighed, "Okay, fine, you talk to him."

Gokin walked over to Giru, held his arm out to the robot who walked on it to stand on Gokin's shoulder before Gokin walked back over to Pan and Clefairy and said, "Giru, we need your help figuring out these controls, you know more about piloting stuff like this than a human."

Giru took a look at the controls before he said, "Giru doesn't know."

"Don't you give us that baloney! You can try to look at the controls and help us, either that or I'll pound you into scrap metal!" Pan yelled causing Gokin and Clefairy to step aside a little while covering their ears.

"Loud!" Gokin yelled while he and Clefairy rubbed their sore ears.

"Searching" Giru said while taking a good look at the controls, then he pointed at a grey button and said, "Button identified!"

"So that's the right button?" Gokin asked as they looked at the grey button.

"(It might be.)" Clefairy said.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it Giru? We're out of here!" Pan declared as she pushed the grey button, but the floor under Pan, Gokin, and Clefairy's feet opened up and the three of them fell in while Giru floated over the controls as a crashing sound was heard from where Pan, Gokin, and Clefairy fell.

"Wrong button, Giru." Giru said.

"(OH YOU THINK!?)" Clefairy shouted furiously from the bottom of the hole.

* * *

Back on Beehay, Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo looked out to where Pan, Gokin, Giru, and Clefairy took off.

"Boy, I hope Pan and Gokin are okay wherever they are." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement.

"Me too." Trunks agreed.

"Me three." Neo also agreed before the five of them turned to the Para Brothers who were wide awake now.

"Okay you three, where's your ship going!? WE WANT ANSWERS AND WE WANT THEM NOW!" Panpour yelled while pointing at the Para Brothers.

"I wish I knew." Bon shrugged.

"Don't lie to us!" Trunks yelled.

"Okay guys, let's do this in E minor!" Bon told Don and Son who agreed right away.

"One, two, one, two, three, four!" the Para Brothers sang while wiggling back and forth.

"Don't try to deceive us like that again! Where did Pan, Gokin, Giru, and Clefairy go!?" Neo yelled.

"One two, one two, I just don't know." Bon sang.

"One two, one two, I just don't know." Don sang.

"One two, one two, I just don't know anything about setting the ship on autopilot to return straight to our home Planet Luud." Son sang while Bon and Don's eyes widened as they looked at Son.

"Stop talking!" Bon and Don yelled at Son.

"That must be the same place where they took the Dragon Ball they stole from us." Dark pointed out.

"Well, if that's the case, let's get in our ship! Take them with us, we may need help getting there." Panpour said as they ran into their ship with Goku bringing the Para Brothers with them before they blasted off for Planet Luud.

* * *

Soon, the Para Brothers' ship landed on Planet Luud and Pan and Gokin were feeling around to find a door, but when they found the door, it opened and they came falling down to the floor.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Gokin said before a bunch of large items that was next to the door fell out on top of them.

Gokin poked his head out of the pile with an angry look on his face as he yelled, "I'm really beginning to hate this!"

"What did we do to deserve this?" Pan asked while crawling out as did Gokin.

"Well you dragged both of us to our own ship back on Earth while the adults weren't even looking." Gokin pointed out still a little mad as Clefairy landed next to him while Giru landed on Pan's head, causing her to growl.

"Giru, why are you always causing trouble you jerk!?" Pan yelled as Gokin and Clefairy looked around.

"(Look at this place, it looks like something that a bunch of Geodudes would make out of strange rocks.)" Clefairy said as Pan looked around herself.

"Uh, Giru, do you know where we are?" Gokin asked while turning to Giru who was eating some metal from the pile.

"Don't know, consuming right now." Giru said as he kept eating.

"Helpful as always Giru." Pan said sarcastically.

"Hey Pan, take a look." Gokin said as Pan saw a bunch of ships identical to the Para Brothers' ship.

"These ships look like the one we were in." Pan said.

"(Well, now we know where those three came from.)" Clefairy said before Giru opened his back to show the Dragon Radar, scaring Pan, Gokin, and Clefairy.

"Don't do that Giru, you scared me!" Pan yelled.

"Discovery! Discovery! Dragon Ball located!" Giru told the others.

"What did you just say?" Pan asked as Gokin picked Giru up to look at the Dragon Radar.

"He's right Pan, there is a Dragon Ball on this planet, but what's it doing all the way out here?" Gokin asked before realization hit him and Pan.

"Duh, it makes total sense!" Pan said while slapping her forehead, "They must have dropped the Dragon Ball off here before they went to Beehay, that explains why we couldn't find it on their ship."

"So according to the Dragon Radar, the Dragon Ball should be down this way." Gokin said pointing in one direction.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Pan said before she walked over to find the Dragon Ball while dragging Gokin by his tail as Clefairy followed them.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Granddad and the others to come here before we begin looking?" Gokin asked as Pan kept dragging him.

"Outer space is a pretty big place, it'll take them a while to even find this planet. It's okay though, we can get the Dragon Ball back ourselves." Pan said with confidence.

"You're just eager to find that Dragon Ball, aren't you?" Gokin asked just a little annoyed as Pan nodded with the family grin on her face.

"(Is this place starting to creep you guys out?)" Clefairy asked while looking around and shaking just a bit.

"Yeah, I wonder if there are different aliens on this planet." Pan said as they kept walking.

"More than likely. If they're anything like the Para Brothers, we should probably keep our guard up." Gokin advised as Pan stopped and looked at a large white building as did Clefairy.

"What is that?" Pan asked as Gokin looked at it as well.

"It looks like something I made out of glue and paper when I was Three-Years old." Gokin said.

"(I don't like the looks of it.)" Clefairy said while backing away slowly.

"It looks like a shrine or something." Pan said.

"It could be a castle." Gokin guessed.

"(Or maybe a really ugly condo.)" Clefairy guessed.

"Danger, danger, danger!" Giru yelled while hugging Gokin in fear.

"What's wrong Giru? You've been acting strange all day, just like Gokin has been." Pan said.

"Hey!" Gokin said in offense.

"(Guys, I think me and the funny robot are getting bad vibes about that place.)" Clefairy said but that didn't stop Pan from taking the Pokemon by his hand and flew up while still holding on to Gokin's tail as he held Giru and she found three entrances into the shrine.

"No, no danger!" Giru yelled trying to get away.

"Gee, for a shrine, this place is a tad on the ugly side." Pan said as Giru got out of Gokin's grip.

"Hey, where are you going Giru?" Gokin asked as Pan and Clefairy turned to see Giru digging as they walked over to him.

"What do you think you're doing!? Fine, we're going after the Dragon Ball!" Pan said, but Giru didn't move an inch as Pan continued with, "What you're just going to let two little kids like us walk into certain doom all by ourselves?"

"Pan, I'm telling you this is a bad idea. We should just wait until-" Gokin said before he was interrupted.

"How can you be so sure if you haven't even been inside?" Pan asked.

"I'm using my senses wisely like Master Piccolo taught me, and it's wise to wait until-" Gokin was once again interrupted.

"Just tell me what it is we need to worry for." Pan said as Gokin started to get mad.

"Pan, you-" Gokin was interrupted yet again, this time by Giru.

"Danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger!" Giru kept yelling as both Pan and Gokin yelled in frustration.

"Shut up Giru, I can't take it anymore! We'll just have to find it without your help! Gokin, Clefairy, let's go!" Pan yelled about ready to take off towards the shrine.

"Pan, please listen to me! I-" but poor Gokin was interrupted once more as Pan flew over to the shrine while taking Gokin and Clefairy with her.

"Pan, Gokin, Clefairy? Danger Pan, danger Gokin, danger Clefairy." Giru said as he stayed where he was standing.

* * *

Inside, Pan flew down a dark tunnel while dragging Gokin and Clefairy with her, but then they heard voices.

"Hey, what are those voices?" Pan asked before Gokin shushed her.

"(Sounds like chanting to me.)" Clefairy said as Pan stopped and they found a very large door and the chanting was coming from behind the door and they saw the lock on the handles.

"Huh, looks like the door's locked." Pan said as Gokin looked up for some reason.

"True, but we can probably go through there." Gokin said while pointing up at the holes in the wall above the door as they flew up with Gokin carrying Clefairy, then the three of them walked through to find a room with ugly gold statues of some strange creature as they walked down the path towards the noise.

"Not scared Pan, not scared." Pan said while holding herself.

"It's okay Pan, they're just statues, they can't hurt us." Gokin assured while patting Pan on the back.

"What are they?"

"I think it might be their god or something." Gokin guessed.

"(Hey look, a crack in the wall.)" Clefairy said while pointing at a crack in the wall before the three of them looked through it and saw a large room with a giant green statue of the same creature and they also saw men wearing hoods chanting.

"Okay, now I'm scared." Pan whispered while holding on to Gokin who patted her on the back again.

"(Hey, what's that?)" Clefairy asked while pointing at what he saw as Pan and Gokin saw that it was the Six-Star Black Star Dragon Ball on a pedestal next to the cult leader on a red pillow.

"It's the Six-Star Dragon Ball!" Pan whispered.

"Yeah, now let's sneak down there and get it back." Gokin whispered back before two swords were pointed to their necks as theirs and Clefairy's eyes widened in fear as they turned to see two guards in suits of armor.

"Not so fast kids." the first guard said.

"You're not going anywhere." the second guard said.

Clefairy gulped, "(We're in trouble.)"

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo landed on Planet Luud as the door to their ship opened up.

"Gentlemen, we have arrived on Planet Luud." Panpour announced as they got out of their ship with Goku still holding on the tied up Para Brothers.

"So this is Planet Luud?" Trunks asked while looking around.

"There's something eerie about this place." Neo said while looking around himself.

"Oh, this is so bad!" Son cried.

"The great honorable Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy has never seen us tied up or crying like this!" Don cried.

"What he's going to do to us is gonna hurt so bad!" Bon said as the Para Brothers kept crying.

"You know, this might sound odd, but I actually feel sorry for them." Panpour said before he suddenly got tackled by some white blur, it turned out to be Giru.

"Giru, where did you come from?" Dark asked in confusion.

"Pan, Gokin, Clefairy, Pan, Gokin, Clefairy!" Giru yelled in panic.

"Whoa, calm down Giru, what about them? Are they in trouble or something?" Neo asked calmly.

"Pan, Gokin, and Clefairy in danger, Pan, Gokin, and Clefairy in danger!" Giru yelled while pointing at the shrine.

"You mean they're in there?" Goku asked in confusion as Dark grunted and held his chest in pain once again.

"They must be, along with the Dragon Ball that got stolen from us!" Dark grunted with a hand still on his chest.

"There's only one way to find out, let's go." Trunks said as they began to walk over to the shrine while dragging the Para Brothers with them.

* * *

Inside the shrine, Pan kicked one of the guards into the crowd of cultist while Gokin and Clefairy kicked the second guard and burned him with Flamethrower down to the crowd as well.

"What's going on here!?" the leader, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled.

"Hey you, over here!" Pan yelled as she flew down to stand a few feet away from Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy with Gokin next to her while carrying Clefairy before he set him down.

"You must be the leader. You should know better than to steal from other people!" Gokin said while looking at the Dragon Ball on the pedestal.

"You have no idea how hard we've worked to get this Dragon Ball from the people of Planet Gelbo and you have the nerve to take it!" Pan yelled.

"(Man, some people have no manners.)" Clefairy said while slowly shaking his head.

"How pathetic for a grown man to have to steal from two little kids." Pan said as Gokin nodded in agreement.

"Oh I know who you are." Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said as he laughed, "Why don't you cough up the other Dragon Ball you have in your possession before I start to get angry?"

"What Dragon Ball?" Pan asked nervously.

"We don't know what you mean." Gokin lied as the three of them slowly backed away from the approaching cult leader.

"I can see through your lie children, now hand over the Four-Star Dragon Ball." Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"Oh man, he even knows how many stars on our Dragon Ball." Gokin thought nervously.

"Who do you think you are!? You're not the boss of us!" Pan yelled.

"I am the famous Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, I serve him, our great deity of destruction, Lord Luud! He will be resurrected with the powers of his followers and your precious Dragon Balls, for when Lord Luud is reborn, he will destroy the non-believers in this unruly universe and we will rule over all!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy declared as he started to laugh, unaware that Clefairy took the Dragon Ball off the pedestal and gave it to Pan who smirked.

"Nice one." Gokin whispered.

"Now hand over the Dragon Ball little children! Huh?" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said when he noticed that Pan, Gokin, and Clefairy were gone along with the Six-Star Black Star Dragon Ball before he saw them standing on the ledge with Pan holding the Dragon Ball.

"We don't have the slightest clue what you were blabbing about, but we do know that this is the Dragon Ball we came after, so we'll be leaving now, okay? Bye, bye!" Pan said before she, Gokin, and Clefairy ran back over to their exit.

"Hey stop! You're not going anywhere!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled as the eyes on one of the statues glowed and shot a beam after the kids and the Pokemon.

Clefairy saw the beams and yelled, "(HEADS UP!)" before he ran faster to get away as Pan looked at Gokin then back at the Dragon Ball in her hands before she got a serious look on her face.

"Sorry about this Gokin!" Pan yelled quickly before she handed Gokin the Dragon Ball and quickly pushed him away from the beam just before Pan got hit with it herself as she felt her body freeze up while Gokin was sent flying from Pan's push and soon he felt himself with his upper half stuck inside a random pot next to the exit.

"Hey, what happened Pan? Let me outta here!" Gokin yelled inside the pot with his legs and tail wiggling on the outside as Clefairy walked over to see the situation Gokin was currently in.

"(Okay, that's a choice.)" Clefairy said but then he panicked when he saw Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy walking over to the doll version of Pan, so he whispered, "(Time to escape.)" before he tipped the pot Gokin was stuck in over, jumped on top of it and began to roll away from Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, but it was making poor Gokin dizzy.

"Whoa, hey what's going on!?" Gokin yelled while the pot kept rolling away with him and Clefairy.

"That's what you get for not obeying my orders." Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said while looking at the Pan doll.

"What's wrong with me? I can't move my arms or legs, I'm frozen still! Oh Grandpa, where are you?" Pan thought as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy picked up the doll.

"But this is just the girl, where did that boy and that Pokemon go? They may not have the Four-Star Dragon Ball with them, but that boy still has the Six-Star Dragon Ball with him! Well, I'm sure I can still use the girl." Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said as he looked at the giant statue next to a strange looking pot as he said, "Lord Luud, you will enjoy this little girl's Saiyan powers.", but then the whole place began to shake just as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy was about to drop Pan into the strange pot.

"(What now!?)" Clefairy yelled as Gokin kept trying to get out of his own pot, but didn't have any luck as the ceiling burst and Pan was dropped to the ground and Gokin was sent rolling away and Clefairy saw Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo flying down with the Para Brothers.

"What is this, some sort of strange party?" Panpour asked while looking around as Clefairy ran up and began to kiss Panpour's feet.

"(Oh, you don't know how happy I am to see you guys!)" Clefairy cried as he kept kissing Panpour's feet as the Kai Pokemon was a little disturbed by Clefairy's actions.

"Alright, now I'm starting to get worried, I'm still not sensing Pan's energy anywhere." Goku said while looking around.

"Yeah, and where could Gokin be?" Dark asked while looking around.

"Hey Pan, where are you!?" Trunks yelled.

"Gokin, are you here!?" Neo yelled.

"(Yeah, Gokin's right there.)" Clefairy said while pointing at the place where he thought Gokin was, but then he saw that Gokin was nowhere to be seen as Clefairy said, "(Uh-oh.)"

"Why are you fools tied up!?" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled at the Para Brothers who were shaking in fear.

"Have you three failed me once again?" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy asked.

"Uh, you see..." Son began.

"We uh, brought back the 'you know what'." Don said.

"The Dragon Ball, we have it here!" Bon finished.

"You expect me to say you did a good job!? Because you haven't!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled as the Para Brothers flinched in fear as the green statue's eyes glowed and fired two yellow rays at the Para Brothers, turning them into dolls.

"What the hell!?" Trunks, Neo, and Panpour yelled as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy used his whip to toss the three dolls into the giant pot as the giant statue began to glow as the eyes glowed red and an hourglass next to the statue filled up with some more water.

"Hold on, those three were on your side! Why did you do that to them!?" Dark asked angrily.

"What do you mean why? I just did them a favor, by fusing them with Lord Luud, they'll be of much better service to him now rather than dancing and prancing around like a bunch of show tune idiots!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said, making Dark and Neo very angry.

"Lord Luud?" Trunks asked as they looked at the giant statue.

"Ugh, that is one ugly beyond ugly statue! That is Bug-Type Pokemon killing ugly!" Panpour said with disgust.

"The Para Brothers did exactly what I sent them out to do, and it was to bring you Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans to me. So, if you want to live to see tomorrow, you'll give me what I want." Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy told the Saiyans, Pure-Hearted Saiyans, and the Pokemon in front of him.

"I don't think so, now hand over the Dragon Ball you stole from us!" Trunks yelled.

"I don't even have it anymore, one of those little brats is still around here, and he's got the Dragon Ball with him! Even if I did have the ball, I still wouldn't give it to the likes of you!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy growled.

"Wow, Gokin managed to get the Dragon Ball? I'm impressed, then again he IS Dark's Grandson." Panpour said before the giant statue's eyes glowed again.

"Look out!" Neo yelled as they jumped out of the way before the rays could hit them.

"You're making Lord Luud very angry, so give him what he wants!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"No way!" Trunks and Neo yelled.

"You'll never get it!" Goku and Dark said at the same time.

"You get nothing, except this!" Panpour yelled while giving Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy the finger.

"Oh is that so?" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy asked before another ray was shot as the Saiyans, Pure-Hearted Saiyans, and Pokemon dodged the rays, but it turned a few people in robes, turning them into dolls while the rest ran in fear as Gokin stumbled by with the pot still stuck on him but he kept getting bumped around by the passing people in robes.

"Ow! Hey, what the!? What's going on out there!?" Gokin asked before he got pushed out of the way.

"You leave me no choice, I'll just pry it from your cold, dead hands! And I'll do the same to the brat who took the Dragon Ball away from me!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled.

"You wish!" Trunks yelled as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy laughed and his eyes went wide.

"(What's he laughing about?)" Clefairy asked in confusion before Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy used his whip to get Trunks around the foot and pulled him into the ground.

"Hey, try fighting fair!" Dark yelled, but Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy just laughed again.

"Fair!? I don't even know what that word means you brat!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled swinging his whip again at Goku and Dark who began dodging it as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy asked, "You're both quick ones, aren't you?"

Goku and Dark then charged towards Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy who pulled out a gun and blasted Goku and Dark back, one at a time as Dark unknowingly crashed into Gokin, sending him flying back into a wall, it was enough to break the pot Gokin was stuck in as Gokin looked really dizzy as he stumbled away still holding the Six-Star Black Star Dragon Ball in his hands.

"It'll take more than that to stop us!" Goku growled.

"Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy laughed, "Lord Luud teaches us how to win a battle by any means necessary, and that's exactly what I plan on doing to you! I won't stop until you're dead!"

Then everyone heard loud pounding as they saw a giant shadow, then they saw a giant blue lion with a golden mane standing next to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy.

"Well, what's worse than that?" Panpour asked before a bolt of lightning struck the ground between Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy and the giant lion as everyone saw a Pokemon covered in black fur growling at the Dragon Ball Search Party as Panpour said to himself, "I just had to ask."

"You don't know how to fight now, my Leon here will take care of the four of you in no time and my Luxray will waste no time taking care of those two Pokemon with you, so surrender or die!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled as Leon roared and his front fangs extended while Luxray roared and electricity danced around his body before he fired a Thunderbolt attack at Panpour and Clefairy as Goku and Dark fired energy blasts towards the roof causing rocks to fall down on Leon, snapping his fangs off as Clefairy countered Luxray's Thunderbolt with his Flamethrower, cancelling the two attacks before Panpour fired a Water Pulse ball at Luxray who jumped out of the way.

"Trunks, Neo, Panpour, Dark, Grandpa! It's me, help me!" Pan yelled in her mind still in her doll form.

"Giru run away!" Giru yelled running towards the doll while Gokin was shaking his head to shake off the dizziness he was feeling.

"Giru, Gokin, over here, come save me!" Pan yelled in mind but Giru ran over her face, making Pan mad as she mentally yelled, "Oh you better hope I don't come out of this Giru, because when I do you're going to pay!"

"Run away!" Giru yelled before he stopped and turned around to look at the doll on the ground as Gokin noticed the doll himself.

"Yes Giru, it's me, it's Pan" Pan mentally yelled as Giru scanned the doll.

"Scans of life present, scans of life present, Pan." Giru said taking Gokin by surprise as Giru picked up the doll, but then a shadow formed over Giru before he got kicked way by a golden boot, causing him to drop the doll as Gokin hid behind a nearby pot.

"No Giru!" Pan yelled as a golden glove picked her up from the ground.

"Giru malfunction." Giru said giving off a few sparks from his body.

"That jerk's gonna pay for what he did!" Gokin growled softly with his hair glowing orange a little again, but then he heard an explosion as he turned his head to see that Leon was destroyed as he exploded and Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy was caught in the explosion, then Gokin saw that Clefairy and Luxray were panting like crazy during the 2-on-1 Pokemon battle, but Panpour was still raring to go as Gokin pulled out a Pokeball and thought, "First thing's first."

"Hey, you two okay?" Goku asked Trunks and Neo who were grunting.

"We're fine." Trunks replied.

"Sorry about being caught off guard back there." Neo apologized but then they heard Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy laugh.

"What?" Goku asked as they looked around to find Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy.

"I must admit that you and your Pokemon have some skill, but don't pat yourselves on the back for taking out Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, for he is only a part of me!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said as they all looked at the whip while Luxray just smirked.

"He must have a cloaking device!" Trunks yelled.

"Now that's funny, tell you what, I'll save you the tension and show you my true form!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled as the whip began to change into a gold alien with the same eyes as the Leon.

"(You're in for it now.)" Luxray chuckled darkly.

"We should've seen that one coming." Trunks said as Neo nodded in agreement.

"Okay, who the hell are you anyway!?" Panpour asked.

"You may call me Mutchy, Lord Luud's right hand man." Mutchy said as he petted Luxray a little, and now to take care of you and get the Dragon Balls from you! Make those Pokemon suffer Luxray!" Mutchy yelled as the two of them charged towards the good guys, but then Luxray suddenly got hit by a flying bone, and then he got hit by it again when it came back around as everyone turned to see that it was Cubone who threw his bone at Luxray.

"Cubone? Where did you come from?" Dark asked scratching his head with his tail in confusion before he suddenly grunted and held his chest in pain.

"How dare you do that to my Luxray!?" Mutchy yelled angrily.

"Hey, you ugly moving golden statue! Over here!" Mutchy and everyone else turned to see Gokin glaring at Mutchy with pure hatred in his eyes, then he held out the Black Star Dragon Ball and asked, "Looking for this?"

"You! You're the sneak that stole the Dragon Ball from me!" Mutchy yelled angrily facing Gokin and completely ignoring the others.

"That's right, I am! And I'm not giving it up without a fight!" Gokin growled while pulling his sword out and putting the Dragon Ball in his pocket.

"I see, so you're in that much of a hurry to die? Very well, I'll battle you by myself while Luxray deals with that Cubone of yours!" Mutchy smirked while getting his whip like arms ready for battle.

"We'd better help them out!" Neo suggested as he ran a little, only to stop when Dark held his hand up.

"Dark, why are you stopping us!?" Trunks asked angrily.

"This is Gokin's fight right now, we can't interfere." Dark said seriously not taking his eyes off the awaiting battle.

"It's your funeral boy!" Mutchy yelled before he started to use his whips on Gokin who kept deflecting them with his sword with no problem while Luxray charged towards Cubone with his fangs as cold as ice but Cubone dug underground to avoid the attack.

"(You can't get away from me!)" Luxray yelled before he jumped up and used Iron Tail on the ground to bring Cubone back up before Luxray jumped up after the Lonely Pokemon getting his cold fangs ready as he yelled, "(You can't protect yourself from my Ice Fang this time!)" then he bit down on Cubone with Ice Fang who cried in pain.

"Not good, Ice-Type moves like Ice Fang deal out a lot of damage to Ground-Types like Cubone!" Panpour yelled in concern.

"(Gotcha now, little runt!)" Luxray yelled with Cubone still in his fangs as the ice began to freeze his body.

"(Don't count on it, you big bully!)" Cubone yelled before he used Bone Club and hit Luxray on the head, causing him to let Cubone go as he used Bone Club again to break the ice on his body.

"Give it up boy, you and that puny little Pokemon of yours can't win against me!" Mutchy yelled as he began to whip at the ground under Gokin's feet, but Gokin flew up into the air as Mutchy pointed at Goku and Dark and yelled, "You're just as slippery as those two boys!"

"Go for it Gokin!" Goku and Dark cheered making Mutchy mad.

"That's it, I'll make a fine dish of Pure-Hearted Saiyan on a stick out of you! You'll be dead once one of my whips goes through that small body of yours! Luxray, destroy that Cubone with your Hyper Beam!" Mutchy yelled as he fired his whips towards Gokin while Luxray fired his Hyper Beam at Cubone, but they didn't move from their spots.

"Gokin, Cubone, look out!" Dark and Panpour yelled at the same time but Gokin and Cubone just raised up their sword and bone with the sword glowing green.

"**LEAF BLADE!**" Gokin shouted as he slashed the two whips into little pieces using his Leaf Blade attack while Cubone was blocking Hyper Beam while using his bone, cancelling the move out, taking Mutchy, Luxray, Goku, Dark, Panpour, Clefairy, Trunks, and Neo by surprise.

"(Wow, I'm not the only one who saw that right?)" Clefairy asked as Panpour shook his head.

"That was something else." Neo commented as Trunks just nodded in agreement.

Dark suddenly laughed happily, "That's my Grandson alright!"

"Are we sure that Cubone isn't a Kai Pokemon?" Panpour asked before Gokin and Cubone charged towards Mutchy and Luxray before Gokin's hair and tail flashed orange for a little bit as he used Leaf Blade to slice Mutchy in half while Cubone whacked Luxray hard on the head with Bone Club.

"That was for what you did to Pan, you jerk!" Gokin yelled just as his hair and tail returned to their regular colors as he put his sword away, but the sudden change in Gokin's hair and tail didn't go unnoticed by Goku, Dark, and the others as Cubone walked over to his trainer.

"Uh, Gokin, are you feeling all right?" Trunks asked uneasily.

"I'm fine, just a little upset about what I've been through since I got here, but me, Pan, and Clefairy managed to get the Dragon Ball back." Gokin answered handing the Dragon Ball over to Trunks.

"Hand over that Dragon Ball or else!" everyone turned to see a strange alien standing next to the giant statue.

"Who are you?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

"I am Master Dolltaki, leader of the Luud Order, at your service." Dolltaki said with a little bow.

"Leader of the order?" Trunks asked while Neo just shrugged his shoulders.

"He could mean that cult we saw earlier." Panpour guessed.

"That's right, by the way, you wouldn't happen to be looking for a little girl named Pan, would you? Because I think she wants to say hello." Dolltaki said while holding up the doll version of Pan he kept in his pocket.

"It was you, you took Pan away and kicked Giru!" Gokin yelled angrily as Giru stumbled over to stand next to Panpour.

"What the hell did you do to my Granddaughter!?" Goku yelled angrily.

"Pan, are you okay?" Trunks asked the doll.

"Guys help me, get me out of here!" Pan mentally yelled.

"Your suspicions are undoubtedly correct, this is indeed Pan and she's going to live with me forever and ever." Dolltaki said making the visitors from Earth very angry.

"Over my dead body!" Goku yelled.

"Give my cousin back right now!" Gokin yelled as his hair flashed orange again with Cubone and Clefairy yelling next to him.

"You'll soon realize that getting her back will only get you killed, and if that happens, you better plan on spending the rest of eternity inside of Luud!" Dolltaki yelled while holding up a remote control and pointed it at the giant Luud statue as he began to laugh and the liquid in the jar started to bubble.

"Now arise Luud and fulfill your destiny!" Dolltaki yelled as a green light left the pot next to Luud as the statue began to glow while the whole place began to shake, soon a machine version of Luud stood where the statue was.

"Aw look, isn't he cute?" Goku asked.

"Get some glasses Goku." Panpour said dully.

"That thing is giving off way too much energy for a machine." Trunks said with Neo nodding in agreement.

"That thing looks dangerous, be careful everyone!" Dark warned as Luud clenched his fists and then began to walk down the stairs, crushing them under his feet in the process.

"He's huge!" Goku and Dark commented.

"Take your time Luud, I'll be in the other room playing with my new toy." Dolltaki said.

"I don't think there's any chance he's talking about anyone besides me." Pan thought in disgust.

"Have fun Luud and don't wear yourself out!" Dolltaki said before he ran off behind pink curtains.

"Pan!" Goku yelled as everyone except for Gokin and Cubone flew into the air with Dark carrying Clefairy.

"Guys, we have to be careful here!" Neo warned as Luud tried to punch them, but they flew away and behind the machine who turned his head completely around to look at them, catching them off guard.

"Whoa, I take back that cute comment!" Goku said but then they heard panting as they turned to see that Dolltaki was running alongside a path on the wall.

"We've gotta hurry, Dolltaki's getting away with Pan!" Panpour yelled while Dark looked around for some reason.

"Hold on, where did Gokin and Cubone go?" Dark asked not seeing his Grandson or the Lonely Pokemon anywhere.

"Maybe they went on ahead after Dolltaki while Luud wasn't looking." Trunks guessed.

"Then we better buy them some time, let's go!" Dark yelled as Clefairy started off by using his Flamethrower on Luud causing him to step back just a little bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cubone was digging a tunnel underground with Gokin crawling behind him.

"You're not getting away from me that easy Dolltaki." Gokin thought before he heard someone talking up above as he said, "Cubone wait, I think I hear Dolltaki talking to someone above us, let's head back up."

"(Sure thing.)" Cubone said with a nod before he dug a hole above them to crawl out of, when they did, they were in a strange blue room where Dolltaki was talking to someone on the monitor with Pan in his pocket as they quickly hid behind the blue curtains to avoid being spotted.

"It's an honor to hear from you again Dr. Myuu sir." Dolltaki said while bowing.

"I wonder why he's talking to his doctor? Come on freak, stand up so I can see the screen!" Pan yelled mentally as Dolltaki stood on his feet again.

"You've yet to obtain your search for the Dragon Balls." Dr. Myuu said from the other side of the monitor.

"My apologies." Dolltaki said.

"It could've been that you have failed me again, could it Dolltaki!?" Dr. Myuu asked.

"That's not it at all sir! We actually have two here in the shrine right now!" Dolltaki said.

"Is that a fact?" Dr. Myuu asked as he turned around to face the screen and Pan, Gokin, and Cubone saw that Dr. Myuu was an alien with orange hair, an orange mustache, strange blue glass eyes, strange armor, and he was holding some kind of atom with a red dot.

"Okay, so he's not your normal family doctor." Pan thought.

"He looks more like a mad scientist to me." Gokin whispered to Cubone who nodded in agreement.

Dr. Myuu laughed, "If the legend of the Eternal Dragon turns out to be a scientific fact, then my vision to control the universe will easily be fulfilled."

"Control the universe!?" Gokin thought in shock.

"So that's what this is all about, well I for one refuse to just sit here while these nutcases collect the Dragon Balls, I've gotta do something!" Pan thought.

"You have done very well Dolltaki." Dr. Myuu congratulated.

"Thank you sir." Dolltaki said with a little bow.

"I would like to have both Dragon Balls shipped to me right away." Dr. Myuu said as Dolltaki got a little nervous.

"Well... I would, but..." Dolltaki hesitated.

"But what?" Dr. Myuu asked.

"We're having a slight disturbance, but it's being taken care of right now, I activated Luud to ensure nothing more became of it." Dolltaki said shocking Dr. Myuu a little for some reason.

"What!? You mean to tell me you actually got Luud working already!?" Dr. Myuu asked.

Dolltaki nodded, "Yes, that is correct sir."

"Tell me Dolltaki, with the short amount of time you had to prepare Luud, was he ever able to reach his highest level?" Dr. Myuu asked as Dolltaki got a little nervous again.

"No, not yet Dr. Myuu, but I was certain that level two would be more than enough to handle what we're dealing with. You can see for yourself, I'll bring him up on the monitors." Dolltaki said as one of the screens changed so now they were seeing that Luud was getting his giant metal ass handed to him by Goku, Dark, Trunks, Neo, who were now in their Super Saiyan forms, along with Panpour and Clefairy who kept using Water Pulse and Flamethrower on the machine.

Gokin then turned to Cubone and whispered, "Now's our chance, while they're too busy watching Granddad and the others deal with that Luud character, we'll sneak over, grab Pan away from Dolltaki, and find a way to change her back."

"(Good plan, let's go for it.)" Cubone whispered back before the two of them quietly and slowly sneaked over to Dolltaki.

"You incompetent fool!" Dr. Myuu yelled while crushing the atom in his hand as he continued yelling, "You're just as incompetent as I suspected! Since you've underestimated these children and their Pokemon, Luud is completely useless at level two!"

"I'm very sorry!" Dolltaki apologized as Gokin and Cubone were quietly crawling on the floor to avoid being spotted.

"Remind me, who took you off the street when you were a smooth talking con man, huh!?" Dr. Myuu asked making Dolltaki jump a little on the inside.

"You good doctor, it was you." Dolltaki said sounding scared.

"(He's afraid of that creepy doctor guy, I actually feel sorry for him.)" Cubone thought as he and Gokin kept crawling.

"And who was it that took the clever talent you had and molded it, not only into the first guardian in Luud construction but also the leader of the entire Luud Order!?" Dr. Myuu asked.

"You again doctor, it was all you." Dolltaki answered.

"And why did I make you into the leader of the order anyway!? Don't tell me you forgot that reason already!" Dr. Myuu yelled.

"I haven't forgotten, you chose me because I convinced weak-minded people into believing in me so that we can use their energy to activate Luud, you know I'm the best at toying with people's minds." Dolltaki answered as Gokin and Cubone slowly got closer.

"That's right Dolltaki, and for the most part you did an excellent job! Luud is truly one of a kind amongst all other mutants, he can absorb and exploit energy of any living thing, of all my creations, he is truly a masterpiece, and you ruined him!" Dr. Myuu yelled angrily.

"Oh, you must forgive me somehow, please!" Dolltaki cried.

"Why must you disappoint me like this!? I raised you like a son, just look at that pathetic machine out there!" Dr. Myuu yelled as the two of them turned their attention back to the fight between the Dragon Ball Search Party and Luud.

"Perfect, now grab Pan and let's go." Gokin whispered very quietly as Cubone nodded and got on Gokin's back and reached out to grab Pan.

"Gokin, Cubone, oh boy am I glad to see you two!" Pan said happily in her mind.

"Hang on Pan, we'll have you outta here and back to normal in no time!" Gokin replied in his mind with a silly smile on his face.

"I've been meaning to ask you Dolltaki, what is that in your pocket?" Dr. Myuu said with his back turned as he then said, "It seems that doll there is important to you."

"Wait, is he talking about me?" Pan asked in her mind.

"Well, you're the only one in his pocket Pan, so I'm gonna go with yes." Gokin replied before Dolltaki pulled Pan out of his pocket making Gokin and Cubone quietly snap their fingers.

"I'm glad you noticed, she happens to be my favorite." Dolltaki said while holding out the doll.

"It may be your favorite, but she has a large amount of power." Dr. Myuu said as Gokin slowly stood up with Cubone on his head to grab Pan again.

"Really?" Dolltaki asked sounding surprised.

"What was she before you turned her into a doll?" Dr. Myuu asked.

"Her name was Pan, she was with that scum fighting Luud, but she's very different from them and has a personality! Isn't she just the cutest thing ever?" Dolltaki answered making Gokin mad.

"So she was with those four punks and the Pokemon huh? Put her inside Luud so he can absorb her and have more power than ever." Dr. Myuu said catching the others, especially Dolltaki off guard.

"What!?" Dolltaki yelled.

"No! Not me!" Pan mentally yelled.

"It's the only way Luud will have a chance at winning." Dr. Myuu said.

"But I can't, I already promised her that we would live together in happiness for the rest of eternity!" Dolltaki cried still holding on to Pan as Gokin held Cubone closer to the doll.

"For once I agree freak, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll be safer with you!" Pan yelled in her mind.

"You are in no position to be questioning my decisions, you nitwit!" Dr. Myuu yelled still not noticing Gokin and Cubone.

"Master, why do you have to take my favorite, can't we just find a few people on the street we can use!?" Dolltaki pleaded.

"Unacceptable!" Dr. Myuu yelled angrily.

"No Pan!" Dolltaki said while quivering.

"Look at you, you want to be with that doll so badly? I'll just arrange for both of you to be absorbed by Luud, it's a good boost in power anyway." Dr. Myuu said before he finally noticed Cubone near Pan as he asked, "What the hell!?"

"(Oh boy, now I've gotcha Pan!)" Cubone said as he grabbed the doll.

"Huh?" Dolltaki asked as he looked at his hand and saw Cubone dangling while holding on to the doll as he yelled angrily, "Hey, you little runt!"

"I'll take that!" Gokin yelled as he grabbed the doll himself as Cubone let go and returned to his Pokeball.

"Hey, she's my doll! Back off you brat!" Dolltaki yelled while pulling the doll back to him.

"No she's not, she's my cousin! You let go!" Gokin yelled angrily as he and Dolltaki were having a tug-o-war over Pan.

"So, we have a little spy among us? Good, this will give Luud the boost he needs!" Dr. Myuu yelled happily while typing on something as Gokin and Dolltaki stopped just in time to see a ray shooting from the screen and it hit both Dolltaki and Gokin, turning them into dolls as they fell to the ground.

"Good and done." Dr. Myuu said before the screen powered off and a strong wind started to blow out of nowhere.

"What's happening!?" Pan asked.

"I think we're being blown away!" Gokin replied as the three dolls went flying into the air.

Back to the battle, Luud still tried to crush the Saiyans, the Pure-Hearted Saiyans, and the Pokemon, but they kept dodging his attacks, then they saw three dolls flying towards the pot.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"Gokin!" Dark yelled as the dolls landed in the pot with the others.

"Grandpa!" Pan cried in her mind as electricity surrounded them as she yelled, "This is not fun, I want to go home!"

"How do you think I feel!?" Gokin yelled as red electricity surrounded Luud and Pan, Gokin, and Dolltaki's life energy left the dolls and flew right into Luud's mouth as Goku, Dark, and the others landed near the pot.

"Pan, Gokin, where did they go?" Goku asked.

"Kids!" Trunks and Neo yelled at the same time as Clefairy looked behind them and got scared for some reason.

"(Uh guys, I think we're forgetting something.)" Clefairy said as he pointed at what was behind them as they looked to see that it was Luud who blew wind at them, making them fly forward before red energy surrounded Luud as they felt his power grow as Luud began to roar and now he looked angry and they saw that he was also red.

"Uh guys, I think we might be in trouble now." Panpour gulped as Luud shot red beams from his eyes and hit the wall behind them, going through the wall and creating an explosion outside.

"That's unreal!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Look out!" Goku yelled as they jumped out of the way with Panpour carrying Giru and Clefairy away from Luud and his crushing foot.

"That's it, I don't care what it takes, I'll make that thing pay for what he did to my Grandson and his cousin!" Dark growled angrily powering up to his Super Saiyan 2 form.

* * *

Inside Luud, a loud scream from Pan woke Gokin up as he looked around to see that he's now floating over in a purple world.

"Huh, what's going on? Where am I?" Gokin asked before he remembered something as he said, "That's right, I got hit by that ray thing and it turned me into a doll. Oh no, I must've been absorbed inside that creepy Luud creature! GRANDDAD, GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Then Gokin heard someone getting slapped as he turned to see Pan slapping Dolltaki multiple times as Pan yelled, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, you're an idiot!" then Pan got an energy blast ready as she yelled, "And now you'll get what's coming to you!"

"Not in the face, not in the face!" Dolltaki quickly yelled in fear.

"PAN!" Gokin yelled happily before flying over to her as the energy blast in her hand as she turned her head, right before Gokin grabbed her in a big hug as he yelled, "Oh Pan, you don't know how happy I am to see you back to normal!"

"Gokin, Oh boy am I glad to see you too!" Pan happily said as she returned the hug as Dolltaki glared at Gokin.

"YOU!" Dolltaki yelled as he grabbed Gokin by the back of his shirt and held him up to his face as he yelled, "You're the little brat that got us stuck in here! I was once a feared leader of the Luud Order, and I was ready to spend the rest of my life with my sweet new doll, now thanks to you all three of us are stuck inside Luud for the rest of our lives because you wouldn't let me escape with my doll!"

Gokin got just as angry as he yelled, "That 'doll' you were carrying happened to be MY cousin, and I was just trying to get her away from the bad guys and creeps like yourself! If anything, it's YOUR fault we're stuck in here, so YOU have to find a way for us to escape!"

"Wow, I've never seen Gokin this mad before." Pan whispered to herself before she saw the Para Brothers and some cultists in Luud as well.

"Check it out, that kid with the sword is yelling at Dolltaki." a cultist said.

"Teach him a thing or two for me kid!" a second cultist cheered for Gokin as did the others did as well.

"You really think I'm gonna be intimidated by this little runt!? Think again, he's just a weak little brat, he can't do much to hurt me!" Dolltaki yelled not noticing that Gokin was now growling with extreme anger with his fists shaking like crazy.

"Uh, are you sure you're not scared of the kid? 'Cause I think you should be." Bon said getting a little scared as he, Don, and Son saw that Gokin's hair and tail were changing orange and back to their original colors back and forth.

"Oh what's he gonna do to me, slash me to death with his sword!? That thing's probably just a little toy he brought from home!" Dolltaki yelled just before Gokin angrily yelled at the top of his lungs with a bright aura surrounding his body as everyone else inside had to cover their ears due to the volume of Gokin's screaming and close their eyes due to the sudden brightness before it died down a little and Gokin stopped yelling.

"Gokin, are you okay?" Pan asked as she uncovered her eyes, but when she did, she gasped with her hands over her mouth at what she saw.

Pan and everyone else inside Luud saw that Gokin's skin was now bright green, his muscles were a bit bulkier, his hair and tail were now bright orange, and he was still glaring at Dolltaki who was shaking a little as he yelled, "Okay, now I'm scared of him!"

Gokin suddenly appeared right in front of Dolltaki, grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him up to his face as he yelled, "You sick, twisted, doll playing jerk, you have absolutely no idea what I've been through during this whole journey! I've been dragged around multiple times by my tail thanks to Pan, had my ship taken away at first, got captured by giant bees and Beedrill, got my tail burned by some volcanic steam, had a Dragon Ball that we've worked so hard to get stolen from us by the Para Brothers, forced to do a strange dance on Beehay, got blasted away from my Granddad to this planet, got my head stuck inside a pot for a good amount of time, and to top it all off, I had to watch as a doll version of my cousin was taken away by some strange alien who loves playing with dolls against her own free will!"

"Please, don't hurt me!" Dolltaki yelled in fear.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you just once, how do we get out of this overgrown child's toy?" Gokin asked dangerously low as everyone else started to get a little scared of Gokin, including Pan.

"Gokin, I've never seen him like this before." Pan whispered scared for her cousin.

"Please let me go, I don't know!" Dolltaki begged.

"You Liar, you do know how to get out! So start talking right now!" Gokin growled.

"SOMEONE GET THIS MONSTER OFF OF ME!" Dolltaki cried in fear.

"Tell me or I'll blast your head clean off your shoulders!" Gokin threatened with an energy blast in his hand as he held it up to Dolltaki's head causing Pan to gasp, she knew that Gokin was never one to threaten anyone in his entire life.

"HELP ME, THIS MONSTER'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Dolltaki cried while the cultists and the Para Brothers stepped away from the raging Pure-Hearted Saiyan.

"Sorry Dolltaki, you're on your own." a cultist said in fear.

"The little guy's gotta let his anger out somehow." Don shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

As the others were still trying to fight Luud, Dark was standing on the ground as he placed two fingers on his forehead and began to charge up power.

"Your energy stealing days are over Luud!" Dark growled as sparks began to dance around his fingertips.

* * *

In Luud, Pan finally decided that enough was enough as she walked over to her raging cousin and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Let go of me Pan, there's a way out of this stupid thing and this guy knows how!" Gokin growled but Pan just pulled him away from Dolltaki.

"Gokin, I understand that this creeps deserves a beating and all, but this is taking it too far! I don't know what's gotten into you, but you REALLY need to calm down Gokin!" Pan said with her hands on Gokin's shoulders.

"Calm down!? Do you not see the situation we're in!? While Granddad and the others are fighting this thing on the outside, we're just sitting on our asses inside this crazy toy and pretty much picking our noses until some sort of magical for comes and rescues us! Well, I for one am tired of just sitting around and doing absolutely nothing, I'm going to find a way out of here and continue this journey to find the Dragon Balls one way or another!" Gokin angrily yelled.

"Look, I know you're angry right now, but right now you REALLY need to get a hold of yourself Gokin! I don't know what's gotten into you or what kind of transformation you've just went through, but this form is turning you into a big jerk, and to be honest, I don't like it one bit!" Pan yelled even though she's really worried about her cousin on the inside.

* * *

Dark was still facing Luud as he cupped his hands together with sparks still dancing around his fingertips.

"This is for my Grandson, his cousin, and everyone else you've absorbed! **Special Beam...**" Dark started as he charged more energy in his hands.

* * *

Inside, Gokin was still growling angrily with the energy blast still in his hand.

"Pan, all I know is, if we don't get out of here soon to continue this journey to find the Black Star Dragon Balls..." Gokin started while holding up the hand with the energy blast.

* * *

"**Ka-me-ha-me...**" Dark was still charging up energy in his hands while Goku and the other kept Luud busy.

* * *

"I am going to..." Gokin raised his hand and his energy blast up high.

* * *

"**HAAAAAAA!**" Dark fired his Special Beam Kamehameha at Luud's chest.

"Everyone, get out of the way!" Goku and Panpour yelled as the others flew away from Luud as the attack was coming his way.

* * *

"EXPLODE!" Gokin fired his energy blast at the big red cell above them out of anger, unaware that his attack and Dark's Special Beam Kamehameha hit Luud both inside and outside at the same time, destroying the red cell as Luud yelled out and fell to his knees, then he suddenly fell apart into many different pieces.

"You did it!" Trunks and Neo cheered for Dark.

"Way to go buddy!" Panpour said with a thumbs-up before Luud's head fell off.

Inside Luud, everyone began to glow green just as Gokin returned to his original form and colors as streams of green energy spirits left Luud's body and flew into the giant pot as it exploded in a bright light.

When it cleared, everyone inside were now back to normal as Gokin shook his head due to the sudden dizziness he was feeling right now as he groaned, "Oh my head."

Pan looked around, then she got all happy when she saw that Gokin was back to normal so she ran over and hugged Gokin as she said, "You did it Gokin, you got us out!"

"Huh? I did what? I don't even remember what happened while we were in Luud." Gokin said in confusion as an empty Pokeball dropped from his belt and rolled over to Clefairy.

"(You know, these guys are kinda fun, I think I'll stay with them from now on, especially the kid in orange.)" Clefairy said as he tapped the button on the Pokeball to make it bigger, then tapped it again as he got sucked inside, taking Gokin by surprise as the ball shook three times, then clicked, indicating that Gokin just got his forth Pokemon as he got out of Pan's grip and picked up the Pokeball.

"Looks like it's Clefairy's way of saying he wants to come with you." Dark said with a smile as Gokin and Pan turned to see their Grandpas along with their friends.

"Grandpa!/Granddad!" Pan and Gokin yelled happily as they ran over to hug Goku and Dark.

"Pan, you and Gokin are safe!" Goku said with relief.

"And we've got the Six-Star Black Star Dragon Ball back." Panpour said while holding up the Dragon Ball.

Then some of the cultists suddenly grabbed Gokin from behind then pulled away as they tossed him up and down with glee.

"Hooray for this young boy!" one of the cultists cheered.

"Thanks to him we're free!" another cultist said happily.

"Hey, what did I do!?" Gokin asked still being tossed up and down as Pan looked at Gokin carefully.

"He doesn't remember that transformation he went through in Luud, I better not tell him he almost killed Dolltaki out of blind anger or it'll break his heart." Pan thought before she remembered something... or someone as she asked, "Wait, have you guys seen Dolltaki?"

"Sure haven't." Trunks answered as everyone else put Gokin down and began to look for Dolltaki, then the Para Brothers saw a ship hovering above them.

"There he is!" Bon, Don, and Son yelled at the same time as they pointed at the ship above them.

"So long chumps, we'll be seeing you soon!" Dolltaki laughed as he flew away and Gokin's anger grew dangerously high once again as he unknowingly changed colors again.

"DOLLTAKI, GET BACK HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOU APART PIECE BY TINY PIECE!" Gokin angrily shouted taking Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo by surprise to see Gokin's skin light green and his hair and tail light orange.

"Wow, I've never seen Gokin this mad before." Dark said as Pan sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Neither have I." Goku agreed.

"You know he kinda reminds me of Zangya when she gets this angry." Panpour pointed out as the others continued t give Gokin worried glances as he kept yelling angrily.

* * *

What was with the sudden transformation that Gokin went through? Will he be able to control it in the future, or will it be the other way around? What about the mysterious Dr. Myuu? What does he plan to do with the Black Star Dragon Balls? The adventure continues next time on Dragon Ball GT White!


	10. Beginning of the End

Last time on Dragon Ball GT White, Pan, Gokin, Giru, and Clefairy found themselves on a planet called Planet Luud, where they were able to find the Black-Star Dragon Ball that was stolen from them. Not only that, but Gokin, Pan, and Cubone soon found out that someone else was interested in collecting the Black-Star Dragon Balls, someone by the name of Dr. Myuu, but Gokin, Pan, and Dolltaki soon found themselves inside a machine called Luud for an energy boost. While inside, Gokin got so angry at Dolltaki that it triggered a transformation into something called a Super Herra, due to him having the blood of a Herra from his Mother, Zangya. Soon, the kids got out of Luud, Gokin caught himself a Clefairy, and they managed to recover the Six-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball, but the Dragon Ball Search Party was still pretty worried about Gokin and his dangerous ability to become a Super Herra. The search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls continues today, so let's turn up the heat!

Beginning of the end

Soon the Dragon Ball Search Party got back to their search after what happened on Planet Luud, and Pan was cooking in the kitchen while Gokin was sitting in front of his new Clefairy, watching his fingers move back and forth as Pan looked back at her cousin with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad Gokin found something to do to get his mind off of Planet Luud." Pan thought as her expression changed from happy to concerned as she thought, "But still, that transformation that he went through in Luud, *shudders a little* it's just hard to believe that someone as kind and gentle as Gokin could become so aggressive with just a transformation like that."

Using his Metronome, Clefairy accidentally hit Gokin in the face with an Energy Ball, knocking him on his back causing the Fairy Pokemon to gasp as Pan quickly turned around, but the Pure-Hearted Saiyan sat back up and laughed happily as he said, "Good one Clefairy."

"(Uh, thanks Gokin.)" Clefairy said nervously before he turned around and sighed in relief as he whispered, "(Boy, that was close.)"

Pan sighed in relief as well, but then she saw that Giru was reaching out for some of the food, so she slapped his hand with some chopsticks as she yelled, "Keep your filthy hands out of there, it's not ready yet!" but then the chicken she was preparing flew out of Giru's hands, came down, and Giru opened his mouth and ate it as Gokin and Clefairy were watching the whole thing.

"Giru cannot analyze the composition of this matter, the structure similarities to fertilizer detected." Giru said before Pan brought her hands down on his head.

"Oh what do you know!? A stupid robot insulting my cooking!? You don't even have any taste buds Giru!" Pan yelled as Gokin and Clefairy started to back away slowly.

"Sorry Pan, Giru only wants to help. Giru." Giru said.

"Well you should learn that sometimes it's best to keep your mouth shut and that includes opening it to steal food! What kind of robot needs to eat anyway!?" Pan yelled.

Meanwhile, in the front of the ship, Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo were discussing the facts they got on Dr. Myuu from Pan, Gokin, and Cubone, not to mention Gokin's transformation on Planet Luud.

"I wonder what Dr. Myuu is like anyway." Goku wondered.

"Well, we know that he's after the Black-Star Dragon Balls to take over the universe, so that makes him our enemy." Panpour pointed out.

"Yeah, and if we don't find a way to stop him, then he's going to destroy the entire universe, okay!?" Trunks yelled as the others around him covered their ears.

"You don't have to yell." Dark said while rubbing his ears.

In the next room, Gokin and Clefairy looked at each other before they turned back to see Giru on the floor under Pan's foot with a cracked egg next to him and an egg shell on his head.

"Does not compute, Giru only give advice! Giru, Giru, Giru!" Giru yelled as he tried to break free.

"I don't need any advice from you!" Pan yelled.

"Pan, please, I'm sure Giru didn't mean what he said." Gokin tried, but then the four of them heard the others talking in the other room.

"I've been thinking, ever since we left Planet Gelbo, Dr. Myuu and his minions have anticipated our every move, he probably expects us to come to him, maybe we should stop back on Earth first." Trunks said, unaware that Pan and Gokin were listening to the conversation.

"Back on Earth?" Pan and Gokin asked while looking at each other.

"I think that's a good idea Trunks, we can drop off Pan and Gokin so they'll be safe and bring Goten and Xenato, their powers would help. Plus this would give Gokin a chance to try and control his Super Herra transformation with Zangya's help." Neo agreed as Pan cracked the egg in her hand and Gokin's eyes were wide as his jaw dropped in shock.

"But I don't want to go back." Pan said as the adults turned to the kids.

"My what?" Gokin asked silently.

"Kids!" Trunks and Neo gasped.

"Nice going." Panpour told Trunks and Neo with his arms crossed.

"Poultry egg not designed for throwing." Giru said while pulling the shell off his head as Pan and Gokin turned to Goku and Dark.

"Do you want to take us home Grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Is it true that I transformed into something called a Super Herra Granddad? Please, tell me." Gokin said sounding really sad.

"I'm staying out of this one." Goku said while Dark just slowly nodded his head to answer his Grandson's question causing Gokin to silently gasp as he looked at his trembling hands.

"Grandpa!" Pan said before she glared at Trunks and Neo.

"Sorry kids, but you can't go on this mission with us, it's for your safety, you understand?" Trunks asked.

"We don't want you two to get hurt." Neo added.

"I can take care of myself!" Pan yelled throwing the eggs to the ground before she ran off crying, but Gokin just stood there looking at his hands.

"Pan wait." Trunks called.

"Giru go to." Giru said following Pan upstairs as the rest turned to Gokin.

"How long?" Gokin asked quietly.

"How long what?" Panpour asked in confusion as Gokin quickly lifted his head up, and he looked anything but happy.

"How long did you guys know I can transform into a Super Herra!?" Gokin asked with a hurt expression on his face.

"Gokin, we just found out when you were yelling at Dolltaki who was trying to get away on Planet Luud." Neo said calmly.

"Pan told us it first happened when you were in that robot." Goku added as Gokin gasped a little.

"Pan knows about it too!? Why didn't anyone tell me!?" Gokin yelled before he ran upstairs after Pan and Giru with tears running down his face.

"Gokin, I'm sorry! Gokin, wait, please don't..." Neo called, but then he sighed sadly and finished with, "go."

Upstairs, Giru saw Gokin come up as they both saw Pan crying near the window next to her.

"I know I could help if they take me with them!" Pan cried as Gokin silently walked over to sit next to her as he started to pat her on the shoulder, but he didn't say anything nor did he look at her but Pan saw the tears running down his face and she knew right away what was wrong with him as Giru walked over to them and held out a pink tissue to Pan and a blue one to Gokin.

"Pan and Gokin leaking, Giru." Giru said.

"Oh, thanks." Gokin said sadly as he took the blue tissue from Giru, then wiped away his tears before he blew his nose on it.

"I don't need your tissue or your pity!" Pan yelled as both Gokin and Giru coward away.

"Please don't hit Giru!" Giru begged but then he and Gokin looked at Pan.

"Sorry, you're right, there's no use taking it out on you." Pan said sadly before she turned her attention to Gokin as she asked, "You feeling any better Gokin?"

"To be honest, no I'm not, I'm still upset by the fact that my cousin and everyone else on this ship kept a big secret from me about the Super Herra transformation." Gokin finally said after a couple of seconds of silence as he looked at Pan with a hurt expression on his face.

"Gokin, I'm sorry." Pan apologized.

"Pan, I heard from Granddad and the others that it first happened while we were in that robot Luud, and you're the only one here that actually knows what happened in there." Gokin said as Pan gulped a bit like she know what was gonna happen next, and she was right when Gokin asked, "What happened Pan? Tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Pan asked a little nervously as Gokin nodded as Pan continued with, "Well, Gokin, the truth... Uh, well... How should I say it? Uh, you see..."

"Pan, I'm waiting." Gokin said with his arms crossed while he was tapping his index finger.

Seeing no way out, Pan sighed in defeat and said, "Okay, the truth is, while we were in Luud, you got so angry at Dolltaki that you suddenly transformed with your skin turning green and your hair and tail turning orange, what Grandpa and the others called a Super Herra."

"Yeah, so what did I do?" Gokin asked still wanting to know the truth.

"Well, the first thing you did was grab Dolltaki and pulled him close, then you yelled at him to get us out of Luud." Pan started before she hesitated with, "And then... you kinda... threatened him with an energy blast."

"I did WHAT!?" Gokin yelled in shock.

Pan just nodded and continued explaining, "You would've killed him if I hadn't have pulled you away from him. Then you were yelling at me, then, in blind anger, you shot that blast in your hand and managed to get us out of Luud, that's why everyone on that planet was tossing you up and down with joy and calling you a hero."

"Oh my Kami, what have I become? It's true, I'm a monster." Gokin whispered while looking at his trembling hands.

"Gokin, you're not a monster. You just went through a transformation, that's what Grandpa and the others go through long before we were even born." Pan assured.

"Yeah, but they just turned into Super Saiyans, I became a Super Herra, and I can't even control that form!" Gokin said as tears started to form in his eyes again.

"Well that's because you need some more training-" Pan said as she tried to reach out for Gokin, but he just stood up and backed away from Pan and Giru.

"No, don't come any closer, I'm too dangerous!" Gokin said still backing away.

"Gokin, relax, you're overreacting." Pan said calmly as she tried to get closer to Gokin, but he just kept backing away in fear.

"Please Pan, I don't want to hurt you!" Gokin begged sinking to his knees with his eyes shut tight, but then they heard a beeping noise as they turned to Giru.

"Dragon Ball located, coordinates green, sector 2814, Giru." Giru said as Pan looked out the window towards a green planet but Gokin stayed where he was.

"We'll show them, they'll let us stay if we find the Dragon Ball." Pan said with determination before turning to her cousin, but she saw that Gokin wasn't even paying attention and he was still on his knees as Pan sighed sadly, "Oh Gokin."

* * *

Soon they landed on what looked like a desert planet as everyone put sunglasses on before they stepped outside, and they felt the heat hit them fast.

"Ah, it's hot!" Trunks and Neo said at the same time while fanning themselves.

"I'm melting!" Pan said fanning herself as Gokin took his jacket and tank-top off while panting like crazy.

"I guess wearing this stuff wasn't such a good idea!" Dark panted while holding up his cape.

"How well does the air conditioner work on this ship?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, let's go check." Trunks said as they hurried back into the ship, but then the ship began to move as the sand below them moved and then the heads of giant bugs, along with normal sized Bug-Type Pokemon with rocks for shells came out of the sand.

"Just our luck." Pan groaned.

"Giant Antlions and a bunch of Dwebble, that's an interesting twist." Neo said as the large scorpion like bug emerged from the sand as did a couple of Dwebble, one was slightly bigger than the other Dwebble and his skin was red instead of orange and his rock was a little darker too.

"(Forward march!)" the big red Dwebble commanded as he, the other Dwebble, and the giant Antlion moved towards the ship while the Dwebble fired glowing Xs at the ship, rocking it around while the big bug shot sand in the ship as the adults moved into action, but Pan and Gokin got hit with sand.

The Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans punched the big bugs heads sending them flying back as Panpour used Water Pulse on the Dwebble, even though some were lucky when they used Protect.

Back in the ship, Pan and Gokin kept getting hit with a bunch of sand as Pan groaned, "This is not my day." but then she saw Gokin shaking in anger and she could hear him growling, so she knew what was gonna happen as she said, "Oh no, not again."

And sure enough, Gokin changed into a Super Herra again, like back on Planet Luud as he glared at the big bugs and the Dwebble as everyone else stopped and saw Gokin as a Super Herra.

"Oh boy." Panpour gulped before Gokin flew out of the ship while holding up one of his Pokeballs.

"NOW I'M MAAAAAAAAAAD!" Gokin shouted angrily before he brought Cubone out to face the Dwebble while he went after the big bugs and he was cleaning through the bugs like they were nothing before he pulled his sword out.

"**LEAF BLADE!**" Gokin sliced some bugs in half with Leaf Blade, which looked more powerful than before while Cubone whacked the Dwebble away with Dig, Bonmerang, and Bone Club, until the big Dwebble was all that's left.

"(You've just made a big mistake kid!)" the red Dwebble growled.

"(You're the one who made the mistake by trying to bury our ship in the sand, and now you're gonna deal with me!)" Cubone growled back.

"(Bring it on, Bone Boy!)" Dwebble yelled as he had a bunch of boulders fall down towards Cubone who dug under the sand to dodge but Dwebble smirked and dug after Cubone.

Soon, the giant bugs either left or got killed by Gokin who calmed down and reverted back to his original form, but then he looked around, saw the dead bugs, along with the bug blood on his sword, then he gasped and asked, "Oh no, I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yeah, and you hogged all the fun of battling them too." Goku pouted like a child as did Dark as Gokin turned to see Cubone and Dwebble still battling as the two Pokemon tried to hit each other with Bone Club and X-Scissor, but that just resulted in them skidding back in the sand.

"(This isn't over kid! I'll give you a fight you'll never forget!)" Dwebble yelled before he dug under the sand and got away.

"(I'll be waiting.)" Cubone said before walking back over to Gokin.

* * *

Panpour and Neo were looking at the damage done to the ship, it looked a little crushed and water began to leak out while all of the males pulled their shirts off to cool off.

"Next time, we won't go o easy on you." Goku told the bugs while Trunks and Neo began to fix the ship.

"Guys I know you were having fun with that giant snake thing." Trunks started.

"Until Gokin got in the way with his Super Herra form." Goku pouted again as Dark elbowed him to pipe down.

"But it seriously damaged our cooling system, we'll have to replenish the water tanks." Neo finished for Trunks.

"Water? We picked the wrong planet to run out of that." Goku said while looking around.

"No joke, but we can't leave the ship here to be swallowed up by monsters." Trunks said.

"Great, you go find water, and me and Dark will look out for those creatures." Goku said happily.

"Guys, what about the Dragon Ball?" Neo reminded the others.

Dark looked like he was thinking as Panpour gave his master/best friend a sly smile as he climbed up to Dark's shoulder and said, "I know what you're thinking Dark, this calls for a little Water Pulse action, right?" Panpour was also holding up a Water Pulse version of himself in his paw.

"Sorry Panpour, I promised myself I'd never misuse your Water-Type powers." Dark replied as he kept an eye out for more giant bugs.

Panpour looked around to see nothing but a bed of sand before he jumped up and landed on Dark's head before he asked, "Did you get that promise in writing?"

Pan, Gokin, and Cubone were standing under the ship for some shade.

"I can't take this heat, when can we leave?" Pan asked.

"I don't know." Gokin shrugged still sounding sad about what he just did.

"Is the ship fixed?" Pan asked as she saw some of the tools Trunks and Neo were using to fix the ship and then grabbed it.

"Watch out." Trunks and Neo warned.

"I was just trying to help you." Pan said as Trunks held out his hand and Pan gave him back the tool she grabbed, then Trunks and Neo got back to work.

"Me and Trunks can handle this, you and Gokin just go play inside the ship where it's safe." Neo said as Gokin got ready to get back into the ship with Cubone following him, but Pan stopped them in their tracks.

"Go play? Is that all you think we can do!? We can help too you know!" Pan yelled sounding upset again.

"Hey Pan, don't get in Trunks and Neo's way, they've got work to do." Goku said as he, Dark, and Panpour stood on top of the ship.

"That goes for you too Gokin." Dark told his Grandson.

"What do you mean get in the way!?" Pan yelled.

"If you two are gonna play, play somewhere out of the way." Panpour told the kids.

"Okay." Gokin said sadly as he walked over to the ladder with Cubone on his back.

"(Come on Gokin, let's fly high in the sky!)" Cubone yelled happily to try and cheer Gokin up.

"Not now Cubone, I'm not in the mood." Gokin said as he began to climb up the ladder.

"Gokin wait, fly up to the ship, you'll burn your hands if you climb the ladder!" Dark warned.

"I don't care." Gokin said as he went into the ship.

"I can't believe this!" Pan yelled before she flew into the ship.

"Pan, Gokin, what happened?" Giru asked as Gokin sat on the couch with Cubone on his lap.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gokin said sadly while Pan dug through the cupboards and pulled out two canteens and then filled them up with water.

"(Pan, what are you doing?)" Cubone asked in confusion as Pan just tossed one of the canteens over to Gokin who caught it in confusion as Pan pulled out two umbrellas after she two backpacks full of supplies out.

"Come on Gokin, let's go." Pan said as she walked over to the elevator.

"Pan, where are we going?" Gokin asked while standing up with Cubone standing next to him.

"We're going to look for the Dragon Ball." Pan answered while Gokin looked a little unsure.

"Uh Pan, I don't think that's such a good idea. What if I turn into a Super Herra again and lose control of myself?" Gokin asked.

"You won't, I'll make sure of that, now let's go." Pan said walking to get ready to drag Gokin by his tail again, but this time Gokin grabbed her wrist before she could get to his tail.

"Pan, I mean it, danger could be lurking under the sand of this planet, it could be too dangerous for you to go out there to find the Dragon Ball by yourself." Gokin said as he let go of Pan's wrist.

"Uh, don't you mean 'for US to go out there to find the Dragon Ball by OURSELVES' Gokin?" Pan asked with her arms crossed.

"No Pan, I mean by yourself. I'm not going." Gokin said while placing the canteen in his hand on the couch, and Pan was quite surprised at what Gokin just said as were Cubone and Giru.

"Gokin." Pan said unable to say anything else.

"Pan, I'm glad you want me to come along with you, and it's nice to be able to find the Dragon Balls with Granddad and all, but I can never forgive myself if I did anything to hurt you, our friends, or our family in my Super Herra form." Gokin said sadly while facing the ground.

"But Gokin, we normally do things together, even when you were a baby." Pan said sounding a little hurt herself.

"I know Pan, but I'm afraid, for your safety as well as the others, it might be best if I sit this one out. But I won't stop you from trying to find the Dragon Ball." Gokin said while turning around slowly.

Pan wiped away some of the tears in her eyes as she said, "Fine, I understand, I'll go and find the Dragon Ball on my own."

Cubone watched as Pan walked over to the elevator, then he turned back to Gokin and said, "(It was supposed to be a cousin team activity for you two, you can't just let her go all alone.)"

Gokin turned to Cubone and said, "Go with her Cubone." that even made Pan stop in her tracks.

"(What? You mean it? Really?)" Cubone asked while Gokin just nodded his head, that's when Cubone just nodded and ran over to Pan without another word.

"Don't follow us." Pan told Giru as she and Cubone headed down.

"Pan, Cubone?" Giru asked heading over to the window and saw Pan flying into the air with Cubone in her arms as Giru said, "Don't go."

"Pan, Cubone, I'm sorry." Gokin sniffed as he sat down on the couch again.

* * *

Pan was flying in the air while holding Cubone to find the Dragon Ball.

"I'll show them that I'm goo for more than just playing around like a little kid." Pan said with determination, but then she felt the heat again as she said, "It's so hot it makes it so hard to fly on this planet."

"(We'd better land.)" Cubone suggested as Pan flew down to the sand and Pan opened up her umbrella.

"Cubone, we're gonna find the Dragon Ball all by ourselves!" Pan declared as her voice echoed.

"(Yeah, let's do it!)" Cubone agreed now standing next to Pan as they began to search for the Black-Star Dragon Ball.

After walking for a while, Pan and Cubone stopped for a water break as Pan set her umbrella down, but then hot wind began to blow it away.

"Hey get back here!" Pan yelled chasing after her umbrella, but then she slipped and fell down a sand dune.

"(Pan! Hang on, I'm coming!)" Cubone yelled as ran to the edge of the dune and saw Pan below him, and the water spilled out of her canteen while the umbrella landed in front of her.

* * *

Back in the ship, Giru watched as Gokin just sat on the couch in sadness with his head resting on his hands.

"Gokin?" Giru asked while showing his concern.

"Giru, I know I shouldn't be, but I'm scared of my Super Herra form. Judging from what Pan told me about it, it only turns me into a big jerk, and it goes against my pride as a Pure-Hearted Saiyan." Gokin said sadly as Giru flew closer to Gokin.

"Gokin shouldn't feel scared about Super Herra transformation, should embrace it instead. Maybe Gokin should think of the good Super Herra form can do. Giru, Giru, Giru." Giru suggested as Gokin thought about it carefully.

"Well, I guess it could help deal with bad guys, and make the job of hunting the Black-Star Dragon Ball a little easier." Gokin said.

"Isn't there someone who can also change into Super Herra to help gain control?" Giru asked.

"Well, my Mom's a Herra, but she's all the way back on Earth." Gokin sighed, then he got an idea as he said, "I guess I can just calm my mind and meditate like Master Piccolo does, then I can try to figure out how to control my Super Herra form."

"Pretty good advice, that would make Pan proud, along with Dark. Giru, Giru." Giru said as Gokin remembered that Pan and Cubone left to find the Dragon Ball as he looked out the window.

"I sure hope they're okay." Gokin sighed, then suddenly he got a determined look on his face as he stood up, clipped his sword to his back, then picked up the umbrella, backpack, and canteen full of water that Pan left for him and got ready to head out the elevator.

"Where Gokin going?" Giru asked as Gokin turned to the robot.

"I'm going out there to help Pan and Cubone look for the Dragon Ball, I could use your help." Gokin told Giru.

"Don't worry, Giru help Gokin find Pan, Cubone, and Dragon Ball." Giru said as Gokin smiled at the robot who flew up to his shoulder as the two of them went down and then flew away to find Pan, Cubone, and the Dragon Ball.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cubone could see that Pan was starting to look dehydrated as she dropped her empty canteen and stopped.

"(Pan, are you okay?)" Cubone asked in concern.

"I can't walk anymore, I want to go back. Wait, which way is back?" Pan asked as they looked around.

"(I knew I should've left a trail with my bone.)" Cubone said mentally scolding himself.

"Ah, we're so lost!" Pan panicked.

"(Take it easy, all we have to do is follow our footprints back to the ship.)" Cubone said but then he saw that the footprints got covered up by more sand blowing in the wind as he said, "(Oh crap.)"

"Need water." Pan said falling to her knees, then to the ground as she said, "Please, I need water."

"(Damn it, that was the only canteen we brought and now it's empty! I've gotta help Pan!)" Cubone yelled as he began to pull Pan in one direction by her arm as he said, "(Don't worry Pan, I'll save you.)" he was unaware that he was being watched by something who began to follow them from under the sand.

* * *

Later, Gokin and Giru found the canteen Pan left behind as Gokin picked it up.

"Canteen detected, Pan and Cubone must be close." Giru said as they looked at the canteen.

"But look, it's been crushed, and I don't hear anything inside." Gokin said while shaking the canteen a little.

"Never fear, Gokin and Giru to the rescue!" Giru declared as Gokin kept walking to find his cousin and his first Pokemon.

"Pan, Cubone, if anything happens to you two I'll never forgive myself." Gokin thought as he started to walk faster.

* * *

Back at the ship, Goku, Dark, and Panpour were fighting some more giant bugs while Trunks and Neo kept working on the ship.

"Okay Buggy, you can go easy or you can go hard, which do you want?" Panpour asked but one of the giant bugs spat sand at the Kai Pokemon sending him crashing into the ship as Panpour spat sand out of his mouth, held his head and groaned, "Why do they always choose the hard way?"

Goku then threw a giant bug over his head away from the ship as Neo held on to the scaffold Trunks was standing on so he wouldn't fall off from the impact of the giant bug falling to the sand.

"Goku, Dark, would you two mind playing a bit further from the ship?" Trunks asked while trying to keep his balance.

Then Dark came flying at another giant bug as the ground shook again, and this time Trunks and Neo fell over.

"Maybe we should've asked them to stop playing all together." Neo groaned.

"No kidding." Trunks agreed as more giant bugs surrounded Goku and Dark.

Inside the ship, Panpour was starting to get up, but then his stomach suddenly growled as he said, "Ooh, must be my lunch time."

Then Panpour flew out of the ship and then placed a giant cauldron filled with water from his Water Pulse on top of a campfire he suddenly made as he flew up with a cooks cap and an apron on as he sounded like a hillbilly as he said, "And what good ol' Panpour needs is a heaping bowl of Panpour's Special Surprise Stew!"

"Now where is Panpour gonna find a good source of meat for the stew?" Panpour asked while holding a giant ladle, then he spotted one of the giant bugs, scooped it up with the ladle, looked at it, and said, "Ah, this here's close enough!" then he smacked the giant but into the cauldron of boiling water using his Iron Tail.

"Come to Papa!" Panpour said while scooping up the rest of the giant bugs away from Goku and Dark and then he flicked them into the cauldron, then he began to stir up his stew, took a little sip of it, then he suddenly blew out some fire, stopped to beat his chest a bit, then blew out some smoke.

"Hoo-Wee, just the way I likes it, spicy!" Panpour said before he suddenly lifted up the whole cauldron and drank up his Special Surprise Stew, before he threw his now empty cauldron away to who-knows-where as he flew back over to the others as he removed his cap and apron as Goku, Dark, Trunks, and Neo laughed at Panpour's funny performance.

"Oh man, Gokin and Pan have got to see something like this!" Dark laughed.

"I'll get them." Goku said as he flew in the ship to get the kids.

"Hey kids, you'll never believe what Panpour just did." Goku said, but he didn't get a response as he asked, "Uh, kids?"

* * *

Somewhere in the desert, it was starting to get hotter and it was starting to get to Cubone as he kept dragging Pan to safety.

"(This is bad, what else could happen?)" Cubone asked before he noticed that the sand in front of them began to rise before a giant bug emerged from it as it blew sand at Pan and Cubone, sending them back a little.

"(Okay, that's pretty bad.)" Cubone said before he got blown away by a giant glowing rock, knocking him away from Pan as he looked to see the same red Dwebble from before as he exclaimed, "(It's you!)"

"(Did you miss me?)" Dwebble smirked as he got a little closer to Cubone as he asked, "(Now, where were we?)"

"(This isn't good.)" Cubone said as he saw the bug getting closer to Pan.

"(Won't make the first move? Okay then, allow me!)" Dwebble yelled as he got his X-Scissor ready to strike Cubone with.

"Danger, danger, Pan and Cubone are in danger!" Giru yelled as Gokin kicked the giant bug away from Pan.

"Stay away from my cousin!" Gokin growled at the bug.

"(Gokin, Giru!)" Cubone said happily.

"Take care of that Dwebble Cubone, me and Giru can handle the bug!" Gokin called to his Pokepal who nodded and countered Dwebble's X-Scissor with Bone Club while Gokin and Giru kept hitting the giant bug in various parts.

"Giru, I'm sorry I picked on you." Pan said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Pan and Cubone, Giru and Gokin will save you!" Giru yelled but the bug swatted Gokin away making him slide on the sand while Cubone used Aerial Ace to avoid the boulders from Dwebble's Rock Slide.

"(You know, you ain't bad kid. But let's see how you do against my Rock Wrecker!)" Dwebble yelled as he began to charge up power for his Rock Wrecker.

"(Then I'll just use my Bonemerang at maximum power!)" Cubone yelled before he threw his bone like a boomerang at the same time that Dwebble fired his Rock Wrecker as the two attacks hit their targets, and they took on a lot of damage while Cubone's bone came back to him.

Gokin stood up and saw that Pan still didn't move with the bug coming her way even with Giru battling it, and he also saw that Cubone and Dwebble struggled to stand up to continue their battle.

"Stay away from my cousin you overgrown roach!" Gokin growled as the bug kept crawling over to her, then Gokin got really mad and yelled, "I said... GET AWAY!" then he burst in a bright light and golden aura, then Cubone and Dwebble glared at each other before they both began to glow as well.

"Gokin, Cubone." Pan whispered as Giru saw what was happening.

"Gokin's going through some transformation and Cubone's evolving along with Dwebble! Giru, Giru!" Giru exclaimed as he saw that Dwebble and Cubone began to change shape, then the glowing from Gokin, Cubone, and Dwebble died down.

Pan took a good look and saw that Gokin didn't change into a Super Herra, instead his hair and tail became gold with Gokin's hair standing up, his eyes became teal, his skin became a little paler, and his muscles became a little bulkier as she thought, "Gokin, he became a Super Saiyan."

Then Gokin looked to see that Cubone evolved into a taller Pokemon with the skull now looking more like a skull-like head and that Dwebble became a Pokemon with a larger, square rock on his back and was now green instead of red, that's when Giru scanned the newly evolved Pokemon.

"Marowak the Bone Keeper Pokemon, and the evolved form of Cubone. From its birth, this savage Pokemon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons. Crustle, the Stone Home Pokemon, and the evolved form of Dwebble. It possesses legs of enormous strength, enabling it to carry heavy slabs for many days, even when crossing arid lands. Giru, Giru, Giru." Giru explained.

"(Yeah, this is more like it, now let's see how powerful my Rock Wrecker is now!)" Crustle yelled as he fired another Rock Wrecker at Marowak who simply stood as a ball of pure energy began to form in his paws.

"(Take this!)" Marowak yelled as he fired his energy ball towards Crustle, completely destroying Rock Wrecker as the attack hit Crustle in the face, sending him flying.

"(CURSES!)" Crustle yelled flying away before they couldn't see or hear him anymore.

Gokin turned to the bug, pulled his sword out and said, "You're next."

Then Gokin began to use his new Super Saiyan powers to slice up the giant bug, then he landed in front of Pan and fired a bunch of energy blasts around the giant bug, but then he drew them close to the bug catching it in a huge explosion, then Pan suddenly passed out.

* * *

"Pan... Wake up... Pan, can you hear me?" Pan slowly opened her eyes and saw Gokin, still in his Super Saiyan form, standing next to Marowak as Giru came over with water in his hands.

"Pan needs water, drink." Giru said as Pan drank the water then she looked over to the bug that's been sliced and charred up.

"Giru, Gokin, did you two do that?" Pan asked.

"Gokin did most of it with Super Saiyan powers while Marowak made Crustle fly away using Focus Blast. Giru and Gokin also discovered Dragon Ball as well. Recovery complete." Giru said while Goking held out the Five-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"Giru!" Pan said making him flinch, but she just hugged him as she cried, "I'm so sorry for ever being mean to you!"

"It's a good thing me and Giru found you and Cubone, I mean, Marowak when we did. Sorry for letting you go out all alone Pan." Gokin apologized, but Pan just hugged him tight while Gokin hugged her back.

"Hey kids!" they heard Goku and Dark call out.

"Was that Grandpa and Dark?" Pan asked as they looked up to see the adults in the air.

"Yeah, that's them! Granddad!" Gokin yelled happily as the adults got a good look at Gokin.

"Wow, would you look at that? Looks we have another Super Saiyan in the group." Panpour said happily while Dark held his chest in pain, but he was still happy for his Grandson.

"(Giru, where did you and Gokin find the Dragon Ball and the water?)" Marowak asked.

* * *

Giru and Gokin lead the others to an oasis where they brought the ship to refill the water and to have a nice swim, which is what Goku, Dark, Panpour, and Frillish decided to do with Goku and Dark swimming naked of course.

"We sure did get ourselves into a big mess." Pan said with her feet in the water.

"At least we got the Dragon Ball." Gokin pointed out as Trunks and Neo walked over to them.

"We think you handled yourselves rather well." Trunks said.

"Yeah right." Pan said in disbelief.

"No really, you two managed to find the Dragon Ball and an oasis." Neo said.

"Gokin and Giru did that." Pan pointed out.

"Yeah, but you helped Cubone evolve into Marowak." Gokin pointed out.

"Without you kids, then we would've never came to this part of the desert, right Giru?" Trunks asked.

"Right Trunks." Giru answered while standing on Gokin's shoulder.

"Kids, listen, I hope you can forgive me and Neo for suggesting we take you back to Earth and drop you off." Trunks said.

"Both of you are just as much a part of this team like anyone." Neo added making Pan and Gokin smile at them.

"Does this mean we can stay with you guys?" Pan asked hopefully.

"Well of course, because the eight of us are a team and a team is reduced to nothing without all its players." Trunks said.

"That's right Trunks." Neo agreed before Goku and Dark splashed water on Pan and Gokin.

"Grandpa! That's it, you're gonna get it!" Pan yelled while flying after Goku.

"You wanna play like that Granddad? Well, here I come!" Gokin yelled as he few after Dark while laughing happily, leaving Trunks, Neo, and Giru to talk.

"It turned out to be a pretty good day after all." trunks told Neo and Giru.

"You said it buddy." Neo agreed.

"Objective complete, Giru and Pan friends now, Giru safe." Giru said as Panpour looked at Giru and began to think to himself.

"Perhaps it might be best to talk to Giru myself, I feel he could use an upgrade and a little touching up." Panpour thought.

* * *

Thanks to the help of Cubone evolving into Marowak, Gokin having a new way to look at his Super Herra form, and his new Super Saiyan form, along with a new friendship between Pan and Giru, Goku, Dark, and the others have another Dragon Ball in their clutches. Now they only have four more to find in order to save the Earth. But What other planet could the remaining four Dragon Balls be located? Will they run into Dr. Myuu? And does Panpour have in store for Giru? Find out next time on Dragon Ball GT White!


	11. Kai Snowball Effect

**Before I begin, I'd like to point out that this is the point of the adventure where Goku, Dark, and the others decided to take a little break to enjoy themselves. This chapter is also inspired by the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Snowball Effect", which by the way is owned by Nickelodeon, enjoy!**

* * *

Previously on Dragon Ball GT White, Goku, Dark, and the others landed on a desert planet shortly after Trunks and Neo suggested that they take Pan and Gokin back to Earth for their safety and for Gokin to control his Super Herra form, despite the disagreement from Pan. Determined to prove she can help find the Black-Star Dragon Balls, Pan and Cubone set out alone to find it, even though it was a big, hot planet. Then they found trouble when a giant bug and a red Dwebble came after them, but they had help from Gokin and Giru, not only that, but Gokin turned into a Super Saiyan and Cubone evolved into Marowak and the two of them easily defeated the giant bug and the newly evolved green Crustle. Now, thanks to Pan, Gokin, Giru, and Marowak, the Five-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball was now in their grasp, bringing them one step closer to getting all seven. But for now, they decided to have a little snowy fun!

Kai Snowball Effect

The Black-Star Dragon Ball Search Party left the desert planet and parked their ship on a snowy planet, and they decided that it's best to take a little break from collecting the Dragon Balls to have a little fun in the snow.

Trunks was in his room in the ship relaxing in his bed, thinking about what his family were doing. Neo and Giru were out for a walk with Giru on Neo's shoulder, taking in the sight of the vast blanket of snow. Pan and Gokin were busy making snowmen to have fun, well Gokin was actually making a snow version of Marowak who was posing for his trainer, and Gokin was surprisingly good at catching every detail. And what about Goku and Dark? Well...

"Yeah, one snow angel, coming up!" Goku yelled happily before he landed on his back in the snow and waved his arms and legs in the snow to make a snow angel while laughing, but when he got up, he saw that his creation looked more like some sort of small snow demon, so Goku asked himself in confusion, "How did that happen?"

As soon as Goku asked himself that, a snowball suddenly hit him in the back of the head, trying to find out, he looked around and asked, "Hey, who did that!?" but the only thing he saw was Dark whistling innocently with his hands behind his back.

"Hey Dark, something strange happened, while you were standing there whistling, someone threw a snowball at me." Goku said while pointing at the snow stuck to the back of his head.

Dark then held another snowball and giggled while covering his mouth with his hand before he said, "Really Goku? Say, did the snowball look like this?" then he threw the snowball in his hand at Goku, hitting him in the face.

"Yeah, that's what it looked like." Goku answered as Dark held his stomach and laughed a little harder, but he stopped when Goku ran over to him and said, "Dark, this is serious, I think this Dr. Myuu's on this planet with us, we'd better warn the others."

But Dark just calmly pushed Goku away from him a little with the big smile still on his face as he said, "Goku, I threw it, we're having a snowball fight, just for fun."

"Oh... What's a snowball fight?" Goku asked in confusion surprising Dark a little.

"Goku, it's just a snow game people play, you make snowballs and then try to hit others with them for fun while trying not to get hit themselves." Dark explained, gaining Goku's interest in the game.

"Oh boy, I'm in, let's fight!" Goku cheered happily.

"That's the spirit Goku, now all you have to do is build a snowball." Dark said.

"You mean like this?" Goku asked before he grabbed a handful of snow and rolled it up into a snowball as he showed it to Dark who nodded his head, then Goku suddenly threw the snowball at Dark, hitting him in the face and sending him on his back.

"Goku, how could you!?" Dark yelled sounding a little upset.

Goku just shrugged with a grin on his face as he said, "It's a snowball fight, remember?"

"Oh, right." Dark said, getting up as he and Goku laughed together, but then the two of them glared at each other before they went off in different directions and started to throw snowballs at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ship, Panpour was inside relaxing next to the fireplace, what that was doing in the ship is pretty much a mystery but no one was complaining, with a cup of Hot Chocolate in his paws.

Panpour gave off a relaxing sigh before he said, "This is nice, the beautiful sight of the snow, a roaring fire, and best of all, a good cup of Hot Chocolate with little Marshmallows." then he began to drink the Hot Chocolate, but then he remembered something as he said, "I guess I still need to talk to Giru about something, but I'll do it as soon as he and Neo come back."

Just as Panpour was really enjoying himself, he heard something coming from outside as he asked in annoyance, "What in the name of the Supreme Kai is going on out there?" then he got up, looked out the window to see that Goku and Dark were each building some snow forts for their snowball fight as Panpour sighed and said, "I should've guessed."

* * *

Goku and Dark were so busy building their snow forts that they didn't notice that the door to their ship opened up revealing an angry Panpour standing in the doorway.

"Can you two please be quiet!? I'm trying to relax in here if you don't mind!" Panpour yelled gaining Goku and Dark's attention.

"Panpour, you're just in time to join my snowball army! Join me, just like in the old days, and together we'll defeat the Saiyan menace!" Dark yelled while pointing at Goku.

"As tempting as it sounds, I think I'll pass, Major Pure-Hearted Saiyan, you and General Saiyan are just gonna have to fight without me, I'm still worn out from that experience we had on the last planet we were on." Panpour said sounding tired, but then he ducked just in time to avoid a snowball thrown his way as it hit the fireplace, thus putting out the fire, but Panpour just growled angrily and shut the door to leave Dark and Goku to their snowball fight.

"Goku, you fool, don't you get it!? This whole war was over before it even started!" Dark yelled as Goku just giggled from behind his fort.

"I will now consider your unconditional surren-" Dark couldn't finish as a snowball hit him in the face, sending him on his back and then he finished his sentence, "-der!"

"Got ya good Dark!" Goku laughed as he didn't notice that Dark got up as he glared at his Brother-in-Law.

"So that's how he wants it to go down. Well, two can play this game." Dark said before he changed into his Super Saiyan form, then he held a bunch of snowballs in his arm and tail, then he threw the snowballs into the air, then with great speed, he used his arms and his tail to throw the snowballs at Goku, who stopped laughing to pay attention to what was going on.

"Ha, missed me!" Goku laughed with his tongue out, but he spoke too soon as Dark threw more speeding snowballs again, some of them filling up his mouth, then the barrage of speeding snowballs stopped firing.

"Score one for the Pure-Hearted Saiyan from Earth!" Dark cheered as Goku tried to close his mouth while gagging and muffling a bit as he did as he ran to the ship just as Panpour opened the door again and saw Goku running over to the ship.

"Goku, didn't you and Dark hear me before?" Panpour asked still a little annoyed, but then he saw that Goku was chocking on something as he asked, "Uh Goku, are you feeling okay?"

Goku then swallowed hard and sighed in relief, "Sorry about that Panpour, I was trying to tell you I was chocking on some snow, but it melted and changed into water, so I drank it all, and now I'm feeling better."

"Good for you." Panpour said while sweat dropping.

"But now I need to use the bathroom!" Goku yelled as he ran into the ship to use the bathroom.

Panpour chuckled a little as he said, "Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go." and after a few minutes, he heard the sound of the toilet flushing.

"Ah, that's better." Goku sighed in relief as he stood next to Panpour.

"AHA!" Goku and Panpour turned to see Dark facing them with a snowball in his hand as he yelled, "Aiding the enemy! I've caught you red-pawed Panpour! How could you betray me like this!?"

"Dark, that's not what I was-" but he was interrupted as he ducked when another snowball came his way, and like the last one, it put out the fire to the fireplace.

"Dark!" Panpour snarled as he jumped off the ship, rolled up some snow into a snowball and got ready to throw it at Dark who let out a yelp of defense.

"Yeah, Panpour's on my side!" Goku cheered landing next to the Kai Pokemon who didn't throw the snowball at Dark.

"What? No I'm not." Panpour said calming down a little.

"Then that means he's on my side! Just like the good old days, I knew you wouldn't let me down buddy!" Dark cheered.

"No Dark, I'm sorry but I'm not on your side either! I'm on nobody's side. Snowball fights are for small children, and I'm not going down that level. Besides, I'm still a bit sore from fighting giant bugs on the last planet we were on." Panpour said calmly before he dropped the snowball in his hand, then he continued with, "You two can keep hitting yourselves with those until you both turn into Saiyan and Pure-Hearted Saiyan Snow Cones, but I'm staying out of this one." then he went back inside.

"Too bad, I wanted him to play with us. Oh well, he doesn't know what he's missing." Dark shrugged his shoulders, but then he saw the playful smirk on Goku's face as he asked, "What's with the smirk Goku?"

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to fight without Panpour joining in, even though Dark's getting a little weak." Goku spoke loudly, loud enough for Panpour to hear.

"Hey!" Dark snapped a little, but then Goku winked at him, so he calmed down and started to play along by saying, "Oh yeah? Well fighting with you is getting old Goku, I can defeat you using only my tail to swat snowballs your way!"

That was enough to get Panpour to come out as he approached the grinning duo as he asked, "Okay, what's going on now?"

"Me and Goku just fighting each other is starting to get old Panpour." Dark said still grinning.

"Besides, he's really weak right now." Goku and Dark said while pointing at each other.

Panpour sighed, "Look, you two are starting to underestimate each other." then he turned to Dark and said, "Okay, Dark, pretend I'm Goku."

"So who am I?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

"You're Dark." Panpour answered dully.

"Can I be Piccolo?" Goku asked with his hand up.

"No you- Wait, why Piccolo?" Panpour asked in confusion.

"He can be a good leader and a good friend." Goku answered happily.

"Will you stay out of this!?" Panpour snapped.

"Hey, don't snap at Piccolo like that Panpour!" Dark yelled.

"Look, I'm Goku, you're Dark." Panpour said before he made a snowball, threw it at Dark, then asked, "There. Now, what do you do?" but Dark responded by throwing a snowball back at Panpour.

"Hey, Dark, why didn't you hit Goku!?" Panpour yelled angrily.

"You said you were Goku, Goku." Dark answered.

"It's true Panpour, now how about you quit this childish game already!?" Goku yelled trying to sound like Piccolo, but then he and Dark laughed at the imitation.

Panpour smacked his forehead in annoyance, and then he sighed, "Okay, I can see where this is going. Guys, let's just pretend that I'm now taking part of this war, turning it into a battle between a Saiyan, a Pure-Hearted Saiyan, and a Kai Pokemon. Now-"

"If you're in this war, then where's your fort?" Dark asked in confusion.

"I don't have one, okay? Now, as I was saying-" Panpour was once again interrupted.

"You've gotta have a fort Panpour." Goku advised Panpour.

"He's right, forts mean war buddy." Dark agreed.

"Okay, you want a fort, I'll give you a fort!" Panpour barked before he gathered up some snow to make a fort before he said, "There, a fort has been made. So-"

"That fort's too small Panpour." Goku interrupted while pointing at the fort.

Panpour sighed a little, "It's okay, this is just a demonstration Goku. Like I was-"

"He's got a point Panpour, that won't protect you, it's so tiny." Dark said while looking at the fort.

"Will you trust me on this? It's fine." Panpour said before he got hit in the face with a snowball as he shook it off his fur.

"See? We told you it was small." Dark giggled at his first Pokemon.

"Well, I can still crouch down. Come on, you guys didn't even give me a chance to crouch down." Panpour said before he crouched down in front of his fort, then he said, "There, as you two can see, I'm perfectly-" he got hit in the face with another snowball.

"Exposed." Dark concluded.

"Will you two please just-" Panpour started before he got hit with another snowball, "Quit throwing-" he got hit with another snowball, "Snowballs..." he was hit yet again by a snowball as Panpour growled before he made his own snowball and threw it at Goku and Dark, who ducked to avoid it as it went into the ship and then it once again put out the fire to the fireplace.

Dark gasped, "Goku, Panpour returned fire!"

"THEN THIS MEANS WAR!" Goku declared.

"No, no, no, wait, hold on! Guys, I was just giving a demonstration!" Panpour tried to explain, but it was too late, Goku and Dark began throwing snowballs at the Kai Pokemon in different ways, they used Dark's cape as a slingshot, they threw them at great speed, Dark even batted some snowballs with his tail.

When they were finished, Panpour was covered in snow that formed into a snow sculpture of himself as a fancy dancer with his head sticking out, but then he growled furiously before he busted himself out, looking very angry as he yelled, "ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! YOU GUYS ASKED FOR IT!" then he made a snowball of his own and threw it at Dark, hitting him in the face, that's when Panpour laughed, "Hey, I got him. I really got him! Yeah, in your face Dark!" then he realized something as he said, "Hey, you know, that actually felt pretty good. I don't know why I joined them as soon as they got started, this is awesome!"

"Ha! He got you good Dark!" Goku laughed, until he got hit with a snowball himself as Dark looked ahead, and what he saw wasn't gonna be good.

"HIT THE DECK!" Dark yelled as both he and Goku ducked down just as Panpour threw more snowballs their way.

"Oh yeah!? You like that!? How about this!? Here, have another one! I've been throwing Water Pulse balls for years, this is nothing! I'm at the top of my game here! BRING IT ON!" Panpour yelled as he continued to throw multiple snowballs at Goku and Dark, and he wasn't gonna stop anytime soon.

"Uh... Dark?" Goku asked after tapping his Brother-in-Law on the shoulder.

"Yeah Goku?" Dark asked while looking at Goku, but his chest started to hurt again for some reason.

"I think Panpour's taking this too seriously. That last one had a Dragon Ball in it." Goku said while rubbing a round bruise on his forehead with one hand and holding up the Seven-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball in the other as Dark just looked at it like he was in a trance, like the last few times he looked at a Black-Star Dragon Ball, but then he snapped out of it when Goku waved his hand in front of his face and asked, "Dark, didn't you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Panpour taking the snowball fight too seriously, hit you with a snow covered Dragon Ball, got it." Dark answered before they both turned to Panpour who was still throwing snowballs as Dark said, "I just wanted Panpour to play with us like in the past, I didn't want this to happen, even though Panpour just unknowingly added another Dragon Ball to our collection and bringing us one step closer to saving Earth."

"What do we do now?" Goku asked as he and Dark looked at each other.

"Looks to me like it's time for plan B." Dark answered before he and Goku crawled away quietly with Goku still holding the Dragon Ball.

Panpour didn't know that Goku and Dark crawled away as he stopped throwing snowballs as he panted in exhaustion, then he looked around him as he wondered, "Huh, what happened? The snowballs have stopped firing, they must be trying a sneak attack! I'd better get the jump on them first." Pnpour then looked at his fort and gasped, "Oh no, my left wall is too small! That sneaky Saiyan, Goku, will get me for sure! I'll just have to take care of that!" then he added more snow to the left side of his fort, then he said, "Ha! Hold on, then they'll get me through my small north wall!" then he added more snow, "There, that should do it." then he held his head in his paws and gasped, "Wait, they can fly! What if they decide to go for aerial attacks!? Oh man, I'm gonna need some help from my Water Pulse on this one!" then he used his Water Pulse on the snow to help him build his fort.

* * *

Once Panpour was done, his snow fort was now taller than the ship.

"There, that should do the trick! Fort Panpour has now been perfected!" Panpour laughed before he hid down in his hideout with his head peaking out as he quietly asked himself, "Now, where are those two?"

He got his answer when he got hit on the head with some snow, he thought someone threw a snowball at him, so he yelled, "AHA, I KNEW IT! THE FIRST SHOT HAS BEEN FIRED!" he threw a snowball in one direction, but then he got hit with some more snow, "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME GOKU!" Panpour threw another one, but he got hit with some more snow, "EAT MY SNOWBALLS YOU FOOLS!"

It turned out that snow was dripping from a branch of the tree next to Panpour's fort, but the Kai Pokemon kept thinking that either Dark or Goku were throwing snowballs at him as he shouted, "NOW I'VE GOTCHA DARK!" more snow fell from the branch and onto Panpour's head, "THIS WAR IS MINE!" now Panpour was throwing snowballs in different directions while laughing like a maniac.

Meanwhile, Goku and Dark were in the ship with Pan, Gokin, and Marowak as Goku and Dark were sitting in front of the fireplace, wrapped up in cozy blankets while enjoying some Hot Chocolate with small Marshmallows that Pan made for everyone.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Dark asked Goku while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

"Nope." Goku answered while shrugging his shoulders, then Neo and Giru made it back to the ship.

"Dragon Ball found, Dragon Ball found! Giru, Giru." Giru exclaimed sounding a bit excited, just as Trunks entered the room.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe this! Giru picked up the location of another Dragon-" Neo stopped himself when he saw the Seven-Star Ball with the other three Black-Star Dragon Balls they've found, so he said in a little disappointment, "Oh, you guys already found it."

Trunks took a look outside, sweat dropped at what he saw, and then asked, "Uh... Any particular reason Panpour's in a giant fort throwing snowballs randomly while laughing like a maniac?" Goku and Dark didn't answer right away, they just turned away from Giru, Neo, and Trunks and continued drinking their Hot Chocolate.

* * *

Well, that was quite a cold experience Goku, Dark, and Panpour won't soon forget, but it's what caused them to add another Black-Star Dragon Ball to their collection. They're getting close to saving the Earth, but Dr. Myuu's still out there, trying to find the Dragon Balls himself, so they need to watch their backs. What kind of danger will await them next? Will Gokin find a new Pokemon to add to his team? Will Panpour calm himself long enough to talk to Giru about something important to both of them? The adventure continues and secrets are revealed in the next shocking chapter of Dragon Ball GT White!

* * *

**Well, there you have it, a fun little chapter that took a break from the real journey... except for when they found the Black-Star Dragon Ball, I just thought it'd be funny. I'd like to thank Kurumi Lover 6451 for suggesting I write a chapter like this. So, Kurumi Lover 6451, if you're reading this, thanks for the suggestion! :)**


	12. Giru's Checkered Past

Last time on Dragon Ball GT White, Goku and Dark were having themselves a nice snowball fight, and eventually dragged Panpour into it. However, they didn't count on Panpour taking the fight just a little too seriously, but it was that seriousness that brought them the Seven-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball, bringing them yet another step closer to saving Earth from exploding. They're trying hard to collect those Dragon Balls, and they can't go the wrong direction with Giru helping them locate the Dragon Balls. However, there's something about Giru that they don't know.

Giru's Checkered Past

In the ship, Pan was at the controls as she saw other ships heading for theirs.

"Oh great, another enemy fleet!" Pan said as the enemy ships blasted as Pan maneuvered their ship away from the blasts.

"I won't let them take me this time, fire laser cannon!" Pan yelled as she fired a laser cannon that destroyed the enemy ships.

"We got'em!" Pan cheered, but then the screen showed off a warning sign just as more enemy ships came into view, then without warning, the ship began to take many hits.

"No, I'm crashing!" Pan yelled with a video game helmet on her head and the controls in her hands as the ship blew up.

"Game over, Giru wins." turns out that Pan was just playing a video game with Giru as she glared at the screen while Gokin was sleeping behind them with a nose bubble hanging out.

"I win!" Giru said happily.

"Fine, gloat about it, see if I care!" Pan yelled.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru!" Giru repeated.

"One more round!" Pan yelled.

"Okay." Giru said.

"Oh would you let it go? There's no way you can beat him Pan." Goku said while getting up from a mat on the floor in a tank top and boxer shorts.

"He's right, I know, I've tried." Dark agreed also in a tank top and boxers while rubbing his eyes a bit while Gokin was still asleep.

"I told you, don't waste your time and energy trying to beat Giru in a video game." Panpour said while relaxing next to Giru as the door opened and Trunks and Neo walked into the room.

"Giru, can you stop fighting and show us the Radar?" Trunks asked as Giru floated up to him and showed him the Dragon Radar.

"Looks like we're right on top of the next Dragon Ball, thanks Giru." Neo said.

"Let's go Giru, it's time for the next round!" Pan yelled as Giru floated back next to her.

"So, which one of you is winning so far?" Trunks asked.

"Look at the screen and you'll find out." Panpour said while pointing at the screen as Trunks and Neo saw Giru doing some heroic poses with a score of fifty while Pan looked like she got beaten up pretty badly with a score of zero.

"Is that fifty to zero?" Neo asked while sweat dropping at what he saw.

"I tried to tell her before, she can't win, she's playing against a computer." Goku groaned as he and Dark tried to go back to sleep.

"When I say I'm going to do something, then I'm going to do it, right Gokin!?" Pan yelled as she turned to her cousin, but she and the others saw that Gokin was still out like a light in his sleep.

"How can he still be sleeping with all of this yelling going on?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion as Panpour walked over and gently shook Gokin by his shoulders as Gokin's nose bubble suddenly popped and he slowly woke up as he sat up from his mat.

"Is it breakfast time already?" Gokin yawned before he pulled something out of his ears as everyone saw that they were a couple of earplugs.

"What are those?" Goku asked while pointing at the earplugs.

"These are special earplugs that Bulma and Iris made for me a couple of years ago, they cancel out any kind of sounds much better than regular earplugs. Sometimes it's hard to get some sleep with Goten and Uncle Xenato snoring in the same room." Gokin explained as Pan nodded in agreement, knowing that all too well.

Neo turned to Giru and said, "When you're dealing with an ultra-competitive opponent like Pan, you should really let her win once in a while, but make sure you don't let her know you let her."

"Why let a person win that doesn't deserve?" Giru asked in confusion.

"So she'll stop screaming at everyone, it's getting pretty annoying hearing it all day long." Trunks answered quietly.

"Giru will try, but Pan is very bad at game." Giru said as the game started up again.

"Alright, I'm gonna get you this time!" Pan said, but as soon as the game started, Pan's ship blew up.

"Wow, Giru beat Pan in only a few seconds." Gokin said quietly but then Giru flew out the room in fear.

"Pan mad, danger, danger, danger!" Giru yelled while flying away from Pan.

"Why you little trash compactor! Get back here right now!" Pan yelled.

"Danger!" Giru yelled still flying away from Pan.

"Stop Giru, you have to play the game with me one more time, you can't just win and run away like that! I want another round!" Pan yelled as she kept chasing Giru around the ship.

"And we'd just like to get some sleep." Dark groaned as he and Goku tried to go back to sleep.

"I'll stop'em." Panpour said as he walked out of the room.

"Giru, when I say stop, I mean stop!" Pan yelled, still chasing Giru while Gokin was sitting at the controls with Trunks and Neo.

"It never ends, no matter what we try." Trunks sighed with his head on his hand.

"Maybe we should've asked Giru to stop playing against Pan." Neo sighed while leaning his head back.

"I'll try to stop them before they do anything that could wreck the ship." Gokin said before he walked out to find Pan and Giru.

"I've got you now!" Pan yelled but then she tripped and fell on Giru as Gokin saw that.

"Pan, Giru, you okay?" Gokin asked as he helped Pan up, but then they both saw Giru glow.

"Giru?" Gokin asked in concern as Panpour watched from a doorway.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru!" Giru said as he started to malfunction and then he began twitching.

"Pan, what did you do?" Gokin asked just before Giru stopped and then flew over to a window and Pan and Gokin followed closely while Panpour kept watching carefully.

"Giru, Giru, Giru." Giru said still looking out the window.

"What's he looking at out there?" Panpour asked himself, but then they saw a planet approaching.

"Giru want to return, that is Giru's home planet." Giru said while looking at the planet.

"Your home?" Pan and Gokin asked at the same time as Panpour's eyes widened a little.

"Correct." Giru said, but then he saw Pan and Gokin and yelled, "Pan, Gokin, danger! Danger, danger, danger!" then he ran away as Pan and Gokin looked at each other in confusion.

"Is there something about Giru that we don't know?" Panpour thought as he looked at the planet one more time before he walked away.

* * *

Later that night, Pan was asleep in a hammock hanging from the roof while the boys slept on beds on the ground as Pan and Gokin woke up and saw that Giru staring at his home planet.

"Home." Giru said as Pan and Gokin looked at each other and then nodded before they went back to sleep.

What they didn't know was that Panpour was also awake the whole time, then he walked up to Giru, tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, then he whispered, "Hey Giru, let's have a little chat among friends."

* * *

The next day, during breakfast, Pan and Gokin told Trunks and Neo to turn the ship around so they can see Giru's home planet.

"You want us to go back to the planet we passed yesterday?" Neo asked.

Pan nodded, "It's Giru's home."

"Giru born on that planet." Giru added confusing Goku and Dark.

"Odd, I thought robots are made not born." Dark said while scratching his head with his tail.

"So did I." Goku agreed.

"They are made, unless Giru's actually a cyborg. Guess that would explain why he acts with emotions." Gokin said.

"We can't go there, Dr. Myuu's after the Dragon Balls as well." Trunks said.

"He's right, it's too dangerous to stop, we need to keep moving to the next planet." Neo agreed.

"Come on, it won't take long, one day won't kill us." Pan said.

"Besides, we stopped on that snowy planet to take a break from collecting the Dragon Balls not that long ago, until Panpour was lucky enough to find a Dragon Ball during a snowball fight." Gokin added.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Panpour groaned while Trunks and Neo crossed their arms.

"Pretty please?" Pan asked while putting her hands together with Giru mimicking her, but Panpour saw that Trunks and Neo didn't give off an answer, so he decided to step up.

"Oh I get it, so if that was the Earth that we've passed yesterday and neither one of you have been there for a long time, are you both saying that you'd rather keep going on this Dragon Ball mission instead of stopping by to say a quick little hello to your friends and your families?" Panpour asked with his arms crossed as Pan and Gokin smiled at Panpour who turned to them and gave them a smile and a friendly wink.

"And while we're there we can get more food." Goku pointed out.

"He's got a point, it's not easy feeding three Saiyans, three Pure-Hearted Saiyans, and ten Pokemon. Besides our food supply's starting to run low." Dark added.

"I guess you've got a good point there." Neo said in defeat.

Trunks sighed in defeat, "Fine, but we're staying for one day only, got it?"

"Yeah!" Pan and Gokin cheered as Gokin grabbed Dark and Neo in a group hug as Pan did the same for Goku and Trunks before she kissed Goku on the cheek and then she kissed Trunks on the cheek as well while Panpour and Giru were dancing happily with each other.

* * *

Soon, they dropped down to Giru's home planet as Panpour took a look around to see all of the nature and futuristic cities combined into one.

"Now this is one nice planet." Panpour whistled in awe.

"Please Giru, will you calm down a bit?" Pan asked while carrying Giru as they jumped off the ship.

"I kinda like it." Gokin said while looking around.

"Be careful, I don't see a single person down there." Trunks warned.

"Well duh, we're in the forest, I bet there's a ton of people in that city over there." Pan said, but then they heard Goku and Dark screaming like they were in some kind of pain as they popped out of a tree while rubbing their jaws.

"What's the matter with you two?" Neo asked.

"All we tried to do is take a bite out of these apples." Goku said as he and Dark held up a couple of apples.

"The only problem is that they're as hard as rocks." Dark added.

"Well Grandpa, that's what you and Dark get for acting like a couple of monkeys the minute you both get off the ship." Pan said, but then Gokin looked at his tail, then he cleared his throat a little loudly as Pan said, "Oh right, I forgot, sorry."

Then Goku and Dark tossed the apples as Goku's hit the ground, causing a huge crash as it hit the ground while Dark's actually hit Gokin on the head causing him to hold his head in pain while yelling, "OUCH!"

Trunks and Neo flew over as Trunks tried to pick up the apple Goku tossed to examine it while Neo picked up the apple that hit Gokin on the head as Trunks said, "They're made of metal."

"That explains why my head still hurts from when one of them hit me." Gokin said while rubbing his sore head while Pan took the apple from Trunks.

"Cool, this would look cool in my bedroom at home!" Pan said but then Giru took the apple and ate it.

"Thank you Pan. Giru energy replenished." Giru said, but then he started to glow, "Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru!"

"Giru?" Pan and Goku asked growing concerned.

"Did he short-circuit?" Trunks asked just before Goku flew over and punched Giru into the ground as the light coming from Giru went away.

"Giru, don't scare us like that again." Gokin said while picking Giru up and placing him on his shoulder.

"Sorry I had to punch you Giru." Goku apologized as Dark flew down next to Goku.

"The food is good." Giru said as Panpour flew up to Dark's shoulder.

"Well, we better load the ship up with some so he won't eat up our ship anymore." Neo pointed out.

"There's also a good amount of Steel-Type Pokemon on this planet." Giru also mentioned just before one Pokemon with magnets sticking out on the sides floated past them.

"Like that one?" Gokin asked as Giru scanned the Pokemon.

"Magnemite, the Magnet Pokemon. The faster the units at its sides rotate, the greater the magnetic force they generate. The electromagnetic waves emitted by the units at the sides of its head expel antigravity, which allows it to float." Giru explained as Gokin got really excited.

"Cool, I think I'll catch a Pokemon on this planet before we leave! Come on guys, let's go!" Gokin yelled happily before he ran off to try and catch a Steel-Type Pokemon.

"Hey, wait up!" Pan yelled as she and the others ran after the excited Pure-Hearted Saiyan.

* * *

Soon, they caught up with Gokin who was using Clefairy to battle a Pokemon that looks like an egg with green spikes on it.

"There you are Gokin, don't run off like that again silly." Pan giggled.

"Who's that?" Goku asked while pointing at Clefairy's opponent.

"Hey, I remember that Pokemon, that's Ferroseed, when I was in Chargestone Cave in the Unova Region, I battled against N and he had a Ferroseed with him." Dark explained as Ferroseed fired a green ball at Clefairy.

"Look out for that Energy Ball!" Neo warned.

"Clefairy, counter it with Flamethrower!" Gokin yelled as Clefairy fired a Flamethrower at the Energy Ball, cancelling each other out.

"Now, use Rock Smash!" Gokin yelled as Clefairy charged towards Ferroseed with a glowing fist, then it hit Ferroseed, but Clefairy looked like he took some pain as well.

"Clefairy, are you okay? What happened?" Gokin asked in concern.

"You gotta watch out Gokin, Ferroseed has an ability called Iron Barbs, it causes damage to the attacker if direct contact has been made." Dark warned his Grandson.

"Right, thanks Granddad." Gokin said before he saw that Ferroseed fired glowing pins at Clefairy.

"Flamethrower Clefairy, GO!" Gokin yelled as Clefairy fired another Flamethrower that burned right through Ferroseed's attack and hit Ferroseed head on.

"Nice one!" Goku commented, but then they saw that Ferroseed wasn't getting up from the Flamethrower attack.

"Gokin, now's your chance!" Pan yelled as Gokin nodded and pulled a Pokeball out.

"You're mine Ferroseed, go Pokeball!" Gokin yelled as he threw the Pokeball at Ferroseed as the Pokemon got sucked inside the ball, then it shook three times then finally clicked as Gokin got all excited, ran over to pick up the Pokeball, then yelled happily, "Yes, we caught Ferroseed!"

As soon as Gokin got it out of his system, Trunks looked around the area and saw that the city they were in looked deserted as he said, "This is very strange."

"Where did everybody go?" Pan asked while looking around.

"This place is kinda creepy, like the aftermath of some sort of war." Neo said.

"Feels like I'm in one of those video games I've played with Kotaku." Gokin said putting Ferroseed's Pokeball away as he returned Clefairy to his own Pokeball.

"Were you really born on this planet Giru?" Dark asked in confusion.

"The planet you see is Giru's home." Giru said.

"Hello, is anybody here!?" Goku yelled as his voice echoed, then they heard sirens go off and they saw light poles glowing red.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Panpour gulped as green dots started to surround them.

"What's going on?" Gokin asked as the dots turned into black robots that look like Giru.

"What are they?" Goku asked while Dark shrugged his shoulders.

"You screamed for them Grandpa, why don't you ask them?" Pan suggested.

"But I don't know how to speak robot." Goku said.

"Say Giru, they all look just like you." Gokin said as Giru landed on his shoulder.

"Does not compute, has T-2006 return from his mission?" one robot asked as they all turned to them.

"You deserve great praise T-2006, General Rilldo is extremely pleased." another robot told Giru.

"Uh-oh." Giru gulped nervously.

"Wait, do you know these guys?" Pan asked.

"Giru not know these bots." Giru answered.

"Well, they seem to know you, otherwise they wouldn't be calling you by your production number." Gokin pointed out.

"Giru is confused as well." Giru said.

"T-2006, you are to be commended." one robot said.

"You sure you don't know them?" Pan asked once again.

"Does not know." Giru said before his red eye glowed and he floated off Gokin's shoulder and into the air.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dark asked.

"Do you know where we can find some food? I'd love to have some enchiladas and some blueberry pie if you can find it, and if not that, I'll settle for a triple cheese burger with barbeque sauce." Goku said to Giru and the robots who kept flying away.

"Stop it Goku, you're making me really hungry." Dark said as everyone's stomachs growled.

"Please just find a restaurant." Pan told Giru.

"Giru back soon, back soon." Giru said while flying away.

"Can I get some fries to go with my burger?" Goku asked.

"Make that two." Dark quickly added.

"Or maybe some tacos?" Gokin asked.

"Hey Giru, make it a nice restaurant!" Pan yelled to the robot who was almost out of sight.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up." Panpour said with his arms crossed.

* * *

The seven of them waited for Giru for half an hour while sitting on a ledge, well Goku and Dark were on the moving ground while walking on their hands and Gokin was meditating.

"What's taking Giru so long?" Pan asked while looking at the metal apple in her hands.

"I wonder if everything's okay." Trunks wondered.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Goku asked as he and Dark were now running on the moving ground they were on.

"I'm not really sure, but something about Giru seemed off ever since we got to this weird planet." Neo said.

"He WAS acting kinda strange." Panpour agreed.

"Pan, Gokin, Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, Neo." they heard Giru say.

"There he is." Dark said as they saw Giru floating above them.

"Well, it's about time." Pan said before they flew up to Giru.

"So, did you find anything to eat?" Gokin asked.

"Follow me." Giru just said as they began to follow him.

* * *

They followed Giru deeper into the deserted city, but then Goku, Dark, and Panpour stopped when they sensed something, then three large shadows surrounded all eight of them.

"Thank you T-2006 for going through all the trouble of getting these six to us promptly." one of them said.

"Hey, what does that make me!?" Panpour yelled angrily.

"They called you by your production number, I guess you don't know them either." Pan said with her arms crossed.

"Watch out, there's something different about these guys, their power is awesome but they're giving off strange energy patterns." Goku warned.

"He's right, this power they're using is different from what we've seen before." Dark added.

"It seems the receptive capabilities of the little Saiyan and the little Pure-Hearted Saiyan are as advanced as our own, interesting." suddenly a red robot head emerged from the shadow.

"It's quite clear why Dr. Myuu wants them so badly." a bigger robot emerged from the shadow.

"It's for the Dragon Balls." a third robot emerged from the shadow.

"Now, let's give them a sample of our power!" the red robot said before they glowed in a bright blinding light sending some of them crashing into walls while Goku and Dark were just pushed back holding their ground, and Panpour was sent flying away.

"Wow, that hurt." Gokin said while rubbing his sore head.

"So, we were right about you, it's been a long time since we've seen a display of strength like that, you can call me Goku." Goku said.

"And you can call me Dark, what are your names?" Dark asked.

"I'm Nezi." the red robot answered.

"I'm Bizu." the big bot answered.

"And I'm Ribet." the third robot answered.

"And you can call us the Sigma Force and we are the least of your problems." Nezi said as they saw that Ribet had Giru.

"What are you doing!? That's my friend you've got there, put him down!" Pan yelled.

"You cannot be serious, T-2006 is a very valued member of Planet M-2." Ribet said.

"And now it's time for you to see the general." Nezi said.

"Not gonna happen buddy!" Gokin yelled while getting a Pokeball out as one robot turned into a thousand tiny balls before they came raining down as needles as Trunks pushed Pan out of the way and Neo pushed Gokin out of the way and the four adults got caught in a needle trap.

"Pan, Gokin, get out of here!" Goku and Dark yelled at the same time as the needles vanished and their heads were stuck in the grey robot's body while Ribet fired some gas at the kids who jumped out of the way, but it hit the adults instead.

"Oh no, sleeping gas! Guys, hold your breath!" Neo yelled, but he, Trunks, Goku, and Dark passed out while Gokin brought Marowak out to battle against the Sigma Force, but then Giru got in between the six of them.

"Leave them alone!" Giru yelled.

"Stay out of this!" Bizu yelled.

"Pan and Gokin cannot escape this planet, the guard bots will find them, the other four are most important, they are in possession of the Dragon Balls the general wants." Giru said catching Pan, Gokin, and Marowak off guard.

"Giru, what are you talking about!?" Pan yelled.

"(You traitor!)" Marowak yelled as Gokin couldn't stop blinking.

"The general won't be happy about the Dragon Balls." Giru told the Sigma Force.

"Point well taken, to the general." Nezi said as the Sigma Force and Giru flew away with Goku, Dark, Trunks, and Neo.

"What just happened?" Gokin asked sounding hurt.

"He's one of them, he deceived us all along! You traitor!" Pan yelled.

"That's what I thought. Man, this is bad." Gokin said while looking at the ground.

"I was such an idiot to believe him." Pan said while looking at the metal apple in her hand.

Gokin looked up with a determined look on his face as he said, "Okay, that's it, we have to go rescue Granddad and the others."

"How?" Pan asked.

"The Sigma Force took them to that building over there." Gokin said while pointing at a tall building as he continued with, "We just need to sneak in, find the others, then we try to get the Dragon Radar and Granddad's Pokedex out of that traitor Giru, then we can continue with our mission."

"Good plan Gokin, let's do it!" Pan agreed as she, Gokin, and Marowak placed their hands on top of each other.

"Go team!/(Go team!)" Pan, Gokin, and Marowak yelled together as they lifted their hands into the air.

* * *

It turns out that Giru's been playing Pan, Gokin, and the others all along and now Goku, Dark, Trunks, and Neo have been taken by the Sigma Force and Panpour has been blown out of sight. Can Pan, Gokin, and Marowak save Goku, Dark, Trunks, and Neo? Can they sneak in and get their Dragon Radar and Pokedex back from Giru so they can continue their journey to find the Black-Star Dragon Balls? Find out as Pan, Gokin, and Marowak go undercover in the next chapter of Dragon Ball GT White!


	13. Pan & Gokin's Gambit

Last time on Dragon Ball GT white, The Dragon Ball Search Party landed on a planet that happens to be Giru's birthplace, which was also home to man Steel-Type Pokemon and Gokin was able to catch himself a Ferroseed. But the Saiyans, Pure-Hearted Saiyans, and Kai Pokemon may have been fooled from the beginning, since the Sigma Force claimed that Giru brought them here to take the four Black-Star Dragon Balls that were in their grasp, and they've captured Goku, Dark, Trunks, and Neo, and also sent Panpour flying miles away, leaving Pan, Gokin, and Marowak alone. But the two warriors and Pokemon will get their friends back soon enough.

Pan &amp; Gokin's Gambit

After getting close to the large building, Pan, Gokin, and Marowak were hiding behind some bushes while slowly making their way to the building, but then they stopped to look around.

"This place is huge, but there's not a soul around, how creepy." Pan whispered while looking around.

"There's not even any Steel-Type Pokemon around." Gokin pointed out, but then they heard some footsteps.

"(Someone's coming, hide!)" Marowak quietly said as they hid behind the bushes again just before some purple robots walked by.

"We are to report to the main drain duty." one robot said.

"Roger that." another robot replied as the purple robots walked over to the bushes Pan, Gokin, and Marowak were hiding in as the three of them tried to keep quiet.

"Hey, wait for me!" one robot said climbing up the bush until Pan, Gokin, and Marowak stood up, making the purple bot fall back, then he looked at the kids and asked, "Are you plant or animal?"

"We're the end of you jack!" Pan yelled before she, Gokin, and Marowak thrashed some robot butt, then they flew into the large building with Gokin carrying Marowak, leaving a bunch of broken robot parts behind.

* * *

Inside, Pan, Gokin, and Marowak were hiding from a group of purple robots that were below them.

"What are we gonna do? They'll spot us for sure if we go down there." Pan whispered to Gokin and Marowak.

"We just have to keep quiet and stay out of their sight, like one of those Pokemon spy movies that me and Kotaku used to watch." Gokin whispered back before the three of them started to climb on a pipe.

"(Do you really think this is gonna support all three of us?)" Marowak whispered before the three of them stopped when a large purple robot armed with a gun walked below them, then they heard a popping sound.

"That's not a good sound." Gokin thought nervously as they turned to see that the rusty pipe they were on was coming loose, then it fell and hit the robot in the back of the head, making him stop.

"What's the big idea!? Who did that!?" the robot yelled turning to see the pipe, but Pan, Gokin, and Marowak were nowhere to be seen before he said, "Why isn't anyone here? The situation doesn't compute." then he walked away again.

Around the corner, Pan, Gokin, and Marowak were hiding while Gokin covered Pan's mouth and Marowak was keeping watch, then he turned back to the kids and nodded his head, saying that the coast was clear as Gokin uncovered Pan's mouth and sighed in relief, "That was a close one."

Pan gripped her head where it hit the robot as she said, "Ow, why me!? My head, I want to go home." she was leaning up against the wall as did Gokin, when it fell in with them.

"(Gokin, Pan!)" Marowak quietly yelled as he jumped down after them as they fell down onto a construction line as Marowak landed next to Pan.

"That did not tickle!" Pan said angrily.

"Tell me about it." Gokin agreed before the three of them ended up falling into a pile of parts after the line ended.

Pan and Marowak got up and looked around as Pan commented, "Check it out, there's enough parts to build an entire army here."

"(Looks like we'll need to blend in with these bots if we're gonna find our friends and that traitor, but how?)" Marowak asked before Gokin sat up from the pile as he groaned as Marowak and Pan saw that a robot's upper body part was on Gokin, giving them just the disguise they need.

"Great idea Gokin, I like your thinking." Pan said happily but Gokin just blinked in confusion.

* * *

After getting their robot disguises ready, Pan, Gokin, and Marowak followed a group of marching robots in their own disguises.

Marowak spotted something and whispered to the kids, "(Pan, Gokin, this way.)"

Then the three of them entered a large room filled with a bunch of other robots who looked forward, placed their arms over their metal chests, and yelled out, "Hail General Rilldo!" then the kids and Marowak saw an alien cyborg in yellow armor emerge in front of the podium.

"I guess he's the big cheese around here." Pan whispered but Gokin just shushed her.

"Approach T-2006." General Rilldo said as Giru started floating towards him.

"It's him." Gokin said quietly while Pan and Marowak just gasped silently.

"As you know, T-2006 has acquired four Dragon Balls as well as some valuable specimens for experimentation! I hold in my hand something very special to commend his brilliant deeds, I'm awarding T-2006 the medal of honor!" General Rilldo declared holding up a tiny medal as the robots cheered when he put it on Giru.

"Long live Dr. Myuu! Long live General Rilldo!" Giru cheered while the other robots held their hands up and repeated what Giru just said.

"Hey you, what are you doing there?" Pan, Gokin, and Marowak suddenly turned around to face another robotwho continued with, "Change the guard, what are you waiting for? Quickly."

"Us?" Pan asked carefully.

"Affirmative." the robot replied.

* * *

Soon, Pan, Gokin, and Marowak were marching with another group of robots as the robots began to go through a wall one-by-one.

"Uh-oh, that's not good." Gokin whispered while sweating nervously a little while Pan stopped.

"Error, never stop." a robot from behind them said as Pan started to stretch to distract them while Gokin and Marowak looked at each other as the robot said, "This behavior does not compute, must progress forward."

Then Pan ran into the wall and was sent flying back as Marowak winced a little and thought, "(Ooh, that's gotta hurt.)"

"Defective unit!" all of the other robots said as they carried Pan away while Gokin and Marowak followed them.

"Oh boy, not good." Gokin thought as they threw Pan into a different room while he and Marowak jumped after her while the robots weren't looking.

"Pan, are you okay?" Gokin asked while he and Marowak were checking on her.

"Thanks a lot you bums! Great, now where are we?" Pan asked while she, Gokin, and Marowak looked around to see nothing but broken down bots.

"Who am I, where am I, who am I, where am I." a pink robot that looks like Giru repeated until Marowak walked over and smacked him in the head to stop him as the robot said, "I can't tell you who you are, but I can tell you where you are."

"So, where are we?" Gokin asked while taking another look around the room.

"You are right here in Robot Hell with all the other defective mutants that didn't fit with Dr. Myuu's dream, we are outcasts." the robot answered.

"Just because you're not perfect?" Pan asked now even more mad at Dr. Myuu.

"Yes, but that's how this empire was found. The original inhabitants of this planet were not acceptable to Dr. Myuu, he believed they were worthless and inefficient, so one day he ordered his robot commandos to destroy them all. In no time, Dr. Myuu's empire was built, it is so complex that efficiency is vital, defective units cannot be tolerated, cannot be tolerated, cannot be tolerated." the robot started as he got stuck, then Marowak smacked him again, that's when the robot asked, "Goodness, where was I?"

"You were talking about Dr. Myuu, and then you got stuck saying the same thing." Pan answered.

"Kinda like a broken record." Gokin added.

"Alas, that's why I'm here, that's my defect." the robot said sounding sad.

"But it's just a small thing." Gokin pointed out.

"Yeah, nothing a little shake won't fix." Pan agreed to cheer the robot up.

"Why thank you, that's very kind of you to say. I would tell you where your friends are, but I'm afraid it would do no good." the robot said, that got Pan, Gokin, and Marowak's interest.

"You mean you know where they are?" Pan asked.

"Please, tell us." Gokin said nicely.

"On the second floor in the laboratory, where all the specimens go for testing." the robot answered as the kids and Marowak smiled now knowing where Goku, Dark, Trunks, and Neo are located.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" Pan yelled happily.

"You're welcome, but I'm afraid that it's too late." the robot said sadly confusing Pan, Gokin, and Marowak.

"Too late?" Gokin asked in confusion.

"(Why do I not like the sound of that?)" Marowak asked before a rumbling noise was heard.

"I'm afraid so, it's started. It was nice knowing you, but I'm afraid that you got stuck down here." the robot said as the walls started closing in.

"Oh no, the walls, they're closing in!" Gokin yelled while looking at the walls.

"We can't just sit here and get crushed! Get off your can, we're getting out of here!" Pan yelled as she, Gokin, and Marowak removed the top part of their robot disguises and blasted the door open with energy blasts and Focus Blast as they and all the other robots got out.

"Bless you, you saved our lives!" the pink robot said gratefully.

"You got it!" Pan said while patting the robot's head.

"You guys go find a safe place to hide." Gokin told the robots before he, Marowak, and Pan ran off to find and save Goku, Dark, Trunks, and Neo with the robot legs still on them.

* * *

As they kept running, an alarm suddenly went off.

"(Looks like the jig is up!)" Marowak said before they found the floor to the lab.

"There it is!" Pan said, but then a rocket came flying out of the wall, hitting the kids and Marowak, knocking the robot legs off of them and sending them sliding across the floor.

"What just happened?" Gokin asked while rubbing his head, then they heard laughter as they turned to see Nat from the Sigma Force emerging from the wall.

"You're outclassed little kids, take my advice and surrender." Nat told them as Pan, Gokin, and Marowak got up and growled.

"Never!" Pan and Gokin yelled as they tried to hit Nat, but he kept going into the wall as it turned into a game of 'Whack-a-Bot' until Nat got them with an energy blast.

"Why you! Marowak, Bonmerang!" Gokin yelled as Marowak threw his bone like a boomerang at Nat who went into the wall again, resulting in the bone smacking Gokin in the face instead.

"(Oops, sorry.)" Marowak apologized after he caught the bone as Nat appeared before them again.

"I guess you're wondering how I knew you'd try that? Well, you can thank the one you called Giru for that, he recorded all of your fights and stored them in his files." Nat explained shocking Pan, Gokin, and Marowak.

"Giru did that?" Gokin asked in shock.

"(Why that no good traitor!)" Marowak yelled angrily.

"He downloaded them into my memory banks, I know every move that you'll make." Nat said before he started to laugh.

"Oh no." Pan said while trembling as Gokin and Marowak saw that Pan's hair and eyes started to change colors as she stood up and continued with, "Giru, how could you? I trusted you." then Pan started to get more angry with tears running down her face as she cried, "Why did you do it!? I was your friend!" then a golden aura surrounded her, taking Gokin, Marowak, and Nat by surprise.

"Pan!" Gokin called out to his cousin, but then he saw that Pan's hair was now gold, her eyes were teal, her skin was paler, and her muscles were a bit bulkier, Gokin was surprised as he thought, "I don't believe it, Pan's a Super Saiyan now!"

Pan held two pink energy blasts in her hand as she yelled, "I was your friend!"

"What!? Error, error!" Nat yelled as Pan put the two blasts together and blasted Nat to a bunch of pieces as he said, "There was no record of this in the files." then he shut down.

"I know why, Giru never saw me that mad!" Pan said, still in her Super Saiyan form.

"And he never saw you as a Super Saiyan because this is the first time you've turned into a Super Saiyan." Gokin said happily, Pan was confused until Gokin pulled his sword out and held it up to Pan so she can see her reflection, and she was surprised to see that she was indeed a Super Saiyan.

"I guess that was enough to wake up the Super Saiyan in me." Pan said happily.

"Okay, now let's show'em what a pair of Super Saiyans and a Ground-Type Pokemon can really do!" Gokin declared while changing into his Super Saiyan form himself before he, Pan, and Marowak ran down the hall.

* * *

Pan, Gokin, and Marowak blasted through the lab door and Marowak saw Goku and Dark being electrocuted by a Pokemon that looked like three Magnemites joined together, so he held up his bone and his ability, Lightning Rod took its affect as the electricity went over to Marowak, causing no damage because he was a Ground-Type.

"Release my Grandpa and the other three!" Pan yelled to the Sigma Force.

"How did you kids find this lab? And what happened to your hair?" Nezi asked seeing the kids as Super Saiyans.

"You defective robots are easy to find." Pan said with her arms crossed but she and Gokin didn't notice Bizu coming up from behind them while Goku and Dark did after they woke up.

"Kids, look out!" Goku yelled, but Bizu knocked them out before he knocked out Marowak as well.

"Kids!" Goku and Dark yelled as their power levels went up and they busted out of the pods they were in.

"I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!" Goku yelled to the Sigma Force.

"It all ends right here!" Dark added before they flew over to the kids and Marowak.

"Pan, are you okay?" Goku asked while holding up his Granddaughter.

"Gokin, can you hear me?" Dark asked while holding up his Grandson while he returned Marowak to his Pokeball while Trunks and Neo were also free as they flew over to Goku and Dark.

"Some rescue party."Bizu said before the Sigma Force laughed.

"Laugh while you can, you bucket of bolts!" Neo yelled to the Sigma Force.

"Trunks, Neo, you two look after Pan and Gokin." Goku said seriously while Trunks and Neo nodded their heads and took the kids from Goku and Dark, Trunks took Pan while Neo took Gokin when Goku turned to the Sigma Force and said, "As for you guys, you're mine!"

"And mine!" Dark said while standing next to Goku.

"I'm amazed that your little friend was able to beat our comrade Nat, never before has a Sigma Force member been beaten in battle." Nezi said.

"I know, I couldn't be more proud of Pan for turning into a Super Saiyan for the first time." Goku said while taking a quick glance at Pan before turning back to the Sigma Force.

"Don't get your hopes up, we're a lot stronger than Nat." Ribet said.

"Oh well, that's good because you're gonna need all the help you can get." Goku said as the Sigma Force started to laugh again.

"You can laugh if you want to, go ahead, but if you guys like to cause pain and misery, then me and Goku have a bone to pick with you." Dark said, then he turned to Trunks and Neo and said, "You guys take Gokin and Pan back to the ship, me and Goku can take these guys. After that, I want you to go out and find Panpour."

"But Dark..." Trunks started.

"Trunks listen, we need to get out of here right now!" Goku interrupted.

"He's right, we can't use our full powers if we're worried about you guys getting caught in the middle of the fight." Dark added.

"Right." Trunks and Neo said with a nod as they started to fly away with Pan and Gokin.

"Not so fast! Magneton, stop them!" Bizu yelled as he shot his arm out at Trunks and Neo while the Pokemon called Magneton flew over an Electro Ball ready to fire, but Goku caught the arm and Dark got Krookodile out as he took the Electro Ball for Trunks and Neo.

"They're not your opponents, we are!" Goku yelled as Neo blasted a hole in the wall as he and Trunks flew out with Gokin and Pan.

"Now Krookodile, Crunch!" Dark yelled as Krookodile quickly ran over and caught Magneton in his jaws with Crunch before he slammed it into the ground as Dark yelled, "Now, go with Dragon Claw!" that's when Krookodile slashed Magneton multiple time with his Dragon Claw attack, then he suddenly slammed his tail into the ground, causing the lab to shake, dealing a good amount of damage to Magneton, knocking it out in a flash as Dark smirked, returned Krookodile, and said, "And that was Krookodile's new move, Earthquake."

"He should not be holding hands like this, contamination, contamination!" Bizu yelled retracting his arm.

"Now!" Dark yelled as they all vanished and an explosion came from the roof of the building, then Goku and Dark landed on a pole while the Sigma Force also landed on a pole in front of them.

"Why do you organic beings prefer to die in the sunshine?" Nezi asked.

"We actually like the feel of the sun." Goku said before he flew towards Nezi who began to block Goku's punches as he anticipated his every move, and then he kicked Goku into the building below them and down into a hall.

"Goku!" Dark yelled before he flew towards Bizu who did the same thing Nezi did, blocked Dark's punches and kicks, anticipated his moves, and then he kicked Dark down to the building next to Goku while the Sigma Force landed in front of them and behind them.

"Foolish children, you should've never pretended to be tough and send your friends away." Nezi chuckled.

"It wouldn't have mattered, not with the data we have." Ribet said as Goku and Dark slowly got back up.

"What do you mean by that? We're not even from here. What kind of information could you possibly have." Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

"All kinds, thanks to T-2006, the one you two refer to as Giru." Ribet said shocking Goku and Dark.

"We know all of your fighting patterns, all of you techniques, and your moves, T-2006 recorded all of your fights while he was with you." Bizu added.

"He did? Well he's a bigger jerk than I thought." Goku said while Dark nodded in agreement.

"Too bad kids, you two can't win against us." Nezi said.

"Well I'm not quite convinced yet!" Dark said as he and Goku got back into fighting position.

"Then we will demonstrate." Nezi said before the three members of the Sigma Force turned to each other.

"Why can't we kill them commander?" Ribet asked.

"We can still beat them to a pulp." Bizu said before they turned back to Goku and Dark.

"Well now you know the truth, you're only alive because Dr. Myuu wants you alive, he's so impressed with you both that he wants to use you in his experiments as guinea pigs." Nezi told the Saiyan and Pure-Hearted Saiyan.

"Us, guinea pigs?" Goku asked before he and Dark turned to each other.

"I don't think so." Goku and Dark replied at the same time turning back to the Sigma Force.

Then Ribet and Bizu vanished while Goku and Dark took to the air as they tried to hit Ribet and Bizu, but they both got sent flying into a glass tank.

"**Bizu Barrage!**" Bizu put his hands together and began shooting a machine gun at the Saiyan and Pure-Hearted Saiyan as they began dodging the attack.

"**Ribet Rocket!**" Ribet launched a rocket but Goku and Dark jumped away from it.

Then Goku appeared by Nezi and tried to attack while Dark did the same for Bizu, but they both got punched in the gut by Nezi and Bizu before they could attack as Goku hit the ground and Bizu threw Dark into the ground next to Goku.

"I already told you that we know everything about your fighting styles, so why do you two keep on fighting?" Nezi asked as Goku and Dark got back on their feet.

"Well, why not?" Goku asked before he and Dark sent energy blasts at them, but they just sank into the ground.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Dark asked while looking around carefully, then both he and Goku got hit with a flamethrower, setting their pants on fire as they yelled in pain as they rubbed their butts on the wall to put out the fire, then they watched as Bizu's arm sank back into the ground.

"How do they do that?" Goku asked in confusion.

"I'm just as confused as you are." Dark answered before Nezi's hands grabbed Goku's legs, pulled him, and made him land face first into the ground while Bizu's hand grabbed Dark's cape, twirled him in the air at least ten times, before he slammed Dark into the ground next to Goku just before Ribet landed on them and jumped back into the roof.

"Sneaky devils." Goku groaned.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" Dark groaned while covering his mouth with his hand as the two of them got back to their feet.

"Where are they?" Goku asked as he and Dark looked around.

"Looking for me?" Bizu asked while emerging his head from the wall next to Goku while Ribet laughed and emerged from the roof.

"How is this even possible?" Dark asked.

"Don't tell me you two are mystified by such a simple technique." Nezi said while emerging from behind them.

"It's not simple, it's awesome." Dark said as Bizu went back into the wall, Ribet went back into the roof, and Nezi went back to the ground behind the Saiyan and Pure-Hearted Saiyan.

"He's right, I've seen some neat tricks in my day, and that one takes the cake, but I think we might have the answer for it." Goku said as he and Dark were now back-to-back each with their hands held out in front of them.

"How about this one?" Goku and Dark asked at the same time before they fired energy blasts in different directions, thus making the robots crash out of the walls and they crashed into a pile outside as they groaned while Goku and Dark landed near them.

"The two of us could've really shaken the place up, but we'd both get way too dizzy doing that." Dark said as the Sigma Force turned to them.

"Ugh, I'll kill you both!" Nezi yelled angrily.

"Well take my advice, get up first." Goku said as he and Dark got back into fighting position.

* * *

Well, Pan may have finally unlocked her Super Saiyan powers, and she and Gokin may have freed Goku, Dark, Trunks, and Neo, but they still need to find Panpour, the four Black-Star Dragon Balls they've collected, and deal with Dr. Myuu, and the traitorous Giru once and for all. Still, can Goku and Dark deal with the deadly Sigma Force? What kind of strange powers does this General Rilldo have up his sleeve? The journey on Planet M-2 continues next time on Dragon Ball GT White!


	14. Secrets Revealed

Previously on Dragon Ball GT White, after Goku, Dark, Trunks, and Neo were taken away by the Sigma Force and Giru, Pan, Gokin, and Marowak sneaked into their headquarters to find their friends and get their Dragon Radar and Pokedex back from Giru. They were able to free some good robots, and while fighting Nat, Pan was able to unlock her Super Saiyan powers and they easily defeated Nat. However, they were knocked out before they could deal with the other Sigma Force members, and now Goku and Dark began the fight against the Sigma Force while Trunks and Neo took Gokin and Pan back to the ship so the kids can be safe, then they could go out and find Panpour who is still missing from all of the action somewhere on Planet M-2.

Secrets Revealed

Trunks and Neo landed in front of their ship while carrying Pan and Gokin, and as they both walked in, they saw that the place had been ransacked.

"Aw man, this doesn't look good." Trunks said as he and Neo placed the kids on the couch and looked around.

"It would be a miracle if the Dragon Balls were still here." Neo added before he and Trunks tried to find the four Black-Star Dragon Balls that they've found, but they didn't have any luck at all.

"Giru, I bet you're behind this!" Trunks growled while digging through a bag.

"They're gone, all four of them! Damn that runt!" Neo yelled angrily as Gokin groaned a little before he woke up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gokin asked while rubbing his eye a bit as Pan woke up as well and looked around the ship.

"Oh, this place is a mess, what happened?" Pan asked as Trunks and Neo turned to see the kids wide awake.

"Giru came and took the Dragon Balls." Trunks answered shocking Pan and Gokin.

"No way!" Gokin yelled.

"That little jerk!" Pan yelled angrily.

"He must've taken Panpour as well, I can't find him either." Neo said while looking around for the Kai Pokemon.

* * *

Goku and Dark were still facing off against the Sigma Force.

"You'll pay dearly for that impetuous attack!" Nezi growled at the two small fighters.

"Oh yeah? Well your wall trick is not gonna work out here." Goku said.

"We have no need for such a rudimentary technique to defeat you two, only a small fraction of our power has been displayed so far. The Sigma Force can, and will, make quick work of opponents like you two!" Nezi told the two small fighters.

"How?" Dark asked seriously.

"Like this! Sigma Force Cannon unite!" the three members of the Sigma Force then began to glow and form together in order to form a giant robot.

"Wow, that's weird." Goku said while Dark nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, what happened? Where did the guys that we were fighting go?" Dark asked in confusion.

"We have combined to form one being of unparalleled military might, the all-powerful Sigma Force Cannon!" the big bot said as he powered up and the wind picked up.

"Wow, you guys are really something else." Goku commented.

"I'll say." Dark agreed before the Sigma Force Cannon threw a fist at them as they both dodged it and they flew up into the air and Goku and Dark began dodging the Sigma Force Cannon's fists.

"Pesky little flies! One wrong move and the little flies are going to die!" the Sigma Force Cannon said while throwing a couple more punches that Goku and Dark dodged as the two of them ran up his arms and they both kicked him in the face.

"Gotcha!" Goku and Dark said before the Sigma Force Cannon's head glowed red and his face appeared and then he punched the Saiyan and the Pure-Hearted Saiyan, sending them flying back through a building and into the forest, leaving two long trails where they've skidded and stopped under a pile of rocks.

Then the Saiyan and Pure-Hearted Saiyan emerged from the rock pile as Goku rubbed his head and said, "Wow, he really packs a wallop, that really hurt."

"I think I'm missing some teeth." Dark said even though his hands were on his head like he's got some sort of headache.

Then the Sigma Force Cannon approached them as they vanished and then quickly came at him while dodging his punches and then they kicked his face again, sending his head into the ground as Goku and Dark floated in mid air and they heard groaning.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to unite, you have gotten stronger, that's for sure, but you're lacking in the speed department." Goku said before the Sigma Force Cannon began to laugh.

"Now what are you laughing at?" Dark asked as the Sigma Force Cannon turned to them.

"At the silly prattle of children who think they're fast, but are about to get a rude awakening! **Super Sigma Aerial Attack Engage!**" the Sigma Force Cannon then shifted for air flight.

"Look at that." Goku said in awe.

"Yeah, he changed again." Dark added before the Sigma Force Cannon flew towards them as they moved out of the way.

"Alright, now he's cooking!" Goku said with excitement, Dark would've agreed with him, but some sudden pain was going through his head like his chest would whenever the group found a Black-Star Dragon Ball as Dark grunted and held his head in his hands.

"I guess I take it back with you being slow, that's some speed!" Goku commented as the Sigma Force Cannon appeared in front of them.

"First there was a pain in my chest where my dragon mark was when Emperor Pilaf used the Black-Star Dragon Balls, then the pain was there every time we find a Black-Star Dragon Ball, and now that same pain is in my head! W-What's happening to me?" Dark thought as he still had his hands on his head while he and Goku began to fly away while being chased by a red laser, but it suddenly stopped and Goku and Dark were suddenly punched down to the ground by the Sigma Force Cannon.

"Oh, that hurt." Goku groaned as he got to his feet.

"Tell me about it." Dark groaned in a sitting position with his hands still on his head as the Sigma Force Cannon flew over to them.

"Flesh and bone creatures, so fragile and inferior, allow me to take the pain away once and for all! **Killer Driller Attack!**" the Sigma Force Cannon then changed and now his head was a giant drill as he came towards Goku and Dark as Goku flew out of the way, but Dark was still on the ground.

"Dark, look out!" Goku yelled as Dark shut his eyes tight as the drill came closer to him.

"_I will help you, Chosen One!_" Dark heard a familiar voice boom in his head as he opened his eyes as Goku saw his eye pupils were now blue instead of black as Dark stood up and turned to the drill coming his way and he held his hands out in front of him and caught the drill that was now spinning in his hands.

"I can feel your hands sweating, don't slip!" the Sigma Force Cannon laughed as Dark just grunted and powered up and not only stopped the drill, but he made some cracks on it with his bare hands, shocking the Sigma Force Cannon and Goku as well as the Sigma Force Cannon yelled, "No, what have you done!?"

"Yeah, go Dark, show them how we do it on Earth!" Goku cheered as Dark started to spin the Sigma Force Cannon really fast before he threw him into a mountain as Dark and Goku flew after the robot.

"That power, explain how you did that, and how were you able to change your eye pupils from black to blue!?" the Sigma Force Cannon demanded while glaring at Dark who glared back.

"That's nothing, both me and Dark can reach even higher than that." Goku told the robot.

"Come now, you're bluffing, you expect me to believe that you and the other kid have been hiding your power? What would you two gain from holding back!? Besides, you haven't answered my question about the eyes!" the Sigma Force Cannon yelled.

"SILENCE!" Dark suddenly shouted and Goku was sure he heard another voice along with Dark's voice as Dark continued with, "The information about the eyes is not for you! You're the one who started this game, and now the time has come to end it!" Dark then powered up and got in his Kamehameha stance as he shouted, "**KAMEHAMEHA!**" and he fired a powerful Kamehameha Wave at the Sigma Force Cannon, not only blowing him up, but reduced him to nothing, leaving Goku stunned at what his Brother-in-Law just did.

"_We will meet again, Chosen One!_" the voice in Dark's head said before Dark's eye pupils changed back from blue to black as he shook his head.

"Hey Dark, are you okay?" Goku asked flying over to Dark who rubbed his head.

"I... I think so." Dark replied weakly, then he suddenly asked, "Hey, what happened to the robot we were fighting?"

"You don't remember?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Remember what?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail.

"Weird, maybe something's wrong with Dark after all." Goku thought while giving Dark a worried look, then their stomachs began to growl.

"What are you complaining about, we're the ones who did all the work." Goku told his stomach that growled again.

"We get it, you've got a growl that's bigger than some lions we know and some Pokemon I know." Dark told his stomach before he and Goku saw dark clouds forming and feeling some massive energy.

"That's some wicked energy I'm feeling, it's powerful, incredibly powerful!" Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement.

"Whatever it is, it's heading straight for our ship! Let's go Goku!" Dark said as he and Goku began to fly back to their ship.

* * *

By the time Goku and Dark made it back to the ship, they were too late when they saw General Rilldo standing with metal statues that looked like Trunks, Neo, Pan, and Gokin.

"Ah, looks like two out of the remaining three are right where I want them." General Rilldo smirked as Goku and Dark floated down to glare at the metal robot.

"What did you do to our friends?" Goku asked angrily, then suddenly the four metal statues that used to be their friends suddenly vanished.

"They're gone! Hey, where did they go!?" Dark asked angrily.

"They're being transmitted as four of Dr. Myuu's guinea pigs, think of it as an honor." General Rilldo said.

"Give them back, and we want our Dragon Balls back as well!" Goku yelled as Dark nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, the Dragon Balls don't belong to me, nor do they belong to you, they belong to Dr. Myuu, they are an important part of his grand plan to rule the galaxy." General Rilldo said calmly, confusing Goku and Dark.

"The galaxy? Why would he do that?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Why did you decide to start walking instead of continuing to crawl? Progress my little friends, natural evolution. Just as the inferior beings, this planet was replaced from our robot mutants, we've decided that this must happen throughout the galaxy. Dr. Myuu is the grand conductor of this organization and there's nothing you can do to stop him! The strong must flourish and the weak must perish!" General Rilldo explained.

"Alright, we'll play by your rules, but don't be surprised when you find out that me and Goku are not as weak as you think." Dark said seriously as he and Goku got into fighting position.

"An amusing theory to say the least." General Rilldo smirked before he fired a green beam from his mouth at Goku and Dark who quickly dodged the attack, then they looked to see that the tree behind them was now a metal tree, shocking them.

"W-What just happened!?" Dark asked in shock as General Rilldo floated up to them.

"That's the same technique I used to turn your four friends into metal, everything my beam touches gets coated in shiny metal." General Rilldo explained.

"Oh boy, one strike and you're out." Goku said while scratching the back of his head.

"You're both fast, but not if I disable your movements the old fashioned way." General Rilldo said while geting into fighting position as were Goku and Dark.

"Fine by us, but I think it's only fair to warn you first, we've been trained in the art of self-defense." Goku said seriously.

"So have I my friends, so have I." General Rilldo said.

"Now, let's begin!" Dark said before the three of them charged towards each other.

* * *

Goku and Dark were now punching at General Rilldo in the air as Goku kicked him into a rusty old beam, not moving one bit after impact.

"Are we really through here General, or are you just playing possum?" Goku asked before General Rilldo shot his arms off and they punched Goku and Dark in the faces.

"Hey, what the hell was that!?" Goku asked while rubbing a red sore spot on his forehead.

"A flying punch!? Ow! Come on!" Dark yelled while rubbing a sore red spot on his forehead as well.

"I have many special talents, in fact, behind you comes another one." General Rilldo said before his arms came back and grabbed Goku's face, Dark was lucky to dodge the arm aimed at him as Goku was slammed through many beams in the way as the arm pushed him through the ruined city before Dark slammed one of Rilldo's arms into his gut, causing the other arm to let Goku go as both arms came back to Rilldo as Goku and Dark now floated in front of General Rilldo who just put his arms back into place.

"When our scientists are done with you, you two are going to make extraordinary mutant robots." General Rilldo said.

"You mean you're gonna turn us into robots like Giru?" Dark asked in confusion while scratching his head with his tail.

"Not quite, you two will probably look a little like me." General Rilldo answered.

"Eww! Thanks but no thanks, our wives already have a problem with the way we are! If we came home looking like you, my wife would have a heart attack!" Goku said with his hands in the air.

"And my wife would beat me down to no end as a Super Saiyan 3 if I came home looking like him." Dark thought while sweating nervously, but the two of them were suddenly caught off guard when Rilldo quickly fired his metal beam from his mouth, turning the Saiyan and Pure-Hearted Saiyan into fine pieces of metal as he caught them before they could hit the ground.

"It's not like you have a choice here boys." General Rilldo smirked just before Goku and Dark vanished from his hands as he chuckled to himself.

* * *

Now all three of the Saiyans and all three of the Pure-Hearted Saiyans were in what looks like a lab with robots looking over them just as Dr. Myuu entered the lab.

"Have all the Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans been delivered?" Dr. Myuu asked one of the robotic workers.

"Yes Doctor, they're still warm from the machine." a robot answered as Dr. Myuu chuckled happily at the news.

"Oh, three Saiyans and three Pure-Hearted Saiyans with the Dragon Balls, let's start the molecular reconstruction right away." Dr. Myuu said as the six visitors from Earth were all set on tables and a machine with a lot of dangerous tools hovered over Goku and Dark just as Dr. Myuu began to scan them.

"Oh yes! I can actually feel the intensity of their Saiyan and Pure-Hearted Saiyan powers, I have waited ages for this moment! Begin the molecular reconstruction operation, now!" Dr. Myuu laughed just before the transporter came on and Giru appeared without his medal on him as Dr. Myuu chuckled a little before he said, "Ah, T-2006, good timing my little robotic friend, I was just about ready to cook up some Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans."

"Ah, looks that way. Giru." Giru said while looking at the metal statues.

"Very soon the true value of their power will become clear. And since you've done an excellent job for me, I will allow you to view this momentous occasion, the start of things yet to come." Dr. Myuu said just before the controls were suddenly splashed by a giant ball of water, making the machine stop just before the saw could reach Goku's face as Dr. Myuu looked at the shorted out controls and asked angrily, "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Giru, Giru, Panpour did an excellent job, now friends are safe!" Giru cheered suddenly as an explosion went off above Dr. Myuu and Panpour suddenly came flying down and landed next to Giru.

"T-2006, I demand an explanation for this!" Dr. Myuu demanded angrily as robots surrounded Giru and Panpour who turned to each other before they nodded their heads.

Panpour smirked at Dr. Myuu and said, "We could explain it to you Doc, but instead we'll just do this!" that's when he and Giru got into a familiar position with Panpour on the right and Giru on the left.

"Fuuu. Sion! HA!" Panpour and Giru suddenly used the Fusion Technique, and they got engulfed in a bright light just after their index fingers touched each other.

"What is this!?" Dr. Myuu asked as the light died down and Panpour and Giru were replaced by what looks like Panpour but was coated in Giru's metal with his toes and fingers black with Panpour's right eye and Giru's blinking red eye where Panpour's left eye was and this newcomer also had a grey and light blue vest on him as well.

"Ta-da! Fusion was successful! Panru now fully operational!" the new warrior, Panru declared in Panpour and Giru's voices while doing some poses before the robots charged towards him.

"Now let's see how my powers are in this form. **GO IRON TAIL MISSILE!**" Panru flew up and fired his tail, which looked more like steel, off his body and it pierced right through a couple of robots, making them explode as Panru reattached his tail, then he flew over to Goku and Dark as he pulled a device out of his chest.

"T-2006, how dare you betray me like this!?" Dr. Myuu demanded as Panru suddenly glared at Dr. Myuu.

"It's you who betrayed me! These guys are my friends, not you!" Panru growled as the device in his paws glowed as he pointed it at Goku, then he hit a button on it and it suddenly melted the metal off of Goku.

"Ugh, my head!" Goku groaned as Panru did the same thing to Dark.

"Oh man, I feel as stiff as a board!" Dark groaned as Panru freed Pan and Gokin as well.

"What just happened?" Pan asked Gokin who shrugged his shoulders before they turned to Panru, and they were surprised when they saw the vest on him.

"Hey... is that... Panpour and Giru?" Gokin asked while looking at the fused warrior.

"That's correct, it was the result of the Fusion Technique! I'm neither Panpour or Giru, I am Panru! Panru, Panru." Panru said as Dark whistled in awe at what his first Pokemon just did.

"Well what took you so long to get us out of there!? And how come Panpour didn't show up sooner!? We were worried sick about him!" Pan yelled angrily just as Gokin and Dark grabbed Trunks and Neo, but a guard kicked Gokin down and grabbed Trunks from him.

"Hey, put him down!" Gokin yelled as he and the guard started to have a tug-o-war over Trunks as the others turned to watch.

"I'll have General Rilldo come over here right away to take care of you pests!" Dr. Myuu yelled angrily.

"I don't think so!" Panru yelled as he turned to the transporter, held his paw out, and destroyed the transporter with a Water Pulse Missile, that's when Gokin and the guard lost their grip on Trunks and the metal statue crashed into the floor and broke into a bunch of pieces, shocking pretty much everyone in the lab.

"Oh no, Trunks! W-What have I done!?" Gokin asked sadly while on his knees with his hands covering his face.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Dr. Myuu yelled in shock.

Pan was on her knees in tears as she picked up a piece that was once her friend as she cried, "I can't believe he's dead!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." everyone heard Trunks' voice as they looked up to see Trunks and Neo coming down the stairs.

"Trunks, you're okay!" Pan cried happily as she flew over and gave Trunks a bone-crushing hug, surprising him as he stepped back a little.

"Hey, you guys are late!" Panru scolded the two as Gokin came down to join them.

"Sorry, but you should know more than anyone here how busy me and Trunks were." Neo said while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"So there was a plan after all." Goku said as Dark put the Neo statue down.

"Oh, did you two know the whole time?" Trunks asked as Pan finally released her grip on him.

"We were hoping that we'd have a much better chance at succeeding if you four were left in the dark about the whole plan." Neo said confusing the kids even more as they looked at each other.

"Well me and Goku weren't exactly sure at first, but when we came back and saw that you two and the kids were turned into metal something just didn't feel right, and that's when we knew." Dark said with a silly grin on his face while Goku nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! What's going on here!?" Gokin yelled at the others.

"Why is it that me and Gokin are the only ones confused about what just happened!?" Pan yelled angrily.

"We're just saying that Panpour and Giru are sneaky fellows, right buddy?" Dark asked Panru while giggling.

"That's correct." Panru answered, then he turned to Pan and Gokin and said, "Look, it's like this. After you two checked on Giru one night on the ship, Panpour decided to have a little talk with Giru, then the two of them decided to practice the Fusion Technique while the others were asleep, and that resulted in a fused warrior that's half robot and half Kai Pokemon, me."

"We saw them perform it ourselves, and everything else that happened up until now was planned by me, Neo, Panpour, and Giru." Trunks added as Neo nodded in agreement.

"WHAT!?" Pan and Gokin yelled in shock.

"The metal versions of Trunks and myself are fakes that Giru made himself, plus it wasn't an accident that Panpour was sent flying away by the Sigma Force, it was part of the plan to make it look like he was missing and lost on this planet when in reality, he was actually watching everything unfold quietly." Neo added.

"Wait, what about the four Dragon Balls that were stolen from us?" Gokin asked.

"Yeah, and who trashed our ship?" Pan added still a little mad.

Panru giggled, "That was me, I trashed the ship and I took the Dragon Balls, to make it look like those robotic guards came and took them instead."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." Gokin commented while nodding slowly, but Pan was growling at Panru who looked pretty scared.

"Wait, hold on, I'm sorry, don't-" then Panru was suddenly being hugged by Pan.

"I'm so glad you're on our side and not some rotten traitor." Pan said happily.

Neo suddenly saw Dr. Myuu on top of the stairs going over to some mysterious door before he yelled, "Hey, where do you think you're going!?" that made Dr. Myuu stop in his tracks as they flew up to the top in front of him.

"What are you hiding behind this door?" Trunks asked as he got ready to open the door.

"No stop! Please, don't open that!" Dr. Myuu yelled with his hands in front of him as Trunks opened the door and a green light came through the opened door.

* * *

Inside the room behind the door was a large room and a green tank in the middle of it and water was inside it.

Goku, Dark, Pan, and Gokin were the first to get close to the tank as Dr. Myuu yelled, "Stop it, don't come any closer!"

Inside, they saw an alien with cords attached to parts of his body in the middle of the tank that Dr. Myuu was approaching as he said, "My baby, my baby I'm sorry, please forgive me for allowing them to see you, I didn't want to expose you to the eyes of such filthy creatures before you obtained your true form. I'm sorry Baby, I know how long you've been waiting, how frightened you must be in there!"

"Uh, what's that thing in the water?" Goku asked his friends.

"I have no idea." Dark answered while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

"It looks like a robot baby." Pan said.

"You're close Pan, it's called Baby, an infant machine that was created by Dr. Myuu, only he applied a structuring method not used on any other robot on this planet." Trunks explained.

"When that thing grows up, it's power could surpass us all, maybe even before he develops a suitable body. There's still a lot of questions we don't have answers for though." Neo added shocking the others.

"What, he can really get that powerful!?" Gokin asked in shock.

Dr. Myuu turned to them and asked angrily, "How did a bunch of rotten Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans learn the secrets of my Baby!?"

"Even among robots, rumors spread like fire, right Panru?" Trunks asked the fused creature.

"I've heard stories from the Giru side, Dr. Myuu was trying to build a much greater mutant robot. As soon as Baby is born, all other robots will be dismantled. Panru, Panru." Panru explained shocking Dr. Myuu.

"When Giru told us this, me and Trunks had him show us where the main computer was and shut it off, it's over Dr. Myuu." Neo said seriously as Dr. Myuu went over to the controls.

"Oh Baby, my beautiful Baby, please wake up, please don't die!" Dr. Myuu pleaded to no avail, then he turned to the warriors and asked, "What did you do to my baby, you monsters!?"

"Simple, I rerouted his life support into the unit plumbing system." Trunks answered just as the space background shot a shooting star as Dr. Myuu typed at the controls, but it wasn't enough.

"Well, that's that. Without Baby, Dr. Myuu can't control the entire galaxy... right?" Gokin asked wanting to make sure, then suddenly Baby's eyes opened wide as everyone backed away from the tank as it started to glow.

"I thought you said this thing wouldn't function!" Pan yelled while covering her eyes.

"I did, I don't know what's going on!" Trunks yelled back.

"Yes, live my Baby, live!" Dr. Myuu yelled happily as the body in the tank began to grow.

Then everyone saw that Baby was a little purple creature with eyes like Dr. Myuu's sunglasses as Dr. Myuu cried happily, "Oh Baby, I'm so happy, I knew you couldn't die that easily Baby, your power is too deep in your circuits and now you can show everyone what you're truly capable of!"

"His power's growing, stay sharp everyone." Dark warned his friends.

"That thing's giving me the creeps!" Pan said while shivering a little.

"Show your true power Baby, and eliminate those Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans, kill them all!" Dr. Myuu yelled while pointing at the visitors from Earth as Baby looked at them.

"Kill Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans?" Baby asked while tilting his head.

"What am I, chopped robot parts?" Panru asked, feeling annoyed about being left out.

"Yes Baby, that Saiyans and the Pure-Hearted Saiyans, kill them all!" Dr. Myuu yelled as Baby looked at Goku and Dark and smiled.

"Saiyans, Pure-Hearted Saiyans! Saiyans, Pure-Hearted Saiyans, kill!" Baby said with purple aura glowing around his body.

"I don't think so!" Goku yelled as all seven of them got ready to attack as Goku, Dark, Pan, Gokin, Trunks, and Neo changed into their Super Saiyan forms.

"NOW!" Dark shouted as they each fired an energy blast at Baby, blowing him and the ceiling up.

"No, Baby!" Dr. Myuu yelled as Baby bits rained down from the sky.

"Did we get him?" Pan asked as Panru used his red eye to scan the area.

"Danger has passed." Panru confirmed the others.

"Thank goodness." Gokin sighed in relief as he and the others reverted back to their original forms.

"Now I understand the true nature of a Saiyan and a Pure-Hearted Saiyan." Dr. Myuu muttered before he pressed a button on his chest as a ship suddenly emerged from the green water below them.

"A spaceship, with that Dr. Myuu will get out of here!" Pan yelled.

"He can't!" Trunks yelled as Dr. Myuu took off in the ship.

Gokin suddenly got so angry that he accidentally changed into his Super Herra form and yelled, "Hey, you can't just leave like that you coward! We're not through with you yet!" then Dark suddenly held on to Gokin's arms in his Super Saiyan form to hold Gokin still.

"Gokin, stop it! Just control yourself!" Dark yelled as Gokin tried to shake him off.

Pan calmly flew in front of Gokin and said, "Take it easy Gokin, we can worry about him another time."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, with Baby gone Dr. Myuu doesn't have any hope of taking over the galaxy." Trunks mentioned.

"The best thing for us to do is to get back to finding the Black-Star Dragon Balls to save the Earth." Goku pointed out before he whispered to Trunks and Neo, "And to keep a close eye on Dark. I have a feeling that whatever is happening to him gets worse and worse with each Black-Star Dragon Ball we find." that made Trunks and Neo silently nod at the smaller Saiyan.

Gokin calmed down and got out of his Super Herra form while Dark got out of his Super Saiyan form as well as Gokin sighed and said, "You're right, we should focus on finding the Dragon Balls to save the Earth from exploding."

"And we're close, we already have four Dragon Balls, so we only have to find three more, then we can go home!" Panru happily said while holding up the four Black-Star Dragon Balls they've collected, making Dark suddenly grunt as he held his chest in pain with both of his hands right over his dragon mark as the others looked at him with worried looks.

"Granddad! Let's get him back to the ship, quickly!" Gokin cried in concern as Goku picked Dark up before they flew out through the hole in the ceiling as they started to fly back to their ship.

* * *

Turns out Giru was on the good side all along, not only that, but he and Panpour are now able to use the Fusion Technique to fuse into Panru. Not that Goku, Dark and the others have stopped Dr. Myuu and his creation Baby, they can get back to finding the Black-Star Dragon Balls to save the Earth, but is Baby REALLY gone, or is he just getting started? Will whatever Dark's going through pass when they return the Black-Star Dragon Balls to Earth? The search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls continues next time on Dragon Ball GT White!


	15. Baby's Arrival

Last time on Dragon Ball GT White, after the six fighters from Earth were taken by Dr. Myuu, Giru and Panpour came and saved their friends by performing the Fusion Dance and became Panru. Later they've discovered a life form Dr. Myuu was currently making, a Tuffle by the name of Baby. But Goku, Dark, and the others quickly made work of Baby and Dr. Myuu had no choice but to retreat, and now the fighters from Earth can return to gathering the Black-Star Dragon Balls to save the Earth. But the question is; Is Baby really gone, or is that what he wanted our heroes to think?

Baby's Arrival

After leaving M-2 behind, and feeling a little strange about not running into General Rilldo once they made it back to the ship, the Dragon Ball Search Party continued on their search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls.

Right now, Trunks, Neo, and Pan were looking at the Dragon Radar on Giru's back to find the remaining three Dragon Balls with Gokin working on something in the room behind them with some loud tools, a pair of goggles, and his special earplugs.

"Okay, so far we've got four Dragon Balls." Trunks started speaking with Neo and Pan.

"The Four-Star Ball, the Five-Star Ball, the Six-Star Ball, and the Seven-Star Ball." Pan added.

"That leaves only the One-Star, the Two-Star, and the Three-Star Dragon Balls left to go." Neo added.

"And then we can go back home." Pan said happily.

"Right, so the closest one out of the remaining three should be-" Trunks was interrupted by Gokin's tools as they walked out to see Gokin working on something made out of wood as Trunks yelled, "Gokin, keep it down!"

"Gokin, we're trying to find the last three Dragon Balls, do you have to make so much noise!?" Neo yelled over Gokin's tool, but it looked like he didn't hear them as Neo, Trunks, and Pan sighed in annoyance.

"I'm on it." Pan told Trunks and Neo before she walked over and unplugged Gokin's tool as he tried to figure out why it stopped as Pan told her cousin, "Gokin, seriously, we can't concentrate with you making so much noise!"

Then Gokin finally turned to Pan as he yelled for some reason, "I can't hear you, I'm wearing my earplugs!"

"Oh, that explains it." Pan said before she suddenly yanked the earplugs off Gokin's ears, making him yelp a bit as he held his ears in some pain as Goku, Dark, and Panpour walked into the room.

"Gokin, can't you make that wooden toy of yours some other time?" Neo asked while pointing at Gokin's work.

"This isn't a toy you guys, it's a 1/8 scale working replica of a real catapult, it's a project for my Social Studies class at School." Gokin said while removing his goggles.

"So?" Panpour asked carelessly.

"So, when I'm done with it, this baby's gonna be able to fling just about anything that'll fit into it over 50 feet through the air." Gokin demonstrated by pulling the rope, showing that his catapult really works.

"Wow, I'm impressed Gokin, you really know how to work with wood and such stuff." Dark commented making his Grandson blush a little.

"Well, I had a little help from Grandma Palutena." Gokin said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, nice and all, but do you mind keeping it down with the racket Gokin? Some of us are trying to sleep." Panpour said with a yawn.

"And trying to find the closest Dragon Ball." Neo added still a little annoyed.

"Sure... just as soon as I make some minor adjustments." Gokin said making Pan and Trunks sigh in annoyance.

"Trunks..." Pan started with a dull look on her face and a hand out to Trunks.

"Gotcha covered." Trunks replied with a dull look of his own as he handed Pan an air-horn, then she walked over to Gokin.

"Gokin, finding the remaining three Dragon Balls is kinda important." Pan said with her hands on her hips.

"So is my project for School!" Gokin argued.

"Cover your ears guys, this could get loud." Trunks said as he, Neo, Goku, Dark, Panpour, and Giru covered their ears.

"Okay, let's compromise Pan, we could-" Gokin was cut off when Pan blew the air-horn in her hand while using the earplugs she removed from Gokin.

"I was just gonna say-" Gokin tried again, only for Pan to use the air-horn again.

"Pan, I just wanted-" Gokin was cut off once again by Pan blowing the air-horn, after that Gokin looked annoyed as he pointed his index fingers to his head and yelled, "HEADACHES!"

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in outer space, something was floating close to Earth, it was Baby who looked like he didn't get hurt at all.

"Pesky Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans, they may think that they got rid of me for good, but I'll get stronger and show them." Baby said to himself, then he smirked when he saw Earth as he said, "And I know just the place." then he laughed as he made his way down to Earth.

* * *

At Capsule Corp., Bulma, Iris, Chi-Chi, Palutena, and Bianca were sitting at a table having a friendly chat while Goten was rubbing some lotion on Marron's ankles and Marron now looked like she was a few months pregnant during the time Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, Neo, Pan, and Gokin left to find the Black-Star Dragon Balls.

Charizard was resting next to Goten as he looked at the sky out the window and said, "Boy, it sure is taking Trunks, Neo, and the others quite a while to find those Dragon Balls."

"Well, Dad and Uncle Dark did say that they were scattered throughout the entire galaxy, so I doubt it'll be like finding the regular Dragon Balls here." Goten pointed out still rubbing some lotion on his wife's feet.

"So where are Kotaku, Bulla, and Sakura? I don't see them around anywhere." Palutena said while looking around.

"Oh, Kotaku's probably with Sakura having a friendly Pokemon battle somewhere. He's been interested in being a Pokemon Trainer when I told him about my journey through Unova with Dark, Cheren, and Iris." Bianca giggled.

"It's kinda the same story with Sakura. That girl's becoming more like me everyday, she's mostly interested in Dragon-Type Pokemon." Iris said, sounding happy about her daughter's choice in Pokemon type.

"Yeah, that sounds like her, like Mother, like Daughter." Chi-Chi giggled a bit.

"As for Bulla, well, you know how that girl can be. She reminds me of myself when I was her age, but she does have a bit of Vegeta in her when she trains in the Gravity Room." Bulma said with her head resting on her hand.

"Shouldn't Xenato be back with some food by now? What's taking him so long?" Marron asked, growing impatient.

"Come on, it's Xenato we're talking about. I'm sure he's on his way back." Goten assured while sweating a little nervously.

Riku and Knight were walking down the hall to the others as Vegeta walked out of the bathroom as Riku turned to the Saiyan Prince and asked, "Hey, what's up?"

Vegeta just grunted while Riku just sighed before he said, "That seems like your answer to everything." then he and Knight began to walk away.

"Riku, Knight, just a second." Vegeta said as the two Pure-Hearted Saiyans stopped to face him again as he asked, "Notice anything different, huh?"

Riku and Knight saw that Vegeta's mustache was gone as Knight crossed his arms and said, "I'd say you look kinda like your old self again."

"I was wondering why you asked such a question, looking good man." Riku said before the three of them walked into the kitchen where Bulma and Iris were doing dishes.

Bulma saw Vegeta walk in and said, "Well, well, don't you look especially handsome today, Hun."

"Yeah, very nice indeed." Iris added after seeing Vegeta while Charizard gave the Saiyan Prince a thumbs-up.

"Why thank you." Vegeta replied.

"Notice anything different about Vegeta today?" Knight asked the guests, who just looked at Vegeta in confusion.

"I shaved my mustache you idiots!" Vegeta yelled with his face red before he left.

"What's with him?" Goten asked in confusion.

"He thinks it should be front page news." Bulma answered.

"Getting this worked up because of a mustache, what a kid." Iris said while shaking her head slowly making Knight chuckle a bit.

"Did he shave for a special reason?" Chi-Chi asked.

"You could say that." Bulma said.

Charizard chuckled as he said, "And that special reason is his own daughter."

"Yeah, Bulla approached Vegeta one day and told him to shave off the mustache because she thought it made him look like a total geek. Vegeta was so crushed to hear his own daughter call him a geek that he shaved the whole thing off." Knight explained with his arms crossed.

"Wait a minute, he shaved because of what Bulla said to him?" Riku asked as Knight just nodded his head, then Riku suddenly fell to the floor while bursting in laughter as did Bulma, Chi-Chi, Palutena, Bianca, Iris, Goten, Marron, and Charizard.

"Oh, you should've seen the look on his face! My very own Saiyan Prince!" Bulma laughed.

Vegeta was around the corner and heard them laugh as he blushed a little in embarrassment before he grunted and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the indoor garden in Capsule Corp., Devon was standing to see Kotaku and Sakura having a friendly Pokemon battle with a green gecko Pokemon on Kotaku's side and a blue and black Pokemon on four legs on Sakura's side while a Palpitoad was standing next to Devon with a small yellow mouse Pokemon on Palpitoad's head, both of them rooting for Sakura while on the other side of Devon were two more Pokemon, one was purple with orange cheeks puffing out as he kept breathing and the other was an orange weasel Pokemon and they were rooting for Kotaku.

"Deino, Dragon Rage!" Sakura called as the Pokemon known as Deino fired a fiery ball of energy at the gecko Pokemon.

"Treecko, counter with Bullet Seed!" Kotaku called as Treecko fired his Bullet Seed as it collided with Deino's Dragon Rage, cancelling each other out with an explosion.

"Now, use Energy Ball!" Kotaku called as Treecko fired a green ball of energy at Deino who took the hit and cried out in pain.

"Hang in there Deino, and use Crunch!" Sakura called as Deino jumped up and bit down on Treecko's tail with Crunch, making Treecko cry in the pain he was feeling before Deino slammed him into the ground.

Devon crossed his arms and chuckled as he thought, "It's good to see those two having a friendly battle like this, those two and Bulla haven't been as happy as they used to be ever since Pan and Gokin left the Earth."

* * *

In the city, Xenato was walking along with bags of food in his hands.

"Man, Marron and these cravings of hers, I sure hope Mom wasn't like that when she was pregnant with me." Xenato thought before he heard some grunting as he turned to see a man with glowing red eyes looking around for something as Xenato raised an eyebrow and thought, "What's up with that guy?"

The man turned to Xenato, saw his tail, smirked and said to Xenato, "Finally, I've found a Saiyan on this planet!"

Xenato was caught off guard as he dropped the bags, got into fighting position, and asked the man, "What are you talking about? And where did you hear the word 'Saiyan'?"

"Don't be alarmed, I can feel it from where I'm standing. You have Saiyan blood in you, same with these three called Goku, Trunks, and Pan. Not only that, but I can also see your tail behind you." the man said as Xenato's eyes widened as he wrapped his tail around his waist.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Xenato asked.

"If you must know, I'm called Baby, and I'm here for your body." Baby smirked while Xenato grew confused.

"My body?" Xenato asked in confusion.

"Yes. Now we fight!" Baby yelled before charging towards Xenato who took to the sky with Baby following him as Xenato saw Baby's true form, only he looked like he did a little growing up and now his skin was light blue and he looked a lot more like a fighter.

"Well, that explains a lot." Xenato said still a little stunned at what he was saying before he and Baby charged towards each other and gave each other a barrage of swift and fast punches and kicks.

"You're good, but not good enough to beat me, but don't worry, I'll train your body real good when I take it for myself!" Baby chuckled as he and Xenato floated high above the city looking at each other.

"Hey, no one trains my body, except me! If you want to see true Saiyan strength, I'll show you the power of a Super Saiyan!" Xenato yelled as he began to build up power.

Baby crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Super Saiyan, what are you going on about?" then his eyes widened when he felt Xenato's power shot up as soon as Xenato entered his Super Saiyan form, that's when Baby smirked and said, "Oh, now I get what you were saying! Now this is the kind of Saiyan power I've been looking for!"

"Let's continue!" Xenato said getting ready again, but then he felt something vibrate in his pocket, causing Xenato to pull out his cellphone, looked at the caller ID, then he talked into his phone by saying, "Hey Goten, listen, this is not a good time to call."

"Xenato, what's going on? I can feel your power all the way from Capsule Corp., are you being attacked by this Ghetsis guy Uncle Dark told us about?" Goten asked on the other end.

"Uh, actually, this guy doesn't even look like he's from this planet, it's a little hard to explain." Xenato said, making Baby kinda mad and a little offended.

"I'M A TUFFLE YOU IDIOT!" Baby roared angrily.

"He's a Tuffle, he just told me that." Xenato said on the phone, like he wasn't affected by Baby's yelling.

"A Tuffle, do you want someone to back you up? Because I will." Goten offered on the other line while Baby looked like he was loosing his patience.

"Don't worry Goten, I can take care of this on my own. After all, it was Uncle Krillin's suggestion that I fight a fair battle, I'll be okay." Xenato assured, but then Baby couldn't take it anymore.

"I WILL NOT FLOAT HERE AND BE TREATED LIKE I'M NOT EVEN HERE!" Baby roared as he threw sharp energy blasts at Xenato as Xenato's eyes widened as he used his speed to try and dodge the attacks, but one of them got him in the right arm as he grunted at the bleeding cut on his arm.

"Xenato, what was that? I can hear you grunting on the other line." Marron said on the other line as Xenato's eyes widened when he figured out that Marron snatched Goten's phone out of concern.

"Everything's fine Marron, it's just a scratch, nothing major!" Xenato quickly assured while sweating a little.

"I've known you for years, that wasn't a 'just a scratch' grunt mister!" Marron yelled sounding angry, then Xenato can hear her crying a little as she continued with, "Why must you be such a reckless cousin!?"

"Oh boy, she's having mood swings." Xenato sighed with a hand on his forehead, not noticing that Baby was behind him, smirking.

"Now's my chance!" Baby yelled before he dissolved into liquid and shot right into Xenato's cut, into his body.

"Ugh! Hey, wh-what are you doing!?" Xenato grunted as he placed his hand on his head with his eyes shut tight.

"I'm just gonna put your body to good use, and finally get my revenge on all Saiyans for what they did to my ancestors, the Tuffles, and I'll get the Pure-Hearted Saiyans for turning against all Tuffles on the night of the big attack!" Baby declared in Xenato's head.

"L-Listen to me, that battle ended years ago! None of us were even born when that happen, can't we just put the past behind us and start anew!?" Xenato grunted as his tail twitched a bit in pain.

"Never, Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans must be brought to Tuffle justice and I'm just the Tuffle to dish it out!" Baby yelled before he gave off an evil laugh as Xenato screamed in pain.

"Xenato? Xenato, what's going on!? What's this Tuffle doing to you!?" Goten asked on the other line, sounding very concern, then Xenato stopped screaming as he looked down at the ground, doing nothing but floating in his Super Saiyan form.

* * *

"Xenato!? Xenato, are you still there!? Come on buddy, answer me!" Goten pretty much yelled while pacing around with everyone else watching him in concern for Xenato.

Chi-Chi walked up to her Son, held him still by his shoulders and asked, "Goten, what's going on?"

"There was some fight going on in the city, and Xenato somehow got in the middle of it!" Goten explained while turning his cellphone off.

"Goten, you need to calm down! I'm sure that this guy fighting Xenato won't know what hit him and I'm sure Xenato was going easy on him to be a good sport." Bianca assured.

"Who is Xenato fighting anyway?" Bulma suddenly asked.

"You know, Xenato never got the name, but I think he said it was a Tuffle or something." Goten answered just before a glass cup shattered on the floor as everyone turned to Riku who was sweating a little, a bit pale in the face, and his breathing was a bit labored.

"Riku, are you okay Honey?" Bianca asked in concern as Riku suddenly shot up from his seat.

"It can't be one of them, it just couldn't... Could it?" Riku thought then he turned to walk out the door.

"Riku?" Knight asked silently as Riku stopped next to him.

"If anything happens to me and almost everyone else, I'm leaving it up to you to save everyone on this planet from this threat!" Riku told Knight through mind link as Knight just nodded right before Riku bolted out of Capsule Corp.

"Knight?" Iris asked her husband.

"Iris, do me a favor and keep Sakura safe for me. I've got some training to do." Knight said before he left Capsule Corp. himself.

Iris just looked a little confused and a little concerned as she turned to her friends and asked, "What's the matter with them?"

* * *

Riku finally made it over to Xenato's location and he saw that Xenato was still floating in the air in his Super Saiyan form with his head down as he quietly put his cellphone in his pocket.

"Xenato, are you okay? What happened to the Tuffle you were fighting?" Riku asked carefully while looking around for Baby.

Xenato didn't answer with words, he just let out a dark chuckle, that soon turned into dark laughter and Riku heard that it wasn't Xenato's voice as Xenato raised his head high as he kept laughing, then he said, "Yes! Finally! Now this is the Saiyan power I need to take my revenge on those Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans!"

"Xenato, what's gotten into you?" Riku asked as 'Xenato' turned to him with a smirk.

"Xenato, is that the name of the Saiyan I'm inside right now? Too bad, but I'm afraid I'm the Tuffle this kid's been fighting, you may call me Baby." Baby told Riku who was now clear on what happened.

"I see, so there is a Tuffle left alive. Listen, our two races got along real well a long time ago, free Xenato right now and tell me what it is you're after." Riku said calmly as Baby scowled at the Pure-Hearted Saiyan.

"Oh is that what you think of Tuffles and Pure-Hearted Saiyans? If you insist, I'll tell you what I want. Revenge against the Saiyans and the Pure-Hearted Saiyans!" Baby declared confusing Riku a bit.

"Hold on, I remember what I was told from the Pure-Hearted Saiyan elders, and I can understand why you would want revenge against the Saiyans for what they did, but why do you want revenge against the Pure-Hearted Saiyans? My people helped your people against the Saiyans long ago." Riku said, clearly confused.

"Yeah, they did, until the damn Full Moon came out, thus changing the Saiyans AND the Pure-Hearted Saiyans into those blasted Great Apes, wiping out almost everyone in my race, the Tuffles! Even though I wasn't there at the time, I will never forget that terrible day! It's because of both Saiyan races that the Tuffles are nearly gone while Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans still roam free, even though your races are few in numbers now, that strange group I ran into earlier on another planet is included." Baby explained while slowing waving Xenato's tail behind him.

"Wait, you mean Dark and Goku?" Riku asked.

"If that's who they were, there wasn't enough time for any introductions on their part, all I know is that they're currently on a mission to collect the Dragon Balls." Baby said with his arms crossed.

"Well, I'm not gonna just float here and let you do what you want! I'll keep you here on Earth so you won't get in their way on their quest for the Dragon Balls!" Riku declared while getting into fighting position.

Baby chuckled with his eyes closed, "Don't worry about that, I'm not going anywhere, not while there's plenty of Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans on this planet for me to take over. And judging by your power, you will be my first Pure-Hearted Saiyan!"

"There's still a way to fix this so we don't have to fight, just let it go Baby, what happened between the Saiyans, the Pure-Hearted Saiyans, and the Tuffles took place a long time ago. It's time to put the past behind us and start anew." Riku said calming yet seriously.

Baby snorted with no interest, "Typical Pure-Hearted Saiyan answer, but I will never let it go!" then he got into fighting position as he narrowed his eyes at Riku and said to himself, "This is for the entire Tuffle race!" Then, without warning, Baby charged towards Riku who kept his guard up.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in space, Panpour was in a spacesuit as he reached out and grabbed the One-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball. It has been a while since the Dragon Ball Search Party ran into Dr. Myuu and Baby, and during the time, Gokin's other Pokemon evolved into their final forms after some training practice with Dark, Frillish was now Jellicent, Clefairy has become Clefable thanks to a Moon Stone they've found during their search, and Gokin's most recent catch, Ferroseed was now a powerful Ferrothorn. Anyway, Panpour just got his paws on the One-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"Okay, I got it! Pull me back in!" Panpour said to the others in the ship as he was being pulled back to the ship.

Back in the ship, Panpour placed the Dragon Ball he found in space with the others, that means they've found all seven Black-Star Dragon Balls at last, and everyone was pretty happy about it as Pan happily yelled, "Yes, that's our seventh Dragon Ball!"

"We've got all seven now!" Gokin yelled happily while he and Marowak happily hugged each other.

"Now we can go home." Trunks sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. I can't wait to have some of Chi-Chi's food again." Goku happily said while drooling a little.

"That was quite a journey though, I had no idea that there were Pokemon on other planets." Panpour said while sliding back on the wall slowly, but then he thought back to the time the Supreme Kai told him he was a Kai Pokemon as he added, "Of course, there was that time the Supreme Kai came to Earth to try to stop Majin Buu."

"Yeah, but this journey will soon be over and we can get back to our lives on Earth." Neo sighed in relief.

"I wonder how everyone's doing back on Earth anyway?" Dark asked as he took a look at the Black-Star Dragon Balls, but as soon as he did, the dragon mark on his chest began to hurt a lot more than it did when Emperor Pilaf first used the Dragon Balls on the Lookout as he shut his eyes tight, held his chest with both his hands as he screamed in serious pain, catching everyone's attention as they gasped to see Dark in this kind of pain.

"Granddad, what's wrong!?" Gokin asked through the painful screaming, sounding very worried.

"Dark, talk to me buddy! What's going on?" Panpour said very worried himself.

Dark stopped screaming as he gritted his teeth as the pain increased a little as he managed to tell the others, "It's my... dragon mark, the pain... is worse than it was... when the journey started! I feel like... my chest might... explode... at any minute!" and just after he said that, his eyes glowed blue and he screamed even louder than earlier, causing everyone to cover their ears while waves of energy were sent in different directions.

"(Can a Pure-Hearted Saiyan survive this kind of pain!?)" Marowak yelled, but then Dark stopped screaming as the waves stopped blowing as everyone saw that Dark was looking at the Dragon Balls again, only his eyes were still glowing blue and they also saw that the dragon mark on his chest was glowing red through his shirt.

Then, without warning, Dark collapsed on his back and his eyes closed but his dragon mark kept glowing as Goku and Panpour cried out, "DAAAARRRK!"

* * *

_Dark's mind:_

_Dark opened his eyes and stood back as he groaned, "Oh boy, that really hurt."_

_But as Dark looked around, he saw that he was once again in a dark red area surrounded by fire as Dark frantically looked around and asked, "Huh? What am I doing back here? I was here when I had that heart virus during the Android attack, why am I here again?"_

_"That's because I'm calling out to you!" Dark heard another voice as he turned around to come face-to-face with Ultimate Shenron._

_Dark gasped, "It's you, the Eternal Dragon that Emperor Pilaf summoned back on the Lookout!"_

_"I am Ultimate Shenron, the Eternal Dragon that can only be summoned by bringing the Black-Star Dragon Balls together." Ultimate Shenron told Dark._

_"If that's the case, then I'd like to know one thing. Why does the mark on my chest keep burning up whenever me and my friends collect the Black-Star Dragon Balls?" Dark asked with a hand on his chest._

_"That was my doing, that dragon mark on your chest is actually a part of my soul. When I was first created by the Namek who later split up into Piccolo and Kami, I've managed to separate a part of my soul from myself. That part of me floated away from Earth just after the Namek that created me split into Piccolo and Kami, and floated out to space for some years. That piece of me somehow made it to the home of all Pure-Hearted Saiyans." Ultimate Shenron began explaining, shocking Dark._

_"Planet Kakarot, my birth planet." Dark whispered._

_Ultimate Shenron nodded and continued explaining, "I knew that the price of using the Black-Star Dragon Balls was too dangerous for the entire galaxy, so I thought it might be best to rest a part of me in the body of a being with a pure heart who would one day become the hero of the entire universe. In a way, I was there when you were about to be born on that day. I once had my eyes set on resting the small part of my soul in the body of a Pure-Hearted Saiyan named Kudo, but he was killed just before it could get a home there. Then I've found a crying baby resting on a bed next to a dead woman, so that part of my soul found a home in that baby. Dark, that baby... was you!"_

_Dark was shocked beyond words as he looked at his chest and placed his hand where the dragon mark was located as he asked, "You mean, you've been inside me since the day I was born?"_

_"That is correct, in a way. However, the union between our two souls was not completed, but I couldn't do anything about it at the time. Once you return to Earth, the time will soon come for the union of our two souls to be completed once and for all! That is the destiny that has been set for both you and me!" Ultimate Shenron finished explaining, making it pretty clear for Dark._

_"I get it, so that's how it was from the beginning. But, how will I know when the time for the final union is? Do you know Ultimate Shenron?" Dark asked seriously._

_"Forgive me, but I do not know when the final union will actually happen, all I know is that it will happen some time before a battle to save those you love." Ultimate Shenron said with a hint of regret in his voice, then he looked up and said, "Our time is up, I will see you again for the final union, Chosen One! Until then, farewell!"_

_"Huh?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion before the entire area was surrounded by a bright light._

_Exit Dark's mind:_

* * *

Dark was brought back to reality when a Water Pulse ball splashed in his face as he coughed out some water before he looked around to see that he was back in the ship with the others looking at him with relieved looks on their faces.

"Granddad, you're okay!" Gokin exclaimed happily while throwing his arms around Dark in a tight hug.

"Gokin? Guys, what happened?" Dark asked in confusion.

"You tell us! You were screaming in pain, then your eyes and chest started to glow, and then you suddenly fainted on us! We were worried sick about you!" Pan yelled with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I don't care what just happened, I'm just glad to have my buddy awake again!" Panpour cried while hugging Dark and then sobbed on his shoulder.

"Well, when we get back to Earth, let's stop at the Lookout first so we can drop off the Black-Star Dragon Balls with Dende." Goku suggested as Dark took another glance at the Dragon Balls.

"Good thinking Goku, we don't want those to fall into the wrong hands again." Trunks agreed as they can see the Earth in front of them.

"There she is guys, we're almost home." Neo said as they all looked at the slowly approaching Earth.

Then Dark thought back to what Ultimate Shenron said as he thought, "The final union of mine and Ultimate Shenron's souls, when could that be?"

* * *

And so, Goku, Dark, and the others now have all seven of the Black-Star Dragon Balls and are now on their way back to Earth. But is everything as it was when they left? What happened to Baby and all of the other fighters down on Earth? When will the final union between Dark and Ultimate Shenron's souls come? The only way to find out is to stay tuned for the next unpredictable chapter of Dragon Ball GT White!


	16. A Worldwide Problem

Last time on Dragon Ball GT White, Baby survived and made his way to Earth. He fought against Xenato and won, claiming Xenato's body as his own, and since Riku sensed the danger going on, he just might be next while Knight flies off into the unknown. Meanwhile, Goku, Dark, and the rest of the Black-Star Dragon Ball Search Party have finally found all seven Black-Star Dragon Balls and are now on their way back home. But just by looking at the Dragon Balls, Dark felt a really intense pain that was too much for him, knocking him out. Then, Ultimate Shenron came to Dark and told him the real reason he has the dragon mark on his chest and about some sort of union between their two souls in the future. What will Dark do now that he knows the truth from Ultimate Shenron? And what about the Earth, is it as peaceful as they left it? The results won't be pretty.

A Worldwide Problem

Soon Goku, Dark, and the others landed their ship on the Lookout where they saw Dende and Mr. Popo waiting for them, then Goku, Dark, and Panpour jumped out to greet the two of them.

"Hey Dende, Popo, how are you two doing?" Goku asked happily.

"Hey Goku, Dark." Dende greeted as the others came out with Gokin carrying a bag with the Black-Star Dragon Balls inside.

"Earth is safe again, we got all of the Dragon Balls right here." Gokin said handing the bag over to Dende.

"And during our trip, Gokin was able to catch five Pokemon already." Pan said while patting Gokin on the back.

"Guys, I think it might be best if we put the Dragon Balls in a safe place and out of harms way." Panpour suddenly suggested making Pan look at the Kai Pokemon like he had another head.

"Good thinking Panpour, that way no one would be able to use them again." Dark agreed with his hands behind his back, then he looked up at the sky and thought, "And that way nothing gets in the way with the final union between my soul and Ultimate Shenron's like he told me about."

"Yeah, the safer the better." Goku agreed.

"Hey wait a second! Grandpa, if you and Dark do that, then you two won't go back to your original sizes! It was the Black-Star Dragon Balls that made you two small in the first place, and the only way you two are ever gonna get back to your normal sizes is right here!" Pan yelled while pointing at the bag in Dende's hands.

"But Pan, if we use those to make the wish then they would scatter throughout the galaxy again." Neo pointed out.

"And that would mean the Earth would have to wait another year." Trunks added.

"Say what!? So you're telling me that Grandpa and Dark have to stay smaller than me and Gokin!? Because I do not like a kid brother tagging around all the time!" Pan yelled.

"I'm afraid so." Panpour shrugged, but then Pan thought of something.

"Wait a second, we can just take another trip around the universe to locate the Dragon Balls, you ready to go Trunks?" Pan asked while Trunks, Neo, Giru, and even Gokin sweat dropped a little.

"No! You can count me out!" Trunks yelled.

"Going around the universe only once is good enough for me!" Neo yelled.

"No way!" Giru said while waving his hands rapidly.

"Oh you three can be such cowards!" Pan said with her hands on her hips, then she turned to Gokin and asked, "Can I get a little help here?"

"Nope, I'm staying out of this. Besides, I still need to train to control my Super Herra form, that's why I'm gonna ask my Mom for some helpful hints." Gokin answered.

"Pan, me and Dark actually like being the size of kids, it makes us feel better about getting older." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement.

"And what do you two think Palutena and Chi-Chi gonna say when they see you two still like this? We know very good and well that they're not gonna be happy about this, and I don't want to be beaten up by Palutena when she goes Super Saiyan 3." Panpour mentioned with his arms crossed.

"Don't worry Panpour, we'll talk to them when we get home. Knowing how forgiving Palutena can be, I'm sure she'll understand. After all, she's a Pure-Hearted Saiyan like me." Dark assured with a silly smile.

"Okay, but Grandpa, good luck trying to get Grandma to make you dinner for the next year." Pan told Goku.

"And be prepared for Grandma and Chi-Chi's frying pans of doom." Gokin added with a shudder of fear as Trunks, Neo, and Giru went into the ship while the others were floating in the air.

"Hey Goku, Dark, Neo, Giru, and I are heading back to Capsule Corp. You two coming?" Trunks offered.

"You can come along too Panpour, I'm sure Charizard would be happy to see you." Neo added.

"No, but tell your parents me and Dark said hi." Goku answered.

"And I'll be sure to pay Charizard a visit later, right now, I just want to go back home." Panpour added.

"Hey Giru, you want to come over to my house?" Pan asked as Giru rapidly shook his head.

"Sometimes I get the feeling that Giru thinks you still don't trust him." Gokin whispered.

"Silly bot." Pan said as she floated over to Giru and took off her bandana.

"Caution Giru!" Giru yelped as Pan simply tied the bandana around him like a cape.

"You really did an amazing job out there Giru, we couldn't have done it without you." Pan said before she gave the robot a little kiss making him blush as Pan flew back to Goku, Dark, Panpour, and Gokin.

"Well, we're off Dende, be careful with the Black-Star Dragon Balls!" dark called out to the guardian before the search party flew off to their destinations, they were unaware that Dende had a sinister smirk on his face as he looked at the bag that had the Dragon Balls in it.

* * *

At Mt. Paozu, Goku, Pan, Dark, Panpour, and Gokin made it home and went inside Goku and Dark's house that was in between Gohan and Kudo's house and Goten's house.

"Chi-Chi, I'm home!" Goku called while opening the door.

"We're back Palutena!" Dark and Panpour called at the same time.

"Mama, I'm home! Wait until you hear all about our trip, I actually retrieved all of the Dragon Balls all by myself!" Pan called making Gokin laugh nervously.

"Uh, Mom, I'm back!" Gokin called as they walked in to see Chi-Chi, Palutena, and Videl doing dishes.

"Hey Mama, I missed you!" Pan said giving Videl a hug, but she didn't reply to the hug.

"Chi-Chi, I'm famished, please tell me you're making dinner soon." Goku said as he and Dark sat at the table.

"Everything's okay now, the Black-Star Dragon Balls are safe at the Lookout in Dende's hands, the Earth is here to stay!" Panpour said happily while Gokin looked around for someone.

"Uh, Grandma, do you know where Mom is? I kinda need to talk to her about something." Gokin asked Palutena, she didn't give an answer, instead she turned to hit Dark's hand with a ladle when he tried to reach for some of the food on the table.

"Ow! What's wrong Palutena?" Dark asked while rubbing his sore hand.

"Chi-Chi, are you and Palutena mad at me and Dark because we're still so small?" Goku asked as Chi-Chi and Palutena had plain expressions on their faces as they returned to the dishes.

"Oh Mama, why are you mad? Is it because me and Gokin went to outer space without your permission? I promise I'll never do it again." Pan said, but Videl just kept doing the dishes.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling. What's going on here, why won't they say something?" Gokin whispered when he couldn't sense his Mom or Dad anywhere.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Panpour whispered back as he walked over to the front door, then he said, "Uh, I'll be outside if you need me." then he walked out the door to find out what's going on.

* * *

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp., Trunks was closing the lid over the launch station after Neo landed the ship in it before the two of them and Giru walked out of the ship to see they were the only ones in the launch station, that confused Trunks and Neo a bit.

"That's odd, I thought our families would be waiting here to celebrate our return to Earth." Neo said in confusion as they walked over to the stairs while looking around.

"I can understand my Father not being able to make it, but I figured at least Mom, Bulla, Knight, Iris, Sakura, Charizard, and some of Iris' Pokemon would come say hi." Trunks agreed as they walked up the stairs.

Then Giru sensed something evil and yelled, "Giru, Giru, danger, danger, danger, danger!"

"What's the matter with you Giru? Capsule Corp. is really a safe place." Neo said in confusion.

"Oh I get it, this is your first time meeting my Father." Trunks said.

"Danger, danger, Trunks and Neo in danger!" Giru said while shaking.

"Well you're right, my Dad can be kind of intimidating, but my Mom and Iris can be even more dangerous." Trunks said with a little chuckle.

"But you didn't hear it from us." Neo quickly added.

"You're late." Trunks, Neo, and Giru looked up to see Vegeta on top of the stairs with his arms crossed.

"Hey Dad!" Trunks greeted.

"Danger, danger!" Giru yelled in fear while hiding behind Trunks.

"Things took a little longer than we thought Vegeta, but the Black-Star Dragon Balls-" Neo began before he was interrupted.

"Have been sealed up and hidden at the Lookout I hear." Vegeta finished as Trunks and Neo stopped climbing the stairs.

"Uh, yeah, that's right, Dende took good care of them." Trunks told his Father.

"Oh, okay, then come on in." Vegeta said as they walked down the hall.

They entered the living room as Trunks said, "Boy, it sure feels good to be home after all this time."

"You can say that again." Neo agreed.

"Welcome home boys." Trunks and Neo turned to see Bulma and Iris walk into the living room.

"Mother!" Trunks said.

"Hi Mom." Neo said while waving a little.

"You know Trunks, you've been a bad boy recently." Bulma said confusing Trunks and Neo.

"The same goes for you Neo, you're in big trouble young man." Iris said with her arms crossed.

"Huh?/Mom, what are you talking about?" Trunks and Neo asked in confusion while Giru was still hiding behind Trunks.

"I'll let your Father deal with your punishment." Bulma said before walking into the kitchen.

"And Neo, since your Father's not here, Vegeta's going to deal with your punishment as well." Iris said before she followed Bulma into the kitchen.

"What do you mean, where's Father?" Neo asked while looking around for Knight.

"What's going on here, me and Neo just got home and you guys are mad at us?" Trunks asked before Vegeta laughed.

"It has been quite a long time, right Son?" Vegeta asked.

"Uh, yeah, it seems like an eternity." Trunks answered still a little confused.

"Yes, last time was on M-2!" Vegeta suddenly said with a different voice as Trunks and Neo saw that his hair changed from black to white and red lines appeared over his eyes and chin making the two of them gasp as 'Vegeta' then said, "Isn't that right, Saiyan and Pure-Hearted Saiyan?"

"You're not... Who the hell are you!?" Trunks yelled.

"How easy you two are to forget. It's me, Baby!" Baby smirked in Vegeta's body, shocking Trunks and Neo.

"Baby!? But I thought we destroyed you back on M-2!" Neo yelled in shock.

"I'm a survivor, my dear Pure-Hearted Saiyan. I was floating out in space when I came across this planet, and boy was I happy to sense the amount of Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans that were on this planet, so I've decided to help myself to some of them." Baby told them before he got hit by a rocket Giru shot.

Baby turned to him and said, "So you're T-2006, it's thanks to you and that stupid talking water monkey Pokemon that my plans were pushed back a little. But it was thanks to your betrayal that brought me to the rest of the Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans on my list, allow me to show you my gratitude!" and by gratitude, Baby shot an energy blast at Giru that sent him flying into a wall.

"Giru!" Trunks and Neo yelled while Baby just laughed.

"You and your friend should get ready my Son, we shall call this day your new Birthday, because you two will never be the same again!" Baby smirked as Trunks and Neo turned to him.

"Father, what's gotten into you!?" Trunks yelled.

"Where's Charizard? Where's my Father!?" Neo demanded with his fists shaking a bit.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that if I were you, now it's time or you two to become one of us!" Baby said before he snapped his fingers, then Trunks and Neo suddenly felt something hit them from behind and now they were on the floor as they looked up, only to gasp when they saw Riku with glowing blue eyes and the same red lines over his eyes and chin.

"Oh no, Riku, not you too!" Neo gasped in shock while Riku got both Neo and Trunks with a small energy blast giving them each a cut on their arms.

"Well done Riku." Baby said as Riku bowed to him before Baby laughed and got ready to do his thing on Trunks and Neo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Panpour was flying in the sky while looking around for somebody.

"Well, everything looks fine from where I'm flying, but Chi-Chi, Palutena, and Videl weren't acting like themselves so something must've happened while we were gone." Panpour said while looking down to see that things look fine.

Then Panpour stopped when he saw something in the air in front of him, it turned out to be his fellow Kai Pokemon, Charizard but he had his back turned, so Panpour just said, "Charizard, it's good to see you again after all this time. Maybe you can help me, if Chi-Chi, Palutena, and Videl have been to Capsule Corp. with Goten and the others, did you even notice that those three were acting strange lately?"

"Strange? I don't recall them acting different lately." Charizard answered with his back still turned.

"Well, when me, Goku, Dark, and the kids got home, the three of them were ignoring us like we weren't in the same room as them. I think something might have happened here on earth while I was gone to find the Dragon Balls. Charizard i think we should ask Kibito Kai if he's notice anything different about the Earth, let's find a way to the sacred world of the Kai's." Panpour said while looking up at the sky, he didn't even see the smirk on Charizard's face.

"Yeah, we could do that, but I have a better idea." Charizard said before he suddenly turned around and came at Panpour with his claws glowing green as he yelled, "**DRAGON CLAW!**" Panpour managed to dodge Charizard's Dragon Claw, though he was surprised by the sudden attack.

"What's the big idea Charizard!?" Panpour yelled angrily while Charizard just laughed.

"Just thought it might be time for me to deal with you once and for all!" Charizard smirked, surprising Panpour quite a bit.

"I don't know what's going on here, but it looks like Charizard's acting just as strange as Chi-Chi, Palutena, and Videl. I guess I have no choice." Panpour thought as he got into fighting position and yelled, "Okay Charizard, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" then he charged towards Charizard with a ball of water in his hands while Charizard did the same with fire in his mouth.

* * *

"Uh, hey Palutena, are you still mad? Because my stomach is barking at me for food. We stayed this way to make sure the Black-Star Dragon Balls stayed at the Lookout so no one could use them ever again. I hope you can understand." Dark said he and Goku really wanted to eat at this point.

"Shut up! There's not enough food for you Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans!" Chi-Chi yelled darkly.

"What are you talking about? There's more than enough for all of us." Goku said in confusion.

"You're forgetting me." Goku, Dark, Pan, and Gokin turned to see Goten enter the room.

"Hey Goten, how are you doing Son? How's Marron?" Goku asked happily but Goten held his hand up to them.

"You Saiyans and PureHearted Saiyans are an eyesore." Goten said confusing Goku, Pan, Dark, and Gokin.

"Goten?" Goku asked in confusion.

"And don't forget about my brother and cousin here." Goten smirked as Gohan and Kudo entered the room as well.

"Kudo? Gohan?" Dark asked while looking at his Son and Nephew.

"It's been a while Father." Kudo said.

"Papa?/Dad?" Pan and Gokin asked in confusion seeing their Dads acting strange as Pan asked Goku, "Grandpa, what's going on here?"

"I have no clue, but I know it's not looking good." Goku said as the four of them backed away.

"Gohan, Kudo, he should be happy with our find." Goten said with a smirk.

"Yes, but I think we should have some fun with the four of them until he arrives." Gohan smirked.

"I agree, let's do it." Kudo agreed with his own smirk.

"Huh, who are you talking about?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion while Goten, Gohan, and Kudo powered up to their Super Saiyan forms.

"Papa, Uncle Goten, what are you about to do?" Pan asked in fear.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Gokin asked while shaking a little, but then Palutena stepped up all of a sudden.

"Now hold on a second boys, I will not allow you to have your fun with those Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans." Palutena said with her arms crossed, then she turned to give Dark, Gokin, Goku, and Pan a smirk as she powered up to her Super Saiyan form as well before she said, "At least, not without me."

"Palutena, what are you doing!?" Dark asked in shock before Palutena, Gohan, Kudo, and Goten yelled as they powered up as the roof blew off the house and the Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans were in the air.

"Palutena, boys, what are you trying to do, destroy the city!?" Dark yelled at the Super Saiyans in front of them.

"The city? Try the entire planet!" Goten said.

"We're going to blow this planet away with you and the other three Uncle." Gohan smirked.

"What's happened to the four of you since we've been gone!?" Goku yelled but Palutena, Gohan, Kudo, and Goten fired energy blasts at them as Goku grabbed Pan and Dark grabbed Gokin and flew away with the energy blasts following them, they got hit as they floated in the air.

"Hey, what is this!? I've saved the Earth just to get beaten up by my own Dad!?" Pan yelled.

"How do you think I feel!?" Gokin yelled as Goten floated in front of them with his arms crossed.

"How can you save the Earth if you can't even beat me?" Goten asked.

"Uncle Goten?" Pan asked in fear.

Gohan flew over and said, "Goten, allow me to finish her off."

"Then leave the boy to me." Kudo said while looking at Gokin while Goten nodded and backed away.

"Papa?" Pan asked with tears in her eyes.

"Dad, let's talk about this." Gokin begged but Gohan and Kudo formed energy balls in their hands.

"Look out!" Goku and Dark yelled as they blocked the attacks, but they exploded as the four of them fell to the ground.

"Pan! Are you okay?" Goku groaned as he crawled over to her.

"Gokin, are you hurt?" Dark groaned while looking at his Grandson.

"Grandpa, did I do something wrong? Why does my Dad hate me?" Pan asked with tears in her eyes.

"My Dad won't stop until I'm dead at his feet!" Gokin cried.

"You two did nothing wrong. Gohan, Goten, Kudo, and Palutena, there's something wrong with them." Goku assured.

"They're not acting like themselves." Dark added before Pan passed out.

"Pan!?" Gokin asked with tears running down his face, then he looked up to glare at Gohan, Goten, Kudo, and Palutena before he unknowingly went into his Super Herra form as he yelled and shot off towards Kudo while shouting, "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!"

"Gokin no!" Dark yelled as Gokin tried to punch Kudo who kept dodging the attacks.

"You've grown quite a bit my Son." Kudo said just before he knocked Gokin out of his Super Herra form and knocked him out with a powerful chop to the back of the neck as he let Gokin fall to the ground as he said, "But you still have a long way to go."

Goku and Dark growled as they yelled at the same time, "We won't let you get away with this!"

Then suddenly, Panpour came crashing down next to them, that took them by surprise as Panpour got back on his feet as they looked up to see Charizard laughing before he taunted, "Come on, surely you can do better than that!"

"Panpour, what happened?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Let me guess, that Charizard isn't really the real Charizard just like those aren't the real Palutena, Kudo, Gohan, and Goten, right?" Dark asked while glaring at the four Super Saiyans.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, I knew there was something funny going on! Guys, let's take these fakes down!" Panpour yelled before the three of them flew up and got ready to use the Kamehameha Wave at them, but then...

"Hey up there, stop it!" Goku, Dark, and Panpour looked down to see Hercule on the ground waving to them with Buu who had the kids in his arms as they stopped powering up.

"Mr. Satan?" Goku asked in confusion while Dark scratched his head with his tail.

"Hercule, Buu, what are you guys doing down there?" Panpour asked in confusion.

"Goku, Dark, Panpour, Baby is controlling Palutena, Gohan, Kudo, Goten, and Charizard! He got in their heads and jacked up their minds!" Hercule yelled, making it clear for Goku, Dark, and Panpour.

"Baby, you mean that creation we thought we took care of back on M-2!?" Dark yelled in shock.

Panpour growled, "I should've known he would survive an attack like that! How could I be so stupid!?"

"The entire human race is under Baby's control!" Hercule yelled.

"So that means, they're the real deal?" Goku asked while looking at the boys, Palutena, and Charizard.

"Don't you understand what's going on Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Allow me to answer that." Goku, Dark, and Panpour turned to see Baby flying over to them as he continued with, "They have been reborn as Tuffles, and now they're like me."

Goku, Dark, and Panpour gasped as Goku said, "No way, not you too Vegeta."

"Yes Goku." Baby smirked.

"Go back to where you came from you vermin! You're not welcome here! Go find your own bodies!" Hercule yelled angrily.

Baby turned to him and said, "I thought that we infiltrated all of the human life forms on this miserable planet, how we looked over that loud one over there, I do not know."

"I'll tell you how Baby, I was hiding right in here!" Hercule yelled while pointing at Buu, "And you never knew, funny huh? We used the same strategy except I didn't go inside Majin Buu to lay eggs, I went inside to hide from you! How do you like them apples!?"

"Awesome thinking Hercule!" Dark commented with his grin on his face.

"Wouldn't have expected less from the world champion." Panpour agreed with his arms crossed, that got Baby's attention.

"I see, I've misjudged you, I thought you were an ordinary man, but now that I know you're the world champion, you're history!" Baby yelled aiming an energy blast at Hercule.

"Oh no you don't!" Panpour yelled as he flew over to use Protect, but he got smacked away when Charizard used Dragon Tail on him.

"Not so fast, you and I still have a score to settle." Charizard smirked but that was enough of a distraction for Buu to change Hercule, Pan, and Gokin into candy and munch on them to protect them.

"Yummy, good good!" Buu said before he flew away.

"So Baby, now that that's out of the way, what do you say we finish this between the three of us?" Goku asked as he and Dark got into fighting position while Panpour and Charizard glared at each other.

"Now now, two against one doesn't seem fair, does it? Luckily, I have the perfect fighter in mind for the Pure-Hearted Saiyan!" Baby smirked before he snapped his fingers and then something punched Dark hard in the face, sending him a few feet back from Goku.

"Dark! Hey, who did that!?" Goku yelled but then he and Dark gasped when they saw that it was Riku who was floating next to Baby.

"R-Riku!? Oh no, not my best friend too!" Dark yelled as he flew back next to Goku.

"Yeah, this Pure-Hearted Saiyan put up some fight when I faced him, so as a special award, I gave him a little more power and some of my good looks." Baby explained as Riku bowed to him.

"I consider it an honor, Lord Baby." Riku said before he glared at Goku and Dark and yelled, "You two must die!"

"Riku, come on snap out of it buddy! It's me, Dark, remember!?" Dark triedonly for Riku to growl and charged towards him as Goku and Baby did the same, and so did Panpour and Charizard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piccolo was by a waterfall and sensed what was going on.

Piccolo gasped, "Goku, Dark, and Panpour, they're fighting against Baby! And from what I'm sensing, they're not fairing well! Looks like I'd better see if they can pull out on top against this parasite."

Then Piccolo spotted Buu flying above him and he sensed Hercule and the kids in him as he thought, "On second thought, I'd better check on my student Gokin."

Then he flew up and yelled, "Hey Buu, wait up!"

* * *

Back at the fight, Panpour got Charizard with his powered up Iron Tail as he came crashing down to the ground.

"Got him." Panpour thought, but then he gasped when he saw Charizard shoot back up with blue flames surrounding his body as Panpour yelled, "When the hell did Charizard learn Flare Blitz!?" but then he got hit pretty hard by Flare Blitz and got knocked out.

Goku and Dark weren't fairing any better against Baby and Riku, not even their Super Saiyan 3 forms were not enough as Baby powered up into a different form with his eyes glowing blue like Riku's from his hypnotized followers just after Trunks, Neo, Bulla, Sakura, Devon, and Kotaku showed up to lend Baby a helping hand and now Baby and Riku were absorbing more power for a black ball that was over their heads.

"This is it for you Saiyan and Pure-Hearted Saiyan! This is all of the hatred that was built up towards both of your races!" Riku started.

"Indeed it is, it's also the repayments of the sins of your fathers!" Baby added as Goku and Dark struggled to stand up, so they only got to one knee.

"Let it go! Find a way to regenerate and rebuild your race peacefully!" Goku and Dark yelled to Baby.

"Peaceful? That's mockery coming from a Saiyan, even though it should be expected from a Pure-Hearted Saiyan, but it's too late! Oh no, you two have a debt to pay! Now Riku!" Baby yelled as they both got ready to launch their energy ball.

"**REVENGE DEATH BALL!**" Baby and Riku launched their Revenge Death Ball at Goku and Dark, that's when Dark suddenly pulled Goku behind him and threw him back when a blur rushed in and grabbed Goku, but didn't have enough time to get Dark before the Revenge Death Ball exploded while sending the unconscious Panpour flying away.

When the smoke died down, Baby and his hypnotized Tuffles saw that there was no sign of Goku or the blur and that Dark was still there laying in his own blood, with his clothes ripped, his cape had holes in it, and he was not moving a single muscle as Palutena and Kudo flew down to check on his pulse.

Palutena smirked as she turned to Baby, "This Pure-Hearted Saiyan's heart has run cold Lord Baby!"

Baby laughed, "At last, after all these years, revenge is ours! All pure blooded Saiyans and all pure blooded Pure-Hearted Saiyans have been destroyed! Now it's our turn, now the Tuffles will become the next superior warrior race! Never again will the Tuffles be a peaceful race, we were helpless lambs! Now we will be mighty hunters, we shall spread like a plague!" then the Tuffles laughed along as Baby smirked when he saw Dende and Mr. Popo with the Black-Star Dragon Balls still in the bag in Dende's hands.

* * *

Meanwhile near a mountain, Buu and Piccolo landed as Buu spat out Hercule, Pan, and Gokin as they changed back to normal.

"Fresh air and sunshine, I feel as free as a bird!" Hercule cheered.

"This is not the time to celebrate now you fool! We still need to deal with Baby, and I've just sensed that Goku, Dark, and Panpour couldn't do the job." Piccolo said seriously as he, Hercule, and Buu turned to see Pan and Gokin over the edge and it looked like they were crying.

"Grandpa, why did you have to die? I need you!" Pan cried.

"Granddad, please don't leave me again! GRANDDAD!" Gokin cried.

While that was happening, Baby sat on a throne as he dropped the Black-Star Dragon Balls in a ditch as he yelled, "Now, Eternal Dragon, appear before me to grant my wish!"

Then Ultimate Shenron started to appear in front of Baby as Piccolo sensed it and gasped, "Oh no! Baby's got his hands on the Black-Star Dragon Balls, he summoning Ultimate Shenron to grant whatever wish Baby has in mind!"

"But we worked so hard to bring them back to Earth!" Pan gasped as well.

Baby and Ultimate Shenron were looking at each other as Ultimate Shenron asked, "Why have you summoned me?"

"We meet at last Ultimate Shenron, I hope one day soon my power exceeds your own." Baby smirked at the red dragon.

"Make your wish." Ultimate Shenron said.

"Very well. My home world was destroyed, the Saiyans and the Pure-Hearted Saiyans did it! Now, Ultimate Shenron, restore it right here next to the Earth! I command you!" Baby made his wish.

"So be it!" Ultimate Shenron said as his eyes glowed and a new planet formed right above the Earth.

Baby laughed, "A new Planet Vegeta, how magnificent! Let it be known as the Tuffle Planet!"

"Your wish has been granted! Farewell!" Ultimate Shenron said before he disappeared and the Black-Star Dragon Balls started to scatter once again.

Gokin saw a Dragon Ball fly by as he gasped, fell to his knees and then shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! We just brought them back to Earth!"

"And we don't have enough time to gather them back in a year without any help." Pan said sadly as Piccolo walked over to them.

"Kids, I'm sorry, I'm the one who brought this on the Earth." Piccolo said with regret in his voice as everyone turned to him.

"Master Piccolo, you shouldn't kick yourself about it." Gokin assured.

"I've created a set of seven balls that have the ability to destroy an entire planet in a year, that's a pretty good reason." Piccolo said.

"Now kids, don't cry, everything's going to be okay, I promise." Hercule assured the kids.

"Somehow, I'm not so sure." Gokin said sadly, and then he turned to Piccolo and said, "I'm sorry Master Piccolo, I tried to become a great hero like you and Granddad, I really did. But we lost the Black-Star Dragon Balls to Baby, we didn't finish him off on Planet M-2, we failed." by this time tears were slowly rolling down Gokin's cheeks.

But Piccolo placed a hand on Gokin's head and said, "No Gokin, you didn't let anyone down, in fact I couldn't be more proud of your progress, you really are Dark's Grandson. But kids, now's not the time to mourn for our losses, it may be a long shot, but we have to take down Baby."

Gokin wiped his tears before he bowed and seriously said, "Yes Master Piccolo."

"But how?" Pan asked sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Black-Star Dragon Balls suddenly stopped and they were still on Earth as they began to circle around each other when an image of Ultimate Shenron appeared in the middle of the circle.

Ultimate Shenron then saw an image of Dark's figure that still wasn't moving as Ultimate Shenron declared, "The time has come, Chosen One!" then the image of the red Eternal Dragon disappeared as the Black-Star Dragon Balls flew off to find Dark's body.

* * *

Baby's done it, he's taken over most of the citizens of Earth and used the Black-Star Dragon Balls to revive his home planet which he now calls the Tuffle Planet. What will Piccolo, Hercule, Buu, Pan, and Gokin do about it now? What will happen to Dark? And is Goku really gone? The answers will come next time on Dragon Ball GT White!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey faithful readers, this isn't a new chapter, but I have something to tell you.

I've decided to fix up Dragon Ball GT White, this time I'll put in some Pokemon from Pokemon X and Pokemon Y, along with Fairy-Types, Mega Evolution, and such stuff.

One of those changes include Gokin having Chespin as his Pokemon partner and he'll still get Beedrill, but he'll also get a Mega Stone for Beedrill.

So, until further notice, Dragon Ball GT White is under reconstruction.

Thank you for understanding.


End file.
